The Fixer
by AzureEyedI
Summary: Things are never what they seem...or are they? The Cullen family's source of vast wealth comes to visit to take care of a most pressing problem, and Edward is at the center of it. Canon/non-canon pairings. M for violence and lemons. OOC
1. The Chauffeur

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters. I just make them darker.**

**_Thanks to Reagan O'Connor for the haps!_**

_Snick…swish….Snick….swish…._

The sound of the wiper blades across the windshield was soothing, almost hypnotic. Too bad I was back in my least favorite place in the world, otherwise I'd enjoy it.

_Jesus, does it ever __**not**__ rain here? If its not raining, it's drizzling. Or foggy. Or damp._

I hate dampness. Cold. Wet. Dampness.

Reminds me of …death. And God knows, I've seen enough of that to last me a lifetime, no pun intended. Not like I have to worry about _that._

I leaned back against the soft black leather of the limo. I'd normally drive Baby, my Mercedes, but I had loaned it out 18 months ago, and it was, once again, back at the detailers. There was this, this awful _stench_ that just wouldn't go away; no matter how many times the guys at the detailers swore they couldn't smell it, _I_ still could. And until I couldn't smell it, back to the shop Baby would go. Glancing out the window at the misty, wet, green landscape as we got closer to my destination, my mind went back to a conversation I'd had nearly a year ago:

_"My God Edward, what did she have in here? A wet dog? "_

_"I'm really sorry Sofia, we tried to get the smell out, I tried to dissuade her, but..."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you couldn't say "no". You know, you give in to her whims and desires too easily."_

_"But Sofia, I didn't expect her to do this. Normally she'd never even get in the car, much less drive it, so I had no idea this would've happened."_

_"Stop being such a pansy ass Edward! It's not becoming to you. I loaned Baby to you as a favor and this is how she repays me? I thought she had more sense than that." _

Really, how difficult is it to not allow wet dogs in a finely crafted auto? Apparently for some people, it's asking too much. My brow furrowed at the memory of that conversation. I felt so, so _annoyed_ with him; it was like I was talking to a toddler, not an adult.

We drove through downtown Forks. What a sad little town, nothing like the places the Cullens had lived before; I had joked once to Carlisle and Esme that Forks was like the last stop before Hell – forlorn and down at its heels, with an overall feeling of having given up. But the deal we got on the house then was well worth it – miles out of town, no neighbors snooping around sticking their noses into our business, bringing over cakes and pies 'as a welcome to the neighborhood', all the while looking into the house over Esme's shoulder to 'see what they've done to the place', and then gossiping about the décor and 'gee, those folks sure are _pale'_. Good thing too – I'd probably have to do a little, ah, _sanitizing_ around the area. Send out a message that didn't require a 'No Trespassing' sign at the end of the drive.

_God_, my bones ached in this dampness. It just seeped through me. Which is ironic, when you think of it. I snuck a peek at the driver, who had been sneaking rather bold looks at me through the rear view mirror. Hell, he was doing more than peeking at me, he was pretty much raping me with his eyes.

_Man, what a rack on that bitch. That blouse don't leave nuthin' hidden. And that ass. Really nice and round for someone her age. Never did a cougar before. I'd love to get her bent over the hood, make her bark, make her beg for it. Yeah, I'd show that bitch what a good hard fu.._

"Excuse me, did you say something?"

_Uh, wha?_

"Driver, did you say something? I thought I heard you say something about a dog."

"Uh, no ma'am, no, I didn't say, uh, um…"

"Huh, I could have sworn I heard you mention something about a dog barking."

"No ma'am, didn't say a thing." _Jesus that's creepy. It's like she read my mind. I gotta cut back on the weed, getting' paranoid._

"What's your name driver? Do you have a card? I need a driver to take me back to Seattle in a few weeks, and I like the way you…drive". I slipped my shades down a bit and gave him a shot of cornflower blue eyes, parted my lips and slowly ran my tongue over my bottom lip. That'd get him going.

_Whoa, check that out. Tongue! Oooh baby, limo hood, here we come! Cougar city!_

"Here you go" he said as he passed his card over his right shoulder. "Just call a day before you need me, and the office will arrange a time for me to come pick you up". His heart rate accelerated.

I looked at his card. Newton. Mike Newton.

"Thank you…Mike, I'll do that. Do you live in Seattle Mike?" Another quick glance at him in the rearview, then away. His heart was _really _pounding now. And his thoughts were giving me a headache, they were coming so furiously and, the acts he was thinking? Disgusting. Didn't this guy ever shut up?

"Ballard. I live in Ballard. I rent a house there, the old Presley house, over by the Ballard locks. You ever heard of it?"

"Ah, yes, the Presley house. I know that area. I have some real estate investments there_". Including your house. How convenient for me. Too bad you won't make it down to Forks again, since once I'm finished with you, you won't have a job anymore. Or a life. To think such horrid thoughts about women. My God, some people have no sense of decency. At least my man does. He's a decent, respectful man. A good man. Searched a long time for him…_

We turned into the winding driveway. I sighed, and started to gather my coat and briefcase, the messenger/knitting and Birkin bags. Driver boy was blatantly staring at me now, further irritating me. Yeah, he'd be sorry for starting his little porn show in his empty little head. As we stopped, he turned around and gave me the most disgusting, leering smile. _Ah man, this is gonna be sweet! Check out this house man! Next time I come out here, I'll case the place, bet there's ton of shit I can take, maybe I'll get a little action going with sweet tits in the house before the ride back. Yeah, a little tongue action on old Major for an appetizer…_

That did it. The shades came off completely. And instead of cornflower blue, he got cold, hard Amber. _Jesus what was that? Her eyes went from blue to fucking yellow! WTF?_

"Can you please get my luggage out of the trunk please? Take it up to the porch, that would be fine Mike". Gave him the blue eyes again just to put him off kilter some more. And for my amusement, I have to admit.

As I exited the limo, I looked up at the porch and smiled at Esme and Edward as they came out to greet me, a tentative smile on Esme's face, and a more inviting one on Edward's. The tension was palpable, which I expected. But I ignored it, and tipped Mike and turned on my heel to greet my familiy.

This could prove to be a most interesting few weeks. Carlisle didn't call me The Fixer for nothing. And we had a very large problem that needed repair.

**A/N: This is my first foray into FF, so any suggestions/love notes/sock patterns would be appreciated. Sofia isn't the ball-buster she might appear to be. Girl has to look out for her best interests.**


	2. Cinnamon and Texas BBQ

**Obliigatory disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**Thanks for all the reviews – Sofia loves reviews more than a balanced spreadsheet and a new pair of Jimmy Choos!**

**###########**

I hugged Esme, did the air kiss thing.

"Esme, its so good to see you again. Thank you for having me here."

"Sofia, we're so happy to have you home again. Nessie has been talking about nothing else…"When is auntie Soffie coming? Is today the day she's coming Grandma?" " Esme smiled at the thought of Sweetpea's smiling face.

"Just so you know Esme" I whispered in her right ear, "Everything you've designed for the North Shore house? Perfect. Those bamboo floors in the main room are just right. Thank you".

And with that, all the tension in her floated away. So that was why she was wound so tight today. Over _flooring_? Sometimes I just couldn't get a good read on her, no matter how many years we'd been like sisters. It's like there was some deep-seated need for constant approval. And she's the last one who needed it. She had this natural gift for design that God knows I didn't possess. Except for quality footwear and hand-dyed yarns. And men.

_Uh, hello Sofia? Are you two going to start the whole home décor conversation already? Or am I just the butler?_

_Hold your horses buddy. I haven't seen your mom in months. You haven't exactly been busting your chops on building an empire you know. More like running around playing house._

_Oh, excuse me your highness._

_Bite me Edward._

_Heh, you wish…_

Turning from Esme to Edward, I saw that damn smirk. It isn't hard to miss.

"So Edward, are we going to stand here all night, or are we going to go into the house? I hear someone in your family's been anxious to see me, and I know it's not your wife." For some reason, Bella was a bundle of nerves around me, like I was a threat to her; she even thought Tanya still had the hots for Edward. I told her at their wedding, "Tanya is the least of your problems, let alone me". She looked at me like I had three heads.

Teenagers.

Laughing, he picked up my luggage. "Nessie's in the kitchen with Rose and Emmett. For some reason she thinks you like cookies, so they have her in there baking."

"Excellent. I thought I smelled cinnamon."

Yeah, I smell cinnamon. And it isn't from cookies either.

A throat clears. We all turn, and a growl builds in Edward's chest, so low that moron boy can't hear it, but its there. Esme and I heard it. And from the laugh in the kitchen, somebody else did too.

"Oh, Micheal, are you still here? I thought I'd dismissed you", I wave my left hand at him, like a bird fluttering in mid air. "You may leave now. Go on".

Moron boy just stands there, frozen. Staring at the three of us.

_What the hell? This bunch is like the freakin' Adams Family, but creepier. But that ass…._

_Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you permanently _boomed into my head_._ God, this guy would give me a Migraine, if I still got headaches.

_Easy Edward, he's leaving. Besides, I have plans for him. _And you're not included in those plans, so back off.

"Did you hear me Michael? _Git_!" Its like telling the dog to go back outside. Mike finally gets the hint, and floors it down the drive, leaving a trail of dust and gravel in his wake.

"Finally. Some people just don't know when to leave", sighed Esme.

Lacing my arms through theirs, we enter the house I've missed for so long.

###############

Have you ever had a two-year old the size of a five-year old run to you with the force of the Offensive line of the Pittsburgh Steelers?

No?

Well then, let me tell you how it feels to have Nessie get a running start and leap into your arms, nearly flooring you.

Its really nice. Warm. And what have they been feeding this kid? Steroids? Yeesh, she must weight over 20 pounds already.

"Soffie!!! Auntie Soffie! You came back!" Buries her noggin into my neck and sighs.

Ah dammit. I'm melting. Esme looks at me, and I swear if she could, she'd be tearing up.

"You alright with this Sofia?" she asks always the concerned one.

"Oh course, I missed this". Oh did I miss this. For decades I've missed this.

"So missy mouse, what are you and Emmett and Rosie up to in the kitchen? I swore I could smell cookies all the way to Port Angeles!"

She pouts. "It was supposed to be a surprise". Then the hand comes up to my cheek.

I'm sorry, but I'm still not used to this. It's a bit off-putting. Its like one of those View Finder toys, but into your mind.

_I need to talk to you. We need your help._

Uh oh. If the baby knows, then it's a bigger problem than I thought.

I put my hand over hers. "Okay little one."

Edward raises his eyebrow. I know he hates when we do this, since he can't hear our thoughts. At least this time. Hoo boy, he's really annoyed with me now.

Sometimes having the ability to randomly allow thoughts through is a handy little tool.

Suddenly we find ourselves being squeezed from behind. Emmett. Damn that boy can move like a panther. He's still my favorite hunting partner. Next to my husband.

"Hey sis. Long time no see". Squeeze again. I swear this guy is part Anaconda. Good thing we're unbreakable. At least one of us is. It's like living with a 10-year old boy in the body of a 20-year old man. But it's nice. Like home. With really strong arms.

"Dude." I can't help but smile. Rosie is one lucky girl.

"Sof, Rosie and I got your room all set up. Alice went overboard again if you ask me, but hey, you know the drill by now".

"Yeah, It'll look like something out of Mariah Carey's concert rider, won't it?'

That laugh. It fills the house.

"Naw, nothing that extreme. But close. Ya hungry? Want to go hunting?"

"No thanks Emmett, I ate before I left"

"Oh yeah? What flavor? Tourist?"

"Even better. A _Texan_ tourist".

Another big laugh from Emmett.

A furrowed brow from Edward.

Confused look from Nessie.

Rolled eyes from Esme.

"I heard that" from upstairs. Carlisle.

Laughter from the kitchen. Rosalie.

Feeling of wellbeing rolling down the stairs. Jaz

"Taste like BBQ?" from the same area. Alice.

Absolute cluelessness from the cottage.

Bella.

Yeah. I was home again.

########

**A/N: There. I gave you a hint of one of Sofia's special powers. She's like a radio – she can receive and transmit thoughts. And turn it off when she wants to. **

**Don't worry. Mike's gonna get his. And it will be ugly. Like Quentin Tarantino movie ugly. With special surprise guests. **

**I hope to publish 2x/wk, Monday/Friday, life and Mac willing.**

**Thanks to all who have marked this little corner of Twlight fanfic as a fav! I wish I could buy all of you Kelly bags!**

"


	3. Snickerdoodles in Venice

**Obligatory Disclaimer: Stepahnie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**This is a mixed bag of a short chapter. Some back story, and a little bit of angst. I know I promised to post on Mon/Fri, but you might have to wait until Tuesday for the next update…SCUBA training this w/e. **

**Thanks for the reviews…Sofia loves reviews more than rolling around on crisp Porthault sheets!**

Emmett carried us into the kitchen, where Rosie stood slipping cookies onto a cooling rack.

"Rosie, that apron looks good on you babe. You should wear that more often" he snickered. I didn't even want to know what he was thinking.

"You want to hit him or I can I do the honors?" I asked.

"Go for it sister" Rosie smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

Jabbing Emmett in the ribs is like hitting a Mac truck with a tire iron. Bounces right back. If I could bruise, I'd have the mother of all bruises on my right elbow.

I sat Nessie down on the island counter, and she scooted over to the warm cookies. Snickerdoodles. My favorite. At least they used to be.

"My mom used to make these for me Nessie. Did you know that? How did you know they were my favorites?"

Her eyes were like saucers. I knew what was coming next.

"She did? What was your mama's name?"

See? You can set your watch to it.

"Nazdia. Her name was Nazdia. It means hope".

_And hope was pretty much all she had. So did papa. Poland didn't offer much of that at the time. But America did. Especially the Wisconsin north woods; all that timber. There was plenty of work for papa. _

"What was your daddy's name?"

"Bialy. It means white haired boy."

Now everybody was staring at me. White haired boy?

"He was blonde. The blondest blonde you can imagine. Like bright sunlight on the snow. Mama was the same, but a darker blonde. Like me".

_And dumber than a box of rocks. What she saw in him I have no idea. Well, yeah, I do have a pretty good idea. And it certainly wasn't his smarts. But he did have a big heart. Maybe too big. Too trusting. He'd buy the Brooklyn Bridge if someone told him it was a great deal._

I'm a good Polish girl. There. Now you know.

Carlisle came in the room, gave my shoulders a friendly squeeze.

"Good to have you home Sofia. Been too long."

"Thanks Carlisle. It's good to be back. And I know you can't wait for our annual meeting." I knew how much he loved that. Seriously. He'd go over those figures for weeks if he could.

'Well, you got me there." Smiles.

"Auntie Soffie. Cookies!" Nessie says, as she shoves one towards me. Everyone holds their breath to see what I'll do.

_You can do this. Don't hurt her feelings. You remember how your daughter loved this too._

I smile. Take the warm, soft, sugary confection in my hand and bring it to my mouth.

That smell. Oh my God. That smell. Cinnamon. Sugar. Sunlight. Warmth.

Venice.

I smile again at her, take a bite. Chew.

And against everything my brain tells me, I swallow.

It burns going down. I try not to let her see my discomfort. Don't want to hurt her feelings. Don't want to let her down.

_Not her. Can't let her down. Can't let that happen again._

"Its delicious, peanut. Just perfect. Thank you."

The whole room lets out its breath.

"Well, okay. So, I guess you want to change, maybe take a bath or something Sof? I know you've been traveling a lot to get here." Carlisle – Mr. Graceful Exit Opportunity.

A bath would be nice. Especially if Alice has all those oils and lotions laid out like she did last time. It looked like freaking Bergdorf's cosmetics department the last time I was here.

'That would be wonderful, thanks." The politeness is stifling. Would it kill them to relax?

Emmett and Jasper brought my bags up to my room. Which used to be Edward's room. Before Bella.

"Ready Sofia? She really outdid herself this time." Jasper holds the door open for me, his eyes glistening with anticipation.

_Just like he looks when he's spotted his prey. _

He pushes the door open. My mouth drops when I see what Alice has wrought.

Venice.

It's an exact replica of my room in Venice. The drapes; the walls; the floors.

The bed.

Porthault sheets. Pale blue. Pillows. More than I can count. A cream duvet cover, embossed with cornflowers and lilies. Our initials.

Candles. Jasmine and cinnamon scented candles. The closet. Full of Dolce and Gabbana. Prada. Blahniks. And that girl that won Project Runway. The one with the wavey designs. What's her name? My mind is a blank.

.God.

This is better than the Mariah Carey rider room from last time.

**A/N: There you go! A little back story and a little gastratory angst. 'Cause you know, cookies and vampires don't mix!**

**I'd love your suggestions for designers/shoes that you think Sofia would wear. She's a woman of taste, but also budget conscious. Unlike her Cullen sisters.**

**On the iPod while I wrote this chapter:**

**Heartache – Gene Loves Jezebel**

**Swamp Thing – Chameleons**

**Stripped – Depeche Mode**

**Lovefool – The Cardigans**

**Fade Into You – Mazzy Star**

**My Hero – Foo Fighters**

**Send The Pain Below - Chevelle**


	4. Marie Antoinette

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**Some more back story, plus a teaser for the next chapter. And yes, I passed my contained water class. I never want to see another pool again.**

**Sofia loves reviews more than an $11,000 Chanel lambskin jacket….**

**#######  
**

Did you know that when Marie Antoinette gave birth, she did so with an audience?

It's true.

No privacy at all for that girl. Every move was scrutinized, every word rehashed and analyzed. Everyone in court knew her business. No privacy at all. She gave birth in her bed with a full house in the room so that the court would know that the kid was hers, and not the result of some girl down in the village who had had one too many rolls in the hay with her sheep herder squeeze.

Which gives you a fair indicator of life in a house of vampires.

Everybody knows what you're thinking. Well, maybe not _everybody_, but enough do. Somebody can influence your moods, anticipate your next move, knows how a particular situation will turn out. At times I think I should sell off some of our holdings, have Esme design me my own version of the Petit Trianon.

Yeah, it's a blast, sometimes, living in this house. But when it comes down to it, I really wouldn't have it any other way. Makes eternity a bit more interesting.

Which brings me to why I had an audience while I relaxed in the tub. My tub is not just something you pick up at Home Depot. No, my tub is much more than that. My tub is decadent. I'm talking Roman orgy-lets-get-the-whole-gang-in-the-tub decadent.

Rosie, Esme, Bella and I were watching HGTV. I love that channel. Edward does too, but he won't admit it to the guys; Emmett would never let him live it down if he knew that his favorite show is Divine Design. He thinks Candice is the Canadian Queen of Design. I think otherwise, but that's just my opinion. He's entitled to his, as long as his annoying voice doesn't permeate my brainpan while we're watching it.

_Look at how she uses lighting to create a mood in one corner of the room. That's truly talent._

_Yeah, I can set up one of those tripod work lights in the cottage one night for you, Cullen, see how you like having the sun in your bedroom. That'd set the mood all right. Maybe some of us can get some work done then, not have to listen to you two spawn until all hours._

_Shut your mouth Sofia. Truly, for a woman of your taste and intellect, you can be so cruel._

_Oh yeah? Well how's this one? Fuck you Cullen._

_That's so lovely. Such a dirty mouth on someone so cultured. Did you pick that language up in the timber camps growing up Sofia? I bet you did. Such coarse language, sometimes you can be so filthy._

_Like you'd know about work Cullen. You're so spoiled; you mope about and play that damned piano at all hours. How does Bella put up with you?_

_She loves me for myself._

_She must not have attended that class in high school, the one titled "Putting up with Princess Prissy Pants"._

And it just goes downhill from there.

Sometimes I think he missed his calling. He should have his own show – "Stuffy, Tight Assed Décor with Princess Cullen".

Emmett would luuuuuve that one. Jasper too, but he'd hide it better. And Rosie? Don't get me started. There's never been any love lost between those two. Esme just rolls her eyes and ignores it. It's like living with a never-ending series of "The Real World – Cullen".

So anyhow, we're watching some "Most Amazing Bathrooms" show, and I see it.

My tub.

Must. Have. This. Tub.

Ever see the Kohler ad were the elderly Italian woman is dying, says she regrets nothing, but then sees her neighbor across the way in that amazing soaking tub?

And then she dies.

That's the tub. I saw that and my eyes lit up with a Christmas tree, full of smoking candles and marzipan treats.

I looked at Esme.

"We need two. One for here, one for the North Shore house. I gotta have that tub Essie".

She sighed, and added it to her punch list for the house. The girls giggled, knowing my penchant for soaking tubs.

Because I never had a proper tub until I met Carlisle.

#####

Which brings me back to the audience I'm currently in the middle of.

I knew Alice was on her way up the stairs to see me before I heard her.

"Come on in Alice. The doors unlocked."

She peeks that black-capped noggin of hers around the door. A little Chickadee, that one. Hop hop hop. How she continuously moves like that is a mystery to me. It'd wear me out, if I were still human and constantly moved like that. It'd be like having Huntington's Chorea, but not as horrific.

"Hey Sofia, got a minute?"

A minute? Sister, I've got all eternity. What's a minute to me?

"Sure honey, come on in, pull up a chair. When's Rose joining us?"

"Uh, in about five minutes. Want me to get another chair?"

"Unless she intends on hovering, that's a great idea."

I don't mean to be so snarky, but sometimes I wonder if Alice is really living in the here and now, rather than the future.

She pulls up the really cushy wingback, the one Rose loves. The one with the really deep cushions, the one that you sink into like marshmallows. So comfy; you never want to get out of that chair once you're in it.

"Well Alice, how's life here in _Chez Cullen_ these days? Everyone seems to be walking on eggs. What's the deal?"

She looks around, twists her tiny paws, and hesitates.

"Ah, well, you know Sof, sometimes I wonder about _certain decisions_ that were made in the family."

"Really? What kind of decisions?"

She's really struggling here. I can see her thoughts twisting around, trying to be nice and not sound bitchy. Poor Alice. Such a big heart, it's too bad sometimes she doesn't think before throwing it out there like a life preserver.

"Personal decisions."

"Personal decisions."

"Yes. _Personal_ decisions."

I stop for a moment. Stretch out. Think about my next move. Good thing she can't read my mind at this moment.

"And these, _personal decisions_. They involve more than one member of the family?"

"Yes." Totally conflicted now. _Why did I do this? I feel like an idiot. But she's the only one that can help us._

"Are Carlisle and Esme involved in anyway?" I know they're not directly involved, but the problem touches all of us.

"To some extent, yes. They have a lot of emotion invested in this situation."

"We all do honey, we all do." Well some of us less than others, but still, family is family.

"Throw me that robe, would you Alice? Thanks. The Chenille one."

I wrap the robe around me, losing myself in its softness, the smell of Jasmine and Cinnamon.

Venice.

"So Alice, what would you do if you were involved in this, _personal decision_?" I always like to get others thoughts. Helps to see a problem from all angles.

"I, uh, I'd have put a little more thought into it before I made the decision I did."

You're not the only one thinking that. It's practically a billboard in front of the house "Please put brain in motion before thoughts in action."

"Umm, that's a very succinct thought Allie. Come on in Rosie, Alice has your favorite chair all set up." I go over to the dressing table, start brushing my hair.

"It never should have been allowed to happen Sofia. We stand to lose more than just the house if this continues. We're so screwed."

That's my Rosie. Calling a spade a spade. Direct, to-the-point. No wonder Emmett worships her. Gives as good as she gets. The perfect compliment to his boyhood-of-the-eternal-mind mentality.

She comes over, takes the brush from my hand, leans down and whispers, "Please make this problem go away. I love it here, I don't want to move again." Starts to brush my hair in long, gentle strokes.

Just like mama used to do.

"How would you go about solving this dilemma Rosie girl?"

"I'd never let it get started, much less go as far as it has. It's been a frigging disaster from the get-go."

Don't hold back girlfriend. Tell us how you really feel.

"Hmmm…that seems to be the family consensus. I still have to get the boys' thoughts, plus Bella's. I haven't seen her at all. Where's she hiding? Back in the love shack?"

They both laugh. "She's suspicious of you Sofia. She thinks you want Edward", snorts Rose, the president of the "We Love Edward Cullen Club". "Plus she's jealous of how much the baby adores you. Whenever Nessie brings up your name, Bella looks like she's been sucking on a lemon. It's the funniest thing."

Is that high school or what? Might as well post some crap about me in my Facebook profile.

I mean, I could be his mother, for cripes sake, if we were both human and still alive.

That's just creepy. Just like standing in a corner watching some human sleep. That one got me. I know that Jasper and Emmett rode him hard over that one. He defended himself, but no to avail. Even Bella thought that was spooky, at first. Until she decided that having a vampire for a boyfriend was exciting and cool. She learned though, didn't she? It's all not roses and whispers and fast drives in expensive foreign cars. Well, maybe not as well as she should have. While being one of us does have its advantages, there are more disadvantages than one might think of.

Including boredom.

"Huh. Well, I think the three of us know that I am not a member of that club Rose. I really wish she'd get over that high school, slash, first love, mentality. Like I'd want Edward. Please. I have better than Mr. Wound Up So Tight He's Ready to Pop." They both laugh at that one.

Speaking of which. Somebody sent me an email saying they might be in Seattle this Saturday. Maybe I can catch a lift up there, take care of some business at the same time – blow off a little steam. I'm feeling a bit peckish anyway. That Texan was greasy – way too much fat on that one. Need just a little snack, take the edge off. I'm not interested in elk or deer right now. Need something a little more fun to hunt…

"Well girls, thanks for the chat. I appreciate your input. And yes, I intend to have this problem resolved after the family meeting next week. Carlisle and I have a boatload of work ahead of us preparing for that. But that doesn't mean we can't get a little shopping in. How does a girls weekend sound? Your choice of city, as long as it isn't LA or Seattle."

They both make that 'squeee' sound. It's hilarious. You'd think we were 15-years old again, and daddy gave us the Amex Black card for the weekend, with no spending limit. Which it pretty much is, come to think of it.

Alice is jumping up and down. "Oh Soffie, that's wonderful. We'll get Bella to come around; she needs some time away from here. She's either in the cottage or at Charlie's or down at the Rez with Nessie, and Jake."

Oh goody. More wet dog scent.

######

I spent the rest of the day up on the bed, reviewing investment opportunities, pieces of art that I thought would interest Esme and Carlisle, and finally pushing it away to pick up my knitting. A pair of socks for Nessie, made out of Dream In Color Smooshy in a pinky pink that screamed her name. She'd love them, Edward would be polite and thank me, and Bella would glare at me. I wish she'd get over that already. Just because Edward and I danced three times at their wedding, and she overheard him saying during the last one "Remember us dancing like this at your wedding Sofia? This reminds me of that night." I mean, that was over 50 years ago, way before you were born kid. We have a history together, even if we fight all the time and annoy each other endlessly. I just want to get along with you for the baby's sake.

_Teenagers._

_#####  
_

Later that night, I wander over to the pool table, watch Emmett working on his game.

"Say Emmett", I murmur, dragging my index finger across the green felt, Have any plans this Saturday?"

"Other than punching a few holes in the walls of our room with Rosie, no. Why?"

Please. I do not need to know this.

"I need a lift to Seattle."

**A/N – Thanks for the suggestions on the quality footwear. Hopefully this gives you a little insight into the problem the Cullen family is facing. And, Sofia's love for huge tubs? You grow up in a timber camp, sleeping in a tent. You'd love them as well. All that dirt and dampness….**

**The next chapter will be published on Friday, I promise. I started writing it Saturday night, have a lot to edit and change. It's the one you've been waiting for…Mike gets his. It's graphic and gruesome. Consider yourself warned.**

**On the iPod for this chapter:**

**Bela Lugosi's Dead – Bauhaus**

**Sister Europe – Psychedelic Furs**

**Dizzy – Throwing Muses**

**Influenza (Relapse) – Gene Loves Jezebel**

**Nemesis – Shriekback**

**Freedome of Choice – Devo**

**The Hungry Wolf – X**

**Favorite Shirts (Boy Meets Girl) – Haircut 100**

**Girl U Want – Devo**

**There's No Other Way – Blur**

**Supermassive Black Hole – Muse**

**Groovy Train – The Farm**


	5. Chopin Played With Sand

**Stephanie Meyer owns all thingsTwilight. I just make them darker.**

**Skittles and Twizzlers of thanks to my reviewers and the UU grrls on Ravelry. You grrls rawk and make my heart all kerflunkity!**

**As always, Regan O'Connor is my txting/knitting/fanfic guru. Check out her fanfic, **_**Stripped.**_** You won't be disappointed!**

Every grand gesture deserves a decent soundtrack.

Which is why I found myself at the door of the cottage that morning. Needed a soundtrack for my Seattle sojourn. And as much as I hated to admit it, Edward did have the best music collection of all of us. Emmett's Hip Hop just wouldn't fit the bill for this trip.

I needed music that was classic, not bombastic. Something to set the mood, keep the mojo moving along nicely along the way.

And something that would scare the crap out of someone.

Before I could even knock on the door, he opens it. Chopin's Nocturne Number 2, Opus 9 in E-Flat Major waifs through the air.

Chopin. Freaking Chopin.

"Chopin played with Sand", he says, grinning at me. Here we go.

"And died at 39 from TB", I respond.

"Like someone else we know."

"I wasn't 39 and I didn't die."

"Not from that" he chuckles.

"Whatever Cullen. Can I come in? I don't have all day."

"

"Be my guest."

"Here's the list."

He moves aside, grabs the paper with my selections, shuts the door. For some reason, I felt anxious; something wasn't right, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Something beyond the Problem-At-Hand…

I push past him, catch my breath, like I always do when I'm in here. Which is less than I'd like, since this is where the baby is, when she's not up at the house. And I really miss the baby. Where's Bella been hiding her the past three days? It's not normal – she usually has the baby up at the house when I'm here, however begrudgingly. Even Esme and Carlisle mentioned it this morning.

It's so peaceful in here. Esme really knocked herself out on this one. It's cozy and warm, and the sun filters through the wavy glass panes like gauzy drapes. Enfolding. Embracing.

Mothering.

_So what's up with this sudden trip to Seattle?_

Well, that's cutting to the chase. It's nice to see you too. I wander over to his wall of CDs, perusing the choices. Don't turn around to face him. Drag my index finger along the case spines. Start pulling out my choices, and place them on the table next to me, the one I found in Paris, back in the 50's. _That_ was some trip. My husband and I spent hours there looking for just the right table for our house at the time. And I had some time justifying our expenses to Carlisle. But I can be very persuasive when I need to be, and he finally relented. The table has followed all of us since.

_Nothing special. The car is done, supposedly. I'm just going to pick it up, check up on a few of our rental properties up there. Nothing to worry that pretty little head of yours about Cullen._

_Oh really? Are you sure there's nothing else up there that's got you all riled up? You're not going to do something stupid, like you did before are you?_

I pull three more CDs from the wall. Continue to keep my back to him. Block my thoughts from him. I know this is killing him.

And that last crack? He didn't need to bring that up.

_I'm mentally rolling my eyes at you; it's none of your business what I do outside of Forks. Besides, shouldn't you and Wonder Girl be playing house, breaking something around here? How come Bella's been hiding Nessie from me for the past three days?_

"Please Sofia. Let's not discuss my personal life."

The way he says it makes me stop; the catch in his voice. I turn around; try to read his face. Something's wrong, but I don't push him on it. If he wants to, he'll tell me.

We look at each other. After a beat, I turn back to the wall of CDs.

"Whatever. And can we please not discuss my death?"

He stares at me. We both remember that.

"Of course, Soffie. I'm sorry." I feel him look away, than back at me. "It still hurts doesn't it?"

_Damn. He would bring that up. It'll never end will it? Damned for all time. That's me._

I turn around and look at him. At those green eyes that are so much older than they should be, if he was still human. Those green eyes that know so much more than they should, ever.

If I could cry right now, I would. The kind of crying that starts slow, then builds to a full-blown deluge of despair and longing. I don't say a thing, just stare up at him and bite my lower lip to keep my emotions in check. _I'm the Fixer, need to stay in control._ _Stay above it all. _He sees the pain still living there, in my eyes.

And then he does the damnest thing. Something so out of character for him, around me.

He reaches over and touches my right forearm, draws me to him.

And hugs me.

Just hugs me, and lets the pain wash over him from me. He knows my history, knows what happened to my baby. Knows how I died and that I was there with him when he died. How our lives since then have been so tangled, and that no matter how much we bicker and annoy each other, we know that we would never ever intentionally hurt each other. That we've been there for each other through both the best and worst times of our unnatural lives. And that that part will never end, never change. Ever.

"I know Sof. I know."

And as he kisses the top of my head, Bella opens the door.

"I KNEW IT, YOU BITCH!"

She slams the door, glaring at me. Nessie clutches her leg, frantically looking from Bella to Edward to me.

_Auntie Soffie? Why is daddy hugging you? Why do you look like you could have been crying? Why is mama so angry with you? Auntie Soffie??_

I look at her, trying to keep from reaching over and slapping her mother, pushing her away from Nessie. I can understand Bella's anger, but in front of the baby? Don't drag her into your drama little girl.

"It's okay baby, your daddy knew I was thinking of something really sad, that I was missing someone, he was just hugging me. Your mama is thinking this is something else…"

Oh God, I hope Bella doesn't have that damned shield force going. Because then I won't be able to read her thoughts, much less anything else, and I will be screwed.

Edward drops his arms around me, steps over to Bella, holds his arms out to her in supplication. Nessie reaches out and clutches his pant leg. Her anxiety is fierce. Kids can feel things we can't. You'd think Bella would pick up on that, but no, her anger is getting worse. Building. She's blind to everything but her anger.

This isn't going to end well; Bella's thoughts are coming so fast and furious, and she's calling me every nasty, ugly name there is.

Where the hell is that vaunted shield? It's…gone. I can read everything she's thinking. Nothing blocking me.

_Well._

"YOU FUCKING _BITCH_, I KNEW YOU WERE SCREWING AROUND WITH HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU FUCKING _WHORE_!"

"Bella, please, the baby…" Edward pleads with her. "This isn't what you think, there's nothing untoward going on between Sofia and myself. Bella, please, you're making Nessie upset…" he goes to hold her arm, but she flinches away from him and glares at me with pure hatred. I stand my ground. There is no way I'm going to let her get the better of me. I'm stronger than that. Stronger than _her_.

_She called me a whore Edward. She has no idea the line she's crossed._

_I know Sofia, I know, she doesn't mean it. Please Sofia, she's just confused…_

_The hell she doesn't. Look at her – she's furious. She called me a whore Edward. A whore!_

"Oh _please_ Edward, spare me. I see how the two of you act around each other. How you talk to each other, look at each other. It's so obvious to everyone that you two are sleeping together. I can't believe you'd do this to me. With _her._" The venom virtually drips off her lips, nearly spraying me as she says this. She's beyond trying to convince that what she saw was innocent. She's made up her mind about me, and there's no changing that. _Great. Just what we needed. Another Cullen family disaster in the making._

Now Edward's angry. _Really_ angry. I haven't seen him like this in decades, at least since Venice. The anger rolls off him, permeates the room down to the walls, out the door. I bet they can hear this up at the house; Jasper must be sick trying to push out calm thoughts out here, but it won't do any good. It's beyond saving.

_Do not say a word Sofia. Just go. I'll handle this. _

_No, this isn't fair to you or Nessie. I can handle her Edward, I.._

_Go up to the house NOW!_

I toss the iPod onto the table.

"If you could bring it up to house before noon for me, please. I'm leaving then." I look at Nessie crying; my heart is breaking. _Not again, please not her_. _I couldn't bear it. _

"It'll be okay Nessie honey. I promise".

_Dammit Sofia, GO!_

And I leave to the sounds of Bella's fury.

**A/N: Whew! Some more back story on Sofia. The girl is complicated, no? **

**Regarding Wardo's "Chopin played with Sand" comment. Georges Sand was the pen name of Aurore Dudevant, a female French author who was Frederic Chopin's lover from 1837-1847. He did die of TB at 39. But Sofia didn't. At least, not from TB…..**

**I'm working on the Mikey/Seattle scene as we speak. This chapter got away from me a bit, but its sets up next the chapter and future chapters. Should be up Friday sometime. And it's gonna be ugly. You've been warned.**

**Seriously.**


	6. Bela Lugosi

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**Again, this chapter contains strong language, scenes of violence and lemons. Please stop now if you are offended by this, or don't want your child reading this.**

**Which, come to think of it, why are you letting them read this anyway? It's rated "M" for a reason.**

**###**

_"You whore. You stupid, fucking whore. Don't ever talk like that to me again, ever."_

_The hand slaps my face again. Again._

_No way out. Have to get out._

_Mama, help me. Come find me. Please mama…._

###

I could hear Nessie sobbing, against the sounds of glass breaking and Bella's screech. Could imagine the damage she was doing to the cottage, her fury undone, out of control.

_She better not do anything to the Matisse. That goes back next month, and I sure as hell don't want to have to explain to the Russians why it's got a huge chunk ripped out of it. Otherwise there goes a couple million out of their budget. Lets see her buy herself a couple dozen pairs of Ernest Sewn jeans then. Spoiled brat, what a disaster this girl turned out to be. What a bloody mess. What were we thinking…_

They're all there at the edge of the glade; anxious, concern rolling off them. Poor Jaz, he's literally quivering with the effort to calm down everyone. Alice's face is contorted in concentration, trying to see what the outcome of this will be, how it will play out. Carlisle and Esme are nearly frantic, Esme ringing her hands like Lady Macbeth, trying to clean the stain that only she can see; his thoughts are all over the place – worry about the baby, Edward, our family.

Rose and Emmett just want to be done with this.

_Please Sofia, can we just get it over with? Please? This is fucking ridiculous. We stand to lose everything we've worked for._

"Its alright Rosalie. I can handle this."

She snorts. "Sure Sofia. That's why you look like someone walked over your grave." Looks in the direction of the cottage; at least the sound of destruction has abated somewhat. Edward must have her on the floor by now, trying to control the situation. Can't tell. Can't read his thoughts. Too clouded with anger, concern for the baby.

"She said something that really hurt you, didn't she? You're so transparent right now. I bet I know what she called you…" She knows me all too well. Nobody calls me that and gets away with it. Not now. Not then.

"This won't end like L.A. did Rosalie. That was an anomaly."

Look up at her, at them. The love here is overwhelming. He's the only one missing. I know where I stand with them. With him.

_Poor Edward, dealing with that harpy. I really should go back and…_

"No Sofia. He's a man. He'll handle it. He has to. Let's go back to the house." Carlisle interrupts my thoughts. Looks at me, his expectations are so high, he knows what I can do. What I have to do. Reaches his hand out to me.

_Let it go Sofia. You have a job to do. I know you'll take care of it. Go and enjoy yourself today. Emmett has the Jeep ready and waiting._

Today.

Inwardly I smile. Today.

Today is Thanksgiving and Christmas, wrapped into one.

_Yeah…._

###

We're on my bed, us girls.

I'm packed, just waiting to see if the iPod makes it up to the house before we leave. If not, well, that won't really have any affect on our plans. We'll just have to keep the volume lower. It's been done before.

Alice rubs my feet, distractedly pages through a copy of _Vogue Nippon_ I brought back for her last month. Rosalie brushes my hair, slowly, like a mother would. Lingers at the scalp, runs her fingers through after each stroke of the brush.

And Esme.

Esme holds me in her arms, protecting me. Mothering me. Knowing what I need.

"Bella's coming over. She'll be here with Edward in about 10 minutes to apologize" Alice glances out the window, back towards the cottage. Furrows her brow.

Whatever. I just want to go. Get this over with.

"I'll play nice. For Nessie and Edwards sake. But not hers."

Such disrespect. Really. No manners with that one.

##

We're in the Jeep now, Emmett and I, driving up to Seattle.

He stares straight ahead. I can't tell if he's more anxious about what happened today, or what's to come. A bit of both, probably. He thrives on drama, even though he'd deny it up and down. He's a bit like a girl sometimes.

"Well, was that an apology, or was that an apology?" he finally spits out.

I laughed; feeling more relaxed, now that I'm away from the house. "More like a non-apology. She didn't mean it. She only said it because she was upset she got caught. I know she's had it in for me since the wedding." Which is true.

"Yeah, well, I feel bad for Eddie and the baby. That wasn't right."

"Don't sweat it Em, it's over. Can't dwell on it."

He glances over at me. Says nothing. _Yeah, well, maybe somebody should stop dwelling on a part of her past, let it finally go…._

"Shut up Emmett."

And up he shuts.

###

Baby smells nearly new. The guys at the dealership worked overtime on her. And I reward them for their efforts. Shoot them the baby blues; murmur my thanks as I shake their hands, leaving behind five Benny Fs in my wake as I do.

They can't believe this. No one has every tipped like this before. Hell, they worked hard getting Jake's stench out of there. They earned it. They look up and down Pike Street in disbelief.

"Well, uh, _thanks_ Mrs. M. We're, uh, we're…"

"Speechless?" I ask, smiling. "Okay if I leave Baby here until later? I have some appointments to run, and it'd be easier if we just have one vehicle."

They grin in return. "Sure. Come back when you're ready ma'am. You know he code for the lot gate. Have a nice day."

You bet I will.

###

"Sure I can't come in?"

"Yup. I'm a big girl. I can do this myself daddy."

He pouts. Emmett is so damn cute when he does that. He folds his arms, sighs and looks out the driver's side window.

"Okay Sof, but next time? Rose comes along too. Deal?"

"Tag team? Yeah, that worked out so well last time, didn't it?"

"Ah Jesus, Polski, you know that had nothing to do with you. If that old bitch hadn't come nosing over to see what was going on, we wouldn't have had that problem. Besides, you know how I like to watch sometimes."

Oh. My. God. Please. Emmett. I'm nervous enough.

"Okay Em. Deal. If nothing more than to get you outta here."

Shoots me that huge grin, punches my left shoulder.

"Go get 'em cowgirl."

###

"Michael".

Surprised, he whips his head around, tearing it away from the lurid images on the flat screen. Empty beer cans and used tissues litter the floor around the stained lounger he lays on. His right hand stops in mid-stroke. His breathing is ragged, staggered. On the screen, the forced moans continue.

_WTF?_

His mouth opens and closes like a beached fish, gasping for air on the deck.

_Who, wha, her?_

"Shhh, Michael. Don't say a word". I press my right index finger to my lips. His confusion is simply delicious. No clue at all. _Nice._

"Surprised?"

"Hell yeah." Remembers his dick in his hand, fumbles, trying hastily to shove it back in his boxers. "How'd you get in here?"

You'd think if someone came into your home unannounced, you do more than wonder how they got in.

"Why, by the front door, of course Michael, with the key". _No dummy, I magically transformed myself into mist and wafted through the keyhole. What a fool. _

I shift slightly; let him get a good look at the girls barely contained in the tight, sheer tee shirt. 'Dress to impress', that's my motto. Wander over to the shelving unit containing his porn DVDs. Umm, let's see what he's got here. Maybe something for the boys; a little souvenir. They'd like that. Especially Carlisle. Just a little 'thank you' for his hospitality.

"Ha, uh, what key?" he finally sputters out. He's so confused this one, busted in mid-stroke. Ha!

"The one to the front door." _Genius_. "We own this house."

Now he's really getting confused. "We?"

Here, let me make it easy for you. I'll even try to use words of one syllable.

"Yes, _we_. Remember that house you dropped me off at in Forks? Well, we own this house. And we're not very pleased with the way you been caring for it. Do you not take out your trash Michael? How do you live like this?" Face him, hands on my hips, legs slightly apart. Bend over a bit; let the girls do the talking. I step back, nearly spike a pizza box with my heel. _Jesus, what a moron._

He stands up, wipes a smear of pizza sauce off his mouth with his right hand.

_Oh yuck!_

Smirking, moves around me from the chair. Looks me up and down, like a side of beef. On the screen the action has shifted; now one of the women is pathetically oohing and awing over the size of the actor's equipment. The film looks like it was shot in a trailer park; which is probably was, considering the title of this gem is "Trailer Trash Threesome."

_"Heh, better break her in before her uncle does"._ Lovely, just lovely. What. filth. His thoughts aren't too far removed from the dialogue coming from the screen.

"So baby, whaddya say. Now that you're here, how 'bout we get to know each other better?"

Someone comes into your home, someone you don't know, and you don't even think of calling 911. I smile at him, mentally roll my eyes. Too easy to read, this one.

"Oooh, that sounds like a wonderful idea Michael" I purr, glancing at the titles on the shelf again. There'll be something for all the guys. Girl on girl, Emmett likes like that. Bondage stuff, that's got Jaz written all over it. 'Naughty Schoolgirls Spanking', that's for Carlisle. Brits like that for some reason.

Huh, Dom/Sub stuff. I know someone who loves that stuff. Too bad there's no gardening titles here for Edward. Odd man out again.

"Stay here until I call you upstairs."

_Damn, should have changed the sheets. Been a few weeks, What the hell…_

As you might expect, his bedroom is worse than the den. The bed? Worse. I was so glad I wasn't human anymore'; who knows what was living between those threads.

Set up the scene. Pop the iPod into the speakers and straddle a decrepit wooden chair left in the corner. Not going to last long anyway. At least he has a king size bed. That's a help.

"Michael, come up here. Now".

He nearly trips over his feel running up the stairs, he's so excited. I've seen newborn kittens more coordinated than him. He stops in the doorway, adjusts his eyes to the dim light; they shoot open at the sight of me in the chair. The tee shirt has been replaced by a tight, cream and black bustier with ivory lace and ribbons running up and down the ribbing. Matching garters and black stockings with seams running up the back. Short black leather jacket over my shoulders. Black ankle boots with four-inch spike heels. I clutch a short riding crop.

Kitten with a whip, that's me.

My husband would approve of this getup. He should. He bought it for me.

I stretch my arms over the back of the chair. "Lit" by Buckcherry blasts from the speakers. Michael is stunned.

_Oh man, this is not real. No fucking way. This is better than anything I've ever seen from Vivid. _

"Like what you see Michael?" He's panting. Those stairs do Dough Boy in every time. I toss my hair back, look at him from half-closed eyes, and open my legs a bit. Purse and lick my lips. Pat the disgusting sheets on the bed. He's lost. Completely lost. I won't even tell you what he's thinking.

"Sit". He finally wakes up. Moves over to the bed and stands there. I push him down with the end of the crop. "That's a good boy". He trips again getting onto the mattress. _Yeesh, what a klutz_.

"So baby, ya gonna blow me now or what? How 'bout letting me get a look at those delicious tits of yours"._ Come on bitch, bend over already…._

Yeah, he's smooth all right.

"What a great idea Michael. But first, let's take your clothes off so I can get a good look at Old Major."

_You'll do more than look at him whore. Have him shoved down your throat for starters._

Uh oh. Somebody said the "W" word.

He tears off his boxers and wife beater with a look on his face like it's Christmas morning. Such expectation. So clueless.

I kick the chair over. "Shout it Out Loud" by Kiss roars through the room. Poke him with the crop, crawl onto those disgusting sheets, peel off the jacket; how do humans live like this? Disgusting.

His pulse is pounding, mouth opening in expectation. I won't tell you what Old Major is doing, except he should be busted down to Private.

"Ooo Michael, look at you! So, so…" _Pathetically small_

"Say it baby, come on _say it_. "

"So…_huge_. I hope I can handle it all". This is just too easy. This stuff writes itself.

You will, and more than you think, bitch.

He sits ups, tries to grab my right breast. Beast.

And then I shove him back; the force sends his head cracking against the wall, leaving a dent.

"What the FUCK?!" he roars in disbelief and fear. Now he's angry and scared. This wasn't what he expected.

"What's wrong Michael? I thought you liked it rough." Guns N' Roses is screaming now. 'Mr. Brownstone'. "At least, that's what you've been thinking."

"Ha, how do you know what I'm thinking?" He's trying to slither off of the bed, but I've got his arms gripped against the mattress. Nope. Don't even try to escape.

"Oh I know a lot about you. It's my job to know a lot about you." I straddle him now, let go of his arms, and push down on his chest. His arms shoot up, try to grab my arms, but he has no chance. I slap his face; raking his cheek with my nails, leave a deep welt. His head whips back, hits the wall again.

"And I don't like what I know."

He's struggling to push me off now. All thoughts of sex are gone now. Now he's trying to survive.

"Ah ah Michael, stop that. We're just getting started. _Relax_ _baby"._

Struggles some more. "I'll, I'll scream. The neighbors will call the cops, they'll hear me."

"Why Michael, they'll do nothing of the sort. They all received tickets to the Mariners double-header today. They're down at Safeco now. It's just you and me! Won't that be fun?" I'm starting to enjoy this. Sick.

And then I slap him face again, just because it feels so good to do so.

"Dude, if you're gonna watch porn, at least get the quality stuff. What you've got running doesn't cut it. And you have some decent shit there."

Emmett.

"What the hell? Who are you? Where'd you come from"?

Emmett laughs. "Through the bathroom window dork, waddya think? Havin' fun Sof?"

Michael's head whips back and forth from me to the door. Trying to comprehend what's happening. How the dynamic changed so quickly.

I smile, turn around, keeping Michael pinned to the bed. "Emmett! How nice of you to join us. Have you meet our new friend Michael? Michael, say hello to Emmett."

"No, but I've met his porn collection. What a mix. Want some help sis?"

"Why Emmett thank you. Always the gentleman. Would you mind holding Michael's arms for me, from behind?"

Mike pales, takes a good look at Emmett's hulk. Struggles some more, breathing ragged from the exertion. He starts to yell. I slap him again.

"Shut _up_ already. That mouth of yours annoys the hell outta me!".

Emmett grabs his arms, swings himself between the wall and Michael, pulls him and holds him up. Tendons and ligaments bend and moan. Michael screams.

"Shut up. You and your filthy mouth and mind; Just shut up!" Slap him again. _Just like I was slapped_. "I. Am. Not. A. Whore. Got it?" I can hear his cervical vertebrae creak with each slap.

"Sof, take it easy. You're killing him. Slow down."

I'm really tired of his mouth.

"I know what you were thinking of me in the limo, and what you wanted to do to me, did you know that? Nod if you do."

He's sobbing now, turns his head away. Emmett grabs his chin forces him to look at me. "Answer the lady, bitch." He forces his eyes open, nods. The snot is streaming down his mouth, onto his chin.

"You're a bad boy Michael. A very _bad_ boy. And do you know what happens to bad boys Michael?" I hit his chest with the crop, he gasps and the skin welts up, leaving a bruise instantly. I throw the crop away; won't need it anymore. I feel the bile rise in my throat, my eyes are starting to glaze.

He's crying full bore now. Losing control. I move up a bit; let Emmett get a good look at the girls, he's earned it. Lean down to his right ear; Emmett has this dopey look on his face, he's so into this. I can almost imagine the size of his erection. Rosie should so be here; she'd love this. She'll be a happy woman later today.

"They get spanked Michael" I whisper. He whimpers, cringes away from my mouth. I take a nip of his ear. Feel the warm blood as it touches my tongue.

_Ahhhhh…_

"Well, well, well darlin', what mischief are you up to?"

I can't believe it. I look at Emmett. He's grinning like an idiot. Looks at me, shoots me a 'surprise' look; his pupils are completely black now. Like mine.

Leaning against the doorframe, arms and legs crossed, eyes lowered and a slight smile on his face, drinking in the scene, drinking in the sight of me hovering over Michael, Emmett's laughter.

My husband.

He's so stealthy, my man. I didn't hear him, didn't smell him.

I'm in his arms, pinning him to the doorframe; it cracks from the force. "Oh sweetheart, you're here! I had no idea, oh baby". He stops me with a hard kiss, slipping his tongue past my teeth, licking the blood from my tongue, then sweeping it across my teeth. Sighs. Exhales.

"Can't let you and Emmett have all the fun now, can I?" he drawls. Nods to Emmett relaxing against the wall, who responds with a hearty "Dude!" Michael tries again in vain to escape, pull away, only to have Emmett pull him back. He cries out in pain again.

"Is this the one you told me about? The one thinking those vile, filthy thoughts about you?" He runs his left hand through my hair, lets it linger on my cheek, across my mouth all the while staring into my shining eyes.

My man.

"Yes baby it is. We were just getting better acquainted." Rob Zombie now. "Dragula".

He chuckles, squeezes my ass with his right hand. He loves that. "Well then darlin', why don't you introduce me." Spins me around, pushes me up against the wall. I can fell his erection through his jeans. I'm gasping now. Too long, been so long…

_Later kitten, afterwards. Now we need to feast._

Carries me over the bed. Mozart now. 'Requiem for the Dead'. _Dies Irae_.

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you doing this to me?" Michael tries again to get up. Got to give the boy points for perseverance.

My husband takes off his leather jacket, his shirt. _Oooh, I've missed that._

Emmett laughs again. "Sis, you should see your face. Priceless. Dude, you cannot let her go this long between lovins. She's a fucking minx today."

My husband looks at us, smiles. "I know. I've been remiss. I have a lot of time to make up for." _You bet you do buster._

"So Michael, I hear you called my wife some disrespectful names. Is this true?" Glaring at him now. Sucks to be you. "Answer me." He leans down, sniffs over his face and chest, looks for the most obvious pulse points, licks his throat.

He looks at my man; he's totally confused. His mind is whirling, thoughts completely muddled. Thoughts of giving up. Writhes against the sensation of moisture on his throat.

Bauhaus now. _Bela Lugosi_. Cheesy, but so appropriate.

"Who are you man? What are you people?" The blood from my bite is starting to bubble up now. Emmett inhales. _Easy buddy. Almost there._

I feel dizzy: I'm dancing around the room now, my arms out, watching from hooded eyes as my husband and Emmett prepare Michael for me. For us.

_Undead, undead, undead_

He sees three pairs of black eyes staring at him.

And then we set upon him.

###

A/N: More on Monday. The aftermath. Have a great weekend. Thanks again for all the support.

**I'm beat. Time to knit. **


	7. Clean

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains lots of lemons. If this offends you, stop reading now.**

**You've been warned.**

###

Sunlight.

Sunlight filtered through a canopy of Maples, Oaks and Pines. Softly weaving its way down to earth, gently caressing my face, my throat, and chest. Barely touching my skin, undulating to and fro….

So soft, this sunlight.

So perfect.

So warm.

I could lie here forever, never moving, never breathing, basking in its warmth.

Its love.

###

_Clean_

_The cleanest I've been_

_An end to the tears_

_And the in-between years_

_And the troubles I've seen_

_Now that I'm clean_

_You know what I mean_

_I've broken my fall_

_Put an end to it all_

_I've changed my routine_

_Now I'm clean…_

We lay there, the three of us, sprawled across the floor and each other, like a litter of newborn puppies, blind and mewling. Completely satiated; unable to move. Wrapped in the cottony oblivion that was the aftermath of a feeding; so unlike the feeling after feasting on elk or deer. This was a different sensation, a deeper one. More personal. More _human_. Maybe it was the source of our feeding. It always changed, but at the same time, a glimmer of that sensation was always there, no matter who it was that provided us with our need. Satisfied our hunger. The music shifts now. Depeche Mode to Vitamin String Quartet. 'Clean' to 'Trouble'. He loves string quartets, my man.

I lay in his arms, wrapped around my chest and waist; he gently stroked me, in that post-feeding euphoria that always followed. The bliss that was nearly the same as the bliss we felt after our love making; similar but different in its depth. Deeper almost. Transcendent. I glace up at him through my nearly blind eyes. His head is thrown back against the bed, mouth open. Oblivious. His chest gently rises and falls with his breath. Slows.

Emmett's head lay on my lap, eyelids nearly closed, softly breathing, staring at the ceiling. His right arm across my leg, gently cupping my knee, squeezing it every so often, almost a pulsation, as his veins awakened with the power of our feast. He moved his head slightly; a small smile working it's way on his lips.

"That was fantastic Sofia. Thanks for inviting me…" his voice trailed off, lost in his trance.

"Sure Em, anytime…" I slurred. My mouth wouldn't work. My brain felt wrapped in cotton, smothered in feathers; my body was limp, my extremities leaden. I always thought this is how a heroin addict must feel, once that initial blaze of glory runs through their veins, once the kick of the narcotic fuels itself into the core of the body's cells. Falling. Spiraling…

My husband cradles me now, holds my head in his hands. Looks into my eyes with that same expression of nothingness.

"Sofia…my love…my baby...I've missed you so much... My kitten…" his voice wavers, fades off. His eyes cloud over, blinded. His lips brush my brow, barely. My skin warms, blazes to this touch. Stirs…

"Baby...you came…you didn't forget…" I can barely speak, my voice is somewhere else…someone else's.

Nothing matters right now. Nothing.

Just this time.

Just this place.

Just these two.

These two. They knew I wasn't what she called me. They knew I wasn't what I'd been, over a century ago. They'd always defend me.

They'd always love me.

###

Emmett finally pushes himself up on his elbow, looks around, and gets his bearings. Scratches his head with his huge paw. Just like a bear.

Looks at the corpse on the bed, empty, lifeless.

Mike sprawls there, right arm thrown over the side of the bed, a look of resignation on his face; once the realization of what was happening, how the last seconds of his existence were fading, he ceased fighting us. Gave in.

Gave up.

I hate cowards. Cowards made my human life miserable, intolerable.

"Huh, had a little more fight in him than I'd thought he'd have. Weird." He looks at my husband, smirks, "Haven't seen you do the boogaloo like that in a while dude."

"Because we haven't had the _chance_ to do the boogaloo together Emmett", he drawls.

"Dude, we have to do that again, totally. That was almost as good as a Grizz."

He smiles, my husband. He never really developed a taste for bear. Says they're too fat, too much gristle for his taste. But not Emmett. He's all carnivore.

"Absolutely. But not for a while. I'm good for now."

Al Green is singing "Love and Happiness" now. I love Al Green. My husband says it's the greatest fuck me music he knows of. Next to Mozart. The Queen of the Night solo, from The Magic Flute? Guaranteed to have him throw me up against the wall and Fuck. Me. Silly.

Emmett looks up at me, smiles. Looks at my husband, gets the okay.

"Sofia, I…" he reaches up, cups my chin, kisses me on the lips. Softly, gently; so unlike him. A glimmer of the human he once was. Testing, slips the tip of his tongue between my lips, probing. I open my mouth and return his caresses. Pulls himself up closer, I can taste the metallic tinge of Mike's blood on his breath. He holds his breath, licks my mouth deeper; I can feel his desire building. Sucks, tugging on my tongue. Stops before it begins to develop into something he'd be sorry about, on so many levels. I hear his thoughts. _ Would like…. Hard…rough…Rosie…her… me…together…Oh shit…._

_I know buddy. I know what Rosie likes….L.A…._

He grins at us; he knows I could see what he wants. And knows about L.A. "Thanks Polski. That was fanfuckingtastic. You are the _best_, Sofia, next to Rosie."

And he cops a feel off my left breast. Because Emmett is… Emmett.

Standing up, he looks around the shambles of the room, checks to see he's got everything, that nothing is left that ties him, ties us to the carnage.

"Well, guess I'll see you guys later. You coming down to Forks dude? I got some righteous porn off this guy; maybe we can have a bible reading in my den, just us guys. You know Carlisle would dig that. Got some stuff down there that 's the shit you love." Lifts his left eyebrow, questioning. He knows what my man likes.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Later, though. Have some business to finish up here. Thanks". He smiles. He loves that guy shit. He really does. My man.

Emmett is gone before I can say anything, look up. My husband looks down at me, still cradled there. Traces my lips with his index finger, gazes at me, follows his movements.

"Now, my kitten, let me show you how much I've missed you". He slips his hand under what's left of my corset, brings his mouth down to my nipple, slowly tracing the curve of the aureole with his tongue, teasing me. Nips.

My breath hitches. I can feel his need pressing my back, aching.

Too long. Much too long. Months.

I arch my back, bring myself further into his mouth, as his other hand pushes my legs apart, dragging his fingers slowly to the apex, teasing, probing, sliding.

My mind empties. Nothing else matters.

He pushes me down, pulls my legs up to his hips, hovers over me. Slowly, carefully, he drags his mouth down my body. Leaves a slick trail down my body from my breasts to my mound. Stops. Inhales my scent.

"Did you know I can smell you a mile away kitten? Have I ever told you what your quim reminds me of? What it tastes like?"

Only more times than I can remember over the years. Tell me again. _Please._

Inhales again. Drags his index finger along my folds, up to my bud. Presses down. I catch my breath. Brings his finger up to my mouth.

"Strawberries kitten. Strawberries and cream. Taste for me kitten."

And I do. Again. As I always do.

His breath hitches, quickens with mine. The ache is incredible, the pull too great between us. My hands seek his need, to give him as much back as he gives me. I push his jeans down with my feet.

Commando. _Damn…_

Pulls me up. Kneels back, puts my hands on his shoulders. Grabs my hip with one hand, the other on my right shoulder. Roughly pushes into me. I throw my head back. Groan. _I'm drowning, baby, please, save me…_

"Ride me kitten. Ride."

And I do. Again. As I always do.

###

Afterwards, he stands up, cracks his knuckles, and stands up on his toes, stretches. I look at what I've been missing. My man.

We both look at Mike's corpse on the bed, sprawled across the mattress. He doesn't say a word. Just glances away, back to me.

"You have the clean up guys coming in to handle this, I suppose kitten."

"Yeah" I stand up, stretch myself. Feeling the life come back to me. Work out the kinks. "Jenks guys are coming by in about an hour to make it look like Mikey here had to leave town in a hurry."

"What's the story this time? Gambling debts?" He looks over the room again, starts to pull our clothes off the floor. Dusts them off. Checks for any blood on the floor, or walls. But we're careful that way. We've learned.

"Yeah, plus Mikey was in large to three VISA companies." I knew this. It's my job to know this. "Mike's gonna do the Godfather exit baby, what do you think?" I bounce on my toes, excited to be with him again. So proud he's mine.

He looks at me, gives me _that look_. Arches his left eyebrow.

"Sleeps with the fishes?"

"Sleeps with the fishes."

He laughs. "You and your movies." Shakes his head and smiles at me. _She is so amazing, this woman. How did I get so lucky? God, look at her. She's so perfect. That ass. Jesus…_

Another beat. "Well girl, looks like we have enough time to get cleaned up." And he grabs me, slaps my ass, cause he knows I love that, and I know it makes him hard to do that, then hitches me under his right hip and carries me, giggling and kicking in mock protest against his leg, to the bathroom. Because he knows I love it in the water. I'm already wet for him. I always am.

"Besides, you've been a very naughty girl Sofia. A very_ dirty _girl this evening. Time to clean you up" he growls, looking down at me through those hooded eyes. "And darling. I know what Emmett wants. It's fine with me if you want that too. I might be inclined to join you, as well."

I'm going to make him _really_ growl in there.

I know what he likes.

###

Driving back to Forks, I lean against the warm black leather seat. He drives. He always does when we're together.

I look at him. Still wonder how I came to have this man in my life. Who doesn't care about my past. Who only cares about who I am now. Who loves me for who I am, not what I was. Who has been with me for so many years.

Who never tires of me. Who never ceases to amaze me. So damn handsome, he is. My man.

He clears his throat. I know he's dreading this.

"Edward called me, Sofia. He told me what happened yesterday morning, at the cottage." His jaw sets.

He's angry.

Angry at Bella.

Angry at the way this has spun out of control.

Angry that our plans have gone so far awry.

Angry that Nessie was there, that she's involved now.

Because he knows how much that hurts me, if she's involved.

He's told me over the years that what happened wasn't my fault. I did the best I could. They all have. Carlisle especially. And Esme. She knows the pain.

He rubs my left knee with his right hand; slowly circles higher up my leg. Lets his fingers dance over the denim. _ I really wish she would learn to let all that go. It's not healthy. They're all dead. Can't hurt her anymore._

I sigh, look over at him, and study his profile. That strong mouth, set so tight now, in his anger. He doesn't like it when someone hurts me. No matter who they are.

Mozart is on the CD player. _Requim in D Minor, K. 626. 5. Sanctus. _ A little remembrance of last night. We always do that. Tradition.

"How does this change our plans baby?"

I glance down at his hand on my leg. Circling, circling, ever closer.

"It doesn't. Just adds a bit of a curveball to it. Nothings changed."

I look out the window; watch the sun rise through the forest. I loved this time of day, when I was a girl. _Another day, another chance to get out_. I look back at him, stare in his eyes.

"I need to know if you'll help me. I need another pair of hands. I can't do this alone anymore. " _Well. This is something new. Never heard that from her before. Hmmm…_

His hand stops moving on my leg, but doesn't leave. Lingers there lightly. I wait. _Please, I really need you for this, please baby, please._

He looks at me again. So serious. So true.

"Yes. I'll do it kitten. For you, I'd do anything."

_Thank you. Oh God thank you. Thank you for this man. _

We've moved to _1. Introitus: Requiem_ on the CD.

"Thank you baby."

He smiles, takes his hand back to the wheel. Lets his breath out.

I make my mind a blank. Don't want him to know how I plan on thanking him for this. But then again, I can never thank him enough, especially for what I'm asking him to do. For us; for the family.

For me.

"Move your legs buster. I've got something for you, and you must promise me that you'll be a good boy and keep your hands on the wheel and your eyes on the road until we get home". And with that, I slither under his right leg and move them apart, reach for his zipper and look up at him with all the love and lust and thanks and desire that I have ever had for him, lick my lips and show my teeth.

Because he likes that.

He groans, and shifts the seat back a bit, shifts himself closer to me.

I take him in my mouth as the choir sings and reaches their crescendo, and the music swells, and he catches his breath, moans when I suck on his head. Lick my tongue over the tip.

When my teeth rake him, he moans again, grabs my hair with his right hand. Pushes himself further in.

"Sofia…my kitten…. my beloved…" _Oh Christ, this woman. That tongue…_

_Let me see you strip down to the bone. _Depeche Mode now.

His breathing is faster now, he's so lost in the sensation of teeth and lips and tongue on his flesh he can barely drive; his concentration is waning. He's so close. I can feel him pulsing. _My man_. His breathing is ragged; he's having trouble keeping his eyes on the road. Presses the accelerator pedal down. Shifts in his seat again.

And as I feel him start to twitch in my mouth, I can hear him mutter under his breath, so soft that only I can hear it, barely…

"….Woman….you are the Anti-Christ." _I would kill for you. Again._

**A/N: One of my favorite authors is Hubert Selby Jr. Among his titles are "Last Exit to Brooklyn" and "Requiem for a Dream". I highly recommend his works. The previous chapter was written in homage to his method of pacing a story, especially in "Requiem", in building the pace and frenzy of the trio's stalking and mayhem involved in feeding on Mike. **

**Both titles were made into films; "Requiem" especially shows the aftermath of shooting narcotics, and the downward spiral that follows. I do want to warn you it is NOT an easy film to view, and gets particularly more difficult to watch as the film progresses.**

**My interpretation of the heroin-like blood-induced stupor Sofia/Emmett/Her Husband experience is based on both Selby's descriptions and personal recollections in my professional career when working with CD patients. **

**Next chapter will have further background on Sofia – and a hint as to where the Cullen's ca-ching comes from, and how she came to be the one holding the purse strings. **

**And more lemons!**

**Thanks to Reagan O'Connor for the music suggestions. And all my readers and reviewers. You make Sofia happier than spending a month alone with the husband.**

**Hunting.**

**Have a great week!**


	8. Petit Trianon

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

###

The house was unusually quiet when we arrived. Texted Carlisle on the way home, made sure Bella wasn't around; no need to start my day with another round of _Bella's Fists of Fury_. The only sounds emanated from Emmett and Rosalie's room; walls and floors pounding like a cage match in there. You'd think it was their honeymoon. Again.

"Remember what I said Sofia. It's fine with me." _And I so want this, to see you two together. Blond on blond. Oh do I want to see this…_

I looked up at him, annoyed. Furrowed my brows and puckered up my mouth.

Jeez. What a guy. What is it with guys wanting to watch two girls together? I have never understood the appeal of that. Ever. Even at the Everleigh.

He backed down, annoyed. _Tough luck buddy, don't expect me to jump at everything you want to try…_

We'd nearly reached my room when Carlisle's voice called out to us from his office.

"Sofia, would you come in here, please?"

He looked up as we stood in the doorway; his desk nearly overwhelmed the room. He grinned while his eyes swept over us, entangled in each other. Still.

"Ah, wonderful. Look at you two. Have a nice time in Seattle?" _I heard you did. Sounds like you three had yourself a little revival meeting up there. And you brought home gifts. Always the thoughtful one you are Sofia._

What a joker. Carlisle.

I grinned back. Felt almost drunk still. That little 'thank you' in the car didn't end there. We ended up pulling off the road, back in the forest. _Sofia, you know what I want to play baby? Crawl in the back seat honey, let's play High School. You be the cheerleader in the short skirt, and I'll be the jock. Spread your legs baby, that's a good girl._

You do the math.

"Yes thanks. But I think we might want to consider selling that property Carlisle. We'll have to completely gut the place before we list it. I'm fairly confident mold is growing behind the shower tiles in the master bath. And he lived like a pig. The place is disgusting." I sniff. Really, it was dreadful. I can be such a snob at times.

"Oh really?" Raises his eyebrows. "And how would you know that Missy?"

"Because I had a close look at those tiles, Cully. A _very_ close look at them."

"I bet you did", he murmurs. _Lucky bastard. _

My husband grins.

Carlisle shuffles some papers on his desk. My reports. He's been at this all night.

"Can we meet later today to review before the meeting tomorrow? There's a few proposals I'd like to discuss before we present them to the rest of the family." Looks up at us, he knows we'd rather be down the hall then standing here like we're in the Principal's office.

"Yeah, sure. How about, say four? I should be ready to meet you by then". My husband pulls at my hand. I jab him in the ribs. He squeezes my arm, whispers "maybe you should have said five". _ Shut up, I'm working here._

_I'll work you over._

_Stop it. _

_Uh uh. No way. I'm enjoying this too much._ I roll my eyes at him.

Boys.

Cully nods his assent.

As we turn to leave, he calls us back.

"Oh and Sofia? Emmett shared with me some of the new titles to our collection. Thank you."

He loves his porn, does Carlisle.

"Oh, uh, sure thing. Anytime."

Looks over at my husband, "You know about the bible reading tonight? You'll be there with us? Boys only, the girls are going to do something else, like, I don't know, _scrapbooking_ or something." _That'll get her going. _

I roll my eyes again; he knows I hate that stuff. But not Alice or Rosalie. That's probably what they'll do. We have hundreds of the things in the house. Even from our wedding, but it's the smallest of all.

He laughs, looks back at Carlisle. "Wouldn't miss it. There's one title I'm particularly interested in, by the way." _And I intend to bring some of that back upstairs afterwards._

Carlisle chuckles. "Yeah, I know. I saw the description. We'll save that for last."

And with that, we're dismissed.

##

Drags me down the hall, I'm giggling and tripping over my feet. Hauls me up, opens the door, kicks it closed with his foot.

Finally, we're in my room. He looks around. Appreciates Alice's work.

"Well." _Outdid herself this time. Wow. Its like we never left._

And with that, we tear at each other, our clothes are slashed to nothing. _So much for that pair of jeans_. _First and last time I wore them. And I liked those too_.

No big deal. I have twelve other pairs. And I didn't pay $1000 a pair for them either. Unlike Missy Vampira.

_Too long. Too long. I've been away from her for too long. Not letting that happen again. _

He stops. Picks me up, carries me to the bed. The sun is streaming through the windows, makes our skin glisten and sparkle. His eyes are so bright, so alive again. If anyone is outside on the lawn, they'd see right in, get themselves a good look at us.

"Close your eyes Sofia." I do as I'm told; hear him going through the armoire. Hear him come back to the bed. _Oh please, let him have the scarves. I love the scarves._

"Don't move kitten." He covers my eyes with the silk scarf. "Put your hands above your head Sofia." I do what he tells me to. He ties my wrists together with another scarf. Moves away. He knows I love this. What it does to me. What it does to him.

He's looking at me. Drinking me in with his eyes. I hear him move closer again. He pushes me down on the bed, spreads my legs. Moves my hands up to the headboard, makes me hold on there. Kneels between my legs, inhales my scent again. He can never get enough of that. Holds my face in his left hand, moves his lips to my ear, licks it. I can feel his breath, smell his scent, like cinnamon and musk and lake breeze. My eyes roll shut, under the scarf. Concentrating on his voice.

"Venice."

##

"Why do we even bother?"

He's sitting up against the headboard, hands behind his head. Right leg bent up, the other straight out. The picture of contentment. Totally satisfied.

_Huh?_

I'm perched on the end of the bed, looking out the window to the back yard, out to the forest. Out towards the cottage. Three quarter pose. Just like he likes.

It's totally silent out there. She must be out at La Push, with her doggy friends. Little bitch. Poor Edward. He doesn't deserve that treatment. What a fiasco.

I look back at him. He looks at me with this puzzled expression, like a puppy that doesn't understand that the biscuit he just saw is now behind your back, teasing him.

"The headboards. Why do we even bother with them? Do you know how many we've gone through, this month alone? Five in this house, and three down at the Isle. It's ridiculous." I shake my head.

Tilts his head. _Where is this going?_ Looks up at the broken section above his head. Two larger ones, on either side, completely splintered. Grins at his handiwork. _Heh, haven't done that for a while. I like the metal ones better, can tie her up easier. We should get one in the new house. Or three._

Where he gripped it. Where I held on while he hammered me to the sounds of encouragement from Emmett and Rosie's room. He loved that. Always the showman, that's my husband. Loves an audience. Me? Not so much. I'd seen enough of that.

I still have a scarf tied to my right wrist, the other hangs from my neck. He loves watching me like this. Like I'm his trophy.

_Look at her in the light. Her hair has all those red highlights shot through it. She's still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Even when I was kid, I thought she was an angel. My angel. So thankful I found her. _

"Well, they do provide a means of support kitten. And it's not like we can't afford them. I didn't hear any comments from the peanut gallery about the, uh, _action_ it was receiving". I'd be blushing if I still could. Shifts his legs, stretches his back, scratches his head. So fluid, his movements. _This is not about headboards. This is going somewhere else, and I bet I know where we're headed. Goddammit, I'm really getting tired of this._

I sigh. "Yeah, you're right. But it's a bit much." I look down at the duvet, pull the sheet up against my chest. _Oh baby, please don't, I love looking at you, love drinking in the sight of your breasts, so perfect, please honey, drop the sheet, don't, argh…_Start to pick at the sheet, pulling at little imperfections only I can see.

"I shouldn't have slapped that boy so hard."

_Oh Jesus H. Christ, are we headed down this road again? I wish to God she'd let that go already. I've sent her to how many shrinks over the years… "Survivor guilt" the guy in Vienna called it. Same thing from the one in L.A., maybe some PTSD. I love her but this drives me crazy, this constant beating up of herself._ Grunts in frustration, drops his right hand down to the mattress. Scrunches up the sheet in his hand.

"Sofia. We've been over this, countless times. He had it coming. You told me what he was thinking of you. I heard it myself while I was there. I saw some of the titles he had in his collection. _Truly disgusting and vile_. His passing won't be mourned in the human gene pool. "_But I did appreciate some of his stuff. Gotta try out some of that Dom/Sub stuff later. Should find her a collar, something with diamonds and sapphires, would look great in blue, against that skin. _

He's getting annoyed with me. I would too. Especially if the person I loved more than anyone in the world, ever, had a psyche that was so delicate, so fragile, that just someone intimating that they were something they weren't but had been, at one time, was enough to make them crack and scatter, like the leaves in the forest, in the fall. _Stop it Sofia. He's right. Don't piss him off. He doesn't need it. You're stronger that that. Don't want him to leave you._

"it's, just, well… I think that I do this to, I don't know, serve some kind of _penance_ or something"; look back at him. He's moved again, I didn't even hear him. So stealthy, that one. "And when Bella called me a whore, I just snapped. If it wasn't that boy, it would have been…her." There. Just put it out there on the table.

_Yeah, I knew this would come up. Maybe Carlisle can recommend someone else. He mentioned some therapist in Colorado. Take her down there, buy a house for her. She loves the mountains. Get her head together. Lots of good hunting there, she loves Elk. And Texans. Catholic Guilt. She should write a book about it. She's an authority, God only knows._

"What kind of stuff?"

Shakes his head. He wasn't listening to me. Big surprise. I wouldn't either if someone was letting the psychobabble do the talking.

"Huh? Oh Mikey? He had some really nasty, disturbing titles."

"How do you know?"

"I looked."

"When?"

"When I came into the house. I heard the TV and went in to check it out, see what he had."

"Really? How long were you down there?"

"I guess, oh, about 10 minutes or so. Not too long."

"You were down there 10 minutes, and I didn't even sense you were there." What. The. Hell.

"You were busy."

'So what did he have, that you found so distasteful?" I'm intrigued now. He likes just about everything. Except stuff involving kids of course. That's truly disgusting. We have our limits, a moral code.

"You really want to know?" He's teasing me now. He knows I want to know.

"Yes." Come one already, just spit it out. He pauses, making me wait. He's _loving_ this.

"Animals."

"Animals?" Oh yuck. That _is_ nasty.

"Yes. Animals." _Really nasty stuff, how some humans get off on that I'll never understand._

"Oh my God. That's horrible."

"You wanted to know."

Yeah, and now I'm sorry I did.

"Yeah, you're right. He deserved to go. If nothing else than for that."

And he nods his head, agreeing.

##

"Sofia, you remember that I said to you in the car?"

"When?" Say it, come on I double dog-dare you to say it.

"Uh, when you were, uh _helping me drive._" _What a minx this one can be. And I fall for it every time. _

"About the past?"

"Yes. About the past." _Lets get this out in the open, I don't want to spend the rest of my time here dealing with that over and over again._

His knees are bent now, resting his arms across them. Staring right at me, almost daring me to look away. I try, but I can't.

"Kitten. Listen to me. They. Are. All. Dead. And not all of them treated you poorly." _Lets cut to the chase now. Since if it wasn't for one of your clients, I wouldn't be here, wouldn't have ever had the chance to meet you, love you. _"Yes?"

Waits for my answer. I look away from him, outside, towards the lawn. The sun has passed its apex. Must be about one or two in the afternoon now. Time means nothing to us.

"Yes." I whisper. "There was one. He was different."_ Because of him, I met you and we have all this. All of us. From Carlisle to Esme on down. Even the brat. The empire…_

"How was he different Sofia?" _Say it. You need to say it. The doctor told me so. Come on baby girl. Say it. Cleanse your soul. Please baby girl, please._

I choke, I can barely get the words out. "He loved me." He crawls over to me, kneeling. "Yes, honey, he did. Very much so." _Thank you lord, she said it. Now maybe we can get past this. _

Glance up at him, at those eyes I drown in, never want to look away from. "You know something baby? He never touched me. Ever. In that way."

_Yeah, I knew that. He loved your mind, your intelligence. Saw the goodness in you, offered you hope, a way out. And he succeeded. Oh did he succeed._

Kisses my forehead. "I know darling. You gave him something no other woman could. An equal. An intellectual equal."

"He trusted me. With everything." _Especially the money. Knew I'd be able to keep it going, build on his legacy, expand the empire._

_And you. He knew I'd always take care of you. That's part of why he picked me. For you. And I promised him I would never let him down._

"And he would be so very proud of you if he was still here with us. Completely. You've done so well baby. Nobody can handle money like you. God gave you a gift for figures." _And investment strategies, which is why I'm going to buy you whatever the hell you want when this is over. I will talk to Esme about building you your own Goddamned Petit Trianon, wherever you want; we'll live there, just us two. No one else. Just us. _

He smiles at me, albeit a bit smugly. I almost feel like part of an enormous weight has been lifted from my soul. Now if I can only get the other half off, I'll be free.

##

"Why does that piss you off so much, her calling you that"? _I want to hear her say it. There's more than just the 'whore' comment. There's something else. I know her too well. Something else is bothering her._

Because it still hurts.

Because it was true.

Because she got to make a choice. I didn't.

I look at him, now he's scooted himself all the way down to my end of the bed. Leans on his left elbow, strokes my back, just above where the sheet ends. Feels like kitten whiskers, so soft. Looks up at me, expectantly.

I breathe out. Might as well tell him. Here goes.

"Because she had a big hoop-te-do party when she got her cherry popped, and all I got was a dirty rag soaked in Ether."

His eyes grow wide. He's never heard that from me before, about Bella.

_What the fuck? This is about a wedding? If she wants another wedding, we'll do it. Bigger than Bella's. I'll rent out fucking Versailles if she wants. A wedding? I will never understand women. Ever. Christ on the cross. Never._

"Sofia, you want another wedding honey? No problem, when do you want it? Where? Versailles? Wherever you want it, we'll do it". _Alice and Esme will make that 'squee' sound they do when they get all excited over planning things like this. Especially nothing like a wedding to get them going. They'll go nuts, it'll cost us a fortune, but it'll be worth it, seeing her in ivory again, those eyes behind a lace veil…_

I give him _the look_.

_Oh shit, this isn't about another wedding. This is something else. Here we go again. "Sofia's psyche, line one."_

"It just upsets me that she's totally disrespecting Edward and the rest of us. Disrespecting our lifestyle." If you can call how we live a _lifestyle_. It's not like we're freaking Martha Stewart. I look down at him again, glance out towards the forest. I'm so screwed up. And I've got that meeting with Carlisle later. Maybe he can help me. What a mess.

Look back at him. He's so confused; his consternation with me grows. _Come on Sofia, tell him what's really bothering you. _

Then, in a rush, it all comes out. All my anger at her, how she's treated Edward, treated _us_. "I mean, he proposes to her and gives her his mother's engagement ring. _His mother's ring_. And what does she do? Throws it right back in his face." I mimic her voice. ''Oh , I don't know, I don't want a beautiful wedding that my in-laws are footing the bill for, since my dad could never afford it, I want to wear my scrubby sweatpants and drive down to Vegas, get married in one of those tacky drive-through chapels, stay at some horrible megahotel. But maybe I don't want to, I don't know maybe I still love this other guy, who I've been jerking around along with you. And I won't wear your ring, and I got all pissy at my sisters-in-law who spent hours on my hair and makeup and dress, and all the decorations. Sat in that chair all pouty and put out. And did I mention I'm only doing this because this is the only way you'll fuck me, and all I really want is my cherry popped, I don't want to stay in this crappy podunk town, I'm so much better than that, so much better than all of _you_.' Exhale.

_Holy crap, is she angry. I don't blame her. She didn't have the choices Bella had. Neither did Rosalie. No wonder they can both barely stand to be in the same room with her. We have got to get out of here. _

He narrows his eyes at me. The realization of what this was about just hit him. "What do you know Sofia? What's she been up to?"_ I bet I know, and I'd wager that Jacob kid is involved. Should have finished him off when I had the chance, none of this crap would have happened._

Deep breath. _He wants to know? I'll tell him. Here goes_.

"I have it on good authority that Bella is sleeping with Jacob Black. Again."

_Again. I knew it. That devious little cunt._

Sucks in his breath, eyes widen. "You're totally sure of that kitten?"_ Please be sure, I want to end this charade, get on with our lives. _"How do you know? Who's your source?"

"Charlie."

##

We're silent after that. Thinking. Strategies. Plans. How to bring honor back to Edward; to our family.

How to deal with this new twist to the Problem-At-Hand.

He looks out the window, the sun has moved to the West more. Nearly mid-afternoon. Have to get moving, get ready for my meeting with Carlisle. Amendments to be discussed, agreed upon.

Looks back at me. I have a pretty good idea of what he's thinking. And I know it's the only solution. I move, get up to take a shower. He stops me, his hand shooting out, grabbing my wrist, the one with the scarf still attached to it. I look at him, puzzled. He has the strangest look on his face, one I haven't seen before. And I'm not sure I like it.

He rolls onto his back, pushes the sheet off his waist. I look down at him. _How you doin'?_

Pulls me over to him by my arms, holds me above him so our heads are level. Looks at my eyes. _Yes, I know now what we will do. And I will see this through with you kitten._ Brings me down, between his legs, throws his head back over the end of the bed, looks out at the lawn through slitted eyes, the amber there deepening, staring at the Adirondack chairs facing the house.

"Be a good girl and suck me off Sofia. We have work to do."

Before I lower my head, I look over his shoulder, out the window.

The last thing I see before making him moan for me is Emmett.

Sitting there. Watching.

##

**A/N: Choices. ..**

**Hope you like fishing. Bring your waders. I'm switching to once/week updates on Fridays. Lots of research to do for future chapters. As Sofia would say 'Quality over quantity'.**

**And to my reviewers and readers - Twizzlers and smooches to all of you!**

**Reagan – For being super massively cool and the best beta I could ask for!**

**Have a great weekend!**


	9. Mr Wonderful

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

_What a mess. Why did we let that stupid bitch come into our lives? Ach, poor Edward; once he fucked her, should have just told her to hit the road, he was happy to pop her cherry for her, now get lost. But no, he had to play the noble gentleman and marry her; she didn't want to, bitch wouldn't even wear his mom's ring. Not like Sofia. She nearly fainted when I asked her to marry me. So surprised, the look on her face, like I was handing her the keys to the kingdom; I was so damn proud of her on our wedding day, looked so beautiful, mine forever. The way the sunset highlighted her hair, walking to me with that huge smile on her face, while I waited for her on that bridge over the canal. Just perfect. Venice…_

_We should've been done with this a long time ago. Bella would be over it already probably hitched to some schmuck she graduated with. Maybe knocked up by now. Out of our lives._

_She's been in that bathroom nearly an hour. What the hell is she doing in there? Having a baby? Oh, shit, that didn't come out right. I hope she didn't hear that. 'Cause then its round two of 'Sofia's Guilt-Filled Past'. And I don't want to have this evening ruined by that. Looking forward to the bible reading, hang with the guys. Get a little inspiration…_

_Maybe she and I can go hunting tomorrow with Jasper. He mentioned that. Been a while. He loves watching her hunt. Says she's the best of all the girls at tracking. I think he just likes to watch her ass. They all do._

_##_

I padded out of the bathroom enveloped in a cloud of steam, looking like I was in one of those awful hair metal videos from the '80s; I _love_ long hot showers, especially after a marathon session in the sheets. Makes me so much more alert. And with our financial situation plus the cuts to the budget I'm proposing, I'm going to need it, especially when it comes to clothing and cars. I won't be Miss Popular at that point, with Alice and Edward in particular. But hell, it comes with the job. _He_ taught me that. Can't be everyone's buddy when it comes to running an empire. "_Gotta be a hardass sometimes Sofia_, _nobody respects a weak leader…"_

"I know what you were thinking baby. I heard you." Does he not recall I can do this? Sometimes I wonder if his head is on straight.

_Oh shit. Here it comes. Goodbye bible reading. Hello Round Two. Dammit to hell…_

"Oh stop it." I get so pissed off at him sometimes. "I'm not going to go down that path again. I'm over that now, thanks to you." I smile at him. I really mean it. "Besides. I have Nessie to spoil and play mommy with, so it's all good." _So back off. And as for later, don't get your hopes up. I can tell you right now, I won't be in the mood. Got a lot on my mind._

He shrugs. "That's okay baby. I'll read or something, maybe go out to the cottage, hang with Edward, play Go Fish with Nessie; she loves that, I always let her win." We both grin at that one. I go back to towel-drying my hair, rub the feeling back into my scalp; glance at my lotions and nail polish bottles. He's watching me, my movements. I love this about him.

_Nessie. She's so in love with her; they're the sole members of the Nessie/Sofia Mutual Admiration Society; that little girl loves her so much. I watch Sofia with her, she's so natural, doing all that mommy stuff, playing dress up, letting Nessie do her hair and makeup, and that cookie thing last week; that killed me. She sucked it up and ate the cookie, even though it burned like a bitch going down her throat. Lets her play games on her laptop, reads to her - caught them snuggled up together on the love seat in the girls' den, reading Peter Pan, doing that Tinker Belle thing, clapping their hands together to help Tink live. Sofia's face, it was just glowing, Nessie was so happy too, it was amazing to watch them. She doesn't know I saw them together. I couldn't stop watching them and smiling, it was so perfect._

_I really wish we could've made a baby together, the best parts of both of us in one little person. I wish I could lay next to her and watch her belly grow, rub it, talk to our baby to let them know how lucky they were to have Kitten as their mama; hold her hair back when she got sick in the sink, rub her feet when she got all swollen, curl up with her when she was tired, hold her close, be there to cut the cord and hold our child for the first time. But that's not in the cards for us. We even went and asked Carlisle if he thought it was possible, but that abortion did her in. Made her barren. _

_Fucking bastards. Robbed her, robbed us of the one thing we both want more than anything in the world…_

We look at each other; it's there, the unspoken pull, the yearning. _The One Thing That Could Make Us Whole._ If we could cry, we would. Together.

_I'm so sorry Kitten. I really am. I want this as much as you. _

I glance down and pick at something invisible on my robe. Look back up at him. Tight smile.

"I bought her some stickers in Seattle, she can help me put the binders together."

"You bought stickers. Did Emmett help with that?" he snickers. The thought of Emmett selecting stickers for a 2 year old is beyond hilarious to him. But I bet if I asked him to, he'd be all over it. And if I added Jasper to the mix, we'd be in the store for _hours_. I can just see it – all of them _oohing_ and _awwing_, Jasper, vexed, looking at all the choices - "What do you think Nessie would like more? No Emmett, not the Transformers ones. Dude. Please. That's such a boy thing. Yeah, I know that chick was hot, I'd tap her too Emmett, you know that. How about these unicorn ones, huh? Do you think she'd like these Edward? She's your daughter, you'd know." My husband would be looking at the pixie tattoo ones, girls who look like they're out of some _Manga_ book, big eyes and huge breasts.

I busted out laughing at that thought. Ridiculous those guys, when it comes to Nessie. Especially Edward_. Luuuuves _his little girl.

"Yeah. He loved it. I had to drag him out of the sticker store so I didn't miss the, ah, _revival _meeting." _Him going just bonkers over them, I stood there tapping my foot, pointing at my watch and going "Come on Emmett, I have a dinner reservation, I don't want to be late..."_

That gets a huge laugh from him. "I bet he loved that. He's still a big kid."

"You don't know the half of it. I had to keep telling him that little girls don't like football and NASCAR stickers. We finally settled for Disney Princesses and _Finding Nemo_. He wanted to get her some stupid Star Wars set, but I put my foot down."

Slide onto the seat in front of my dressing table. Hair wrapped up in a fluffy towel that Esme bought in Paris last year. Smells like Lavender, soft as a bunny. Glance over at him, leaning back against the headboard again; he's got the widescreen on four different channels at once. ESPN, CNBC, FOXNEWS and some Playboy channel monstrosity. I just don't get why some girls feel the need to have their breasts inflated. He hates that usually, said once that "more than a mouthful is too much." I asked him how he'd know, since he'd only been with me. Mumbled something about Emmett and Jasper telling him that. I told him to knock it off, he couldn't pull that one over on me. Asked him if he went to Edward for remodeling ideas too, just to rile him up. He just groaned and said something about me winning again, and can we please go up to Seattle to get out of the house, maybe go shopping, he wanted to buy me some new clothes or something. Anything to change the subject of "Caught You Lying."

_Sucka._

Lean over the bench, let my hair tumble out of the towel. I can feel him watching me. He loves watching me do this – brush my hair, put on my makeup, all the girly stuff. Says its something new every time, and that he never tires of it. Says it makes him love me even more, my womanliness.

_Look at her; so perfect. And she's mine. Forever. Those eyes. Gets me every time. She's so graceful. Even on our wedding night, though she was so nervous, much more so than me; like it was her first time. We should do that again, go back to Venice, have another honeymoon an…_

"….so, I'll be with Carlisle the rest of the day until you boys go have your, uh, meeting honey. Baby? Are you listening to me?" Turn and look at him. He's staring at me, lights on, nobody home. Dazed, goofy look on his face. Just staring at me.

"Baby? Did you hear me?" He shakes his head, comes back to me.

"Uh, what honey? Sorry I was watching you and remembering our honeymoon. You know. Venice." Smiles at me, waits for my response, like I'm going to rip open my robe, play Hop on Pop with him again.

_Putz…_

I smile back at him, but it's a small, tight smile. Forced. He totally didn't hear me at all. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I even bother at all. He was probably watching the bimbos on TV.

"I _said_, I'm going to be with Carlisle the rest of the day, then tomorrow morning around five, I'm going fishing with Charlie. So I probably won't see you until later tomorrow, at the meeting."

_Fishing? Charlie? WTF? All of sudden she's Babe Winkleman? What about after the bible reading? Oh fuck, no way…_

"You're going fishing tomorrow morning? With Charlie?" His voice squeaks this out. He narrows his eyes, he knows this isn't just a chance to catch up with Charlie, see how he's doing. Shoot the shit.

"Yes baby. You know how I loved to fish with Papa when I was a girl. I loved catching pannies." _Come on Einstein; get with the program already. I know you're not that dense. I have things to do today that don't include your face between my legs._ I pick up my hairbrush, start to section off my hair.

I still love fishing. Gives me time to think, soak up the sun and relax. Thank God Charlie isn't freaked out by my appearance. The blue eyes help. Nice to have a regular fishing buddy again, like Papa and I were.

"Pannies? Wha?"

He's completely lost now. Honestly. How long have we known each other?

"_Pan fish_ honey. Sunnies and Bluegills and Crappies. But you wouldn't know about such things, you were a _city boy_." I sniff the last words out, just to annoy him.

He's up now, walking around the room, turns the sound down on the TV. I can still see the screen flickering behind him, illuminating that perfect body of his. _And it's all mine, nobody else's. _ Stops in front of me, bends down, puts his hands on my shoulders. Staring at me, completely serious. _Uh oh._

"Is that the only thing you're going fishing for Sofia? Or is there something more?"

"Well, we might try for some trout, the Steelhead aren't running yet, and Charlie likes that, he can have my catch, and..."

"Cut the crap Sofia. I know what you're up to. You're not just fishing for information _are you_?"_ Make it look like an accident, that's your plan isn't it, just fell out trying to bring in a fish, waders filled up, you couldn't get to him in time, watched him sink… _

I look up at him. I can't lie; he knows why I'm really going. Knows how much I like Charlie. How I value our friendship. How hard this will be for me.

"Don't hurt him kitten. He's a good man. He doesn't deserve to pay for Bella's actions." Squeezes my shoulders when he says this to make his point.

"Promise me Sofia."

Gulp. Don't answer him. He squeezes my shoulders again, shakes his head in disgust.

I turn away from him, violently pulling the brush through my hair. _Fucking mess, this girl has just made our lives a fucking mess, and all because somebody had a really stupid idea and we all thought it would be hilarious, watch the clueless human fall for Edward, get his rocks off, then abandon her, just like so many people abandoned us in our human lives. Payback is a bitch. What fools we are. We never learn._

I watch him as he glides over the marble floor, just like the floors in our rooms in Venice, off to take a shower.

_I remember when we made love, not just fucked like rabbits._

He stops. _ You heard me; I knew you heard me. Say something, please baby…_

Cocks his head, holds onto the doorframe as he turns and looks at me.

Please honey tell me I'm wrong, please…

Walks into that Roman orgy-sized bathroom, shuts the door. The shower heads burst on.

He doesn't see the anguish bubbling in my eyes as I leave the room to meet with Cully.

##

I suppose I could go through my meeting with Carlisle with you, but I know how insufferable Power Point presentations can be, so I won't. Last time I did that, Emmett and Jasper made their point by laying their heads on the table _drooling._ Edward just shook his head, rolled his eyes. Esme yelled at them, told them to knock it off and go get a towel from the kitchen, clean up their mess. Alice and Rosie decided that they'd have a _lot _of scrap booking to catch up on that night.

The first words out of his mouth pretty much set the tone as I strolled through the door of the boys' den. "Sofia, are these numbers for real? We've lost how much in the market? We're not part of that Madoff Ponzi scheme, are we? Tell me we're not, please, I'm just sick looking at this…"

"No Cully, we're not, and yes the big party is over, we've had a tremendous twenty-five year run, but it's time to put the streamers away."

We got down to work, deciphering our financial situation, making decisions, called the broker in Hanalai, told them what we wanted for the house there, the one with the bamboo floors that we'd never live in now.

And I loved that house, what it promised; I could teach Nessie how to surf there. Just walk down the stairs, under the stilts the house sat on to protect it from surges, and we'd be on the beach; paddle out a bit, and ride for hours. In paradise.

Not meant to be, not now. The market sucked. Even we were affected by it. And we don't even vote.

What? You're surprised? We're not in Chicago.

Please. We have our standards.

##

We were finished a bit before ten that night and knew what we would present, how to handle it. Tomorrow would be a challenge, but it had to be done. For the first time in our family's existence, we'd be working with less money than before, but I was confident that the market would swing back, since these things are cyclical, and we'd survive. Convincing everyone else? That's the trick.

The boys had trooped down to their den; if they were still human, they'd probably have a kegger going down there, from the noise and yelling going on. It was like a frat party. We were hunkered down in our den, and as I predicted, Alice and Rosalie had the scrap booking gear out – they have these carrying cases full of papers and cutting devices and ribbons and God knows what else. They look like the cases that Deb girl from _Napoleon Dynamite_, had, filled with "boondoggle key chains. A must-have for this season's fashion." I had my knitting, of course, yet another pair of socks, this time for Alice.

I love knitting socks, so simple but yet so complex; how just two little stitches can be transformed into something so unique, so personal. And since Alice is anything but simple, a pair of Titania's Revenge in Socks That Rock lightweight was on the sticks; one of the Spirits, the turquoise colorway. I was nearly down to the heel turn on the second sock. She always insisted on wearing the first sock as soon as I finished weaving in the loose ends; she had it on now, swinging her left foot to and fro as she sat on the couch next to Esme, sorting through photos from our last trip to the Isle.

Back-and-forth, back-and-forth.

"What are we going to watch? Something with lots of gunfire, I don't want us to endure the noise down there tonight like we've done before." Rosalie flips through the DVD's, looking for something light with plenty of explosions in it.

"How 'bout 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith'?" I suggest, looking up from my row, counting back stitches to find where I left off in the pattern. "That's always a crowd pleaser. Or what about 'Pulp Fiction', great holiday family fun." Raise my eyebrows at her, smirk a bit. _Just like Edward, great, now you're picking up his tics. I need a vacation._

Rosalie looks up at me, grinning. "'Great holiday family fun.' You stole that from 'Clueless' bitch." Laughs, she's a sharp one, my Rosie.

"Yeah, well, I had to take a shot at it."

Laughs along with me, "No kidding. Smiths it is". She gets all the equipment humming, lowers the lights. All we need is popcorn, chocolates and Chardonnay; Girls Night In.

Again.

The noise downstairs vanishes, it's completely silent. We look at each other over the sound of Brad Pitt and Angelina Joli's gunfire exchange. _What are they looking at?_ Puzzled looks, all around.

Then from Carlisle: "I did not know that was humanly possible."

##

I made it through Brangelina's flick, got restless. I love 'Pulp Fiction'; pretty much anything Quentin touches is gold as far as I'm concerned. But I just couldn't concentrate anymore. The morning would be here before I knew it, and I needed to clear my head. Felt like a cat had taken residence in there, scratching and pawing at my conscience. _You know what you have to do, just do it, it's not like you haven't done this before._

_Yeah, but why is it always me? Why can't somebody else put the boots on and go in my place? I don't feel good about this, not like I usually do. He doesn't deserve this._

_ Usually that 'somebody' had it coming to them. Just like now. And you're the best at this; you know it and so do they. You're The Fixer; you can solve anything. Just like Winston Wolfe in that movie you love._

_But I had help back then, and I'm not sure he's going to keep his word. Not this time. Chickening out on me. That Mike boy, we shouldn't have done that. Seemed right at the time, but now, I'm not so sure._

_STFU Sofia. Go for a walk or something. Clear your head soldier. You have your directive, get it done girl. Remember? She called you a whore to your face, in front of the baby…_

"Ah hell" I mutter. Stuff my knitting back into the bag; push myself off the loveseat. "Going for a walk. Be back later".

Nods, "Uh huh, have a nice time" from the crew. Nobody looks up; they're too busy watching John Travolta slam a hypodermic needle into Uma Thurman's heart, digging it. I always cringe at that scene. It's the only one in the whole movie that makes my skin crawl. That chick with the facial piercings, Rosanna Arquette? She creeps me out too. _Icky poo, why can't you look like a girl, what's with the tribal shit? You're a white girl. I will never understand some humans…_

Stuff my feet into my Chuck Taylors, and fly out to the garage, go rummage through the camping equipment.

I'm so focused I don't even notice the soft _squish_ sound of footsteps in the moist grass following me.

##

**A/N: Long chapter next week; hope to post on Friday. No lemons, but the promise is there.**

**Thanks to ma BFF Reagan for inspiring me to push the envelope on a future chapter, and the Enchanting Enchilada recipe.**

**Have a great week, thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!**

"


	10. Night Crawler Kisses

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just make them darker.**

**This is the longest chapter yet. No lemons, sorry. But they're on their way. **

**Trust me.**

**Thanks to ma BFF for Hobolicious (which you can find on Facebook).**

##

I'm digging through one of the storage lockers in the garage, muttering to myself _"Where the hell is it, how hard can it be to find this, come on Sofia, you know it's here…"_

"What are you looking for ball buster?"

I'm so surprised I jump, nearly fall backward onto the garage floor, and miss knocking my head on the bumper of Emmett's Jeep by inches.

"What the _hell_ Cullen! What are you doing, _stalking_ me?" Glare at him. _Jeez, I didn't even hear him, he's so damned sneaky._ "Hey, why aren't you at the bible reading with the rest of them?"

"Why aren't _you_ at the quilting bee with the rest of _them_?" he parries.

"I asked you first". How mature of me.

Leans against the Aston Martin, just the like one Daniel Craig drives in _Quantum of Solace_. I fucking _love_ that car _and_ Daniel Craig. _Damn, Cullen looks almost tasty against that car, I wish he'd take me for a drive, uh, in the car…_

Crosses his legs, places his hands on either side of his hips, leans against the hood. "What is this Sofia? Junior high?" Mimics me: "'I asked you first'. So mature. And to answer your question, yes, I was at the bible reading, but I got restless and bored, and decided to go home, check on Nessie. Saw you headed over here decided to see what trouble you were up to." Tilts his head. "Your turn, bitch_._"_ Huh, she looks kinda cute in those Chuck Taylors, all pink, not something she'd usually wear. Wonder where those came from?_

I cross my arms. Two can play at this game. "Well, _princess_, if you must know, I'm looking for a bucket, a flashlight and an army shovel." _Your move, creep._

Raises his eyebrows, gives me one of his smug looks. "Oh _really_? What are you doing, taking up gardening? Or are you burying somebody?" _I'd buy that for a dollar, you're not the only one who spends their time in front of the widescreen._ "They're in the next locker. Should be on the floor."

Slam the door shut in a huff, open the next one. There they are, right where he said they'd be. _Show off…_

"I got restless too, and I've already seen Pulp Fiction about a hundred million times, so I split." _Parry, thrust._

"You still didn't answer my question. Why are you out here looking for that stuff?"

"If you really must know, I'm going out to look for Night crawlers."

"Night crawlers?"

Oh sweet Jesus, what a dope. "Yes, Cullen, _Night crawlers_. You know, _worms_. As in bait?" _Dope dope dope._ _Who has the cutest tush…_

"Oh, worms. You going fishing bitch?" _I know you are and I'd love to go with you, but to really fish, not what I think you're up to. I bet you cast like a champ. Sun in your hair, so happy, smiling, singing…_

He is so. damn. smug. "Yes, _Edward_, I'm going fishing, tomorrow morning with Charlie. You ever fish, _city boy_? _ I bet you never have, I could fish circles around you, cast for Bass along the shore, under docks, land them, get the hook out, all that fun stuff, I love getting my hands in their guts, it would be so fun to share that with you, you'd probably get all squeamish but you'd try, I know you would…_

Shifts his weight, re-crosses his legs, tilts his head the other way, looks at me with amused eyes. _So damned cute, never realized that before, she is something else, so funny cute when she gets her dander up, chirps like a squirrel._ "Yeah. Once. Father took me, up to some lake in Wisconsin. Lake Geneva I think. I was eight, if I recall correctly."

"Oh yeah?" I copy his movements; shift my weight to my other leg. "Did you bait your own hook, or did the butler do that for you? Did he cast your line for you and reel in your fishy too?" _Why did you just say that, that came out horrible; Sofia you can be such a bitch. _

He straightens up. I've upset him. _Stupid stupid stupid!_

"Why do you have to be that way Sofia?"

"What way?" I retort defensively.

"So snarky and mean. Why do you do that? I just wanted to have a conversation with you. We've haven't spoken since, uh, that _situation_ in the cottage with Bella." _And I've missed that, talking with you, picking that brain of yours. So smart and funny you can be when you loosen up._

"Because it keeps people away, that's why." Stare at him, daring him to reply.

Frowns at me. "'Keeps people away'. Why would you want to do that?" Parries again. We should be on the Olympic fencing team.

I grab my gear make a move around him to leave the garage, head out to the forest. "Because, _Dr. Freud_, that way I don't get hurt." All those years of therapy, and it takes _Edward_ of all people to draw it out.

He looks down, brushes his hand against my arm as I attempt to squeak by him, between the Jeep and his James Bond sex mobile. "Not everyone is out to get you. _I'd_ never hurt you Sofia." Looks over at me. I make no effort to move my arm from his touch. It's kind of, kind of _nice_ actually. Soothing.

"You sure of that Edward? 'Cause I'm not, considering what's happened over the last couple of days. I feel like a freaking moving target, watch me scatter and run."

Stares down at me. _Jeez he's taller than I thought, I like that_. Shakes his head, sad look in his eyes. _I really really wish she'd ease up on the snark. Not everyone is out to get her. Especially Nessie and me. _"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all Sofia." Drops his hand, turns to leave the garage, go back to the cottage. His back is to me; he can't see my face as it falls.

"Oh geez Cullen, I'm so sorry, that came out all wrong." He continues walking towards the door, doesn't respond.

"Eddie…Ya wanna go with me, dig for crawlers?" I'm biting my lower lip. _Please say yes._

He's at the door now. Turns and looks at me.

One. Two. Three.

Smiles at me, that Goddamn smirk of his.

"Sure. Why not. Might be fun." I practically _run_ over there. Moves his arm to let me duck under it. Smile at each other, real smiles, no snark or smirk on either of our pusses.

Parry. Thrust. Touch made. Point to the gentleman.

##

"Uh, Edward, you're not going to go dig for Crawlers wearing those duds, are you?" Black wool trousers, a pair of suede Prada boots that cost nearly a grand and a grey v-neck sweater that looks so damned good on him, it should be illegal. Just what you want to wear when poking through the woods and digging in the dirt. Screams "get me dirty'.

Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud.

He looks down at me, then at himself; we're nearly at the cottage, I can see the light on in the main room, bet there's a nightlight in Nessie's room; probably a Care Bear or a unicorn flying over a rainbow.

"Huh. Guess this isn't the proper attire, is it? I'll run inside, go change. Come on." On the pathway to the front door now, he walks ahead, opens the door for me. Just like a gentleman. _So nice, I love having that done for me. _

"Ah, well, thanks, but I'll just hang out here, wait for you to change, if that's okay". Don't need to deal with Bella if she happens to come home, decided she wanted to play Happy Housewife while I'm in there with him; not like either of us are expecting her to, but better safe than sorry. All I wanted to do was to peek in on the baby, maybe cover her up, give her a smooch on the cheek, watch over her as she sleeps. _Few more days, this will be all over, get life back to normal. Whatever 'normal' is…_

"When what will be over?" He's standing there in the doorway, the light behind him silhouetting his shape; I can barely see his face in the shadow, which I don't like. He's waiting for an answer.

I just cannot lie to him. He'd see right through me.

"The, uh, the _thing_. You know. The uh, Problem-At-Hand." Hands behind my back, gripping the bucket he passed to me when we reached the door. Bouncing on the balls of my feet my chest feels all fluttery, like there's a bird in there, fighting to escape. He's not saying anything, which makes that sensation grow. _Come on, either say something or go change, we don't have all night Cullen. Jebus._

"Oh, the _thing_. You know you sound like Tony Soprano when you speak that way? And you are no hoodlum sweetie pie." _Sweetie pie? Is he…flirting with me? _

Shakes his head. _Was that a smile? _Walks into the house. I hear him take off his boots, pad across the red pine floorboards down to that massive closet of theirs. He's got, what, about three feet of it; the rest is hers, but she never wears any of it; any of those incredible clothes we girls picked out for her; went to New York and Paris to find them for her for heaven's sake, all those beautiful dresses and gowns and couture pieces that she has nothing but disdain for. If _I_ lived in that cottage, I'd be playing dress up every single day, put on little shows for him, show him how much I appreciated him, and how pretty I wanted to be for him; and the shoes, oh my God, the shoes in there and…

_I would love to see you do that Sofia. Such a kick watching you enjoy being so girly, rushing in and out, changing, looking so lovely, spinning around, watching your skirts flutter around you…_

_What am I thinking? I live with Fred Flintstone, not Edward Cullen. Rico Suave versus James Bond. That would be so nice, to have someone who appreciates you, doesn't think of you as some kind of sex toy._

I sigh, wonder what he's doing in there that's taking so long.

"_Shhh_, Nessie, go back to sleep…It's late princess… You need your bear? Did he fall on the floor? I'll get him for you… Where's Maggie, is she there with you? Ah good there she is, there's your kitty cat…"

I bite my lower lip. The baby is up. I so want to be in there, cuddle her sing her to sleep. _Not my kid, not my kid, not my kid…_

"Nessie, go back to sleep. Daddy's going worm hunting with Auntie Sofia. What? No, she's going fishing with Grandpa Charlie in the morning….no, Grandpa Carlisle doesn't fish…maybe you should ask her when you see her later I'm sure she'd take you worm hunting too…no, we don't eat worms, worms are yucky…sweet dreams princess, Daddy loves you…."

Hear the gentle _click_ as he closes the door to her room. I so want to be in there with them. Now he's in that monster closet, I can hear drawers open and shut, he's picking something up from the floor; oh jeez he bumped his head.

"You okay Eddie?"

Muffled, I can just see him rubbing his head, that hair of his. "Yeah, I'm okay thanks." _She asks if I'm okay, so why won't she come in, snuggle Nessie?_

Light spills out onto the lawn. He leans out one of the leaded-glass closet windows, whispers. "Sofia, don't be so silly, come in here. I'm sure Nessie would love to get a snuggle from you." _And so would I._

"What if you-know-who decides to come back?" _Chicken._

_"_Don't worry about Bella. After the last conversation we had, I don't think that's something we need to worry about. If she does, we'll handle it. Besides, you're stronger than she is. Come on Sofia. Please? For Nessie?"

Through the door, slip off the Chucks; tip toe down the hall.

Ignore the Matisse.

Open the door. Catch my breath.

Love lies dreaming, softly snoring, clutching her stuffed bear and kitty cat, rosette lips pursed, bathed in the light from her unicorn nightlight.

Pure love.

Edward watches us from the doorway, crosses his arms.

And smiles.

##

"Dude, over here! I have to shine the light on and off them really fast, otherwise, they scoot back down into their hole!"

"Where? Where? Damn, they're quick! I can't grab onto them in time. "

_Damn? Mr. Prim and Proper said "Damn"?_

_Well, damn…_

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you just cussed. Shame on you!" I could not resist. He glances up at me, freakin' _winks_. Winks! _What. The. Hell?_

He stands there grinning, feeling all smug and happy with himself. "Do we have enough? We're halfway to Forks by now. Can we stop?"

The crawlers have burrowed themselves in the dirt we've thoughtfully provided in the bucket. Hiding from the light, feeding on the nutrients the soil provides.

"Yeah, that's fine." Stick my right index finger in, stir up the dirt a bit more, give them some oxygen ponder my next move. "Thanks."

All in all, we managed to grab about 35 crawlers, more than enough for Charlie and I to burn through tomorrow morning, as we make our contribution to the pan fish population of the Quillayute River system.

I could have bought a dozen or so at the bait shop, but couldn't see the sense. It's a lot more fun to catch them yourself, _especially_ with the help of someone else who would never think to do this at all; like _him._

It was just too difficult for me to stop looking at Edward; he looked so adorably hilarious; I had to keep biting my tongue. I'd flash the light over and about the ground, looking for the moistest earth, the kind they just love. And I have to admit, partly to watch Edward's half-assed attempts at Crawler retrieval. He'd skitter over to where the light briefly shone, reach down and attempt to nip the end of the worm as it slithered down the hole, a frantic escape from the light it abhorred. I couldn't decide which was funnier – Edward's clumsiness or the fact that he looked like he had purchased his outfit from the Emmett Cullen Fall 2008 Collection. Battered, dirty jeans that fit him like a second skin, accentuating his fine ass and slim hips, worn green plaid flannel shirt, and distressed black leather biker jacket paired with ass-kicker biker boots do not say "Snotward Cullen" at _all_.

And I'd be damned if he didn't pull off that look with panache. He _rocked_ it; looked fucking _fierce. _ I shook my head watching him, and laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You. You're funny."

Cocks his head, puts his hands on his hips. The light from the electric torch points down between our feet. Pink Chuck Taylors and Biker Boots; the Yin and Yang.

"How so?" Waits.

"Well, because, well…you look so so, I dunno, _hobolicious_ in that get up. You know, your hair is all mussed up, and ya got dirt all over your hands and those clothes, it's just not something I'm used to seeing you in everyday. I'd love to see you like this more often. You look so _dirty scrumptious._ You know, not so tightly wound. I like it. A lot."

"Really?" Shifts the bucket from his right to left hand, glances down at our feet, looks back up. Furrows his brow. "Well, this isn't something I'd wear everyday, but it _is_ an interesting change. 'Dirty scrumptious?' Heh…"_She's rubbing her right foot over her left shin, biting her lip, looking down at the ground and then back up to me. Is she flirting with me? 'Hobolicious'? Only she'd come up with that one…_

His eyes take me in, slowly moving from my toes up to my eyes. "I could ask the same of you. Whats up with those pink Chuck Taylors, and those jeans with the holes in the knees? Usually you're wearing those Manolo Joan-Crawford-Fuck-Me pumps with those pencil skirts of yours." _That reveal one fine behind I might add._ "You look, uh, kinda, well, _cute_. Really. I like that on you. Not so, uh, _ballbusterish_ Fia." Gazes down at our feet again. It's a standoff now.

So we stand there, waiting for the other to make the next move, wondering where this gavotte will take us.

He starts to say something, thinks better of it; stops. I take the bait.

"What? Come on don't tease me like that. What were you going to say?" My right foot keeps rubbing that left shin, nervous and exhilarated at the same time.

He rubs his head where he bumped it, forgetting about the dirt on his hands. Looks annoyed with himself when he remembers that.

"I was…I was wondering if you're in any... hurry to get back to the house…" _God I hope she isn't…_

Am I in a hurry? To let this delicious feeling, this indescribable_ je ne sais qua_ that hunting for worms has allowed us to develop?

"No. No hurry at all. Want to stay out here? Go somewhere else? Like down by the river, on that big flat rock that we use as our launching pad?"_ Watch the stars? Calculate Pi? I'd go anywhere with you now Cullen, and do not ask me why, but I would…_

Smiles. _Thank you God._ "Sure, that's a great idea. I like it down there as well."

"Don't you have to check on the baby? Are you sure?" _Shut the hell up already Sofia._

Laughs softly. "I don't need a baby monitor to check on her. I'd know if something was amiss." _And I bet you would beat me back missy…_

_You bet your sweet ass I would Eddie…._

He starts, surprised. Smiles again. "Let's go down to the river before we change our minds. Race you there."

He wins. I don't even make an effort to do otherwise.

##

The sky is so clear we can see the Milky Way stretching it's way across the universe, a lightshow from God, just for us.

Hug my knees to my chest, rest my chin there, cross my ankles. Adoring this feeling of calmness, something that I haven't felt in ages.

He's sitting next to me, right knee bent with his left leg lying on the rock beneath us. Right hand cupping his knee, the left supporting part of his weight; we both look upward, too afraid to look at the other, to see what the other is thinking, where we think this might go.

"What do you remember Sofia? About Chicago?" He throws out the first pitch.

I sigh; think a bit. "I remember how hot the summers were, how I loved to walk down by the lake, take in some of the breeze. Not think about what I was doing, how I was living. I loved that, walking by the lake. How 'bout you?"

Bites the inside of his right cheek. "Yeah, I remember that heat too. Felt like a blast furnace. And how incredibly cold the winters could be too. The wind off the prairie sucked up a lot of the cold, drove it into the house no matter how thick the curtains were. I remember waking up some mornings and I swore I could see my breath…when I still needed to breathe." He smiles at me, and I smile back, remembering that once vital necessity.

"Yeah, I remember how in the winter the heat from the registers would make my flat feel like a hothouse at times." I shake my head, laughing at how I learned not leave houseplants sitting on steam registers; I came home to find a row of dead fern gracing the bay windows in the front room.

"I loved that place of yours Fia. It was so different from my home. Less_, restrained_, I suppose. Always calm and warm there." Looks over at me, light dances in his eyes remembering.

I chuckle, loving the thought of how he'd come over in the afternoon, anxious both to be with me, and at the same time, not get caught by that mother of his.

"Heh, well, your mother was no great fan of mine, was she? It was like you were playing hooky with the devil in her eyes." I look over at him; see just the slightest hint of sadness building in the corner of his eyes.

He looks down, stares out at some point across the river, that only he can see. "Well, she just never understood that whole situation did she? It wasn't easy for her you know." Flexes his fingers, refolds his hands.

"No, I suppose she didn't" I murmur. "But it wasn't exactly a bed of roses for me either." I stare at that same infinite point in the forest. "She loved you Eddie, she only wanted the best for you. I can see how difficult it was for her to accept the whole deal." Sigh._ Wish we could have been friends, had more in common than she realized._

We don't say anything for a while. Just thinking about Chicago. His parents.

How life changed so much for us in 1918.

"Can you imagine Eddie" I start, "that so few people today know about it, the pandemic? It's just unreal. So many people lost, and so fast…."

He shakes his head in agreement. "It was frightening. Twenty-one million died. And how you managed to escape it, I'll never know Fia. "

"I didn't."

"What do you mean? You never caught it, not like we did."

"Sure I did. Don't you remember? You took care of me; I was sick for three days that spring. Your mom even sent over chicken soup with you once."

I smile, remembering how rich and buttery that soup was; they had a German woman, Mrs. Bauer, running their kitchen. She knew about the situation, sympathized with me. Snuck me into the house when his mother was out and about on one of her numerous charity dealings; fed me those delicious German Spice cookies.

We'd sit there in the kitchen, the three of us. Two of us knitting away, while Edward worked on his sums and schoolwork. Enjoying each other's company and the warmth of the kitchen. But knowing that at five o'clock, I'd have to leave, and the whole illusion would be gone until the next time we could meet, without her knowing.

Looks down, then back up at me. "No Fia, I don't remember that. I'm sorry."

_He doesn't remember. The memories are starting to fade away for both of us now._

"You did. Mrs. Bauer made her chicken soup, and your father told your mother about me being sick, so she made up a basket and sent you over with it. You fed me. Don't you remember that? You were so nervous I ended up wearing most of it. But it was delicious no matter where it landed."

We both laugh, trying to remember that day, how sick I was, burning with fever, feeling like the top of my head was going to explode, lungs aching, how it hurt to breathe.

"That was the nicest thing she did for me Eddie. It had to be hard for her, but she did it and I appreciated it."

"Yeah, she felt for you being so ill. I think she knew deep down what you meant to both of us." Pauses, thinking back to that horrible year. "So when you got sick, that was the same thing, just a different…strain?" Furrows his brow, thinking, dissecting the virus that tore thru the world like the Four Horsemen, death and destruction in their wake.

"Yeah. Then when it came back in the fall, that's when all hell broke loose."

"That's putting it mildly." Closes his eyes, remembering. "You sure picked the wrong door at the wrong time that day, didn't you?"

"I don't think so. I knew what to expect." _Look at me look at me you need to remember this part of us our history…_

Shifts his weight, turns to me, leans on his right hand, stares straight at me. "You did? How?"

"Because your mother told me before she died. I was with her when she went."

He's shocked; he never knew about that final exchange between his mother and myself.

"I knew you were with Father, but not my mother. She told you…what?" Genuinely intrigued now.

Turn to him, leaning on my left hand, return his stare, probing those eyes for a glimpse of what he knows, about that terrible day.

"She said that she told Carlisle to save you, no matter what, and that I was to stay with you, _always_." My fate sealed, with those simple words.

Leans in towards me, I can smell his breath, it's like cinnamon…

"So that's why when you saw…"

"….Carlisle with his teeth buried in your Carotid, I didn't scream or freak out. She knew what he was Eddie." _And I found out too…_

Narrows his eyes, thinking. _So that's why she was so calm. I always wondered about that…_

"Do you remember that week? I stayed in that bed with you the entire time. Holding your hand, wiping your face. Cuddling you when it got really bad. Carlisle said it was the sweetest thing he ever saw, next to Nessie." I smile, in spite of how terrifying that week really was.

"Yeah, parts of it." _ Your humming to me, thumbs rubbing my temples, the way your breasts felt against my face when the pain was the worst, when you held my head against your chest…so nice, so safe…My angel, enfolding me in your wings protecting me, keeping me close, I'd love to kiss you now…_

I clear my throat. _Too close, he's too close, I want to kiss him, don't do it, he's a jerk…_

Moves towards me, his lips are so close, _so close, please, no, don't, yes please_, lifts my face towards him with his finger tip, peek at his eyes through mine, he's doing the same, so close, his lips are _so soft and taste like honey she tastes like honey and sunshine so nice and safe_ so wonderful I could stay here forever, just kissing him like this he tastes like cinnamon and lake breeze and _just the tip of my tongue she gave me hers back oh this is so _nice and wonderful he's so…

We pull apart, startled at what we've just done. Completely befuddled, I have no idea what we've done. _Oh my God, what did we just do? I am just such a walking disaster, scatter and run Sofia, scatter and run and he felt so wonderful, those lips of his…_

"That was for staying with me that week." Smiles at me, eyes so bright and happy, mirrors mine.

_I loved that. I would love to kiss her again and again and again…_

_##_

The whole dynamic between us changed after that kiss. Before I would refer to him as "Fuckward", even to his face, when his smugness and general "I-know-better-than-you" attitude grated at me. Like the world was his oyster, and I was the grain of sand irritating his perfect little pearl bed. Add the wife to the mix, and it was like shaking up a bottle of oil and vinegar, with the thick, gooey oil rising to the top, making our lives underneath it seem more bitter than they already were.

Now I knew that after that kiss, I'd _never_ refer to him using that name again, especially to his face.

We moved apart, after that kiss, both startled by it, and thinking over what it meant, what it _could_ mean. Settled back to our respective spots on the slab, listening to the river tumble and flow over the rocks, to the forest as it began to consider waking up. He concentrated on Nessie; her gentle breathing, her hushed sighs as she dreamt.

"Do you ever see them, your parents?" I whispered.

Paused, confused by my question. "What do you mean by that? That's an odd question."

"Do you ever see them, visit their graves? Do you ever go back to Chicago and do that?" _I sure wish I could see mine._

"Yes, about every few years or so, I go back there. Not as much as in the beginning though. It's just easier to…easier to let it go, the past." Looks at me, I won't return his gaze, but I know where this is leading. "Live in the present more so than the past." _ I wish you would too; you have so much to offer Sofia. So much more than you think, and we all love you despite of your believing otherwise._ "Do you? See your parent's graves?"

Lay my head on my arms, crossed over my knees. Close my eyes, try to remember their faces. "No. I have no idea where they were buried. Looked over the years, but there's no records left anymore. They were destroyed in a fire during the War."

"I'm sorry Fia. I really am. No wonder you hurt so much"

My head flies up. "What do you know about pain Edward? You had it so fucking easy, your whole life was a fucking _cakewalk _compared to mine. You wanted for nothing; got whatever you wanted. You were the Golden Boy your parents hung on your every word. The Prince of the Latin School! Even now, you get _every fucking thing_ you want, without having to earn it! You're so immature and selfish." I wish I could cry I'd feel so much better.

"Pain? I know more about pain than you think Sofia. I remember watching my parents dying in front of my eyes in three days. I remember waking up and finding out that I wasn't what I thought I was, and that I was now a monster. That I was gone…vanished forever, and not by my choosing." His eyes are flaming at me, so much hurt and anger in them now.

"So is that why you can be such in insufferable prick Eddie? Is that why you treat me like you do? Because that's what I remind you of? That day? You know, most of my life wasn't my choice either, any of it, from when I turned fifteen up to when I was twenty-one!" Huff at him, lean in closer, my eyes match his in anger and hurt. "You didn't have some creep shove a rag in your face while two others held you down, then took turns raping you, so no _good_ man would want you. Did you, huh?"

Stares at me, his anger growing. "No, I didn't. Yes, it was horrible, and yes it shouldn't have happened to you, but it did, and I'm proud of how you survived that. You're the strongest woman I know." Puts his hand on my arm, turns me around to look him straight in the eye. "Listen to me Fia; _they're_ _dead_. _Let. It. Go._ It's not healthy, and it brings everyone around you down. And you want to know another reason I'm angry? Because I wonder why we both had to get dragged into this, this _existence_ of ours. Neither of us wanted it, and yet we're stuck with it, and I fucking _hate_ it. Being the monster. And because you can't let that part of your past go, and partly because I'm bitter about you having gotten involved with that idiot husband of yours."

"So you're pissed at my husband and that's another reason why you treat me like crap. I could say the same about your choice in spousal material Edward. She's no prize either."

"He doesn't deserve you Sofia. He doesn't respect you at all, treats you like shit he's a leech."

"Oh yeah? Well at least he didn't run around on me, abandon our kid, hurt you like she did."

Turned fully towards each other, daring the other to make the next move.

"And by killing her and Jacob that's going to take care of the problem, is that it Sofia? That's the way you see it? Just take them out, problem solved?"

"_Yes_, then there wouldn't be any BS alimony and custody issues to deal with, to say the least. Look how she acted in front of the baby Eddie, scared her and totally disrespected _you_. If they were out of the equation, then you wouldn't be pouting and acting like a wimp all the time, feeling all sorry for yourself, speaking of bringing others down. I would _never_ have treated you like she did. I love you too much to ever do that!"

_Sweet Jesus on the cross, did she say what I just think she said?_

I turn away bury my head in my arms again. "I'm just so tired of it Eddie. I can't do it any more…any of it. I'm sick of this game; I want it to end. My marriage is a disaster, and I'm tired of being the bad guy." Lift my head up squinting my eyes, rolling the choices I've made around in my head. "You're right; he does treat me like crap. Not like you. Plus I think he's cheating on me too. He's always running down to LA for some reason, won't tell me why. We have nothing to talk about anymore. He used to be so much _fun_ and I loved being with him, talking with him, traveling with him. But it's like he's changed entirely, he's not the man I fell in love with, he's not the man I know he could be." Gaze up at him, watch as he gauges where I'm going with this. "And I'm tired of being the killing machine. That boy in Seattle pretty much took care of that. But at the same time, I just crave that, you know? That bittersweet taste of human blood; nothing else compares. I love it and I hate it." Shake my head; he stares at me.

"I know Fia, I know, it sings to us, so hard to resist, so sweet…"

"He was an ass, but he didn't deserve what I did to him." _But Bella does._ Put my head down again. "I'm such a mess. I wish I could die…" I whisper.

Feel his hand on my head, stroking my hair. Shrug my shoulder, try to get him to stop, but he persists. Moves closer to me, still stroking, stroking…

Sighs."I suppose you're right Fia. We got this thrust on all of us, and we're trying to muddle our way through it. Like in _Peter Pan_…"

Lift up my head, he's looking at me, all concerned, the anger and hurt are gone; he keeps up that stroking, so soothing, so damn nice, I love that feeling. "Peter Pan? How so?"

"You said it once; we're like the Lost Boys. We're stuck at whatever age we were when we became…what we are. Never grew up. Never got the chance to…" his voice drifts off.

We sit there awhile, not speaking, him stroking my hair, me leaning against his shoulder; imagining the 'what ifs'…

I sniff. "What are you going to do about Bella Edward?"

Stops stroking my hair for a moment then continues. "Well Sofia, I know that Nessie and I can't keep living like this. It's not right, especially for her. I have enough on Isabella to divorce her; I've already spoken with a lawyer about it. Got that in the works." I look up at him, sad little smile on his lips. "I won't let her get a penny from us Eddie. Not one cent_." _

"I know you won't, and I appreciate that. " "You know Eddie, I already have papers drawn up, just in case she shows up tomorrow. What her options are, as far as the family is concerned." No response. Just sits there, mulling over this mess we're in.

Straightens up, stretches his back. Turns to me again, curious look on his face.

"What about you and Mr. Wonderful? _Please say you'll leave him_. "He's so destructive, let him go…"

Go back to leaning against his shoulder; he stops stroking my hair; I nudge him to start again.

"I dunno. I have to think about it. There's a lot of money at stake, and he's not going to want to leave without some of it. But I won't let him, not after the way he's treated me. I imagine I'll divorce him too, unless he does me a favor and vaporizes somehow." Snort. "I bet if I asked Emmett, he'd take care of him for me." He looks down at me in alarm. "Oh stop it, I wouldn't do that. Besides, he'd run away from Emmett, he's such a scaredy cat."

We both laugh. He looks up at the sky; the stars are fading, the sunlight trying to push them out of its way.

Tilt my head. He's not looking at me. Still looking upward. Thinking.

He stands up, holds out his hand to help me up. "Come on, early bird, you don't want to keep Charlie waiting. I know how much he loves to fish." Smiles at me again, full of promise and… _hope_?

I stand on my toes and give him a quick peck on the lips. Looks at me, confused. "What was that for?"

"Because that, Edward Anthony, is what you are going to owe me when I race you to Forks and back and beat your sorry city boy ass." _She can be so surprising and fun… I love it..._

Still grinning at each other, we take five steps back, run, leap together from the slab over the river and hit the ground running to Forks, still holding hands.

##

**A/N: Next week, Charlie and Sofia go fishing. And not just for Biue Gills.**

**Post next week on Thursday again. Thanks for the reviews!**

**The Spanish Influenza Pandemic took 21 million lives **_**worldwide**_** in little over one year. More people died during the pandemic than WWI/WWI/Viet Nam/Korea/American Civil wars **_**combined**_**.**

**Sofia's symptoms were from the first wave that struck in the spring of 1918. The second wave arrived in the fall of 1918 through the port of Boston; that strain killed Edward's parents. **

**More US soldiers in WWI died of the pandemic than did those of their wounds. Victims of the virus literally **_**drowned**_** from rapid fluid buildup in their lungs.**

**And yet today? Not one peep about it. **

**Have a great week.**


	11. Team Charlie

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**Here it is, the long awaited fishing with Charlie chapter. Lemons on the horizon, sit tight.**

**Reagan, you are seven layers of awesomeness, especially when it comes to TMI and lemony freshness...**

**##**

He won the race back from Forks. I let him.

Seriously. I wanted another kiss from him. And I got it.

Compared to Mr. Wonderful's kisses I didn't feel like there was a cobra slithering around my mouth, full of venom and hissing with hidden agendas. Edward's were gentle, playful, sweet.

And _stimulating_.

##

**EPOV**

I'm swinging Nessie around the cottage; she's throwing her head back laughing with joy, starts in her belly and travels all the way up to her eyes shining brightly, like a comet. Loving that Daddy isn't sad or looking at her Auntie Sofia with the strangest look in his eyes, like _she_ should have been her Mommy, not the woman who _is_ her Mommy. She's more of a mother to Nessie than Isabella is in more ways than one.

I haven't felt this way in _years_ about anyone. She was right about so many things last night; I feel like there's been a wall broken down between us that shouldn't have existed in the first place...I loved kissing her, she's so amazing, soft and warm and not what she appears to be on the outside.

_Not at all..._

##

**SPOV**

One thing I'll give Bella; that old pick up of hers was the _bomb_. I loved that stupid truck. She had no idea I drove it around, especially when I had to run into town, pick stuff up from the post office or get stuff for Nessie, like human food. I got on him about that, she needed a more varied diet. "Dude, she needs fruit or something, protein other than blood. You know. Balance. Otherwise she's gonna look all pale and depressed like the rest of us." When I drove it I didn't feel as conspicuous as I did driving Baby or that James Bond Sex Machine that Eddie promised he'd teach me to drive on our way home from Forks this morning. I liked flying under the radar; made doing business for the firm much easier, less stressful.

And it made satisfying my hunger that much easier.

Anyhow, that truck was the perfect fishing mobile. Plenty of room in the bed for my rods and tackle box, rain gear, bait. I didn't mind that it wouldn't go past fifty; gave me time to think, enjoy the morning. Not all of us are compelled to drive like bats out of hell.

He helped me get my gear together; I explained the different types of lures, how I'd use chunks of the Crawlers on a bobber for the pan fish, lure them in with the scent of earthy goodness they found irresistible.

"How do you get them in chunks?"

"You're kidding me? You don't know?"

"No. Tell me. How do you do it?" I hope he's teasing me; he cannot be serious.

"Use my teeth or my fingers. Break right off, they still squirm on the hook." He looks appalled.

"Don't tell Nessie that. She'll freak."

"No problem. Our dirty little secret."

Huge laugh from him; Hands me my barn jacket, the ancient Carhartt I use more for holding my pliers and lead sinkers than for warmth. Dig around in the locker some more, find my old Brewers cap, pull my hair back into a pony, plop it on my noggin.

He purses his lips, shakes his head at me.

"What? Now what?"

"You. You look so damned cute. I like your hair pulled back like that. Not crazy about the cap, can't see your eyes, but…" Bends over and gives me another peck on the lips, soft and gentle. _I'm melting...stop it, can I have another?_

I love this I love this I love this. He thinks I'm _cute_. Mr. Wonderful never calls me that. He just tells me to bend over Daddy's got a surprise for me…

It's nearly five and I gotta get a move on if I want to meet Charlie at the ramp on time. He never lets me back the boat down anymore. The one time I attempted to didn't end well. He told me he never heard such language from a woman before. I told him that was mild, compared to how I used to be. Just stared at me, believing me until I told him I was kidding him, and yeah, maybe I'll go on the dock, grab the line, hold the boat while he parked the trailer.

"Well, I better get going, Charlie hates to be the last one out. Thinks the fish will have migrated or something if we're not out there right at five." Grab the keys off their hook, featuring their Olympia beer cap opener fob, conspicuous among the keys to the other vehicles we own. Upper East Side verses Mayberry.

Turn to open the cab door, but he's already done that. Get in, close the door, crank down the window. He leans in, rests his arms on the frame. Looks at me, smiling.

"I'm going back home, check on Nessie, shower up. See you later? I'll swing by the house around noon with the baby."

Smile back at him; my face hurts from the copious amount of smiling we've done all night.

"Yeah, I should be back by then. Probably won't smell too good, so don't expect me to look drop-dead gorgeous. Be in the shower for an hour at least." _Can you wear jeans today Fia you look so tight and sweet in them love seeing your hips and your…_

_Okay, sure, only if you wear yours..._

Laughs. "Yeah, well, I suppose I smell pretty sour now too." _Oh no you don't, you smell freakin' wonderful…earthy and fresh air and mist…_

We don't say anything, just look at each other, eyes aglow, not wanting this to end. Turn the key, engine groans to life. Grabs my head with his right hand, reaches in and kisses me again. Deepest kiss yet.

"Thanks Fia. That was the best night I've had in a long time. I, I…"

"Me too Eddie. I, I…gotta go now, Charlie's waiting."

Both gulp. Sigh.

"Later sweetie pie." Pushes back from the truck. Smiling. Looks over to the cottage. The boss is waking up.

"Later gator."

Glance up at my room on the way out. Swore I saw the curtain move, but not sure.

A minute later, the Crackberry comes to life.

##

"Where the _fuck_ have you been all night?"

Great. Busted. _Shit shit shit_.

"Well good _morning_ sunshine, how was the bible reading, learn any new tricks?"

"Cut the crap Sofia. Where were you all night? I came back upstairs and you weren't here. I'm pissed."

Really? Never would have guessed.

Roll the window up a bit, don't mind the mist but don't like it on my face quite so much.

"I was out digging for Crawlers, then ran to Forks and back." Which is pretty much the truth.

"You dug for Crawlers and then decided to take up long-distance running? Oh really? Who were you with? Emmett?"

Emmett? Oh _please_. Emmett was occupied all night. Besides, he'd get distracted want to go hunt for bear or something. What is his deal with Emmett anyway? He's scared of him.

Seriously.

Get an idea, decide to run with it, see where it takes me.

"Yeah, I wasn't by myself. I was with someone else."

"I knew it. Who was it Sofia? I know it wasn't one of the girls. Tell me."

Nearly to the ramp, another mile or so, I bet Charlie's got the boat in the water already, waiting on me, he's half way through that mug of coffee of his.

"Ya wanna know? Really?"

"_Yes_, Sofia, stop this game. I mean it."

'Okay, you want to know who I was with? I'll tell you. I was with Edward."

There. Suck on _that_, lollipop.

Instead, he sucks in his breath. "You were with _Edward_? No fucking way not that pansy ass".

_Trust me buddy he ain't no pansy ass, not the way he kisses..._

"Yup, me and Eddie went digging Crawlers and then raced to Forks and back. It was fun. Too bad you missed it." _Bitch_. Loving this, having the upper hand. Edward was right. I am stronger than I think.

Suspicious now. "Is that all you did Sofia? Or did you do something more than that?" I can just see him, sitting there seething and getting himself all worked up, eyes turning to narrow slits; he's already made up his mind about last night, truth be damned.

"Well, we did sit and talk a lot, that was nice. He's really not such a smug tight ass as I had thought. It was... fun and I learned a lot about him." _There that'll get you going._

Clears his throat. "Is that all you did? Or did you do more? Did you_ fuck him _Sofia_?_ Tell me."

Oh. My. Sweet. Jesus. Tell me he did not just accuse me of that. I take the phone away from my face glare at it with the most disgusted look.

"Yeah, that's it. I _fucked_ him. _Twice_. Once out on the rock and then in the garage, in the bed of the pickup. Is that what you want to hear asshole?"

"I _knew_ it. I knew you were up to something. You fucking... you fucking _whore_." He spits that last word out, knowing how it stabs me.

But you know, this time it didn't. Instead, it got me really _pissed off _at him. This is it, the beginning of the end in dealing with this schmuck. I am so done with him.

"Honey?"

"What, bitch?"

"Drop dead."

Click off. Ignore his angered return call, instead I text Edward, tell him about this little exchange. Texts back pronto:

_Good job. Proud of u. Tell Charlie hi Nessie wants 2 spend night w/ him Sue, k? xx E._

Pull into the dirt parking lot; Charlie waits on the dock, ready to roll.

_Thx feel better will do xx S_

Grab my rods and bait, lock up the truck and head off to deplete the fish population of Forks with Charlie.

##

As I expected, Charlie had already plowed through half his mug of coffee, his first of many that day. By the time we came back to the ramp, he'd be completely wired; I felt for the guys he worked with. Charlie's usually pretty mild-mannered, but when he has huge amounts caffeine rolling through his system, he can be almost unbearable to be around. Short tempered, antsy. Which made me glad I wouldn't be around him that afternoon. God knows what I had waiting for me back at the ranch.

Big smiles as I approach him; he loves having someone to fish with. Bella never wanted to, even as a kid he told me once; never understood that about her. I've been tempted to tell him there's _a lot_ about his daughter he doesn't know about, but I keep my mouth shut. As far as I'm concerned, Charlie's on a need-to-know basis about us.

"'Morning Sofia. Ready to put the hurt on some Blue Gills?" Hugging the boat to the dock with his left foot, takes my tackle box from me, sets it down next to my seat. I take his hand, step into the boat as I settle my rods into the holder. Slip the container of Crawlers into the battered cooler that has seen better days; I bet its older than Bella, by a long shot.

"Yup, let's go. Got some fresh Crawlers last night, so we're set for bait."

I push us away from the dock. He hops in, fires up the Evinrude, and we're off.

Putter out to the first of our spots, the hole that we know has a lot of structure the fish love to hide in. Offer him the bait container; he takes a fatty out, tears it in half, hands me the other. Bait my hook, set the lead weight and bobber depth then cast. He's port I'm starboard.

Just like every other time we've fished together.

We don't say boo for the longest time; that's one thing I love about Charlie. No unnecessary chatter, unlike at the house. Just enjoying the morning and the sounds of the river, the birds flying over, looking for a handout. Watch a Bald Eagle as it soars overhead, searching for breakfast. I've always been fascinated by raptor's patience, their efficiency at capturing their prey. So inspiring...

The hole proves a bust. We reel in our lines after an hour, set out to our second spot, further down the river, under some low hanging pines, which make casting a bit more challenging. I hate getting my line snared; I always just want to cut it but Charlie always makes an effort to untangle it from the branches. He says it gives him something to do, break the monotony of fishing, but I think he likes being the helpful manly man. I don't mind; it's thoughtful and considerate.

Just like...Edward. Sit there bobbing about on the gentle current, think about last night. How much changed between us during those hours. Went from adversaries to something else. Something more, well, more _solid_. I'm so tired of all the mind games I've endured courtesy of Mr. Wonderful that the thought of having a man in my life that isn't such a prick is intriguing.

Glance over my shoulder at Charlie; he's completely oblivious to me. Sense the muscles in my back and legs begin to tense up; my breathing accelerates mutely. Slowly, softly, I put my rod down between my seat and the tackle box; he never even feels the movement, so subtle, could have been just the gentle rocking of the boat against the current. Shift around, feel my eyes narrow, mouth rich with the intoxicating blend of saliva and poison, pooling around my tongue, coating my teeth, feel as my breath hisses silently between my lips; nostrils twitch, inhaling his scent, his blood smells like the richest, most luscious chocolate, I loved chocolate, the darker the more alluring; eyes down to mere slits now, the blackness grows focus on my prize...

_Think how easy this will be. Get your line tangled up in those branches; Charlie to the rescue, as always. Back to me, wouldn't notice as my eyes started to itch and turn amber, then black in an instant. Wouldn't notice as I snatched him by his neck, snapping it, quick and painless. Or just the tiniest tap of my index finger, he'd go right over, into the water, where its deepest, nothing to grab onto, just keep the index finger on him, gently push him down, let his lungs fill up with water, watch his eyes as he realizes too late what happened maybe take the time to enjoy a little snack, bite him where the coroner won't discover it during the autopsy, I know where to make my mark, start to yell act all upset, cover the eyes like I'm crying, yeah, just one little nudge, leave them a message, shot over the bow..._

Charlie jerks his line up, but he's too late. Fish grabbed his bait, off to enjoy his half of the Crawler. I come back down, retain my previous position realize what I almost did and grimace. Lick my lips bite the lower one; sense my mouth dry out my eyes return to normal. _Patience weed hopper, settle down..._

"Dammit" he mutters under his breath. "Wasn't paying attention. Sofia, can you throw me another worm? Thanks."

Pick up the container. Since his back is to me, I use my teeth to tear the critter in half. Edward was right they do taste yucky. I spit out the dirt and guts clinging to my teeth. _I am going to brush my teeth for an hour after this, hit the mouthwash maybe pick some up on the way home say a dozen Hail Marys to make up for almost slaughtering him. _ "Here you go Charlie" handing him the new bait. My breathing slows down, normalizes. Muscles relax, still twitching from the electricity flowing through them. I put my head in my hands attempting to compose myself. He twists himself around, doesn't look at me still shaking his head at the missed opportunity, reaches towards me with his right arm, palm open, waiting.

"Thanks kiddo". Turns away again, baits his hook, casts it settles in the softly rolling waters. Shifts his weight; I can read his thoughts, but just barely; its like there's a film of cotton around them, teasing me. I know he's got something on his mind, let him make the first move.

"Uh, Sofia?" Uncomfortable. Anxious.

"Yeah Charlie?" Curious. Soothing.

"Can I, uh, can I ask you something, uh, kinda personal?"

"Sure Charlie. Shoot." All ears. Tell me what we want to know buddy.

Turns around, looks at me questionably. Waits a beat. "You're, ah, you're like the rest of them, right?"

Give him a puzzled look. Then realize that if this is going in the direction I think it is, my job will be easier than I thought. "Like the rest of the Cullens? Yeah Charlie, I am. Why do you ask?"

Still looking right at me. I'm getting a bit tweaked, trying to figure out where this is leading to; not as cut and dried as I had thought. "Then how come your eyes are blue? Theirs are that weird yellow color. Why is that?"

"Well Charlie, I really don't know. They just, uh stayed that way, when, uh, I _changed_."

"Do they ever, you know? Become..."

"Yellow? Yes Charlie they do. On occasion." And you don't want to see where they go after that.

"When you're ah, umm..."

"Hungry? Yes. When I'm hungry. Just like the rest." This is just not comfortable this line of questioning. He's a cop, what else would I expect. Just doing his job.

He's silent again. The sun continues to rise, and so does the morning heat; I watch spiders skittering over the surface of the water amazed at their speed, their ability to move without breaking the surface.

Then he starts the interrogation again.

"Is Bella? Like the rest of you?" He's agonizing over this he knows she's not the daughter he remembers.

Deep sigh. This is gonna suck, for both of us, but mainly him. "Yeah Charlie. She is." Stop a moment let that sink in. "Her choice. Not ours." _Most certainly not Edward's or mine._

Head pulls back. This isn't the answer he expected. "_Her_ choice? She decided she wanted to, uh" Voice trails off, mulling this over. "..._her_ choice?"

"Yeah Charlie. _Her_ choice. We didn't want her to, but she insisted, and there was the baby to consider." _And its been a joyride ever since._

He's stunned. Literally. Cannot believe this; that his baby girl would ever consider throwing away her humanness. That she'll be around long after he and Renee and Sue are gone and forgotten. I feel so badly for him, I want to hug him, try to explain, but I don't. It won't help him, won't make a difference. The truth is hard enough for him to accept without knowing what I am; just add to the sorrow.

He hangs his head, shakes it in disbelief. I feel like such a heel, but he asked and I won't lie to him. He's too good a man. "I'm so sorry Charlie. I really am." I whisper, chest aching.

Head still down, mutters "Its not your fault Sofia. She always did whatever she wanted without considering the consequences..." his voice trails off again.

"Charlie?" I start. "You know she's uh, she's not living with us now, right, you knew that? That what you told me before is still going on?" Bite my lower lip again, pick at that invisible spot of dust on my jacket_. He's in so much pain please I don't want to hurt him any more than I need to..._

"Yeah, I know that kiddo. She's still running around with Jake. They came over to the house yesterday, made it pretty much official." His eyes are just pools of sorrow. Poor Charlie. He doesn't deserve this. What kind of bitch does this to her dad?

"Really?" I arch my right brow. "What did she tell you? You know Edwards seen a lawyer, talking divorce. He doesn't want Nessie to suffer, its killing him to see her so sad, missing her mama."

Reels in his line, sits for a second, then recasts, thinking. Come on Charlie, clear the cotton away I need to stay a step ahead of you. There's a hitch in his voice now, on the verge of tears.

"I'm so disappointed in her, in both of them. She just leaves her family to run around with, with this _kid_. Like it's a big game to them. I really don't think she has any intention of going back to Edward. Told her from the start she was too young to be married." Sighs. Stares out over to the other side of the river then back at me. "I underestimated Edward he's been a terrific dad with Nessie, trying to keep it together; he's a good kid." Pauses, takes a deep breath in, looks at me with annoyance and anger in his eyes, but not directed at me. "Bella mentioned something about not leaving without money and, uh, something about _you_."

"Me? Really? How so?" The money I'm not surprised about. We expected that. But she and Jake can learn to live on food stamps and Spam as far as I'm concerned. Hope her hunting skills improve; she's the sloppiest I've ever encountered. We never come home looking like something the cat dragged in, but she does. Alice and I were appalled at what she did to that Alexander McQueen we dolled her up in, for her awakening. We both loved that dress; it was a one-off piece. I ended up having another one made at no small cost, just to make it up to Alice.

He looks at me, laughs. "She told me yesterday that she's _convinced_ that you and Edward are having a fling." Laughs again. "I told her you were too old for him, were already married, and never impressed me as being a home wrecker, like someone else I could mention." Grins at me, the tension dissipated for a second.

"Wow Charlie, that took some balls. I'm proud of ya buddy. Thanks for sticking up for me. " I'm impressed. He stood up to her. Way to go. Wanna join our team? "Did she say anything else?"

Thinks a moment. "Well, she did tell me that as far as she was concerned she wasn't going to make this easy, that she wanted to drag this out, make Edward suffer, for God knows what reason. I told her to grow up, stop acting like a kid, for her daughter's sake. She didn't like that."

"How about Jake? Does he have any say in this, or does he follow her around, like a, uh, dog? Does whatever she tells him to?" I think we all know the answer to this one. "Are they a party of two or one and a half?"

"One and a half. She has him wrapped around her little finger". Sets his mouth, not happy with that. But the anguish has tampered down he seems more at ease now. Got it off his chest.

"Ummm, not too surprised to hear that. Not one bit." When is her birthday again? September? August? Have to check on that. Might have to wait a bit.

He shifts again. "Uh Sofia? Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure Charlie. What is it?"

"How, uh, how _old_ are you? Do you mind me asking?"

"No. Not at all". Think a minute. How do I answer this? "You mean, how old am I _now_, or how old was I when I, uh, _changed_?"

Now he raises his eyebrows. "Both." Waits, he's genuinely interested.

"Well, let's see. I'm four years older than Edward, so that would make me twenty-one. Otherwise, I'll be one hundred and eleven this December. Christmas Day. " Look up at him, gauge his reaction.

His mouth is literally hanging open. He gulps. Shakes his head yet again.

"Well. You look pretty good for your age kiddo."

I smile and laugh. "Thanks Charlie. I age well I guess. Must be the genes."

Smile at each other again, turn around and go back to our lines.

##

An hour later we head back to the ramp. Charlie started the questioning again on the ride there; asked where I was born how I met Carlisle and Edward, gentle questions that I knew had a deeper purpose. Told him what I wanted him to know, general information about growing up in Northern Wisconsin, left out the years in the Levee. Told him I met Carlisle and Edward through a mutual acquaintance; gave me the hairy eyeball at that one until I explained that it wasn't what he thought: "No Charlie, it wasn't through someone like us. You'd never believe me if I told you, so stop asking. How about those Mariners? Do they suck or what?" Switched the tables on him, now I was the Good Cop, asked him about Billy and Sam, their take on the whole Bella/Jacob fiasco. Told me pretty much what I'd hoped to hear; they were angry those two had so flagrantly ignored the agreement between our kind, how their actions threatened to expose all of us to the outside world. "Reckless and selfish" was how Billy described it. I couldn't imagine the pain his son's actions had caused him; he didn't deserve it, such a good man, loved his family and his people, accepting us as allies, not adversaries. I loved spending time with him, he had such wisdom, loved to share it with the right person.

What a bloody mess this may end up becoming.

Helped Charlie get the boat on the trailer, drove it on there with no cussing, which impressed him: "Wow kiddo, nice job. Next time want to try dropping in again?" I grin at him in thanks for his faith in me. Hugs when we turn to leave, feel so much better that I didn't take him out; he's just too important to Nessie. I'd never be able to look at her without giving myself away if I had followed through with my original plan.

Besides, he's the ultimate fishing buddy. Doesn't yap a lot, shares his bait and always refuses my offer of gas money.

##

_Ooh, yeh_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Give it a start_

_Ooh, yeh, baby_

_Ooh, yeh_

_Kickstart my heart_

_Hope it never stops_

_Ooh, yeh, baby_

Crue blasting from the sound system in my room; so loud the windows are rattling and the hanging lights are swinging from the ceiling. I'm so blasted _happy_; don't want to lose this delicious feeling. Proud that I didn't take Charlie out, that I was able to pull myself back from the brink. Would never have done that before the pull was too enormous to ignore. Mike in Seattle served some purpose after all I suppose. Mulling over last night with Eddie, giddy that we finally got through to each other, wondering why it took us so many years of back and forth to realize how much the other meant to us. Maybe once our current spouses are out of the picture, maybe once we're over them, maybemaybemaybe....

You ever see the Kohler ad, the one with the installation guy in that righteous shower, the one with multiple heads? That's my shower; I _adore _that shower, worth every penny it cost to purchase and install it. When the delivery guys showed up, I had everyone clear the house except Emmett. Just liked having a big guy like him there with me when strangers were in the house. Mr. Wonderful was elsewhere, as usual. Probably down in LA, doing who knows what. The installation guys didn't say much, just stared at the house and my bathroom; said they'd never seen a bathroom so huge, so much marble and the _lighting_, like a Vegas stage show. Once they left, I hopped in there and played around with the jets and lights and temperature for three hours. Cully finally had to come upstairs and ask me to shut it down, there was no hot water left in the house and did I want to go hunting with him and Esme, there was a herd of Elk with some calves they'd discovered and he knew how much I loved Veal back in the day. I knew it was more about the gas bill than the Elk. But I figured it was a win-win for me either way.

Singing away, happy as a lark I was, there in that monster shower of mine. So entranced with the steam and the warmth and the feel of the water as it flowed over my body that I didn't sense him as he slid open the door, wrapping his arms around me from behind, nuzzling my neck, nipping the flesh there.

"Hey Kitten, how about a little shower action, waddya say? Make up for last night?"

I spin around, cannot believe this guy; calls me a whore accuses me of sleeping around, then wants to fuck me in the shower like it never happened? Is he for real? What the hell?

"What are you doing? Get out of here. Take your hands off of me, jackass". Push him away he goes flying to the other side of the shower, hitting his head on the polished wall stunned by my reaction.

"What the hell Sofia? You love it in the shower, why not?" He's pouting, actually _pouting_. How old is he anyway? Eighteen? Grow up already.

Feel the anger growing in my throat, rising like sour bile to my mouth, coating my teeth. I am so finished with this guy, what did I ever see in him anyway? I'm such a fool. "Because, _idiot boy_, you called me a whore this morning and accused me of cheating on you. And you ask me why? Get out and leave me alone. I'm done."

"You're done? With what?" On the defensive now, he hates that, loves to have the upper hand, be in control.

"Oh my God you really are that dense aren't you?" I counter. Shut off the jets, step out of the shower, its claustrophobic in there with him, feels like I'm trapped in a steel box with no way out. Grab a towel stalk off to my room, where the hell is my robe, I am so finished with him. Called me a whore, what a bastard. _He's_ the whore, not me. At least I work for a living, unlike him. "With _you_. I'm done with _you_. It's _over._ I'm tired of your little game and I'm tired of being treated like shit by you." Fold my arms, wait for his response. He's standing naked in the doorway, dripping all over the floor, hands on his hips, not comprehending that the ride he's had for so many years as come to a screeching halt. He's out of tickets, carnival is over carnies are tearing it down.

Takes a step towards me, pointing. "_You're_ done with _me_? Who do you think you are? All the shit I put up with from you flying all over the world, leaving me behind _plus _that fucked up head of yours over the years, and you're done with _me_? Fuck you whore. _Fuck. You_. "

"Oh Yeah? Well I'm done with you and your bullshit demands" I turn my head, glaring at him, still standing there in a growing puddle of water, don't even notice how incredibly perfect he his, that body of his. Mimic his voice, his inflections "Spread your legs Sofia, get on your knees Sofia, suck me off Sofia, like a _good girl_." Spitting those last two words out trying to maintain my composure, but it's becoming harder to stay in control. "How much more demeaning could you be, treating me that way?"

"Oh for fuck's sake Sofia, you loved that shit, don't deny it."

"You think so? Guess again." He stares at me. Decides to change tactics.

"What do you want from me? What do you want, another car? Let's go up to Seattle, I'll buy you whatever the hell you want today, come on, stop acting this way."

A car? He thinks he can just buy me something, with my money, _our_ money, and that makes it all better, makes his words vanish? What a fool what a fool, what happened to him?

"I don't want anything. I don't want this, this..."I grab a pair of shoes off the floor, fling them at him, miss his head by an inch. He doesn't even duck, the bastard. "..._stuff._"

"Then what do you want Sofia? What. Do. You. Want?" screaming at me.

"_YOU! US_! I want US! Like we were, before, before, before this ridiculous _game_ we've been playing. I want you like you were, like I know you can be."

I just want to cry, I'd feel so much better, why can't we cry, God, why did you take that from us?

I hear Jasper and Emmett pounding up the stairs, they'd love nothing more than to take him down, they hate him, the way he treated me this morning; Edward told them, they're furious. I hear Carlisle yelling at them: "Boys! Boys! No, don't get involved. Emmett, Jasper get back down here. Its not your business!" Shoulders heaving at the door, the hinges bend and groan with the stress. "Sis! Let us in, is he hitting you? Swear to God asshole you touch her we'll kill you!" Emmett is beyond furious Jasper is seething his anger rolls over us like a tsunami. "Sofia, don't let him touch you, I'll fucking tear his head off, burn it on a stake! Edward get up here, he's going to kill her!"

"Yeah, and fuck you two as well. Fuck this whole fucking family! I don't need this crap" he yells at the door, knowing everyone can hear it. Turns back to me, advancing like he's going to pounce on me, but I stand my ground, I can take him, snap his neck like tinder, watch the flame ignite. "You want out Sofia? _Fine_. I'll leave. But I 'm telling you girl, I won't go easy. I will make this painful and prolonged. You will pay for all the shit I've put up with over the years." Grabs his pants and shirt off the floor, doesn't even bother to dry off, just huffing and throwing his little tantrum, looks for his keys, his wallet, shoves his feet into those boots of his, like he'd ever be confused for a real biker, what a fraud. Opens the window, looks back at me.

"You. Will. Be. So. Sorry you ever fucked with me Sofia. I mean it. I will not go down easy. " Rips his wedding band off his finger, flings it at me. I catch it feel it tear into the palm of my right hand, twists there, taunting me. I glare at him, my chest heaving; just want him to go, leave get out of my life. One last sneer at the door, eyes glazed over with anger and disgust, he leaps down to the lawn, flies over to the garage. Emmett and Jasper break down the door, race over to where I stand, watching as he guns the engine of his Hummer, the one I teased him as being the "extension of your manhood" vehicle, backing into one of the other cars. "Oh shit I hope he didn't hit the Ferrari I have a guy coming over tomorrow to pick it up." I mutter. That would be just like him to do something like that; a final 'fuck you'. How mature.

The three of us stand there, their arms around me, protecting me, as he tears out of the garage, down the drive, and out of our lives. I bury my face in my hands, shaking my head. _I'm such a mess I want to die I want to die why can't I cry would feel so much better if I could cry._

My boys encircle me, protecting me from everything but myself.

##

**A/N: Feel better? She has a moral core after all, at least as far as Charlie is concerned.**

**If you need a lemon fix, check out this week's chapter of Stripped. Trust me, I beta'd it...**

**Thanks for the reviews, posting next Friday, have a great week!**


	12. Stop Light Make Out

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**##**

**This chapter contains lemons, which means you kidlets shouldn't be reading this. **

**Consider yourself forewarned.**

**##**

The Ferrari was fine.

Carlisle and I stood there, looking at what was left of the pickup. The front end was crumpled and torn the radiator fluid was spewing out, leaving a viscous puddle of goo on the otherwise spotless garage floor. The smell of oil and steam permeated the air.

Shook my head, not believing he could be so ridiculously selfish with that final act. What purpose did that serve, other than to drive the final nail in the coffin of our marriage?

"Well, hopefully there's some damage to that stupid Hummer of his. Good luck trying to sell it now. At least the Ferrari is in one piece. We'll have to clear this out before the buyer shows up tomorrow morning with the flatbed to pick it up." Look up at Carlisle, hoping he'll handle this for me. Edward walks into the garage, buttoning up his shirt and tucking the tail into his trousers, glances at the aftermath of Mr. Wonderful's tirade then stops and stares at it, shaking his head, not believing what he's seeing. _What an asshole. So glad he's gone, especially for Fia's sake._

"I've already called the towing service. They're on their way now." Glances down at me, concern in his amber eyes. "I'm sorry Sofia, I know how much you liked that truck. We can find you another one to replace it, I'm sure." Looks over at Edward as if to say 'this is part of your doing son, get moving on that.'

Grimace at him shake my head again. "Naw, that's okay Cully, but thanks. Can't replace the old girl. She did a good job for me, but it's not that important. I can always borrow someone else's ride if I need to, right?" Directed at Edward, who nods in agreement, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to curb his building irritation.

Carlisle looks at both of us standing there; me, still in my robe and bare feet, Edward in his usual attire, looking like an accountant at a company retreat; khakis and button down Oxford shirt, light blue with pearl buttons. Feet in a pair of Ferragamo Moccasins that make me want to cringe; they're so prissy. I like him better in those jeans, black tee shirt and black leather jacket; more age appropriate, rather than some middle-aged management hack. _What happened to Dirty Scrumptious? Where'd he go? Damn..._

Clears his throat to get our attention. "I know it's none of my business, but part of it is. What is going on with you two? I know you were together last night. Are you starting something up? You both have enough on your plates." Crosses his arms, waits for our answer.

_How do we answer that one Fia? What do we say?_

_Tell him the truth. Go ahead. Be a man._

"I know you two are talking to each other. Spit it out. We don't have all day, I can hear the tow truck he's a mile away. Sofia you need to get inside and get dressed. We have business to attend to today, regardless of this morning's drama." He's really mad at us, and I don't blame him. He hates confrontation and discord. "Well. I'm waiting. Edward?"

Folds his arms, looks over my head at Carlisle, hesitates for a fraction of a second. "There's nothing 'going on' between us. We went out digging for worms last night and ended up sitting on the slab by the river, sorting out a lot of the tension between ourselves, talked about the past. Cleared the air and ended up enjoying each other's company. Ran to Forks and back. That's it. Nothing else. And just so you and everyone else knows" Looks over at the house, since we know they're all listening, "We did not sleep together or do anything of a sexual nature. We kissed a few times, and held hands, but that's it, nothing else". _Don't say a word Sofia. Just keep quiet. _Glances down at me, and means it. He's serious.

Carlisle looks at us, first Edward, then me. "Well Sofia. Is this the truth?"

Push my chin up at him. "Yes." _Thank you Fia for that one word answer._

_You're welcome. Good job and I'm proud of how you handled this._

Purses his lips, turns to leave. "Alright then, as long as this doesn't devolve into more drama. We have enough of that to contend with as it is. Now that someone is apparently gone, we can get things back on track. We're meeting at six in the dining room. I expect you to be there and ready to roll, Sofia. This is not going to be pleasant."

"I'll be there, everything's ready anyway."

"Good." Takes one final look at the two of us. _Look at them, so perfect for each other I wish they'd wake up already it's right in front of them. And yes I meant for both of you to hear that._

We stand there, the two of us, feeling like we've been sent to detention. Carlisle leaves us, shaking his head and wondering why our lives have to be so complicated; dealing with the mountains of paperwork at the hospital is easier than dealing with his family's foibles.

Bite my lower lip, pick at that spot on my chenille robe. Neither of us utters a word. Finally, he breaks the silence.

"I'm dropping the baby off at Charlie and Sue's at one. Want to come along? You can drive if you want, the Volvo, not the Aston."

"You sure? Since that might be construed by some as something it isn't".

"Yes. I'm sure. That way we can talk on the way back without everyone being in on the conversation. Maybe run into Port Angeles before the meeting, rummage through some bookstores or something."

Think for a moment. Why not? Good to get away for a few hours. "Sure. Give me an hour I'll be ready to go. Have all the folders set up anyway, so my afternoon is free. Maybe I can pawn his ring or something, get it out of my sight."

Raises his eyebrows, looking down at me. "Pawn his ring? Already? Don't you want to hold onto it? What if he comes back?" Puts his hands in his back pockets, God I wish he'd put that leather jacket on, suits him better.

"He's not coming back. At least, I hope not." I hesitate; what if he does, if he promises to change, actually makes good on that promise. Can't rule it out, might surprise me. But then again... "Ah, you're right. Maybe I should just hold onto it, see what happens. I'm reacting emotionally, not rationally." Frown, then look back up at him.

"Hey, Eddie. Can you do me a favor today?"

More puzzled looks. "Sure. What?"

Look down at those ridiculous Ferragamos, when did he buy those? Did she buy them? I doubt it. Her taste runs to stretch cotton tee shirts from Wal-Mart, not eight hundred dollar hand made loafers. Oh, yeah, and those thousand dollar jeans. What a piece of work she is.

"Can you wear your jeans and that leather jacket today with a black tee shirt? I really like that on you its not so much, uh, _middle-aged_. And ditch those awful loafers? Please?" Biting my lower lip look up at him give him the big blue doe-eyes.

Throws his head back laughing. "Okay, but only if you wear those low slung jeans and your pink Chucks; and a tee shirt, a tight blue one? Not that stuffy couture you wear so much. Deal?"

Grinning at each other. Adoring this. Back to where we left off this morning.

"Deal."

Turn and go back to our respective abodes.

But only after another kiss.

Or two.

##

Okay, so I was ready in thirty minutes, not an hour. Got dressed in the bathroom, tried not to look at the welt in the shower wall where his head had rammed it, after I pushed him away. I loved that shower, now it'll no longer be the same sanctuary it had become for me. Oh well, it could be worse I suppose. He could still be here, demanding and petulant, pouting when he didn't get his way.

Emmett and Jasper were making a noble attempt at home repair, under Esme and Alice's direction, and it wasn't going well. Couldn't get the door shimmed properly, the force of their effort had managed to warp the wood and no matter how they tried, they couldn't get the hinges bent back enough to work the way they should. Esme muttered something under her breath about 'these kids and their drama'. I just kept my mouth shut.

Really. What could I say?

She was right. It was never like this before, not until he came around.

"Uh, thanks again guys, I really appreciate your coming to my aid. You didn't have to do that, I could have handled him."

The boys stare down at me, I feel even smaller than usual around them now. They're so much taller than me. The whole world is actually, except for Alice, we're the same height, more or less.

"Anytime Sis, you know that. Anytime. Can't say we're all that sorry to see him go." Emmett leans against the wall, huge paw on his left hip. "Right Jaz?"

Jasper nods in agreement. "Yeah, he had his moments, could be a hell of a lot of fun, but overall, he was more trouble than he was worth." Hesitates. "I still don't know what you saw in him Sis, what was it? Great in the sack or something?"

_"Jasper!" _ Alice is appalled. "That's none of your business! I'm sorry Sofia, he shouldn't have said that, like I said none of his business." _Hoo boy are you going to be one sorry cowboy later buddy, what is up with you? Shut up..._I hear her think.

Glance down at the floor, back up to them. "Is okay Allie, no problem; but he could be so, so..." search for the words "...So _wonderful_ and _supportive _at times; it was great, at least, in the beginning it was..." fade off, remembering.

Esme clears her throat. "Well, let's just put this episode of our lives behind us now, shall we? Sofia, I assume you already had prepared for this, uh, _event_, am I correct?" Gives me that _mom_ look. _Oh great, now you too? Jesus Essie I'm older than you in our years, even if you're five years older than me birth-wise. Please girlfriend..._

Not going to fight her, not today. Need everyone on my side that I can get, and I know she'd have a freaking parade going down Main Street to send him off if she could; she hated him, only put up with him for my sake.

Cripes, _everyone_ is glad to see him go. Especially me, but I'm starting to have second thoughts about not pawning that ring of his. Why keep it around, what purpose would it serve? Get some quick cash buy some yarn or something, maybe a few new books. Knit him out of my system, out of my life.

##

Edward brings Nessie up to the house; we feed her lunch before we take off for Charlie and Sue's. She's zipping around the kitchen, screeching the chorus to "Mercy" by Duffy in between taking slugs of blood out of her Little Mermaid sippy cup.

"Did you teach her that?" He looks at me through questioning eyes; I can't tell if he's amused or annoyed or both. I think its more of the former, and less of the latter; only one way to find out.

"What? Teach her what?" I feign ignorance just to tease him a bit.

"That song. 'Mercy.' Are you behind that? Because I know that's not on her iPod, I picked the songs on there myself.' I roll my eyes, I can only imagine what's on there, and it's not Metallica.

"I could have taught her "Rocket Girl" by Guns n' Roses. Besides, Duffy is a cutie-pie, reminds me of London, you know back when we lived there in the sixties?" All innocence and heroin, that's me.

Biting the right side of his mouth, I don't know if he's buying it. Starts to say something then thinks better of it.

"Oh come on, out with it. You love that don't you, watching your daughter all happy and skipping around like she should be, not all mopey dopey and sad."

Folds his arms and frowns at me; looks at me like he's my dad or something. Yeesh, Eddie, lighten up already. Overbearingfatherward...

"I just wish you'd consult with me before you do stuff like that."

"Why? She loves it. Look at her."

"Why? Because I'm her father, that's why Fia."

"Oh _please_ Eddie." I roll my eyes at him. "It's a girl thing we do stuff like this. Look at how _happy_ she is. She loves to sing, what harm is there in it? Its fun, I love doing stuff like this with her, being with her."

"I'm just afraid..." he stops. Looks at Nessie again, hopping from one foot to the other, like she's either playing hopscotch or has to go to the bathroom.

"Of what? Her becoming too attached to me is that it?" Need some backup. Where are Rosie and Alice when I need them?

"Well. Yes. Yes I am."

Fold my arms, Nessie stops skipping, looks from her father to me and back again. I can sense her alarm, see those little arm of hers reach up to me wanting me to lift her up, snuggle her.

"I would never hurt her Edward. You know that. And so does she."

Her brown curls whip back and forth between us, the anxiety building. I go to pick her up. He's there before me, snatches her up, keeping her from me. My mouth drops in amazement. "You did _not_ just do that Edward Anthony Masen_..."_

He stands there clutching her to his chest, trying in vain to control her struggles.

"Yes I did Sofia she's _my_ daughter, not _yours_."

_"_You _bastard_ you..." I hiss at him_. _"...fucking _bastard_ I should slap your face for saying that." I take a step back, his words cut my heart, tear it apart.

She's reaching out for me, drops her sippy cup, the one we bought at the dollar store in Forks one afternoon, just the two of us. Singing Monkeys on the Bed, and giggling running through the aisles. Feeling more like mother and daughter than aunt and niece. Squirms in his arms, resisting her father, wanting _me._

"Daddy, please, daddy let me go daddy."

"Please Eddie, please, let me hold her. I'd never hurt her never leave her. You know that. Eddie please, I love her so much." I'm nearly groveling at this point.

"She's been through enough with Isabella leaving. I won't have her crushed any further. " Tightens his hold on her.

"_Look_ at her! She wants _me _Eddie, please! I'm going to take her from you." I take a tentative step forward, testing him.

"NO! _NO!_ I won't have her hurt anymore Fia, NO!" Now he's yelling at me, he never does that unless he's really angry with me, which isn't often; now he is, I can see the hurt and fury in his green eyes, scalding and spewing.

I can't believe this; he's denying me the one thing he knows I crave. He sees the hurt in my eyes, turns his head away, not wanting to admit he's responsible for it.

"You can be such a _pussy_ Edward Anthony".

Whips he head around, glares at me. Hit a nerve. _Good_.

Nessie finally struggles out of his arms, leaps over to me. I catch her and bury my face in her hair; she does the same to mine, her hand pats my cheek.

_I love you Auntie Sofia, do you love my daddy I think he loves you too can you hug me teach me new songs can we make cookies at Grandpa Charlies can I have a puppy can we go hunt for worms?_

I glare at him through her curls. "There, did you hear _that_? I know you did. She's more perceptive than you think Edward. You know I'd never hurt her. Or _you_." Turn my back to him, I'm so angry and hurt, can't believe he'd pull this stunt. _Always so spoiled, got his way no matter what, always has, busted my ass for him and his family but I...._

The only sound is from the Robins outside the window, hopping from branch to branch, tending to their nest, their fledglings.

He watches them for a second, turns to us. Gazes at his daughter and myself, arms wrapped around each other, I'm humming to her, some nameless tune I'm making up as I go along. Close my eyes, breath in her scent, lilacs and cinnamon, I can smell him on her, I want to cry I love her so much.

Hear him swallow; feel his steps as he crosses over the floor to us; he embraces the two of us in his arms, resting his head on mine. Closes his eyes, inhales our scents.

"I'm sorry Fia. You're right I am spoiled because of you how you love her..."

We stand there like this, the three of us, for what seems like hours.

Finally Nessie breaks the spell, looks up at us, searching.

"Can we go now? I want to show Grandpa my new song."

We both smile at her. I let her down to the floor. God she's getting bigger, no more little squirt snuggled under my chin.

"Come on Princess. Let's get your bag. Auntie's driving, I'll go put your stuff in the car."

The three of us leave the house, head out to the garage.

Holding her hands as we swing her between us.

##

To say Charlie was surprised to see me walk up to the door with Edward and Nessie would be an understatement, but bless his heart, he kept his mouth shut. Glanced over at me, gave me the tiniest smile, his eyes said it all:

_Thanks kiddo. Thanks for taking care of them._

I smiled back, walked into the house and hugged Sue. Stood to the side while Charlie and Edward chatted; nearly fell over when Charlie volunteered to Edward that he'd be happy to answer any questions his lawyer might have regarding the impending divorce. Sue and I just looked at each other; she shrugged, nodded her head towards the kitchen.

"Well. Guess that's settled then, " she murmured as she puts the thermos of blood into the fridge. "He'd mentioned that you two spoke about Bella and Jake this morning. Didn't think he'd actually go through with it."

I'm so surprised at Charlie's gift I don't know what to say. "That's so cool of him Sue. He didn't have to get involved. He's come a long way, about Eddie."

"Eddie? Since when do you call him Eddie?" Raises an eyebrow at me, turns, searching.

"Since way before you want to know Sue. Trust me." Smile at her, giving nothing and everything away.

Sets her mouth. Trying to figure out this latest twist. "Just be careful. Edward mentioned to Charlie on the phone this morning that your husband split. Don't rush into anything yet honey. Take your time. Both of you."

Jeez, everyone knows our business. I need a vacation.

"Yeah, well, it's kinda complicated, but I appreciate your concern Sue. Thanks." Smile at her to let her know I do appreciate her words to some extent. _Mind your own beeswax. Last thing we need is a meddling human involved, no matter how well intentioned. That never ends up well._

Eddie calls me from the front door. Nessie's dragged Chutes and Ladders out of the closet, brings it into the kitchen for Sue to set up. We both look at Charlie and laugh.

"Well, Charlie, your afternoon is planned. Don't let her beat you too much, she's pretty good at that game." I laugh.

"Yeah, well, got a surprise for her. Bought a Dora the Explorer fishing pole this week, thought we'd go out to the millpond, teach her how to cast later. Can't expect you to be my only fishing buddy Sofia." Charlie grins, looking at the direction of the kitchen. "Speaking of luck kiddo, good luck tonight. You'll do fine. You always have your ducks in a row."

Look down at the floor then up at him and then Edward. "Thanks Charlie. Yeah, tonight should be, un, _interesting_ to say the least." We all chuckle; the two of us turn towards the door. Edward yells goodbye to Nessie, she's already immersed in the game, barely gets a 'Bye Daddy' from her.

Out the door, down the walk to the curb, throws me the keys to the Volvo. As we wave to Charlie, he clears his throat, looks at me over the top of the car.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine, you always do. I'll sit next to you okay? Hold your hand if you need me to." Smiling at me, trying to make up for the earlier drama in the kitchen.

"Thanks. Just step on my foot if I get out of line, okay? I think your wife might show up, might get ugly." Trying to be magnanimous.

"We'll handle her, all of us. Don't worry. Where to first? Book store or are you going to drag me to a yarn store?"

I grin at him. "I thought we'd stop somewhere and make out."

He can't get in the car fast enough.

##

**EPOV**

I know she doesn't drive nearly as fast as I do, so its really hard for me to keep my mouth shut and not be a front-seat driver. But really, doing only a quarter over the speed limit?

"Sofia step on it, why are you driving so slow?" I glance at the speedometer, grimace. We'll never get to Port Angeles today at the rate she's driving.

"Eddie, I'm pushing it as it is. I've never driven this car before, need to get the feel for it. It's less responsive than Baby." Ouch. That hurt.

She looks over at me, grinning. "No offense Eddie, but please. I need to concentrate. If you wanted to drive, you should have said so." Turns her attention back to the road. We're still in Forks, more traffic than we expected; roadwork is slowing everything down.

She's humming along with the music, some CD she brought along. Nothing that I'm too crazy about, but figure I'll just ride along with it, might hear something I like after all. We have such different tastes in music. I'm more into classical and opera; she's all over the place - country, metal, classical, crap like Brittney Spears. Go figure.

She's got some Godawful hair metal song going now, guy sounds like he's yodeling when he hits the high notes; she's bouncing her head to the beat, singing along, mouthing the words if she doesn't know them; if she wasn't so damned _cute_ she'd look ridiculous.

Another red light, Jesus, at this rate, we'll hit every one in town take us twice as long to get there.

"Oh look Eddie, a red light. Cool." Doesn't look at me, plus she's blocking me so I have no firm idea what's rattling around in that head of hers, but I have an inkling...

"Yeah. It's a red light. Slow us down some more. So?"

Purses her lips, slowly licks them. _Stop that Fia._ Giggles she heard me. "Well, whenever we hit a red light, you owe me a smooch." Turns and looks at me, looks away. Flirting. _Damn I hope we hit every red light between here and Port Angeles._

_Me too, which is why I'm driving this slowly._

We're three cars back at the light coming into the main intersection. Grab her head with my left hand and plant a kiss on her mouth. She opens hers; tongue slides into mine, flickers against my teeth then pulls back out. I groan against her mouth, pull her to me again.

"Tease." I murmur into her mouth, trying for another kiss.

"Just a taste Eddie. Opps there's the light gotta drive again."

I settle back into the seat. More road work, let my eyes travel over the WADOT guys standing around, reading each of their minds as we slowly glide by them; getting paid on our dime to smoke and bitch about their girlfriends who won't put out as much as they'd like and do the Seahawks have a chance this season and who's going to pay for the first round Friday night; a world totally different from ours. We're stopped again. I look over at Fia she nods at me her smile is a mile wide. "Come 'ere Eddie plant another one on me." Her voice is husky as she licks her lips again.

This kiss is even deeper than the last one; I hold her face between my hands and let my tongue roll over her teeth, probing; she wraps her tongue around mine, pushes deeper into my mouth. The sound system is blasting the chorus of that horrid metal tune... _I believe in a thing called love...._ I feel her throw the car into park, turn herself closer towards me her left knee rests on mine. Guitars and drums pounding I twist myself towards her further, let my right hand drift down her neck towards her chest..._Touching you touching me touching you..._ Our breathing accelerates our mouths move harder against the other, "Oh_ Eddie..." _she pants into my mouth. She takes my hand and presses it against her left breast, lets it rest there, I feel myself start to get hard, rub my thumb over her breast, feel her tip pucker and harden under my touch. She moves again, nearly sitting on my lap now, pushing her breast deeper into my hand and slowly licking me just under my right ear; I suck on her neck, nip at her flesh, let my tongue trail down to her collarbone. My other hand wraps around her waist, moves down to that round ass of hers, grabs and _squeezes_; she gasps and grinds herself on my leg, panting faster her chest heaves with each breath. I feel her hands move downward, frantically grabbing and tearing at my tee shirt, rips it out of my jeans, grind my leg against her as her hands stroke my abs, circling circling lower lower I can feel her fingers as they flutter over my flesh just above the waist of my jeans, I'm groaning into her neck now and getting harder by the second; feel her moan into my mouth as I pinch her nipple which is begging for my mouth; my other hand moves around her thigh down towards her quim, want to feel her move when I touch her there; the music changes its Muse she loves them ..._Ooo baby don't you know I suffer, oh baby can't you hear me moan..._

"Good _Christ_ ... oh Fia I could do this all day, lets skip the bookstore, go somewhere else go into the forest, park somewhere, make lo..." I pant into her neck, sweeping my mouth back up to hers, my right hand grabs her thick hair wraps it around my fist, crushing her breasts up to my chest Oh God her tips are rock hard against me...

"No no no, too soon" she keeps grinding on me, she's so close, I can feel it; "Oh God Eddie this is so good feels so good but we gotta stop I'm getting we..." she whispers into my mouth, licks my teeth.

Someone taps on the driver's side window. _What the fuck? Oh for the love of all that's holy..._

_Eddie? What's..._

Panting, we disconnect, straighten up, turning both our heads look up through our shades. Some kid I graduated with. Wonderful. We're both breathing hard, trying to figure out what's happening. She's nearly quivering she's so stimulated.

Muffled through the window "Cullen? Is that you? Where's Bella?"

"Who _is_ this clown Edward? One of your little _school chums_? Nice _beer gut_ buddy, that's soooo sexy." She's pissed her face is one big frown now, plus she's all charged up and turned on, still panting can hardly believe this intrusion. "Dammit, I was so close to cuming Eddie..." she murmurs, clearly chuffed.

"Some idiot I graduated with, I don't remember his name. Ignore him." I'm pissed, stupid humans, can't mind their own business. "I know I'm sorry honey..."

"I can't he keeps staring at us, like we're monkeys in the zoo. How rude is that? I'm going to have some fun watch me_._"

And before I can stop her, she's rolling down the window gives him a big smile. Slips down her shades, shoots him a glimpse of those eyes. Watch as his eyes drift down towards her chest, trying for a peek of her breasts I know he can see she's still aroused. I inwardly groan, knowing what she's up to.

"Hi! How are you! Nice day out huh?" she chirps at him.

Momentarily stunned by her display of perkiness, Mr. WADOT tries to peer further into the car. _Can we please move? Come on, I know what you're up to I've seen it a thousand times. It's perverse how you enjoy this. _

_Oh relax already. I'm going to start calling you Repressedward if you keep this up. _

"Uh, Cullen? Edward Cullen? How are ya man? Remember me, Jeff Smith? I graduated with you?"

No I don't remember you and when will we move this is excruciating. Sofia is nearly bouncing in the drivers seat with anticipation of her next move.

"Oh, uh, hello. How are you? I'm fine thanks." Get a clue idiot, get lost.

He looks at the back seat like someone should be there. Seeing nothing, looks back at Sofia. She continues to grin at him, like an inebriated high school girl lurching around at some house party while the parents are away.

"Hi Jeff! Are you working? What an _interesting_ job you have, _standing _there with that sign! I'm Sofia, Edward's _sister_." Puts her right hand out for him to shake. He's speechless. I slap my hand to my forehead. _Oh Jesus Christ Sofia, stop it now, or I'm getting out and running home this is ridiculous._

"Sister? I didn't know you had another sister Cullen." We can both hear him thinking: _I just saw them kissing she had her tongue down his throat, had his hand on her tit she looked like she was going for his junk crawling into his lap humping his leg looked like he was gonna fuck her what kind of sister does that?_

"Well, technically not his sister. I'm his _cousin_, but we're so close we're like siblings, right _Edward_?" She looks over at me and winks. Winks! This has got to end and end now. She's making me nervous and fretful.

She, however, is just having a _blast_ with this. He's confused, and she knows it, feeds off this, loves having the upper hand. Sick. Just sick.

But you know what? It's turning me on. _Seriously_.

"Uh, oh, well, uh, how's Bella, Cullen? You guys still married?" _Don't you answer that one Fia. That's my territory._

_Oh pooh, okay. _Pouting; so damn cute when she does that. I have to shift in my seat I'm getting even harder because of her little game, plus I can see her nipples are still erect, which doesn't help either; this has to end...

"Well, actually we're separated. Getting divorced, yeah. Uh, yeah..."

Tries to look sorry, but I can read his thoughts, and he has no chance in Hell. "Oh well, that's too bad sorry to hear that, but hey, we should get together some time and..."

"Opps Jeff, gotta go, there's the signal, bye!" Slams up the window, nearly taking the tip of his nose off, throws the Volvo into drive, stomps on the accelerator, just missing his boots.

"_Whee_, that was fun, did you see the look on that moron's face when you told him about Isabella, oh my God that was priceless made my day did you see him try to sneak a peek at the girls Oh My _God_" she's laughing so hard she can hardly breathe.

"No it wasn't funny at all Sofia. That was _stupid_ what you just did."

"Why? He's clueless. What's the harm? And you _got off_ on it, admit it Eddie." Glances down at my crotch, raises her eyebrows and smirks to herself. Pleased as punch with her efforts at exciting me.

"What's the harm? Because that _fool_ will tell all his pals tonight at the bar about this little incident, that's why. We don't need any humans knowing our business, you know that." I'm angry with her, really, she knows better. What's gotten into her?

Her mouth is open, doesn't look at me, realizing what she just did. For her this is just a game, a way to get back at all those men who brutalized her so long ago. And as stupid as this little stunt was, it's calmed down quite a bit; she used to be much worse. Before, she'd toy with them, flirt and bait them along and then _kill_ them. So this is nothing compared to then.

Bites her lower lip, I know she's upset and nervous now.

"I'm sorry Edward. You're right, that was stupid. Forgive me?" Looks over at me, I can see in her eyes that she means it. We can't lie to each other, never could.

"Yeah Fia, I forgive you. Please don't let it happen again." Brush a lock of hair away from her face, over her right ear. Look at the pearl earring hanging there, how old is that anyway? Is that the one I gave her that Christmas when I was 16 or for her birthday, after her Awakening?

She doesn't say anything else for the rest of the drive to Port Angeles. Stares straight ahead, watching the road, pushes the accelerator a bit more, trying to please me in some way.

"Fia. It's _okay_. Don't fret. I'm not mad at you anymore." I mean it.

She looks at me out of the corner of her eye and I realize that she's _embarrassed_. _What a stupid thing to do, what was I thinking? I can negotiate with the Chinese Communists, the Russian Mafiya and freaking Mexican drug lords like nobody's business, but my personal life? When will I learn? _ She's not blocking me, so I know she wants me to hear this.

"Sofia. Let it _go_ honey, its over. Where do you want to go first? I'll even go into a yarn store with you without complaining, okay?" Just want her to relax, enjoy the afternoon.

"Naw Eddie, we can skip the yarn store. No big deal, I have more than I know what to do with anyway." Still avoiding my eyes. She really is upset but I'm thinking it isn't over old Jeff back there. "How about I drop you off at Port Book and News, go park the car; I'll meet you there I have somewhere I need to go to first, okay?" Glances over at me, we're two blocks from the store.

Narrow my eyes at her, take off my shades. "You're not headed over to EZ Pawn are you? Don't do it Sofia, not yet. Give yourself some time."

She pulls over to the curb a block from the bookstore. "No, not there. Somewhere else. I need to talk to someone." Blocking me.

"Can I ask who?"

"Yeah, but I won't tell you. It's personal." And from the way she says that, I know not to press her; if she wants to tell me, she will. That's how she is.

"Okay. But do yourself a favor? Give me his ring. I'll hold onto it for you, just in case?" I say as gently as I can, put my hand on her right arm, hold it there, waiting.

Takes a deep breath in, slides her left hand into the pocket of her leather jacket and pulls out his ring. Looks at it with the saddest look on her face; if she could cry she'd be sobbing, I know it.

Doesn't say a word, opens my palm and places it there, closes my fingers around it.

"Thank you Eddie," she whispers.

I pull my hand back, weighting the wedding band in my hand, then slip it into a pocket, pull the zipper closed.

"I'll be back in about an hour, wait for me, okay?" Looks at me with the smallest smile on her face; it breaks my heart to see her this way I know she's hurting from this morning, but there's something else weighing on her mind.

"Sure. I'll be here. Waiting. Take your time Fia."

I get out of the car watch as she looks at the traffic behind her, pulls away from the curb, and disappears from my view.

##

**A/N: See, I **_**told**_** you there were lemons on the horizon, didn't I?**

**Sofia and Edward played, uh, **_**Stop Light Make Out**_** to "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness and "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse.**

**Thanks to Regan for suggesting The Darkness song for that scene – perfect and it didn't seem to annoy Edward **_**too**_** much.**

**There is a pawnshop in Port Angeles WA called EZ Pawn, as well as a bookstore called Port Book and News. **

**Just to clear up any confusion: Since Edward and Sofia known each other for nearly a century, they refer to each other by their pre-Cullen names at times. **

**Thanks for the reviews, more next week, probably Thursday! The joyride is really going to start rolling now, with an Emmett/Jasper POV chapter ahead!**


	13. Annabel Lee

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**Edgar Allen Poe owns **_**Annabel Lee.**_

**##**

**EPOV**

I lasted exactly one hour and three minutes before I couldn't stand it anymore.

Wandered through the medical and music sections, browsed the periodicals, kept searching for her. Couldn't pick up her scent or hear her thoughts. Even ventured into the crafts section, figured she'd be back there, find some knitting book that she couldn't live without, but no go.

She was nowhere to be found, at least in the store.

Decided to go outside, try to pick up her whereabouts. And of course, another member of my miserable graduating class had to be in the store.

"_Edward_! Hi! How _are_ you?!"_ Oh sweet Jesus, please not that skank Jessica Stanley. Sofia honey where are you if you were here you'd make some wry remark save me from this two-faced bitch..._

She stands between me and the exit, just _beaming_ up at me with an idiots grin on her Maybelline-encrusted face, clutching some gossip rags to her chest; lurid headlines about Bradgelina's latest escapade and some sidebar piece about that British actor that Sofia and Alice insist looks a lot like me, the one in that stupid vampire movie that the girls are so silly about much to the annoyance of us guys.

"Oh, uh, hello Jessica. Nice to see you I have to be going now." Try to move around her, but she blocks my path. _Sofia where the hell are you?_

"Wow, imagine bumping into you _here_ of all places. How's Bella she here with you? " Peeks around me, like my hopefully soon-to-be-ex wife is tripping over a speck of dust on the worn carpeting somewhere in the stacks. As far as I'm concerned, she and Bella were perfect for each other; what's that term Rosalie used to describe them? Frenemies? Yeah, that's it. _Frenemies._..

_Oh please Jessica, just move your fat ass and let me get out of here where is she?_ "No. She's not. Good bye." Finally she gets the hint and moves to the side.

_Jesus, what a dick; what the hell did Bella see in him anyway? He's still so fucking hot though I'd tap that_. Oh please. I can only imagine the STD's coursing their way through her nether parts.

Standing on the sidewalk, I pick up her voice, faint and murmuring. She's talking to someone, a male. I know its not Jenks, she doesn't trust him, only deals with him when she absolutely has to; leaves that to Jasper and myself. He wouldn't venture down here anyway.

No. This is someone else. She sounds like she's...

_Confessing?_

I know in an instant where she is: Queen of Angels Catholic Church; I'd been in there with her once, we'd stopped at her request when I gave her a lift to SeaTac, before she flew to the Golden Triangle or some other Godforsaken place where we had interests. She's speaking with that priest; the one she says reminds her of her long-dead uncle. Why she trusts some priest is beyond me, but if it gives her some comfort, who am I to deny her that?

She's told me he's the one who knows about us, and who swears to her that he keeps that secret to himself.

_Like he should._

##

SPOV

I couldn't tell him where I was going; I knew he'd put up a show of arguing about going there, but would eventually relent and I just didn't have it in me to deal with that. Neither Carlisle nor Edward still believe in God; I do though, to some extent; I still believe we have a soul, even though I know neither of them believe this either. I have no idea what Esme or the others think; I've never thought to ask them, and besides, that's none of my business anyway.

Cully and Eddie and me; the three of us have been together for so long its as if we're a trio apart from the others at times; I know that Carlisle considers the two of us his children, and why not? He created us. But I've found I need something to differentiate myself from them, so this brittle faith in something greater than us is it and at times it has helped me over the past century.

Especially on days like today.

I sat in the small, whitewashed church, watching the dust motes flicker and float in the sunbeams that streamed through the stained glass windows; the softly burning flames in the burgundy-colored glass votive candles that stood guard in front of the statues of St. Francis and the Blessed Mother. I had a dollar in my pocket to pay for four of them, one for each of our parents. Just like I do nearly every week.

Nobody, except Edward, knows I come here every Thursday if I can, to remember our parents. He doesn't seem to mind; he even came here with me once, on our way to the airport, even though he's not Catholic, like I was.

"Sofia? Is that you? What brings you here it's not Thursday." Father Daly wanders up the aisle from the altar. He reminds me so much of my Uncle Tomas; From his blue eyes to his graying buzz cut, except Father Daly is Black Irish, and my uncle was pure Polack straight from the docks of Gdansk.

"Hello Father. Yeah I know, it's not Thursday but I'm not having the best day." _That's_ an understatement. Look up at him, try to smile but it comes out all wrong. More like a grimace.

He sits down in the pew in front of me, turns himself towards me and gives me a gentle smile. Waiting for me to unload my sorrow and pain onto him.

"Father...I told my husband I was finished with him this morning. We're done. He left. And I don't think he's coming back, and even if he did, I wouldn't let him back in my life. I'm divorcing him." Look down at my hands, twisting on my lap, shredding a tissue that I can't use. Thanks for _that _little tweak, God. I can read minds and run like the wind, don't need to breathe don't need to sleep but the one release I really need, to cry? _No way_. Thanks buddy._ Thanks a bunch..._

Thinks for a moment before he speaks; "This has been a long time coming, hasn't it Sofia?"

"Yes Father. It has. I feel like a complete failure."

"Sofia. You know you're not a failure; you're both too hard on yourself and have unrealistic expectations of your capabilities to control the world around you. Tell me, what does your family have to say about this situation?"

Sigh. "They're happy he's gone, especially Carlisle and Esme; they never really cared for him. Edward is..."

"Edward?" Raises an eyebrow, he knows about Edward; knows the whole story, _all_ of it, from the very beginning.

"Yes. Edward is _especially_ happy he's gone. Told me Mr. Wonderful was selfish, immature and disrespectful, was concerned he'd destroy me. I don't deserve him, you know, _Edward, _I mean..." I'm rambling, where am I going with this? Where the hell is he, I know he's some place fretting, wondering where I am.

"He's right you know. Your husband was _terribly_ disrespectful of you. Took you for granted, if you want my opinion, which I know you do Sofia." He says this gently, knowing how I hurt. My uncle Tomas would have said the same thing, but nowhere near as nicely. He'd have tracked Mr. Wonderful down and kicked the crap out of him.

Look up at him, small smile. "Yeah, you're right. He did take me for granted. But I'm so confused. I feel like I just can't handle everything anymore. I just can't."

"What is it that your, uh, _father_, Carlisle is it? What is it he calls you?"

"The Fixer. He calls me that because he says I can fix any problem, no matter what it is. Or who it belongs to."

Glances over to the flickering candles, then returns his gaze to me. "Maybe it's time you let some of that go. Let the others fix their _own_ problems. You can't solve everything Sofia. It's not fair to you and it's certainly not healthy. They're all adults they should take care of their own business. Maybe you need to take a break, let them realize how important you are to them."

Well, gee _thanks_ Padre, I'd already come to that conclusion myself. What self-help book did you glean _that_ nugget from? What was I thinking, coming here? Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea after all.

But then he clears his throat, gives me that _serious priest look_. "Sofia, you are aware, of course, that the church frowns upon divorce. That if you were to divorce and would ever want to marry again, you would be prohibited from doing so, at least in the Catholic Church." Folds his arms, sits back and waits for my answer. Typical patriarchal dogma bullshit; how _presumptuous_ of him to assume we were married in the Catholic church, much less that I would want to get married in one again period. We were married _near_ a church, in Piazza San Marco at daybreak, but not _in_ a church. Big difference. And like they'd marry our kind anyway; they deny our very existence. What a buffoon this guy is, sitting there all high and mighty, like he has the hotline to God's personal Blackberry.

Wait a second to collect my thoughts. Maybe Carlisle and Edward are right after all; maybe I've been wasting my time with this all these years. Who the hell do these old men think they are anyway to tell people how to live, about morality? _God?_

"So help me to understand this Father; the Church would rather I stay married to a man who _disrespects _me, whom I'm fairly certain is _cheating_ on me, and who treats me like a _sex toy_ rather than his partner. Who consistently sent me mixed signals, _took me for granted_ and destroyed property that didn't belong to him. In other words, they'd rather I be completely _miserable_ rather than mentally and emotionally healthy, at least as far as our kind is capable of being. Is that correct Father? Because if it is, I'm having _second thoughts_ about this whole _faith_ thing." Fold my arms mirroring him, wait for his answer; I'm just _seething_ inside, what was I thinking coming here? I should have called Charlie and chewed this over with him; he'd listen and tell me to get over myself, put on the big girl panties and take a vacation, go fishing, clear my head. Jesus, what a _dope_ I can be sometimes.

That was the _last_ thing he was expecting to hear from me; he's tongue-tied, and from what I can pick up trying to figure out how to tell someone who isn't supposed to exist why they have to follow the antiquated teachings of a faith that denies their very existence.

"_Besides_, Father, now there's a hitch to this entire situation." I've picked up Edward's scent; he's walking up the front steps to the church, hands in his pockets, getting the courage up to open the door. "In about a minute, that door will open and the _hitch _will come in" I tell him, pointing to the main entrance, sheathed in shadows. He glances at the door, doesn't ask how I know. I can sense his unease now, and I hate to say it, but it's turning me on. Now I know how Edward felt watching my little performance with that Jeff guy earlier. Power _is_ sexy.

Edward opens the door of the church, lets his eyes adjust to the muted light. Sees me sitting there, on the right, about halfway down the aisle. Lets the door close behind him, stands there in the shadows, hands still in his pockets, waiting for my direction. Respectful, even though I know he's uncomfortable being in a church, especially a Catholic one. Massey and Elizabeth raised him well; they'd be so proud of him, how he's become the loving father he is.

Father Daly stares at him; I know they're locking eyes, getting a read on the other. Looks back at me, I raise my face, cock my head to the right as he questions me; narrow my eyes, furthering his unease.

"Edward. He's..."

"Massey's boy. Yes." I smile now, a real smile. I can't put a finger on it, but I feel so much better when he's around me; I almost feel like we're each separate parts of one whole person, and put together, we just hum along beautifully. I turn around and smile at him, nod my head towards us. _Its okay honey, he won't snitch he's too scared of us now. Come sit by me_. _And I'm beginning to think you and Carlisle are right._ I pat the seat of the pew let him know it's really okay. _You won't vanish in a puff of smoke if you're by him. I'd snap his neck rather than let you get hurt._

He walks down the aisle, not quite sure what to think. I can read his thoughts, he's all over the place; concern for me, wondering what's going on, confused and comforted, all at the same time.

Father Daly stands up, offers his right hand to Edward who takes it without reservation, his breeding and upbringing still an essential part of him; to his credit Father doesn't flinch when he feels the cold hardness of Edward's skin. Before he was totally accepting of us, but now I'm not so sure.

"Edward? Nice to meet you, I'm Father Daly. Welcome. Sofia has spoken quite highly of you to me." Edward nods in acknowledgement.

Looks down at me. "Are you alright Fia I was worried_..._" he whispers.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks for finding me. Sit down we'll be done in a minute."

"You light the candles yet?"

"No not yet. Waiting for you."

"Thanks I was hoping you would." Gentle smile. He needs this, even though he would never admit it.

Father Daly softly clears his throat to get our attention. "So, Sofia and I were discussing this morning's events. And other concerns she has."

"I know. I heard."

"You know then, how she feels about everything?" Waits for his answer, doesn't push. Just patiently waits. Doesn't ask how he heard our conversation from blocks away. I can see his pulse quicken in his throat, and feel that electric spark start in my limbs. _So easy so easy..._

They're both sitting down now, Edward next to me, taking my left hand in his right, squeezes gently. _Easy honey, calm down. I know..._

"Yes. I know. And whatever she decides, I'll abide by." _Who does this joker think he is Sofia? Dr. Drew? Calm down I know what you're feeling, I do too, but we can't, not here. Settle down sweetheart..._

I turn and look up at him, mentally rolling my eyes.

"_Abide by"? Who talks like that anymore? Geez, you are an old-fashioned boy Edward Anthony. Yeah, but it'd be so easy Eddie. _

_And you're still an old-fashioned girl Sofia_ _Anastazja, albeit one who swears like a bloody sailor and kisses like an angel. I know honey but he's not worth the trouble._

_Watch your mouth, we're in church._

_I don't think God really cares about your language Sofia. You know I don't think He exists anyway. And I heard what this fool said to you about remarrying in the church, and your answer, which I loved. He wasn't expecting that, was he? _Smirking, he squeezes my hand again. Eyes brightening. _I think I'm falling in...Oh crap I hope she's blocking me now, don't want her to hear that. Not yet._

But I do. And I don't know how to feel about that, except that it's way too soon for us to consider that right now. But I'm having the exact same thought about him.

Father Daly sits there, knowing we're talking to each other, shakes his head.

"Boy, I sure wish I had that gift you two have. It'd make my life a lot easier some days." The three of us laugh softly; the two of us just to be polite. I used to trust him, now I hope I never see him again. What a fraud. We could take him down in a blink, be done with him before he'd known what hit him.

We all get up; Father Daly shakes Edward's hand again "Take care of yourselves son, you and your family; you are all truly unique and special in His eyes." _Then why won't He let her cry, she needs to cry, what kind of God does that to someone? _I hearhim think.

_Yeah, why is that God? Thanks for nothing. Oh shit, I didn't mean that. Oh, sorry about the 'oh shit' _I ponder. Eddie snickers under his breath, so softly only I can hear him.

Father Daly turns and hugs me to him, envelops me in his arms. Looks down at me, all I can think of is that stupid song about Irish eyes smiling; he smells like cheap wine and mothballs. Eddie's right, he's not worth the effort. I bet he tastes awful, like fur balls. "You know the answer Sofia. You just have to find it within yourself. I know you will." Releases me, smiles at us both and walks down the aisle towards the back of the church, leaves through the front door. _Whatever_ dude. Hope you feel better about yourself. You have no idea _how close_ you came to being our afternoon snack.

We're the only ones in there now. "You still want to do this Fia?" he questions me, eyebrows raised, but his eyes say otherwise. I glance at the altar, watching the votive candles flickering and dancing in their glass holders.

"Yeah why not? What could it hurt? If nothing else, if they are somewhere out there, floating in the ether, they'll know we still think about them."

Together we walk down the aisle, towards the statue of the Blessed Mother; my right hand clutches the dollar bill, my left his hand, as we go to light four candles for those who left us adrift in the world.

##

**EPOV**

She was much more relaxed after we left the church, nearly skipped down the stone steps that are almost as old as we are. Smiling and turning her face into the sun, I watched from the shadows of the church entrance as she glittered softly. So beautiful like that day at the Cubs game when she told me...

"Hey, let's go back to the bookstore. I parked the car down the street, you can drive, since I know how my lack of speed grates at you." Does she know me, or what?

I grin at her; "Thanks honey. Why do you want to go back to the bookstore? We have to get moving, it's nearly four, Carlisle will have a fit if we're late."

"He'll have a fit regardless the way things are going. I have to look up something. Come on, this will take only a few minutes."

Pull up in front of the store, tell her about Jessica Stanley, she laughs, remembering her behavior at the wedding, "what a skank that girl is, she would have fit in great at Frenchy's crib, there'd be a line outside her door", checks her Crackberry for messages, always working. Waits for me to open the car door for her; I love doing things like this for women, feel it shows my respect for them, and I know Fia loves it too; little things like this that have a greater meaning. Isabella would always bolt from the car; never let me be a gentleman towards her, always trying to push me around. Unlike Sofia, who loves being treated like a lady.

Head into the store, she goes right to the American Lit section, which I didn't anticipate; I figured we were headed back to the crafts section. We both wander through there; I love this section, so many great novels...

Turn around, she's gone _Oh no Sofia, not again._

"I'm the next aisle over Eddie; for God's sake, relax. Jeez..."

She's laying stomach down on the threadbare carpeting, worn from years of feet trampling up and down it. Legs bent at the knees, ankles locked slowly swaying back and forth. Resting on her elbows she's pushed back the sleeves of her aqua cardigan; I remember seeing that yarn lying around years ago, never knew she actually knit something with it. Why didn't I notice that?

"You miss a lot of things Edward, but I haven't exactly been around a lot the past few years, not your fault." Looks over her left shoulder at me, pushes a lock of hair back over her ear, goes back to her book.

"What is that? Ayn Rand? Sylvia Plath?" I know she's read _Atlas Shrugged_ and _The Bell Jar_ more times than I can remember; they're her two favorite novels.

Closes the book, shows me the title: _Collected Works and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe_. Opens it again, waits for me. I lay down next to her, look at what she's reading:

_Annabel Lee_

"Read it with me Edward." Eyes searching mine, wondering if I remember the first time we read this together. She reads the first verse, I read the second:

"_I_ was a child and _she_ was a child,

in this kingdom by the sea:

But we loved with a love that was more than love –

I and my Annabel Lee;

With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven

Coveted her and me.

I look over at her; she's avoiding my eyes. We keep reading, trading off verses. Final verse is mine:

"For the moon never beams, without bringing me

dreams

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side

Of my darling – my darling-my life and my bride,

In the sepulcher there by the sea,

In her tomb by the sounding sea.

Close my eyes, I cannot look at her. I realize what this means: She's leaving. This is the only way she could tell me, and I know her heart is breaking. What a fucking horrible day for her; first her husband splits, and then that priest dares to lecture her on morality. And it's nowhere near over yet; we still have tonight to deal with and I know Isabella will show up and create a scene. Thank God Nessie is at Charlie's, that's one less headache to contend with, having her in the house when that bitch wife of mine rolls in with her mutt.

"Eddie", she turns my face towards her with her left hand, so gentle, like an angel's touch. "I have to do this Eddie. It's the only way."

"But why honey? _Why_? Stay here, we can speak with Carlisle and Esme, they can find someplace for you around here, or in Seattle; don't Sofia, please don't do this to us." I can hardly speak I'm so upset. I look into her eyes, pleading for her to stay. Those beautiful eyes; so blue, I still remember the first time I saw them, that hot July day. Like Cornflowers in the mist, so lovely...

"Because I _need to_ Edward, I need to find my place in the world, with the family; with you and Nessie. Don't forget I'm still married to him Edward; I have to sort that out. I just can't go from one relationship to another without any closure. You understand that, don't you? _You_ need to do the same thing. For you_ and_ the baby." _Oh my God Eddie my heart is breaking why can't I cry I just need to cry would feel so much better release this anguish..._

"I know Fia, I know but it's just so sudden, I thought that maybe..."

"Maybe Eddie. Maybe _someday_, but not now it's not the right time for the three of us."

"Three?"

"Yes, _three_. Nessie and you are a package deal."

Smiles at me, closes the book, sits up and puts it back in its place on the shelf. Leans back towards me, kisses me softly on the mouth, just a gentle peck, no tongue. So full of sadness but I can detect something else though in that kiss.

Hope. Bubbling under the surface, floating on the current.

"When will you back?" I murmur.

"I don't know Eddie. When I'm ready." She whispers back.

We stand up, I take her in my arms there in the American Lit section of the bookstore; I don't care who sees us, who overhears us. Lift her face towards mine. Kiss her back. Want to drown in those eyes, memorize them for however long she's gone. _This will kill Nessie _I think.

"Don't worry I'll keep in touch with her Eddie. She'll be fine. Trust me."

"I'll wait for you Fia, in that sepulcher by the sea. For however long you need."

She doesn't say anything for a moment, then rolls her eyes, groans and grins at me. "Thank you Edward, I know you will. And that sepulcher line? That was _so_ sappy and corny, but I know what you mean. And I'm holding you to that."

Breaks the hug, puts her hand in mine, turns towards the storefront.

"Lets go home. I have something regarding our spouses I need to run past you on the way there."

We walk out to the car, arms around each other, embracing this promise of love for as long as we can.

_##_

**SPOV**

We didn't say much on the way back; what was there to say? We were both hurting, but while the silence wasn't uncomfortable, it wasn't unbearable either. It just was.

He drove; I felt that would be the best thing for him, let him have some control. And for once, he didn't scare the bejesus out of me, kept the speed down to 40 over the limit rather than his 50 or more.

Leaned against him as I scrolled through my messages, nothing from Mr. Wonderful, thank God; maybe he deleted my cell number, I should be so lucky. Then I saw one that made me sit up and hiss "_Yesssss_" through my teeth. _Finally, she updated._ _This should be lemonlicious. _ Edward turned his head, but didn't say anything. Let me be even thought I knew it was killing him to see what elicited such a response from me.

Click on the link; lean against his right arm again with my feet propped up against the doorframe, start reading. _Damn this is good stuff. I should do this, it could practically write itself, with all the stories I could tell; some of those guys were so bizarre, like that gold coin freak of Doll's...._

He looks over my shoulder down at the screen. I shift away from his gaze; don't want him to know about my little hobby, those stories I read, written by amateur authors about those characters in that movie that annoys the boys so much, but that we three girls love. He'd tease me to no end I know it.

"Oh my _God_ Sofia, what are you reading?" Busted. He saw the scene in the story I'm reading, the one with the guy who's a Dom and the chick who's his submissive. He's actually shocked I'd read stuff like this, but it gets me off. You'd think he'd dig that.

"Hey, how about a little privacy here, huh? I don't go peeking over your shoulder when you're online'." I retort, annoyed that he did just that.

"Because when_ I'm_ online, _you're_ not around." _Thank God for that, she'd say the same thing to me if she saw what I'm up to on there. _ He sneaks another peek eyes widen even more. "That's _porn_ Fia. What the hell?" Looks down at me, I can see a mix of repulsion that I was into this and his _...curiosity_? That's rich, coming from him; I know he's in the boy's den with the rest of them, whenever they have a bible reading going. _Hmm, well, if that's what she's into, maybe somewhere down the line someday she and I..._

I act all huffy, but that's the extent of it – it's all an act. "It's not _porn_ Edward, its _fan fiction_. And I love it."

"Well, whatever it is, it certainly seems to have your attention. Is that what you've been reading all along, _girl porn_? I've seen you laying on that loveseat of yours in the girl's den wearing down the scroll ball on your Crackberry, wondering what you were so into. You do that for _hours_, do you realize that?"

"Well yeah, I love it. So what?" I'm not budging an inch this is my dirty little secret. He just smiles at me, shakes his head, goes back to watching the road in front of us as it winds back to Forks.

Oh Eddie, if you only knew what this does to me.

Because someday, if you play your cards right, you'll find out.

##

**EPOV**

She took a call from the broker in Hanalei; we had an offer on the house there. They went back and forth on closing costs and dates a bit, but when she clicked off, she smiled, happy to have another deal done, and in our favor as usual. I loved listening to her wheel and deal; she's a completely different person when she's doing business; focused and tough, her negotiating skills are remarkable. I had no idea, really...

Other than discovering that she's into amateur porn disguised as fan fiction or _girl porn_, or whatever she calls it, she was pretty quiet on the way home after that. But I do have to say, discovering this side of her made me a bit unsettled. We've known each other for nearly a century, and I had no idea she enjoyed such things. Then again, I'm certain she has no knowledge of some of _my_ interests.

But maybe someday, she might. If the situation presents itself, if things between us head in the direction I'm hoping they do, once everything is resolved, I'll bring it up. Worst she can say is 'no'. But I have my doubts she'll say that, now that she's revealed more of herself to me.

We're nearly home. Stopped at the main intersection in Forks. Glance down at her, hoping for another round of "Stop Light Make Out" but she's back working, furiously texting away.

"What are you working on _now_? Can't you take a break? _Jesus_ Fia, give it a rest."

"Don't you mean, 'we're at a red light, can I have another smooch?'" she replies. Pushes herself up and gives me a kiss, slips her tongue in just enough to entice me, but the light changes so that opportunity evaporates. I grimace, wanting her more than ever now, especially after our earlier round; feel myself twitch at her touch. Wonder what she looks like when she cums. Watch her fingers flying across the keyboard. I've never seen anyone text so fast, she's like lightning.

"_Now _who are you texting? Do you mind me asking?"

"Emmett and Jasper."

"Why?"

"Have a job for them to do. Take Baby down to the border." Her reply is a bit terse, but I know its not directed _at_ me. She'd tell me it's a need to know deal, as far as I'm concerned. And from what Carlisle has shared with me, I don't want to know about whom she's dealt with for us. She's put herself in plenty of situations that any reasonable human never would; she's dealt with some of the greatest despots of the last century. During the Cultural Revolution, when I expressed my concern about her dealing with Madame Mao and her thugs, Carlisle said to me "What's the worse that could happen Edward? They'd try to kill her? They're scared to death of her; they wouldn't stand a chance, you remember how she was in Chicago, afterwards."

I certainly do; she was out for revenge and she _got_ it. There are several unsolved cases still open she's responsible for. And I was in on a few on them; so was Carlisle. We both took care of those bastards that gang-raped her. Left their carcasses in the intersection of Cermak Road and Michigan Avenue as a message.

"Can you tell me when they're leaving?" I venture.

"Day after tomorrow. Early morning. They have a stop to make on the way down there." Cut and dried. That's all she's going to tell me. She glances back up at me, squints her eyes, bites the right side of her mouth, pondering.

_Hmm, wonder if I can trust him to do this one thing for me. He's always come through in the past, never screwed things up, always discreet and professional, don't have to worry about him fucking things up like the Glimmer Twins might...Think I'll ask him to drive me up to SeaTac, tell him what needs to be taken care of. If he cares for me like I think he does, he'll do it, no questions asked. And I'll make sure he's rewarded for his work._

We're near the high school; she takes a glimpse at it and snorts derisively. Sits herself up and turns to face me, peering at me. Then looks back at my latest alma mater.

"Edward." Deliberate.

"Yes Fia?" Uh oh. This is going to be serious. I can tell from her tone.

"How could you stand it? Knowing that you were smarter and had more education than everyone else there? The staff? Everyone you went to school with? Didn't that _grate_ on you, your intelligence? "

"I endured it. Had to do it for the family; you know that honey, wasn't the first time." Where is this going? Why the sudden interest in my education?

Watch as she looks off into the forest, we're nearly home.

"Pull the car over Edward. We need to discuss something before we get home, an idea I have, on how to deal with your wife and my husband. That idiot priest of all people gave it to me."

I pull the car over, throw it in park. We're about a mile from the house. She turns off the music; turns the ignition off. Jesus, where is this leading? I know she's going away, but what else is there? Is she_ ill_?

"I know how we can deal with them, without leading to any more unnecessary legalities or dragging this past her birthday. I already have it worked out."

I nod at her. "Tell me. What do I have to do?"

"_Listen_ to me Edward. Just listen. And back me up tonight. Plus I need you to go to LA in a few weeks, have a job for you to do." Leans towards me, her eyes are amber now, nostrils flared. I've seen this look before and I know what it means. She's ready for the hunt. Anticipating it. _Desiring_ it, a craving that's virtually sexual in her mind. And she wants _me_ to join her in this craving, and I will not let her down. I never have.

As she tells me her plan, I'm stunned at what she's proposing, the simplicity of it all.

Like Carlisle said earlier, it was in front of us the entire time; we just had to find it for ourselves.

##

**A/N: There is a Queen of Angels church in Port Angeles, but no Father Daly there. I modeled Sofia's Uncle Tomas on my Uncle Tom, who would have done exactly that to any guy who treated me like Mr. Wonderful did Sofia. And he was Black Irish! (Blue eyes/black hair)**

**Next chapter: Bella's return, family secrets and thunderstorm lemons. Thanks for the love.**

**Regan, as always, the best beta in the business, my comrade-in-snark and lemony fresh ideas!**


	14. The Sweet Spot

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**Thanks to the UU girls on Ravelry for their general awesomeness. Regan for being the best beta in the biz and ma BFF – MWAH!**

**Carlisle refers to Sofia as Missy – his pet name for her. He's either Dad or Daddy to her, Dad to Edward at times, just to clear up any confusion.**

**MAJOR lemons in this chapter: Consider this fair warning. Not safe for children. Get out now if you're under 18.**

**##**

**CPOV**

I could hear them arguing in the Volvo as they drove up to the garage. He was annoyed about her cell phone usage, and she was defending it by telling him it was all business related, but I got the impression that there was something else going on. I knew they'd spent the day together, and I wouldn't have been surprised it they'd taken off somewhere remote and uh, _explored_ each other. I'd been expecting that for years anyway; they'd been together longer than the three of us had, so I had accepted that inevitability.

They were perfect for each other; Edward is the emotional one, Missy is the practical one. Two halves of a whole; her dedication to him was evident from the first day I met her, when she opened the door to Edward's hospital room, just as I had my teeth in his neck. Most humans, especially women, would have shrieked and fled, leaving confusion and horror in their wake. But not Sofia; from her behavior, I knew she was different, would be a part of us regardless. Her love for Edward, her devotion to his family, was too strong a force for her to deny otherwise.

She stood there, back to the now locked door. Just watching me. Gazing at Edward's face, his crazed eyes, searching for her, pleading for her to save him.

Tilted her head a bit to the right, narrowed her eyes. Didn't move. Locked eyes with me, watched as I started the process. Tilted her head upright, cleared her throat.

"Well. _That's_ the most interesting bedside manner I've encountered Dr. Cullen. How long will this take? Will he be in much pain?"

Walked towards the bed, reaching out for Edward's outstretched hand; took it in both of hers, kissed his knuckles, continued to lock eyes with me. Sat down on the bed next to him, stroked his forehead, pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. Smiled down at him, murmuring in his ear "It's alright Eddie, I'm here, I won't leave you". I felt him relax at her voice, her touch. _What is going on here? Who is this woman? Is she the father's mistress? Why isn't she afraid? What is the story here with the two of them, it's like she's his mother or something like his...lover? He's still a boy; she looks a bit older than him, but there's something else there. And those blue eyes, never seen anyone with eyes that shade of blue, just lovely..._

"Dr. Cullen?_ Again_, how long will this take? Will Edward be in much pain? I'm staying with him until this is done." Not even a question in her mind. More like a command.

And she did. For that whole week, never once left his side, except to attend to human needs. I had her meals brought in, served her myself. I had never seen such devotion between humans before, not like what I observed between those two.

My future son and daughter, who I love more than life itself.

##

**EPOV**

"For heaven's sake, turn the damn thing off already Fia. Between your girl porn and business, it's like I'm not even here." I'm really annoyed with this constant cell phone deal of hers. If we're going to take this any further, she's going to have to curtail that, I find it aggravating. I know she's essentially the CEO of The Firm, as she calls us, but still. I'd love to be with her alone, and not have her little friend Crackberry with us all the time. It's like her husband is here with us, the bastard. He fucked her up enough as it is, I hated him, the way he abused her trust, her _love_ for him. _I'll take care of his sorry ass, hurt my angel like he did..._

Glares at me, gripping her constant companion; "Edward, you know my life, our _family's_ life is in this phone. I can't help it if no one else, other than Carlisle and on occasion, _you_, offer to take some of this off my shoulders." Folds her arms, annoyed with me and upset that this has put a damper on our day; she had hinted after telling me her plan that maybe, just maybe, we'd be able to pursue another round of Stop Light Make Out, depending on how the meeting went. Maybe take a drive up to Seattle for the evening, be back in time for the Ferrari exchange. I will be so glad to see that expensive piece of buyer's remorse leave the garage.

Park the Volvo in its spot; Carlisle is there, pulling the cover over the Ferrari. Doesn't look at either of us, but I bet I know what he's thinking.

"Edward" she says to me. I'm too preoccupied with Carlisle, watching him as he now watches us.

She punches my right arm to get my attention. "Edward._ Look_, I'm turning it off. And it's _staying_ off until tomorrow morning when the buyer's guys show up. _Happy?_" Not pleased with the phone being off, or in not being in control, but the fact that she actually did it pleases me to no end.

Smile at her, happy that she did this for me, for _us_. I knew she had it in her, and I bet if I pressed her, she'd agree. "Thanks Fia. I appreciate it, I know how difficult that was for you." I do. And just to prove it, pull her face towards me and kiss her, right in front of Dad.

Tongue and all; nothing gross, just enough to thank her. And to let her know that there's more where that came from.

##

**SPOV**

He kissed me _French_ kissed me, _right in front of Dad_. What the hell was he thinking? I was so embarrassed, I wished there was a chasm in the seat that I could vanish into, like Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole. I mean really, I know that Carlisle isn't stupid, and he suspects that there might be something developing between the two of us, but still. To confirm it right in front of him? Please. Sometimes he's so, so..._seventeenish._

He gets out of the car, comes around and opens my door, helps me out; I _love_ that aspect of him. Treats me like a lady, not like some common human.

Carlisle stands there, watching this little display. Waiting for one of us to say something, anything, to break the tension. Arms folded, I know he's both intrigued and pissed off at us. But then again, we've always confounded him to some degree, the two of us. From the very first day we met him.

"Hello Carlisle. Have a good day? You'd be so proud of Sofia today Dad; she nearly killed a priest, and then thought better of it. But her driving skills could use some improvement. Took us _forever_ to get to Port Angeles." Punches my left arm, lightly, just to show he's both kidding me and jerking Carlisle around. What the hell is his problem? I'm nervous enough about tonight and this isn't helping at all.

Carlisle surprises me by looking at the two of us; my absolute mortification about what came out of Eddie's mouth, and Eddie's smug look regarding my reaction, and _laughs_. What is this, some guy thing I don't know about?

When he can finally control himself, he looks at me, shaking his head. "Missy, if he can get you to turn that phone off, he can say whatever he wants to. God knows I haven't been able to do that. And he's right; you _do_ drive a bit too slow at times." _And I bet there was some action going on at stoplights, wasn't there Edward? _ I hear him think.

Edward just grins back at him. The two of them pleased with each other, and my discomfort, which wasn't meant to be malicious at all, but _still_.

_Boys..._

##

**EPOV**

We're gathered in the dining room, before six, ready to get this over with. I can hear her up in her room, getting ready. Music blasting, tonight it's Linkin Park. Preparing to be in the right frame of mind to confront our financial situation, let us know how the past year went, and how the coming year looks for The Firm.

Carlisle and I set up the seating just like we've done for decades. She sits in the Sweet Spot, Carlisle on her right, myself on her left. Her chair is slightly more elevated than ours – she's the focal point. She can see everyone from her vantage. Esme sits next to Carlisle. Rosalie and Emmett next to my left. Alice and Jasper next to Esme. In the order they joined the three of us, the order in which we became a family. Everyone has their laptops open and waiting; since we send IMs back and forth to each other to clarify points, or to just shoot the breeze at times. In the past, some of these meetings were interminable; being able to IM each other made those easier to endure.

One chair remains empty, directly across from Sofia. And none of us want to be sitting there tonight.

Isabella has no idea what Sofia has in store for her.

But I do.

**SPOV**

If nothing else, everyone in this family is punctual. They're all there, ready to roll; all stand as I enter the room. Such respect, I cherish this feeling. Make eye contact with each of them in order of seniority. I give Edward the same look I give everyone else, give nothing away of our budding relationship. As a strong leader should do – stay in control.

My hair is pulled into a messy bun on the back of my head, held in place by two black hair sticks; short-sleeved charcoal gray silk blouse, pencil skirt a deeper shade of gray, fits like a second skin, small pleats centered on the back hem. Black silk hose, black patent leather pumps, four inches high. The pearl earrings Edward gave me for Christmas the year before we met Carlisle; pulled out my engagement ring from the safe, wear that as a sign of status for when Isabella rolls in; informing her who runs the show here. It's huge, a six carat white emerald-cut diamond surrounded by smaller precious stones, with a ruby encrusted at each point of the compass. One of a kind, crafted in Venice so long ago; she won't be able to miss it. Which is my point.

I take my seat as they wait until I've done so and then nod at them to take theirs. Open my laptop, slip on the reading glasses that are more for effect than function, all part of the theater. Take a deep breath. Look around at them, waiting expectantly for me to begin this yearly ritual.

"Well" I begin, "Since I know that both Jasper and Emmett are _such _devotees of PowerPoint, I've decided that this year our entire meeting will consist of _nothing_ but PowerPoint presentations." Pause, gauging their responses, especially the boys; I feel Rosalie and Alice kick their men's shins under the table.

"Not."

The tension broken, everyone laughs. "Yeah, they suck, I've learned my lesson, no more PowerPoint, _ever_".

And from there we jump right into the mess of an economy that the humans have saddled us with. How some of our investments have delivered less-than-anticipated results, how this will affect our coming year. How we're not involved in the Maddoff debacle; I tell them who bought the Hanalei house, which brings snickers from everyone, knowing the sexual predilections of the buyer, which don't always run to his wife.

"I mean, guys, its not like we're going to have to apply for food stamps or anything, but there are still some bright spots. Our investments in both the adult entertainment and alternative pharmaceutical industries continue to improve, even in the current economy. However, we have restructured two budgets in particular. Edward and Alice, this affects you two the greatest, so bear with me here." As soon as those words leave my mouth, the IMs pour in:

_EC to SC: Pls say yes to Koenigsegg CCX _

_SC to EC: No U hve 2 crs alrdy. $650K? Pls_

_EC to SC: Wknd in Vegas, pck it up there. Pls?_

_SC to EC: NO_

_EC to SC: Wht bout Baby? Whr is yr cr?_

_SC to EC: Sold her. Will drve Volvo, k?_

_EC to SC: Sure. Whtvr hny..._

_AC to SC: Pls tell me Paris Fashn wk isn't out._

_SC to AC: Yes it is. Sorry bb_

_AC to SC: NY Fashn wk?_

_SC to AC: Hells no, we luv tht, grls wk!_

_AC to SC: Luvs u like puffy hrt stikrs_

I instruct Alice to seek high-end consignment stores as well as selling some of the more rare couture pieces we have to collectors or museums. She loves any excuse to travel to Paris or New York, might as well have her earn us some green while she does. And he can whine all he wants, Edward is not getting another car, especially one that costs as much as it does. Even if he _would_ look smokin' hot behind the wheel of it, especially a black one.

"Alice, what's the ETA on the package?" This is humming along better than I anticipated; Carlisle hasn't interrupted me once, which is unusual. I must be doing a decent job, all things considered today.

Closes her eyes, searches. "She's still in La Push, but just leaving the house. She'll be here in about thirty minutes. Alone. Jake's not with her, plus she's _on foot_" she says with a smug look on her face. At one time, Alice considered Isabella to be her BFF, but once she spurned Edward for dog boy, that's a thing of the past.

I glance over at her, surprised. "Really? On _foot_? What, the Rabbit bust a master cylinder and they have no clue how to repair it?" The irony of this is too divine for me; I've sold her Ferrari out from under her nose, and now their POS VW is DOA.

_EC to SC: OMG 2 fny_

_SC to EC: ns_

_EC to SC: U lk so ht that skrt OMFG yr ass..._

_SC to EC: Down boy_

_EC to SC: Sry cnt hlp it. Im a man... _

Thank God for privacy screens. If Daddy saw that last exchange, we'd all hear about it.

"One more thing on the agenda before Isabella arrives. I've decided to take a brief sabbatical, starting the day after tomorrow. I have no firm idea how long I'll be gone; in my absence Carlisle and Edward will handle all decisions pertaining to The Firm, financial or otherwise. Emmett and Jasper are leaving that day as well to deliver my Mercedes to one of our Mexican associates; I'll review their instructions later. Edward will be traveling in a few weeks to handle another situation for us as well."

Sit back and let that sink in. Esme just stares at me, she had no idea; Carlisle didn't tell her, and he shouldn't, it's not his place to do so.

"Sofia, what else is going on that compels you to leave us again? What we can do to help you honey?" she gently asks.

Look over at her, smile and nod my head 'no'. "I need some time alone to get my head back on straight. Have to deal with shaking Mr. Wonderful from my life. I don't anticipate I'll be gone for long. Heading to the cabin." She smiles back, sad but full of compassion. She knows how much I could use a break; she'd probably pack me a picnic lunch that could feed a platoon for the flight there if we ate.

_SC to EC: 1-2 mths_

_EC to SC: Tht long? _

_SC to EC: Maybe lngr_

_EC to SC: We'll C. _

I ignore that last post. I'll be the judge of that.

"Okay, since we've got some time, let's take a break, rearrange the seating. Everyone moves to this side of the table. I want this to go quick and by the numbers. Not one sound from anyone; we want her to be the first one to speak. I want her to feel some pain."

##

**EPOV**

We were ready for her, having re-arranged our seating so that we faced the house entrance; sending a direct sign to Isabella which side she now occupied as far as we were concerned. Sofia, Carlisle and I sat there reviewing our plan.

"Are you both ready for this? Dad, any concerns with my proposal? This is the time to speak up." She glances down at her copy of the proposal, then back up at Carlisle.

Looks over the top rim of his reading glasses; unlike Sofia's, he does need his on occasion. Those 400-year-old eyes aren't what they used to be, but they're still sharper than any human's eyes could hope to be.

"No, pretty much cut-and-dried. Nice job. You two have your work cut out for you, but it's nothing neither of you can't handle. Edward, you have any concerns?"

"None. We've been over this. She has until her birthday to respond."

Carlisle nods his head, and we settle back to wait. I can sense Emmett and Rosalie fidgeting, they're so furious with her behavior, they can hardly sit still.

"Rosie, go into the kitchen or something. Cool off. You have another ten minutes. Go outside and break something already, let go of the tension" Esme tells her. Rosalie bolts from her chair, sounds of bending metal and crushed plastic emanate from the back of the house. "I certainly hope she remembers to clean that up." Esme turns to Carlisle, shaking her head. "She has this habit of not doing that, drives me crazy."

Nine minutes and thirty seconds later Alice yells back to Rosalie. "She'll be here in thirty seconds; haul your butt back in here."

Just as Rosalie slips into her seat next to me, the front door opens. My wife is back.

"Relax Edward let her open her mouth first. You can handle her." Sofia murmurs under her breath to me.

_"_I know, I'm just so furious with her, about what this has done to Nessie."

_"_She'll hang herself with her mouth just you wait and see."

I feel Sofia's left hand on my knee as she pats it lightly in reassurance. Removes it, folds her hands in front of her on the table, straightens up, makes herself look taller than she is. It's actually quite impressive; she looks nearly regal when she sits like that.

Isabella flounces into the room, her countenance a mix of disdain and anger. But once she sees the seating arrangement that cockiness dissipates, replaced by fear. I know she can feel the hostility in the atmosphere, Jasper is so pissed off at her he's withholding his power; she won't even acknowledge my presence.

She looks at Sofia for guidance; Sofia nods towards the lone unoccupied chair; otherwise she sits completely still. Observes Isabella as she slides into the chair, swivels it around, her eyes running across our stony faces, a desperate attempt in determining her bearings. I finger the folder resting in my hands, wanting to just chuck it at her. I feel Sofia's left foot gently press down on my foot, trying to calm me further.

And there we sit, all of us, waiting. We have all the time in the world. Even Emmett and Rosalie are still.

Within ten minutes, Isabella folds. Fia was right; once she opened that yap of hers, it was downhill all the way.

"So, uh, what's this about? Why am I the only one on this side of the table?" Looks only at Sofia, no one else. All of us reveling in her discomfort, watching her squirm. Now you know how I felt bitch, the way you treated me, dicked me around along with Jacob. At least Ihave a set.

With exquisite slowness, Fia glances at her Piaget watch, the one encrusted with diamonds around the rim that we gave her for her birthday ten years ago. Squints back towards Isabella, then looks back at her watch. Folds her hands together again, peers down at her over the top of her reading glasses, and begins the assault.

"The meeting commenced at six pm Isabella. You are an hour and" checks her watch again, "twenty three and three quarter minutes late. That's quite rude. Do you not have any respect for our family?" I hear Jasper and Alice snicker under their breath, while Esme suppresses a laugh. Carlisle remains silent continuing to stare daggers at her, adding to her distress.

"Well, uh, the, uh, _car_ won't start and Jake can't find parts for it, and well, I had to _walk_ here, so, uh, that's why I'm late. Car won't start." Stumbling for an excuse, blaming anyone but herself. How did Charlie manage to create such a selfish creature? It's all Renee's fault; she's such a flake. Can't even tie her shoes without a picture chart explaining it.

Sofia pivots her head slightly, waits a beat. "Your father is punctual to a _fault _Isabella. He would be _highly_ disappointed to hear you attempt such sorry excuses for your rudeness. And you _walked_? What, have your running skills become compromised since you abandoned your husband and child?" She's right; Charlie _would_ be upset. I begin to relax; now that I see the direction this is moving in.

"Oh, uh well. Yeah I...." trails off. What can she say? Sofia's right. "Well anyway, I came to get the Ferrari, since we need a car, and to pick up a few things." Looks down, breaking eye contact with Sofia, then her eyes rise again, looking over our heads to the kitchen. "Hey, where's Nessie?" She's been here how many minutes, and only _now_ asks about her daughter? That settles it: I'm seeking full custody, not shared. Sofia was right. She still has that high school mentality going in that empty head of hers.

Sofia doesn't miss a beat, ignores her question about Nessie, adding to Isabella's anxiety. "I see. That will be a bit of a problem, Isabella, seeing as we have the new owners arriving tomorrow morning to collect their purchase. Unless, of course, you would like to discuss that matter with them yourself; I imagine you have quite a _wealth_ of experience negotiating with our associates in the Russian Mafiya." Hands still folded; I can feel the power radiating off of her and it's making me twitch; feel myself harden as Fia asserts her authority over Isabella with every carefully chosen word she utters.

"You _what_?! You sold my _car_? You fucking _bitch_ you!" Isabella nearly springs over the table towards Sofia; I feel a spike heel grinding down into my right foot, knowing I'm about ready to leap over the table to snap Isabella's neck. Glance over and see just the smallest tweak of a smile on Fia's lips; otherwise, she's a sphinx, completely nonplussed.

_Calm down. I can handle her. This is so turning me on Edward..._

Rosalie leaps up, points her right index finger at Isabella. "Listen here, _booster seat_, firstly, don't you _ever _address my sister that way again. And secondly, you fucking _cheated_ on my brother _and_ ditched your daughter, the one I went to bat for you to have. You would have _died_ on that table, if it weren't for Edward. Your fucking dog just _stood_ there and wrung his hands, then tried to pick a fight with me over that bullshit imprinting deal and the baby. Who the _hell_ do you think you are _little girl_?" Emmett grabs Rosie's left arm, slams her back in her seat. "Settle _down_, Rosalie, don't let her get the better of you, she's _beneath_ us."

From that point on, it was Alice's turn to vent her anger upon Isabella; ticking off how Isabella never appreciated her efforts to improve upon Isabella's sorry appearance, how she scoffed at both she and Esme's efforts with the wedding and her trousseau, which I know Sofia helped with as well. Rosalie reiterates how pissed off she was at Isabella as she sat there all sulky in that chair while they dolled her up for the wedding; Sofia glanced up at me at that one, she donated one of her pieces of jewelry for Isabella's hair that day, and never got a 'thank you' for that kindness; she had worn it on _her _wedding day, thought it would be a thoughtful "something old" piece for her to wear. I got a scathing voice mail from her on that count. I had to leave the house on the Isle just so Isabella wouldn't hear it. Took me over an hour on the phone that day to calm Fia down, she was so insulted. When I brought it up to Isabella, she looked at me and said 'yeah so? I didn't like it, thought it looked cheap." If she had any idea how much that piece was worth, she would never had said that.

Sofia clears her throat to silence my sisters. "Enough. Isabella, you've heard our concerns, how do you respond? You've treated us very poorly, treated our consideration and attempts to bring you into the family with disdain and contempt, especially where your spouse and daughter are concerned." Leans forward as she says this, hands still folded, waiting for her response. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the light glimmering off of Sofia's ring catch Isabella's attention. Now she's really confused and backed into a corner. Finally realized who the boss is, as far as her future is concerned.

And true to form, she takes the bait. "Yeah? So _what_? I _know _you're sleeping with him" pointing to me, she can't even say my name. "Where's _your_ husband, I don't see him here. What's wrong, can't keep _your_ man?" Oh my God I am going to slam her head into the table, kill her here and now. I feel Sofia tense up slightly and then relax. The smallest smile crosses her lips as she deliberately removes her glasses and places them neatly folded on the table in front of her. Once again clasps her hands together; her engagement ring catches the light once more, sending sparkles of light in Isabella's direction.

"Thank you for your concern regarding my marital status, Isabella. My personal life is none of your concern. However, I do not take accusations of infidelity, on _anyone's_ account, lightly. You swore an oath at your wedding, and have since thrown the promise inherent in said oath aside. Therefore, from this point forward, you cease to remain a Cullen. Edward? Please show _Miss Swan_ the document detailing her options."

I open the folder and remove the proposal; slide it over the table towards her. I can barely stand to look at her, thinking of how she's fucked up both my life and Nessie's. Delight in her reaction; eyes widen in disbelief; mouth opens and shuts. Her hands are shaking in response to what she's reading. Her eyes finally fly up to meet mine, as she slams the document on the smooth mahogany tabletop.

"You fucking _bastard_. No fucking way. This _can't _be true."

Continue my steady eye contact with her. "Yes it is. It's all there. I'm seeking total custody of Renesmee as well. You'll be granted supervised visits, at my convenience. No alimony either, you chose to walk away from our marriage; therefore, you have forfeited all rights to any and all monies."

I continue to glare at her, _daring_ her to rebut me. Sofia's gaze drifts from me to Isabella, then clears her throat to get Isabella's attention. "The document you hold in front of you is final, and is not subject to negotiation. You have until your birthday to sign it. If you do not sign and return it to us by midnight on that date, we will be forced to consider other alternatives to dissolve the marriage. We feel that is more than adequate time for you to think about the situation, and to come to a mutually acceptable agreement." Doesn't break eye contact with Isabella, continues to increase the pressure on her. I'm just _aching_ at this point, Sofia's power is doing things to me I'd never thought possible.

"I'll get a lawyer, you can't pull this _shit_ on me, any of you." Throws the document back towards us. None of us blink. Sofia continues to play the sphinx.

"You're more than welcome to seek representation _Miss Swan_; however, considering that the state of Washington, Clallam county, the town of Forks, nor the US Federal government recognize our existence, I imagine you'll be hard pressed to find someone who will take your case. Mr. Jenks has been instructed to cease any and all further discussion with you, concerning this or any other legal matter. Again, as far as we are concerned Miss Swan, you are no longer a Cullen."

I glance over at Isabella's left hand, seeing her engagement ring, which I didn't expect her to continue to wear, since she made such a fuss about wearing it at all two years ago. "I'll take that back now, thank you, " pointing at it. She looks down at her left hand, tears the ring off her ring finger and awkwardly wings it towards me, aiming for my head. She misses of course and I snatch it mid-air like it was an annoying insect, buzzing around our heads.

"I never liked this anyway. Thought it was tacky, even if it _was_ your mother's ring." Class all the way, nothing's changed there.

"That's alright _Miss Swan_; Mother was buried wearing her ring. I picked this up at EZ Pawn in Port Angeles." I glance over at Sofia; she's playing with_ her_ engagement ring, twisting it around her finger with her left thumb, round and round, loving every second of this. Watching the interaction between Isabella and myself with a faint smile on her lips, eyes slightly closed.

Far over the ocean, I can hear thunder approaching. Perfect, maybe she'll get soaked on the way back to her mutt. Isabella gapes at me, still not believing what's been revealed to her.

"You're joking. This is just a huge joke, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. And neither is this: Isabella, you weren't my first."

##

**SPOV**

Delicious. It was just fucking _delicious_.

I _loved_ watching that brat squirm and grovel, especially after Edward dropped that bomb on her; she was stunned, literally _stunned_. I could feel the anger flow out from him, could feel him begin to relax, revert back to the Edward I had known since, well, since we were _kids_ essentially.

I just could not let this moment go without finally informing her as to what I really thought of her, and had _always_ thought of her.

"Miss Swan? Are you _ill_ Miss Swan? You're quite pale after that news, much more than usual. Miss Swan?" Toying with her, just like I used to toy with those fools after my Awakening; fulfilling some semblance of revenge for myself against all those other men who abused me. Now I was seeking revenge for Edward and Nessie, for our family, for myself.

"Again, Miss Swan? Are you ill? Because before you're dismissed, I have one more item I would like to discuss with you."

She continues to sit across from me, looking at me dumbly, like a cow. Big eyes of hers seeing but not seeing; she knows is that she is screwed. _Royally._

"I've wanted to address a concern of mine for quite a while Miss Swan, regarding your behavior towards Edward; I have always found your lack of respect towards him to be _extremely_ reprehensible, especially relating to matters of your _sexual_ relationship with him; pushing him, against his moral and physical well being, into such a relationship before he was either ready or willing to do so. There is a name for women who pursue men in such a way, and it is not a polite one. I am _extremely_ protective of Edward, as you have no doubt realized, albeit a bit late in the game. I have never, and _will _never, tolerate him being _toyed_ with, especially by someone of _your_ kind."

I lean further over the table towards her, stretch out my right arm and pinch her chin in my hand, let her feel my strength, our noses nearly touching_. This could be so easy, just snap that scrawny neck of hers end this charade..._"As far as I am concerned, _you_ are such a woman." I continue to glare at her, completely furious beyond belief at her selfishness; thinking only of her own base desires. Bloody _human_.

What? Did you think I was going to call her a cunt to her_ face_? Please, that would be _tacky_. The implied is so much more _damaging_ to the psyche than the actual word.

Release her from my grip, settle back into my chair and wave my right hand at her, towards the front door. "That is all I have to say Miss Swan; we have no further business to discuss with you. You are dismissed; you may go now. Thank you for your time."

Gulping, she continues to stare at me. _Edward give her the document; I want her out of here she sickens me. _Edward slips the contract into the legal folder, slides it back over to her; she grabs it and narrows her eyes at me. Sits there, thinking about her next move; but it's too late, Isabella made her choice the day Alice caught her and Jake out in the forest humping like beasts.

"Miss Swan, did you not hear me? You are _dismissed_. If you refuse to leave, I'm sure either Emmett or Jasper would be more than _happy_ to escort you to the door." Actually they'd both be more than happy to pummel her into the ground.

That wakes her up; she jumps up and is out the door without another word.

The moment we'd been dreading had gone far better than expected. I look up at Edward and see him shaking his head.

"Never again Fia. I will never _ever_ again get involved with a human."

I pat his right hand with my left to reassure him. He takes it and brings it to his lips, kissing it in thanks, his eyes shining towards me. I don't say a word, I'm appalled at this act; everyone is watching us. He looks down at me, smiling for everything he's worth. And then he says the absolute worst thing to me:

"Thank you my angel."

Barely containing my rage, I answer him. "You're welcome. And you're _damn right _you won't." Snatch my hand back from his. Wonderful, now _everyone _knows about us. _Goddammit to hell..._

Realizing my displeasure with his action, no matter how well intentioned or heartfelt, he looks down and away from me. _Oh shit _I hear him think, _how do I make up for that? Smooth move Cullen..._

Compose myself, look up and down the table. "That's it. Motion to end the meeting for another year?" I snap. Carlisle quickly motions, Rosalie seconds. Done. Everyone gets up from their chairs, exits the room as fast as they can, except for Edward, who continues to sit next to me, ready to take whatever punishment he has coming to him for his impertinence.

I stand up and walk behind him. Turn suddenly and grab his chin in my right hand and force his face upwards towards mine to grab his attention:

"Don't you _ever _fucking do that again, especially during the meeting, what the _hell _is wrong with you? That little stunt of yours compromises my authority; keep our personal life out of this. Jesus _Christ, _Edward what were you _thinking_? _Dumbass_" I hiss at him under my breath, just furious with his behavior.

Stare into his green eyes for a brief second and watch his reaction as I bring my mouth down to his, my tongue slithering briefly between his teeth, then back out; hear him catch his breath as I do. I squeeze my hand on his face again to bring him back to me, my eyes drilling into his.

"As satisfying as this was, _boychik_, this isn't over yet, not by a long shot."

**EPOV**

The storm is moving faster now. No longer over the ocean, its heading inland, towards us.

We sit there together on the slab; she's in my lap, facing me. Kissing each other and running our hands through each other's hair. I love the feel of hers so thick and silky, love wrapping it around my fist pulling her towards me. Inhale her scent, honey and sunshine, full of budding love and hope.

Following the meeting, after I'd apologized for my stupidity and she'd gone upstairs to change, she'd wandered out here to collect her thoughts. Knowing that she'd be leaving me soon, trying to figure out her next move. Wondering where the two of us stood with each other. I sat there next to her, not saying a word. Just being, just as we have for decades.

"1915 Cubbies. Who's your favorite player?" I finally ask wondering if she remembers that day.

"If you tell me _yours_, I shall tell you _mine_," she responds, looking up at me with the saddest eyes; full of sorrow and longing, but still remembering that day so long ago. I know she wants to cry, to find some release for all the emotions bottled up in her, regardless of her victory over Isabella this evening.

We stare into each other's eyes, seeking the answer we both know is there but are too afraid to find.

And then, almost as it's the most natural thing in the world, we kiss. Deep and passionate, full of both sadness and desire; I pull her up to me, lick her lips and flick my tongue against her teeth. She responds by sucking my tongue further into her mouth, sighing as she does. I feel her move against me, feel her passion spark from deep within her. Bring my hands to her face, cupping her beauty; sweep my mouth to her brow, her jaw, that spot under her right ear I love to suck and nibble at.

"Fia. _My angel_. Let me take your pain away." I whisper, wanting nothing more than this for her.

She nods, looks at me with a mix of sadness and lust. "Yes. Yes. Eddie. _Yes...."_

Arches her back, presses her chest against mine; I feel her nipples harden as I take her right breast into my mouth and moan; she tastes so wonderful, even through her shirt. I roll my hands down her back towards her perfect round ass; pull her closer. She pulls away from my mouth, I groan as her breast leaves my mouth, and then sigh as she pulls her shirt up and over her head, taking her bra with it, freeing her beautiful breasts to me.

My thumbs graze her nipples, circling them softly, further puckering them. Hear her deep sigh as I take her breast into my mouth again, suckle her gently. Her breathing accelerates, I feel the tension in her body begin to leave, feel her relax. Let her pull my shirt over my head, feeling her hands as they gently stroke my back, her thumbs rubbing into my shoulders, kneading out the knots of tension there.

Her touch is enough to harden me, wanting her so badly, to help her find the release she needs. She knows I share that need; she wants this for me as well. Move over to her other breast, nip at her tip, feel her body responding, listen to her sweet groan as I do. Her fingers float down my body, teasing my nipples, which makes me sigh into her breast. I could stay here for hours, nursing at her, licking her, making her mine.

"Eddie. _Please_ Eddie. Help me." She sighs, gazing down at me. I cannot refuse her. Ever. I will never refuse her.

Release her from my mouth; clasp her head in my left hand, my right arm wraps around her waist as I lower her to the granite slab beneath us, cradling her as I do. She parts her legs for me, letting me kiss and trail my tongue down her body, under her breasts, while fondling her waist, her hips, that incredible ass of hers. Inhaling her scent, so alluring and sweet, calling to me; wanting me to lick and suck her, make her move in ecstasy under my touch.

She's lost, completely lost in the sensation of my mouth on her flesh. Gazing at me as I look up at her from between her legs, waiting for her to allow me the grace to give her what she needs, this release. She nods at me with a sweet small smile, eyes so lost in mine.

The wind picks up, the smell of rain races closer to us; our need for each other increases.

Flick open the button on her jeans, slowly pull down the zipper, her scent nearly overpowers me. She lifts her hips, allows me to pull them over her hips, licking and kissing her inner thighs, the back of her knees as I do. Look at her treasure, so perfect. Her quim is swollen, pink and wet, waiting for me. She's smooth, I didn't expect that; "Surprise" she whispers down to me, knowing this will make me harder; I'm already straining against my jeans, and she's barely touched me.

"Fia. May I?" I ask. Wanting her permission, wanting to please her. She nods again "Yes, please Eddie, _please_" whispers back to me.

Lower my head, breathe her beautiful scent in again, I'll never tire of this, her scent. Slowly lick her folds from bottom to her rose bud, hear her catch her breath as my tongue touches her there. Draw lazy circles around and over it with my tongue, feel her move; push herself further into my mouth. Open her folds, she's a beautiful shade of pearly pink, and tastes just as wonderful. Lap at her like a cat, rolling my tongue inside her, wanting to hear her moan more as I do, knowing the pleasure I'm bringing her, the release I'm drawing from her. She's _so close, so close. _"Please Eddie please" panting to me, her hips moving in rhythm with my tongue. Her bud is swollen, reaching towards me. Bring my mouth up and slowly suck on it, nip at its tip softly. That's all she needs, I can feel her glory as it spreads from deep inside her, out to me, onto my mouth, throughout her body. Her groans turn to cries as she cums, her cries lost in the growing wind. The first drops of rain splatter on the granite, bounce off our bodies, slick with sweat and desire.

I lift my head, licking her luscious juice from my lips, still tasting her in my mouth, so sweet like Honeysuckle bathed in sunlight. She sits up, reaching for me, pulls me down into her arms, kissing me, her tongue seeking mine, seeking her taste. The rain is hitting us harder now, the drops feel as large as quarters; our hair is mussed and damp, getting wetter by the second. Gaze into her eyes, those blue eyes that hide nothing. Smiling wickedly at me, I feel her reach down as she squeezes me through my jeans, making me twitch and jerk towards her. As she strokes me roughly, my breathing hitches, my desire to be inside her warmth overwhelms me.

"Angel, _please_, I need you; need to feel you, want to take the pain from you. Please baby girl, _please_." I murmur on her mouth, wanting to be inside her, make her cum again; find her release, feel her as she does.

In response she undoes my jeans, pushing them down with her feet; I lift my hips to help her, freeing myself. Feel her fingers as they grasp my manhood, stroking me yearningly, her thumb rubbing the pre-cum over my head. I moan into her neck as she does that, I'm nearly done and haven't even started, her touch does that to me.

Sit up again, gazing blissfully upon her, her perfect body, so soft and warm. Raising her arms, beckoning me to her. Spreads her legs, bending her knees; offering herself to me, her gift to me, to our need.

"Wrap your legs around me Fia, I want to feel all of you" I gaze upon her face as she guides me into her wetness; so amazing, so perfect, so giving of herself, this act so intimate and sacred, opening herself to me.

Clinging to my back, she meets my thrusts, bringing me closer and deeper into her warmth and tightness. We find our rhythm, moving with each other, spurring each other on, her feet wrapped at her ankles, hitting my ass, driving me deeper into her. The storm is howling now, the rain pelting us, making our bodies and hair slick and slippery. She tightens her hold around my neck, groaning, crying, as she rushes closer to her release again.

"_Faster Eddie faster,_ I want to feel you in me, want to make you cum in me please Eddie _please_. Give me your pain my green-eyed boy" panting into my ear. She's so close again, grinding herself against me, as I cradle her head in my hands, staring into her eyes.

Then I see it again, there in those pools of blue; "Keep your eyes open Fia, I want to watch your eyes as you cum angel." Her mouth goes slack and I feel the roar of her cumming again as it clutches me, wave after wave over her body, over me inside her, urging her on, my pace increases. Her screams lost in the sound of the thunder, the storm is overhead now; we're moving so fast; sliding off the slab, towards the river.

"Now Eddie _now_, cum for me baby, _now_!" she whimpers at me, moving faster against me, driving me. I lift myself off her, grab her ass in my hands as I cum, three short hard thrusts into that beautiful quim of hers, throwing my head back and roaring into the wind as I fill her, four hard bursts, hitting her core, releasing my pain and sorrow, as I did for her.

She's crying my name over and over, pulling me down to her breasts, we're still entangled in each other; I'm still buried in her quim. Never want to leave her, stay like this forever, locked together.

When I finally slip out of her wetness, I kiss her again, on her eyelids, her mouth her neck. Never tire of her taste, her softness, that incredible warmth. _My angel..._

As the storm passes over us, lurching towards Forks, we lay there on the granite slab, enfolding and protecting the other as we did nearly a century ago, during those horrible weeks as we lay dying, waiting to be reborn again.

##

**A/N: See, I **_**told**_** you there would be lemons this week, didn't I?**

**The car that Edward wants so badly is a Swedish hand-made car that retails for $650K US. And yes, he would look **_**smokin' hawt**_** behind the wheel of one. **

**Next week: Lemons! Russians! Charlie! Cell phone hi-jinks at Victoria's Secret!**

**And birthday surprises...**

**Thanks for the reviews and the love. Have a great week!**


	15. Vodka Gimlets

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**More lemons in this chapter, right outta the gate. You've been warned. If you're under 18, what are you doing reading this? Go back to class.**

**Thx to Regan O'Connor for her overall awesomeness, and all you THUDlicious grrls on the UU board at Ravelry. I luvs u all more than a roll in fine Porthault sheets with Notsorepressedward. **

**##**

**SPOV**

"Oh _God_..._UNF..._Oh _Eddie_...Please..._so close_..." I'm biting my lower lip with enough force I draw blood; I hear his gasp as he breathes in it's scent.

I'm on top, riding him, moving in time with the music, starting with Al Green's "Love and Happiness" which made him smile and roll me over on top from where he had had me pinned beneath him, kissing my neck, licking the scar he left there so long ago: "Your turn to drive, I drove last time angel". I wasn't about to argue with him, I _love_ being on top, feeling him deep inside me, _so deep_...

As the iPod segued into Pigeonhed's "Marry Me", he sat up and pulled me to him: "Keep going Fia, don't stop, I love this, keep moving angel". Holding my face in his hands, staring into my eyes during the chorus, kissing me softly on my mouth, little slips of his tongue in and out, just touching mine, enough to rev my engine more. The music switched gears then slammed into the Foo Fighters cover of "Darling Nikki". He laid back on the pillows stuffed behind his head, watching me, holding my hands in his; his face so full of love I can barely stand it. _What did I do to deserve him? God I could get used to being worshiped like this..._

Dozens of candles encircle the room, their light softly illuminating us as we move together; his beautiful face and that _body_ of his, so perfect it should be a crime. I can't remember the last time I was _made love_ to, not just _fucked_ like an animal.

"So beautiful, so beautiful Sofia, my _angel_, my _baby girl_, cum for me angel, let me feel you cum, _so beautiful my love so beautiful_..." urging me on, guiding me by my hips now, his knees bent up, pushing me forward, wanting this for me. "Smile for me angel, you smile when you cum baby, _cum Sofia_, _cum_ let me see you smile." Meeting my rhythm, we're both so close. Slow and steady, not wanting this to end, this joyride we're on together.

"Touch me Eddie, help me baby, _please_ my green-eyed boy, _help me_..." I'm whimpering, gasping; _so close so close_. Gaze into his eyes, those eyes that have always amazed me, so dark, like pools of emeralds, my boy _my boy_,_ so_ _close_...

When his fingers pinch my bud, I start from the sensation, jerk up suddenly and then _grind_ myself onto him. I groan as I feel the electricity sparking deep within me, then as it roars out of my core, through my bud, into his fingers. I feel his gasp, I know he's felt it too, feel him thrust into me, three short, hard thrusts I know he's cumming, keeps rubbing me with one hand, his other clenches my right hip, fingers digging into my flesh. His head is thrown back, mouth slack; the sound of his groaning melts he begins speaking in tongues:

"_ohshitohfuckFiamybabyangelcummingcummingcummingohfuckkkk...."_

We explode together, our cries and whimpers mixed with the music, I feel him as he fills me, pushing me down deeper onto him; I feel his head hit my cervix, so tender I cry out in pain as he does.

Coming down from the mountain, we gaze at each other, smiling. I'm still moving on him, can't stop, feels so sinfully _good_, so dangerous but so _right_. Our smiles turn to soft laughter, just so amazed with what we pulled from ourselves and gave to the other. Eddie's arms pull me down to his chest, I feel him fist my hair as he brings my head up to his. We kiss softly, eyelids and lips, neck and ears; finally pulls me off of him, hears my feeble protest as he does "_Nooo_, Eddie, _no_ want to keep you in me..." He chuckles gently, drawing my head to his chest as he pats it, wrapping me in his arms; those arms, so safe so true. Holding me to him, just under his chin protecting me. The same way he did when it was my turn, that week right before Christmas 1918, before my Awakening.

I can still remember how anxious I felt as both he and Carlisle put their teeth to my neck, blessing me with that vampire kiss: Carlisle on my right, Edward on my left, as we lay together on his parent's bed in their mansion in Lincoln Park. I had dismissed the servants by then; it was just the three of us living there. I remember Edward holding me then like he held me now, except then he was protecting _me_ from the coming horror of that week, until I woke again, pure and new. _Perfect_, like both of them.

I had no intention of doing _any_ of this tonight with him, much less what happened on the granite slab earlier. Had no intention of giving myself to him, to losing control, to finally waking up to what I knew all along.

But I regret none of it. Not one bit.

And I want more. Much more.

I want _all_ of him.

My beautiful green-eyed boy.

My beloved treasure his father bestowed upon me so long ago.

##

"Can you help me with these goons? I have Emmett and Jasper out there already, but I'd appreciate another guy as backup. I never know what to expect from the Russians; half the time they're completely lit up from all the vodka they ingest, or they're crazed from all the coke they shove up their noses. I never know which will show up." Look up at Edward's face as he washes my hair, Lavender-scented shampoo running down my back as he massages my scalp. Feels so heavenly, I don't want him to stop, but he does: To turn me around to rinse the soap out from my hair. _Oh Eddie don't stop caring for me. I love this being treated so sweetly..._He'd already gently scrubbed his glittery spunk mixed with my pearlescent juices from my inner thighs, the aftermath of our hours of lovemaking. Hell, he scrubbed my entire _body_, starting with my toes and working his way up. Just _caring_ for me afterwards with such love, it takes my breath away.

"Of course. I heard the flat bed arrive a few minutes ago we've got what, another hour before they show up? Turn around honey, let me get these knots out of your hair". Runs the wide-tooth comb through my hair, freeing and untangling the mess that our lovemaking created. I am just _reveling _in this attention, so unlike Mr. Wonderful, who'd had me up against the wall of the shower, trying to fuck my ass instead of tending to me. He only took a shower with me if he wanted a piece, which was more often than not. Edward, on the other hand, suggested a shower to revitalize ourselves and get our heads together before embarking on our day; after the Russians he was going to pick up Nessie at the police station, since Charlie was bringing her there to 'help grandpa' with his paperwork. Since Charlie's offer to lend a hand with the divorce Eddie thought it only fair that he clue him in on what our proposal to Isabella was; felt he owed him that much. I was riding shotgun to hang with Nessie in the lobby while they spoke. _And_ to get my mommy fix.

_I_ think he suggested the shared shower so could get his hands on my hair again, but who was I to protest? If the boy wants to wash my hair, he could wash it all freaking _day_ if he wants to. _And_ the rest of me for that matter...

"You missed your calling Edward, you should have been a hairdresser, the way you get those snarls out of my rats nest" I tease him, turning over my left shoulder and grinning as I say this.

"Nope. No way, I'm no faggot" he retorts, grinning back at me.

I laugh at that one. "No. No you are _not_, Edward Anthony, not at all." And then, just because I'm feeling so happy and loved and know we have enough time, I turn around and hug him around his waist, continue to grin up at him. "And to prove it, how 'bout a quickie? We've got time honey." Raise my eyebrows and wiggle them at him. He blows out his breath; looks up at the shower ceiling then back down at me, his crooked smile giving away his thoughts.

"How can I say 'no' to that request, when it's been put to me so _charmingly"_ he laughs, as he pulls me up to him, and shows me how much of a gay hairdresser he _isn't._

My giggles dissolve into moans before I realize it. I let my mind go blank, block out everything but the sensations of what he's doing to me.

_I love you Sofia, I love you so much, want to spend eternity with you angel...._

_##_

**EPOV**

We're out of the shower, drying off; I _loved_ tending to Fia; she was so appreciative of my efforts. Just hearing her sounds of delight, the soft _'ummms'_ and sighs as I washed her body and hair then ran the comb through it was enough thanks for me.

Unlike Fia, Isabella couldn't be bothered to let me care for her in such a manner; Miss Independent wouldn't even _shower_ with me, always had to have the upper hand, didn't like being spoiled and treated with respect, like a woman should be.

Sofia was right; she was a disaster from the word go. But that _blood_, it was just so damned _sweet_, so hard to resist. I should have just enticed her into the forest, be done with it. Would have saved us a lot of trouble and heartache. But as Fia told me as we dried off with those thick towels, warm and toasty from the heated towel racks, 'you wouldn't have gotten Nessie, which would have been a shame, she's the light of your life honey.'

Next to you, yes Sofia, she is. And she loves you like _you_ are her mommy, which I intend to make you, one way or the other.

I hear the soft sound of a bell chime coming from her laptop, sitting open on her dressing table, shoved in between the bottles of lotions and makeup and scents, nail polish, brushes and God knows what other girly accoutrements lay there; scattered across the surface of the table in no particular order, but she knows where everything is.

"Cool. If nothing else, those Russian goons pay up front and on time. Come over here Edward, I want to show you something" she beckons to me, leaning over the table in just her towel; I can see drops of moisture hanging onto her smooth legs, those muscular calves that look so amazing when she wears heels.

"What was that?" Pad over the marble floor to her, she's sitting down on that small seat; there's not enough room for both of us, so I shoo her over, pick her up and sit her on my right leg, her legs dangling. Put my right arm around her waist and lean in towards the laptop, where a browser is open to what appears to be a bank statement. I point at a large six-figure posting. "What's this amount here?"

"That, my boy, is the payment for the Ferrari. The Russians may be a bunch of coked up, vodka-soaked goons, but they keep their word, as least as far as Tarzan is concerned. He's never dicked us over. Too bad we probably won't be doing any more business with him, he was a good partner for The Firm."

"_Tarzan_? You mean that Russian Mob guy from Miami? I thought he was in Israel now" I ask. I met him once while I was with her down in Miami on some deal, as her backup. That was the one and only time I met him, and if I never saw him again, it wouldn't be soon enough.

I remember sitting there next to her in the cracked leatherette booth at Porky's, that tawdry strip club of his. Silently observing them as they went back and forth on some deal, listening to them speak to each other in Russian. He _loved_ flirting with her, not realizing how either of us could take him out in an instant. Remembering how she'd flirt back, bat her eyes at him, speak slowly and _really_ turn on the Slavic minx in her. She had no idea how hard that made me, as I'd sit there and watch her work her magic on him and the rest of his goons. When she told me that he was in the process of attempting to buy a submarine from some corrupt officials in the Russian government to further build his drug empire, I knew she'd gotten in deeper than I felt comfortable with; The Italians were one thing, but this guy was totally different. I knew how they rolled, how they'd go after a mark, and then keep going, taking out their family, friends, even the guy down the street who owned the local deli, if they thought the poor schmuck had had some dealings with their mark.

So I took a chance on angering her then and told her 'no', we were done dealing with this guy. I didn't like where this was headed. And to my surprise, she agreed, albeit grudgingly. Learning now that he was the new owner of the Ferrari took me by surprise.

"I thought we were done with him Sofia. What the _fuck_?" I was annoyed now. What is up with her, didn't she learn her lesson about this guy before?

"Settle _down_ Edward, I didn't go looking for him. Just put out some feelers, and he had a guy from his crew contact the go-between about the car. Once it leaves here, I don't care where it goes. It could end up in the Goddamned _Artic _for all I care. I haven't had any contact with him_ or_ his crew since that deal in Miami, the one you put your foot down on." Doesn't look at me as she says this, but I know she was really put out at me over that. I didn't care then and I don't care now. If she's proposing some deal that could potentially expose us, I'll tell her 'no', and that'll be the end of it, no matter what argument she throws back at me. _I'm_ the man here, not her.

"So, _anyway_, Edward, before they show up, I want to share this with you, since this will now be your responsibility; you're going to handle our family accounts. I have everything set up for you. Pay attention _boychik_, this is important."

Turning back to the laptop, she shows me how she and Carlisle have our accounts set up; the main one, where the money from the sale went to, is an off-shore numbered account in Bermuda, the only name on it the dummy holding company they set up over ninety years ago; _Carwardia LLC_. No board of directors, no officers. Just a name and an account number, untraceable to any of us.

"Now, I'm going to take that money and deposit it into your own personal account. This is a numbered account in Switzerland. Again, it's your money, you can do what you want with it." Opens another browser window, types in the URL of the bank where my account is. Types in the user name and password to the main account, which she tells me silently; we each have our own individual account names and passwords, and only she and Carlisle, and now me, know all of them.

Across the screen are tabs with each of our names across them. Ours are the last two tabs.

"Click on a tab, and you'll see a sub-tab open: This is cross-referenced per couple. So there's Dad and Esme, then Rosie and Emmett, Ali and Jazz. You and I have our own tabs, no sub-tabs now other than Nessie's trust fund, which is attached to yours. You following this Eddie?" finally looks up; she's so intent on this lesson, passing this knowledge onto me. It's so complex, yet so simple, the way she's set this up. I nod at her, completely impressed with her work and diligence.

"When did you remove her?" I ask. "And him?" pointing to our individual tabs.

"Took her off the day Alice caught them together; I had her account frozen and took her money and moved half of it into yours, the other half into Nessie's trust account that same day. I took _his_ off about two years ago, when he really started to act like a dick towards me. He had no idea I'd done that, big surprise, huh?" Raises her eyebrows up when she says this; she doesn't mess around when it comes to the money.

"Okay, _now_ I'm going to transfer the funds from the sale to your account, here's how it's done." Shows me the process, and as soon as she flicks the 'enter' key with her polished fingernail, we hear the 'dink' sound of the transaction. Tabs back to my account, and there it is, happy and earning interest as we speak.

Shift her on my leg a bit, lean in towards the screen again; smell her scent, so soft, mixed with that powder she patted on herself, so lovely.

"So lets say you wanted to combine accounts, into those sub-accounts. How do you do that?" I ask, looking right at her. She returns my stare, knowing where I'm taking this. She's no dummy.

"Take over the Con Edward, I'll tell you." Stands up, moves behind me, places her hands on my shoulders, kisses the right side of my neck. "You sure you want to do this Edward? It's a huge step. We can wait." She's nervous and exhilarated at the same time, knowing what I plan on doing.

"I'm sure. Absolutely sure, angel" returning her gaze and smiling at her.

To her credit she doesn't hesitate, smiles back at me. "Okay Eddie, here's how it's done." Kisses my neck again, murmurs into my right ear "Happy Birthday sweetheart." It's June twentieth; _damn_, she remembered. I didn't think she'd forget, she never has, but after the hell we've both been through this past year, I would have given her a pass if she did. What a treasure she is.

And as she instructs me I merge our accounts together, something we should have done ages ago.

##

**SPOV**

I was more nervous about merging our monies together than I was with sleeping with him. Really, I was _terrified_;it was a huge step for us as a couple and a _hell _of a lot of money. But in the back of my mind, I knew it was the right thing to do, trusting each other with this. We both knew what was waiting for us on the horizon. I just needed to hear the words from him...

Besides, this was the first step on handing the keys to the kingdom back to him; I was planning on retiring, I was done. I'd run the show since 1918. That was long enough. He could handle it successfully now; he'd proven himself to both Carlisle and me over the years, other than his little episode with that human bitch. At least he got Nessie from that, which more than made up for the mess and pain it'd caused us all.

And since it was his birthday, it seemed like the greatest gift I could give him.

At least, for now it was.

##

For once, dealing with the Russians was a pleasure. This new breed of thugs was nothing like their forebears; no whacked out psychos who loved nothing more than extorting money, snorting mountains of coke and beating women. These kids were _professionals_, dressed in Armani suits and smartly coiffed; no more belching hooligans wearing what appeared to be thrift –store throwaways with week-old stubble on their flaccid and flushed cheeks.

"Mr. Tarzan sends his best regards, Miss Kowalski" the point guy purrs, offering me his right hand. _That's_ a change; before they wouldn't even address me at all, just grunt and shove a battered metal case at me, daring me to doubt the contents. Using my maiden name, keeping our family one more step removed from these monsters.

"Please convey my regards to him as well" I reply. The boys stand behind me, saying nothing; I know their presence is enough to stop any thoughts of violence or cheating us by the new school mobsters before us. They know we already have their money, so why bother?

The point guy nods his head in response. I entertain the thought, so very briefly, of starting up a dialogue with them, maybe discuss future business, but I hear Edward's _No Sofia. We're done dealing with them_ echo across my brain.

_Okay okay, it was just a thought. That's all._

_It better be, I told you already, I don't trust these guys. Not like the old days..._

He can say that again. There used to be honor among thieves. Not anymore. No sirree Bob.

"We have inspected the vehicle, and have found it to be to our satisfaction. If we have no further business to convey, I bid you and your associates here good day Miss Kowalski." Where is this kid from? Odessa? Saint Petersburg? He doesn't speak like he came up through the ranks from some horrid Stalin-era tenement in Moscow. His speech is cultured, educated. _Hmmm, maybe just throw out one little feeler test the waters..._

_I already told you Sofia, NO! That's final. Don't push me._

_OKAY, Edward, jeez..._

"Please thank Mr. Tarzan for his prompt payment, which was most appreciated. _Do svidaniya._" I respond, hoping he picks up the hint our transaction is complete. I'm feeling antsy, thinking of what I've got on my agenda today. _Get the hell out of here already Armani boy, I have a kid to pick up and still have to pack for my trip, pick up his birthday present in Seattle. Plus I want another roll in the sheets with Eddie before I split, do something special for his birthday. _

_I'm counting on at least one roll Fia._ _What's this about a birthday present? _Ah crap, he heard me.

And that's it. They start up the flat bed and the Ferrari rolls down the road, up towards Seattle, where it will board a ship for parts unknown. No paper on it, what do we care?

Let out a deep breath, turn towards the boys. Grin at them then smirk.

"Thanks boys. That was a nice change. Good thing we'll never see that bunch again, huh? Come on, we still have to go over the details of your trip. I'll ride bitch in the back with Edward" I say to Emmett and Jasper.

"That's a change of pace Sis, you always ride shotgun" Jasper remarks as we walk down the gravel road to the Jeep. The exchange was done on a side road between Forks and Port Angeles; didn't want the Russians to know where we lived.

"Yeah, well Edward needs to hear this, since he's your point guy while I'm gone. Cell coverage up there by the cabin sucks, so if you need anything, you'll need to contact him", I point out.

Emmett drives like he always does, as if he and Edward were racing each other down the two-lane road, which they do nearly every day. I try not to look out the windows to keep from barfing as I give them their pre-paid cell phones and instructions: "For God's sake, don't cross the border – if you do, you're on your own, we can't help you. Assume that at least two of the three guys who will be there are dirty _Federales_; don't trust anything they say. Wait until Edward tells you the money has been transferred into the account before you make the exchange. Remember to swap out the VIN plate before you leave here. Oh yeah, you need to visit those dirty hippies in the Emerald Triangle, the ones in Trinity County, see if they're keeping up their end of the deal."

Edward sits there next to me, taking this all in. I can see building in his eyes the spark that was there before Isabella; the killer who avenged my honor, and who loved rolling with me as I made deals for our family. Who was _nothing_ like his exterior suggested, soft and compliant.

And I love it.

##

**EPOV**

"Ali and Rosie and I are driving up to Seattle, have some girly stuff to do up there for a few hours, k?" she asks me as we head into Forks to pick up Nessie.

"Sure honey, no problem" turn towards her, smile. She smiles back at me, looks down at her Crackberry, then back to me. Turns it off and stuffs it in her bag. _Thank you sweetheart. Letting go, I know it's not easy for you._

"You look so sharp today Fia. I like that outfit. Can you wear that again for me sometime?"

Smiles back at me in affirmation. That's all I need.

She's still dressed in the dress and boot get up she wore earlier; black tights under black knee-high boots that look like they're vintage pieces from the 60's, but in immaculate condition. Short skirted dress under a long black leather jacket. Just like that song by Cake. Manages to look authoritative and flirtatious all at the same time. The Russian kids ate that look up; I could pick up a few phrases from their thoughts, nothing vile, more complimentary on her business acumen and appearance.

Unlike their predecessors: That bunch would be thinking how she'd look naked, bent over a pool table in the back room of some strip club. Took a lot for me not to kill them. I'd never let anyone hurt her, not then and not now.

Even though this new breed of Russian goons is well dressed and educated, I still don't trust them. She knows that now, won't deal with them again. I put my foot down, and she knows not to push me when I do.

I park the Volvo next to Charlie's cruiser at the police station. Walk around the car, open her door and help her out. She kisses me on the cheek, squeezes my right hand in hers.

"I'll wait out here, enjoy the breeze, 'k? You can handle this no problem Eddie."

"Sure Fia, be back in a few with the boss." That gets a laugh from her.

Enter the lobby, nod at Margie, Charlie's receptionist slash gatekeeper. She's sitting there listening to the police scanner and knitting. Good thing Sofia isn't in here with me, they'd probably start discussing some new yarn or pattern or God knows what about knitting. She's got so much yarn stashed in the house she could open her own shop. Thousands of dollars worth of it I bet.

_Huh. Maybe we could build something like that for her, after I take over the family business. Keep her busy. Wouldn't it be great if we had a baby together; worked with Isabella, why not her? She'd love that, chasing two kids around the house. And I imagine she'd look so amazingly beautiful pregnant, round and glowing and..._

"Edward? Why _hello_ Edward, how are you? I have to tell you, that daughter of yours is just the _cutest _little thing, looks just like you." Margie's greeting breaks the reverie of my thoughts of Sofia pregnant with our child. Ah hell, what's the point in imagining that? It won't happen. She hasn't ovulated in decades.

"Hello Margie. Thanks, yeah Nessie's a cutie all right. How's Charlie doing in there with her help? Handing her the keys to the cells yet?"

Margie laughs, shaking her head. "No, not yet. Give her a few more hours, and she probably would though. Hey, I didn't know Bella knit, Nessie has the cutest sweater on, all pink with a unicorn on the front. Did Bella make that? I'd love the pattern for my granddaughter."

Oh shit. She doesn't know. _Sofia, where are you, I hate talking about our personal life with humans, you handle it so much better than I do._

"Well, uh, no, Bella doesn't knit, and uh, we're separated Margie. Splitting up. For good." Look her right in the eyes when I say that; she's uncomfortable now, shifts in her seat. _Oh my I thought something was up; Charlie hasn't said boo about Bella in months, so upset with her. He talks more about Edward and in such a positive way now, like he's on his team. Poor kid, so young to be a dad, and such a nice boy too..._

"Hi Margie! How _are_ you? Oh look! Another knitter, what are you making, _socks_? I _love _knitting socks, so much fun. Hi Edward, were you going in to get the boss? I'll stay out here and yak with Margie about knitting, since I know how much you _love_ that!"

Saved again. Thank you God for this woman. _Thank you thank you thank you._

Sofia winks at me, pulls up a chair to jabber with Margie about knitting. Overhear her ask if Margie likes Nessie's sweater, offers to email her the pattern.

Peek my head around the office door to see Nessie busily stamping papers with stickers and scrawling doodles on them with crayons. Charlie sits there watching his granddaughter just shaking his head and smiling at her. Doesn't look up, but knows I'm there, watching them.

"Come on in Edward. I'm just watching the boss work here. Think I'll offer her a position as Assistant Chief of Paperwork."

"Daddy!" Crayons scatter across Charlie's desk as Nessie launches herself at me. Big hug around my neck, kisses my cheek. I'm melting. Charlie doesn't even react to Nessie's speed or ability anymore. Just accepts it. "I missed you Daddy, Grandpa took me fishing and Sue and I made cupcakes and we ate them all but I saved some for you and Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma and did you bring Auntie Sofia with you where is she bye!" Scampers down and out towards the lobby where I hear her squee with delight at seeing Sofia there.

"Hello baby girl I missed you!"_ Oh Nessie I love you so much _"Princess did you know today is Daddy's birthday? Lets get him a card"_ I love you little girl like my own_. I listen to her giggles as she spins Nessie around the lobby; hear Margie's delighted laughter at their reunion.

Sofia pokes her head around the door. "Hey Charlie, how was fishing? She slay every Carp in the mill pond?" They laugh together. "I'm taking Nessie to get some nail polish and some other things. Be back in about a half hour or so, k?" to me. Blows a kiss to Charlie. "Bye buddy!"

Charlie grins at the door, then looks up at me, completely serious. "Shut the door Edward, we need to talk."

I shut the door then sit down across the desk from him, lean forward.

"What's going on with you two? Are you a couple now?" Arches his left eyebrow at me, waiting for my answer.

"Yes, we are Charlie; very much so. I love her."

"Does she know that?"

"I haven't told her so, but yes, I think she does."

"Does she love you?"

"I think so. She hasn't said it to my face, but I've picked up on a few thoughts of hers. You know how we are."

Nods his head in agreement, then sits there thinking. Sofia is right; his mind _is _wrapped in layers of gauze and cotton, I can't pick up any thoughts from him. Now I know where Isabella got _that_ little tweak.

"Then I couldn't be any happier for both of you Edward. Don't fuck this up son. She's _perfect_ for you. She means a lot to me too; she's more like a daughter to me now than Bella was." He smiles when he says this, but his eyes drill into mine, especially during that last thought of his, making his point known.

I nod at him, return that stare. I can't bullshit Charlie, and I wouldn't insult him by doing so, not anymore.

"Well Charlie, there _is_ something else I came to speak to you about. It's regarding the divorce. There's been a change in plans, and I want you to be aware of what our situation is."

And to Charlie's credit he sits there listening to what we proposed to his daughter, plus some other ideas Sofia wanted me to run by him, and he doesn't flinch or argue. Just takes it in, his cop head processing the information and dissecting it.

When I've finished, he looks at me, nods his head and says what we were hoping he'd say.

"I'm in."

##

"Hey Fia, can I ask you something?" We're driving back to the house; she and Nessie are playing the alphabet game and just acting generally silly, which I love: "My name is Anabelle I live in Annapolis and I sell Aardvarks". Nessie never tires of this game with her.

She tears herself away from their game, looks over at me. "Sure honey, what?"

"How come you never knit anything for _me_? You've knit something for everyone else in the family, and I swear half of Nessie's clothes are things you've made for her. Why is that?"

"Well, gee Eddie, I dunno. Never thought to I guess. You never appeared to be someone who would wear anything I made..." embarrassed, makes a grimace with her mouth, looks out the car window at the forest flying by.

"I'd like that. Something you made."

"What would you like? A scarf? Please don't say a sweater vest, those are so gross, remind me of some middle-aged college English professor in love with his own voice."

Think for a moment, more for show than anything.

"Socks. I'd like a pair of socks. Any color, your choice." Glance down at her, smiling, let her know I'm not upset, just wondered.

Fia doesn't say a thing, but I can hear her thoughts: _Already there and you will love them, almost finished. Made of Qiviut and Cashmere. Nothing but the best for my boy..._

I would so love to see her wearing those and nothing else. That would make my birthday complete.

##

**SPOV**

"What do you think of this one Rosalie? Think he'd like that?" I'm holding up a bra and panty set, black lace with polka dots scattered across them. Matching garter belt, black hose, my four-inch patent leather spike pumps would complete the ensemble.

"I dunno Sofia. Emmett would love that on me, but you? I don't know, black almost seems too harsh on you. Alice? What do you think?"

Alice puts her right index finger up to her mouth, pondering our choice. She knows why I'm buying this, what I know it will lead to. Hell, they're doing the exact same thing for _their_ men.

We've commandeered the largest fitting room at Victoria's Secret, in their Seattle flagship store. Pieces of lace and ribbons, corsets, g-strings, panties and bras scattered across the floor, hanging from the walls. We've been in here for over two hours now; trying on pieces and discarding the ones we don't think will get just the perfect reaction from our men.

We Cullen women have _always _dressed to the nines for our men; feel we owe them that much for protecting us, loving us. They could have any other woman of our kind, but they chose _us_, and we've never forgotten that. We love them too much to stray. The consequences would be disastrous, and we know it. We all remember what happened to Irina in the clearing: The same would happen to us if we cheated on our men. They'd have every right to do so. Which is why Isabella is so lucky we haven't killed her.

Not yet at least.

"I know, let's ask them" Alice opines, flicking open her cell. Dials Jasper's phone taps her foot while the call goes through. "Hi Jaz, whatcha doin'?... Hunting? With who the boys?... Is Carlisle there with you? No?... Oh good... Well Jaz, do the boys have their phones? Good... Okay...no just wondering...get anything good to eat? Emmett grabbed a cougar for Edward for his birthday? What a nice present, Edward loves cougar blood...no, that's it... I love you too. Bye sweetie." Clicks off.

"They're done hunting just meandering back to the house. You two ready? Rosie, you go first."

Rosie points the camera at her reflection in the mirror, dolled up in the black lace/polka dot ensemble which leaves nothing to the imagination; breasts pushed up, her nipples peeking through the lace, g-string panty which is basically there for show. Takes the picture, sends it to Emmett's phone. We cluster around her phone for his response.

**Hly Sht Rsie, cme hme nw!**

Laughing, it's Alice's turn. "You just know they're all doing the same thing we are, here goes." Alice is in a lime green sheer baby doll get up; the hem hits her just under her puss.

**OMFG Ali!!**

We're just _giggling_ at Jazz's response; we can imagine the three of them standing there in the forest, wondering what lurid image they'll see next.

My turn. "I'm going to fuck with his mind, watch this." Alice takes the shot; I'm wearing a white cotton wifebeater with yellow and blue striped girl boxers, white cotton socks pushed down my ankles.

NO

"Ha! I can just see his face Missy: Our boys got the hootchies and he got the booby prize" Rosie laughs. I put on the second outfit: Aqua lace underwire balconet cupped one-piece with garters, matching g-string. White hose and those black pumps.

**Bttr**

Now I pull out all the stops: Total retro deal, just like out of the fourties; garter belt, silk ivory kick pants and matching lace bra, barely covers my nipples, pushing up the girls, sheer robe. Let my hair down, put on the black hose, pose for him; that Rita Hayworth pinup shot, bet he'll love it. "Okay Rosie, shoot". Send off the first photo:

**Fuck**

We're just _falling_ over each other in the changing room, _howling_ at his response, which is what I intended. Rosie takes another shot; I let him get a good look at the girls, barely restrained in the bra, since it's a size smaller than my usual, push my hips out and spread my legs a bit while I lie on the couch in the dressing room. Send that to him, we huddle around my Crackberry, waiting for his response:

**FUCK!!!**

"Gee you think he likes this one?" I sputter, I'd pee my pants if I were human I'm laughing so hard.

OK wll buy #1

**NO last 1 knickers of sin**

U mn #2?

**Qt fkn w/me Fia**

K #3?

**U nt hm 1 hr cmg 2 gt u**

Kp ur pts on

**Nt 4 lng**

That last response has us _shrieking_; the manager comes by to ask us if we can 'please keep it down ladies, we're getting complaints'. Bloody _humans._

##

He _loved _his present from me: A photo album, filled with restored images of both the two of us from when we were kids to now, plus photos of the family over the years: A photo of him snuggling Nessie on his chest, sitting next to me on the couch in the family den when she was a newborn, his other arm around my shoulders; Isabella was still up on the table, undergoing her transformation; my favorite photo of the guys: Him with Carlisle Emmett and Jasper, hunting Caribou together up in Canada sixty years ago, smiling and happy, the fall leaves at their peak, just so beautiful; a photo of the two us at the Cubs game, three days after he turned seventeen, holding hands and just _beaming_ at the camera; hell, you'd beam_ too_ if you'd gotten what I gave him for that birthday.

A photo of us girls in Paris in 1955, at the Chanel _atelier_, posing for the guys, remembering how much fun that was, playing dress up for our men, running in and out of the dressing rooms, showing them how beautiful we looked in those incredible _couture_ gowns. How _shocked_ the shop manager was when Carlisle told him "We'll take one of each, whatever the ladies would like". The four of us just _screamed_ at that news; Carlisle was just _grinning _the next day; Esme must have really turned on the works for him that night. _All_ the boys were grinning the next day, come to think of it, Mr. Wonderful included.

My _absolute_ favorite: Carlisle, Eddie and myself in Central Park at dusk, on the great lawn; Carlisle in the center with his arms around us, proud dad with his kids. 1920. Before Eddie got pissed off at him and split.

"Thank you angel, that's just the sweetest gift. Where'd you find that photo at Wrigley? I thought that was lost." Edward has me snuggled under him, the sheets hanging partly on us and partly on the floor; the result of the _other _photo album I gave him, plus the little lingerie show I put on for him; I was glad I bought two of each piece, since he literally tore the first set off me with his teeth; we never even made it to the bed, he took me right on the floor, sliding across the marble, leaving a divot in the marble floor from our efforts; a trail of glitter and pearlescence in our wake...

"I've always had it. Kept it in the safe all these years, I just love that photo of us. Guess you liked the other ones, huh?" Jab him in his ribs and kiss the tip of his nose.

"_Hell_ yeah, I loved those. Where'd you have those done? Kauai? Those shots of you in the surf, where were those taken, Hanalai Bay?" _One knee bent up, the other bent lying on the sand, leaning back, breasts thrust out, your head thrown back, light from the sunset making your skin glimmer, foam from the surf barely covers your quim, oh my God..._

"Yup. Thought you might like something like that, seeing as you have such a _discerning_ eye for art", I giggle.

Eddie laughs again, then starts to circle his fingertip over my left nipple, leans down and kisses it _just so_, blows his breath across it, watches my response. Does the same to the other nipple, gets the same response _and_ a soft moan from me.

"That's not the only thing I have an eye for Missy" he purrs as he slips his tongue into my mouth, spreads my legs with his knee and reminds me again just how happy a birthday I've given him.

##

**A/N: The Cullen's former Russian mobster associate is Ludwig "Tarzan" Fainberg. Tarzan ran his drug empire from his Southern Florida strip club, Porky's. He was the Russian mob's intermediary between themselves and the Medellin drug cartel; eventually arrested on RICO charges, he served time in prison and was then deported to Israel. And yes, he came t**_**hisclose**_** to purchasing that submarine from corrupt former Soviet authorities.**

**Edward is right – they don't want to get involved with this guy any more than they need to. But Tarzan? He still has the hots for Miss Kowalski. Oh yes, indeedy do...**

**Next week: Home improvements, The Green Triangle, The Glimmer Twins hit the road, Sofia's departure and the Drunken Triad at Sky Bar; Another long chapter but worth it. PLUS lemons on the side...**

**Thx to Regan and CarminMoon for the Robkus...**


	16. Zip Zabel

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just made them darker.**

**This chapter is written from several POVs – essentially the entire Cullen clan. Jasper, Edward and Emmett use ethnic descriptions that might be offensive to some: Keep in mind when they came of age – they're products of their time.**

**Thanks to the usual suspects, Regan for her seven layers of awesome covered in awesomesauce, and to Stacey for reminding me about the glitter...**

**##**

**EMPOV**

The four of us stood there, gaping at what was left of her room; from the path of destruction the two of them had created, I swore a tsunami had torn through it.

I mean, how the hell do you burrow actual _divots_ into marble? You could roll a _bowling ball_ down the gutter they'd made in it. Thank God Dad and Esme were at the cottage with Nessie; they'd have been _furious_ with the ruckus Wardo and Missy made last night. In between their bouts of moaning and screams of ecstasy, the only sound from behind the closed, locked door was either _Tosca_ or forties standards, which gave us pretty good indication of who had control of the iPod last night.

Her headboard was _completely_ splintered, shattered and strewn across the room. Those Porthault sheets she loves so much? Ripped to _ribbons,_ feathers from the pillows floating over everything. What was left of their clothes was strewn across the floor from her bathroom to her upholstered chair. The whole thing was just a fucking mess.

Sometimes my brother surprises the hell out of me. He's usually so controlled, wound so fucking _tight_ I swear he'd pop an artery if he could; so to witness the aftermath of what he was partly responsible for wasn't so much a surprise, as it was _welcomed_. He_ needed_ someone to bring out the killer in him again; Bella pretty much neutered him there for a while especially after the whole Nessie incident. I'm so glad she's history, even if I did vote to bring her into the family. But that was all part of the game, wasn't it?

Remember that little arm wrestling stunt on the boulder? Here's a clue: _I let her win_. No way some woman was going to best me at that. When Wardo told Missy she just laughed her ass off; _she_ knew what was going on. Knew that vaunted shield of Bella's was temporary. Hell, _all_ the girls had it at first, must have been some maternal power that stuck around. It was just that Bella's was stronger; did come in handy that day in the clearing though, I'll give her that.

Missy, on the other hand, was _exactly_ what Edward needed: A strong woman who _loved_ being cared for, wanted a _man_ as her partner, not some fucking wimp. They'd known each other since they were kids anyway, so it wasn't like she just wandered into the house one day, saying "'Sup Wardo? Wanna get your freak on?"

Nope, they were meant for each other, from the very start. At least, that's what Dad thinks. I do too. Plus she's _a lot_ more fun than Bella ever was, doesn't take her self so seriously; throws the sex talk right back, just like Rosie does. No wonder they're such great friends, our two girls.

"When will he be back Alice?" I turn and ask, breaking her train of thought of how she and Esme will fix this mess.

"_What_? Who? Dad?"

"_No_ Pixiebelle, Santa Claus. _Edward_. Dad's at work." Jesus, wake up Alice, get a clue.

Closes her eyes, searching out our brother; wonder if she can feel his resignation at Missy taking off for who knows how long. Jazz and I are betting he makes it three hours before he starts to call or IM her. Rosie and Ali are giving him three days.

"Less than an hour. He stopped somewhere on the way home. Can't make it out but there's a motor of some kind involved. Don't see anything beyond that." Shrugs her shoulders in apology.

I nod my head, glancing over at Jasper, who's checking his cell phone and scowling.

"What?"

"Edward. Wants the three of us to meet in the garage in an hour; go over everything _again_ before we leave. _Damn_ Emmett, he's really serious about taking over the reins, isn't he?" I know this interferes with his plans of one last roll with Alice before we split. Looks like my plans are screwed, too.

I don't have a good feeling about this trip; not so much our dealings with the Mexicans but there's something else, something in LA that's just hanging there, like the smog over the valley.

Something evil and wicked; waiting there for us.

##

**EPOV**

"Don't fuck this up Emmett. I mean it." Stare into my brother's eyes, willing him to understand how seriously I take this responsibility for our family's wellbeing now. And the _last _thing I want to do is to let Fia down.

If they screw this up like they did their last job in LA, they're done. No more bailing them out like Sofia did. No wonder she calls them the Glimmer Twins; they go down there to Sodom and Gomorrah and _completely_ lose their heads. All that fake surgically enhanced pussy down there, baiting them. You'd think Emmett would be worse but no; all those women see Jasper and just about peel off the panties when he's around. If they only knew what he really was, they'd flee in terror.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't make the exchange until you give the word. Don't cross the border. Have the other car running and waiting. I've already changed the VIN plate you don't have to worry about that." Emmett looks over at me, raises his right eyebrow "So what's the deal in the Triangle? Sis didn't go into detail on that."

Fold my arms, keep staring at the two of them standing before me. I know where they'd rather be, and it isn't here in the garage. I'll give them enough time for what they really want before they take off. Want this whole deal to go smoothly.

"Apparently, one of our partners is cheating us, taking a larger percentage than agreed upon. I need you two to talk some sense into him. If he doesn't, you know how to impress upon him the need to play it straight with us."

"Is it that guy in Big Bar? The one who has his kids working for him?"

"Yes."

Emmett and Jasper look at each other and grin. They know whom they're dealing with; one glance from Jasper will send him kneeling, pleading for his life. I think this will be the last go around with this fool; after this, we're done; time to move onto other opportunities.

"Well, what about LA then? What's the deal there?"

I hesitate a second, thinking about how much I should tell them.

"Sofia thought it would be a treat for you both to spend a few days there, hang out and relax. Things have been a bit tense here the past few weeks." Want them to see what news they can pick up around town, maybe run into The Persian.

"Holy _shit_ Edward, LA? No way!" Jasper is pumped; he _loves_ LA.

"I know; Missy has you two booked into separate suites at The Mondrian. There will be a surprise waiting for you both there, assuming you do well on your other two tasks." Which I'm sure they will, since I've told Rosalie and Alice that _they're_ the surprise; want them to keep on eye on these two, keep them out of trouble. I'm flying the girls down there tonight; let them have some fun, go shopping, get out of my hair.

I have enough to contend with, what with Sofia being gone, and helping Nessie get through this. I'd been after Alice to tell me how long she'll be gone, but she won't budge, which pisses me off to no end.

My heart was just breaking, watching her and Fia saying goodbye this morning. Nessie kept asking Fia why she had to go, when would she be back, could she go with her. Fia was distraught; I could see it on her face, read her thoughts.

Then I see Nessie reach up and put her palm on Fia's cheek, and the look on Fia's face is priceless. Just opens her mouth in surprise and stares down at my beautiful daughter.

"Is this for real Princess?"

Nessie nods her little noggin gravely. Doesn't say a word. I would so love to know what she's telling Sofia.

"Well. _Thanks_ Pookie. I have to leave now baby girl, give me a big Dating Game kiss goodbye." They kiss and hug each other again, then stand up; Nessie flies into my arms and hugs me, then scoots into the house, where Esme waits for her. I can hear Nessie's sobs as she runs to Mom. Sofia looks toward the house, then at me.

"Okay, let's go before I do something stupid like change my mind."

"That wouldn't be stupid Fia."

"Yeah, it would Eddie. Let's go. The plane is waiting, and it's costing us a fortune just sitting there on the tarmac."

She never flies commercial; always flies on our jet. The only reason Isabella and I took commercial to the Isle was that Sofia had it that week. Which is a whole different story, one that's none of your business.

##

**SPOV**

I started missing him the moment I got into the Aston Martin, when we took off for SeaTac. We held hands the whole way, didn't say much; what could be said that hadn't already been said? Kissing him goodbye was _wrenching_; he finally had to break our embrace, escorted me onto the jet, making sure I was safe. Kissed me again, looked deep into my eyes:

_Take your time Fia. I'll wait for you angel. Don't worry._

Then turned and left the jet so I couldn't see the anguish in his eyes; I watched as his figure got smaller and smaller as we ascended into the clouds.

The flight to Hayward was unremarkable; worked on his socks, couldn't concentrate on the pattern. Tossed them back in my knitting bag in frustration.

Sighed, looked out the window, then down at my laptop.

_Oh, what the hell, why not give it a go?_

Opened up a new document, thought for a moment. Started typing.

_6/20/18_

##

**JAZPOV**

That idiot hippie did _exactly_ what we expected; lied to us about his share of the profits, then groveled at my feet when I told him what I would do to ensure this didn't happen again, starting with his oldest kid. I abhor violence of any kind, but this asshole had it coming. Why these dope heads just don't get it through their pot-addled minds that the sixties are long over is beyond me, but after that little epiphany, he won't fuck with us again; he literally shit himself. Edward is moving us away from partners like this, which is fine with me.

The Mexican deal went smoothly; like Sis said, they were scared to death of us. Paid promptly as well; fear has a way of ensuring that monies are deposited as promised. Edward handled this transaction like a champ; Carlisle and Sofia would be proud of him. I knew she was winding things down, wanted to just hang out and be a mom to Nessie, maybe even marry Edward, if he could get off his ass and ask her already. Hell, they were sleeping together, might as well make it legal.

We just needed to get Bella out of the way, out of our lives; then we could go back to being ourselves, leave the human world behind again. Circle the wagons, as it were. That's Edward's plan and Carlisle's as well. We've been through enough.

##

**WEEK ONE:**

**Edward**: Worked. Ran through the numbers she left behind; discussed some ideas I had with Dad. Cleaned up the disaster we left behind in our room, Mom just shook her head and handed me a bill for the damage. Snuggled Nessie, held her as she cried for Fia. Read to her from _Peter Pan_ every night, did the Tinker Belle hand-clapping wish before she drifted off. Took her hunting with Jasper and Alice down near Portland. Drove up to Seattle with Alice, checked on a purchase I had in the works. Missed Fia terribly. Didn't call or contact her; gave her some space. Played the piano once, then gave up, didn't seem right without her next to me, head on my shoulder, lost in the music...

**Sofia: ** Fished, caught some nice small mouth Bass off the dock, threw them back. Hunted, discovered one of my does dropped twins in May, decided to let them fatten up a bit. Ran up to Cable, nosed around the yarn store there. Didn't buy anything. Missed Edward more than I thought I would, finished up his socks, sent Nessie a letter. Didn't contact him, he has to make the first move. He's the man, not me. Emailed Dad and Mom; let them know I was still alive. Missed my siblings, wondered if she signed the contract yet...

**Jasper/Emmett/Rosalie/Alice:** Partied like _rock stars_. No Mom and Dad around, why not? Girls went shopping at Fred Segal, spent a small fortune there while we watched. Nosed around for some news, still no word on The Persian or The Mick. Wondered how Sis was doing, how Nessie and Edward were handling her departure. Thought we caught a glimpse of Mr. Wonderful at Sky Bar one night, but the scent was wrong...

**Esme: **Nice having just Edward and Nessie around, the quiet was a welcome change; spent some time at the cottage with them. Went over Edward's renderings for the cottage remodel, he's planning for the future; we'll need to gut the entire place. Nessie spent two days at Charlie and Sue's, came home with cookies, fed them to the birds.

**Carlisle:** Worked overnights in ER, dealt with a nasty MVA. Heard from Missy, she's okay but homesick. The video clip from her Crackberry she sent us of her driving along in her ramshackle pickup was so cute: Hair in braids, straw cowboy hat on her head, faded and worn Packers Super Bowl Champion tee shirt on, her Jackie O sunglasses perched on her nose, singing away to that Sugarland song she loves about not settling for second best. Ran into Mike Newton's dad, still no word on Mike's whereabouts...

##

**WEEK TWO**

**Edward**: "Edward Cullen"...silence, then "Uh, _Sofia_? Sofia Kowalski?" She's forwarded her business line to the Crackberry she gave me on the way to SeaTac. I know this voice – it's Tarzan. _What the fuck_? "Miss Kowalski is away, I'm handling all her calls. Who is this? Tarzan?" " _Da_, I, uh, wanted to _thank her_ for the package. Arrived as promised. Is she still interested in a dialogue? There are some _business opportunities_ she might find interesting". I pinch the bridge of my nose, cannot believe this is happening; she really had this goon wrapped around her little finger; I can make out that he's more interested in _her,_ not so much any business deals. "_Nyet,_ Tarzan. That door is closed. Permanently." "Is this the boyfriend? Tell me, do you do her bidding little _boy_?" So snide and arrogant, if he only knew how we could kill him without a sound. "No, this is the _new manager _of The Firm. Goodbye Tarzan. Lose this number. We know where you live up there in Canada now. As well as your wife, _and_ your girlfriend."

_Click..._

**Sofia: ** Email from Tarzan; what a _putz_, asking me if I was interested in dating him. _As if._ Told him to call Edward, I was out of the picture. _Permanently_. Sat out on the dock, under the umbrella, writing my girl porn on the laptop, listening to _The Magic Flute_ and Korn. Idiot neighbor from Highland Park paddled over in his precious kayak, working his _MPR Listener_ tee shirt for all it was worth. Cut your graying hair already hippie, the sixties are over, ponytails on balding men are not a hot look. Informed me that my beloved orange 1976 Ford F-150 pickup was 'disturbing the Ozone layer, and how many carbon credits had I purchased to make up for that?" Told him to "_Get fucked, _I didn't believe in that bullshit; only fools bought into that Al Gore blowjob", then _growled_ at him, he couldn't paddle back to his precious Hybrid fast enough. Mailed Nessie another letter, told her I loved her and sent her a story about the baby beavers I heard crying for their mama last night, sounded like puppies. Sent Mom and Dad another email. Really missing Edward, how his kisses got my motor revving. How much fun those Cubbies games were back before we met Carlisle. Beginning to like being on my own for the first time in decades.

Got a job bartending. Music on the juke just _rocks_. Wish Edward would get off his ass and _call me_ already. Have a picture of his socks I want to send him, but not until he calls...

**Emmett/Jasper/Rosalie/Alice**: Week two in LA. Took the girls down to San Diego, checked out the zoo. Animals there were scared of us, waste of time and money. _Finally_ ran into The Persian at Sky Bar, couldn't believe what he told us. Called Wardo on the cell with the news:

Edward: Hello Emmett. Enjoying your selves?

Emmett: Hey Wardo, what's going on?

Edward: Laundry.

Emmett: You doing Sis's laundry now? What next? Giving her pedicures? (Laughs)

Edward: _No_ Emmett, I'm not whipped like you are. (Jasper and Alice laugh, Rosalie snorts. Emmett is pissed, hands the phone to Jasper).

Jasper: Bro, you will _never_ guess who we ran into tonight here. Take a guess. (Sound of music and chatter in the background, light breeze over the patio)

Edward: (Clearly exasperated with his siblings but intrigued none the less) Let me guess. That _British _guy who looks like me, Rob something or other? The one Fia has a picture of on her Crackberry, wearing a leather jacket?"

Jasper: She wishes. No. The _Persian._

Edward: _Really?_

Jasper: Yeah, _and _The Mick _and_ The Jew. But this is more important. You remember The Persian's sister? Bibi, that really pretty girl, I think she's what, fifteen? Super sharp, straight A student? Takes college courses at her high school? Keeps her sheltered, away from his business?

Edward: Barely. What's your point Jazz?

Jasper: Well, _apparently_, according to The Persian, she went out on a date recently.

Edward: How nice for her. Prom? Get to the point Jasper I don't have all day.

Jasper:_ No_ Edward. _Not_ prom. She went out on a date and the guy slipped her some Roofies. She woke up _raped and bleeding_. Didn't know where she was. The Jew found her in some shithole apartment near MacArthur Park, over on Carondelet.

Edward: (Sucks in breath). _Oh my God, _that poor girl_. _Jaz, that's how old Fia was when that happened to her; oh _Jesus..._

Jasper: And guess who her date was?

Edward: I have no idea. _The Spic?_ Sounds like something he'd do.

Jasper. No. Even worse. _Mr. Wonderful._

Edward: (Silence)

Jasper: Edward? You there man? She's _really_ messed up; he _beat her_ too. The Persian is just miserable, can't believe his baby sister was hurt like that. He's a mess; him and The Mick and The Jew are on a bender together. They're the Drunken Trifecta. We're just sick about it, she's such a sweet kid. The Persian wants to talk to you about some deals he's got going, after he finds the bastard; they sound interesting, right up your alley. Oh yeah, he sends his best to Sis, wondered if she was 'available', guess the word got out. We told him she was with you now. He backed down _real quick_ when Emmett mentioned that.

Edward: Do you know where he is? That Russian motherfucker; he's getting back at Fia through this human kid.

Jasper: Mr. Wonderful? Yeah, The Mick told us. Up in the hills, off Mulholland. Shacked up with some clueless girl from the West Side of Cleveland; says she wants to be a movie star; he'll probably get her a part in some bondage porno.

Edward: I'm flying down there this morning. Don't tell those three anything. This is mine...

**Esme: **Edward left this morning for LA. Said he had to "take care of some business down there". Carlisle thinks the kids found Mr. Wonderful. We'll see. _I _think Mr. Wonderful went back to Europe, living in that villa on Lake Como his mother left him. Good riddance, don't miss him a bit, after what he did to Sofia. Watching Nessie for a few days, teaching her how to read. She informed Edward before he left today that 'sippy cups are for babies'. He laughed and poured her morning blood into a plastic Sponge Bob Squarepants cup that Emmett bought her; they have a matching set, Emmett can be such a big kid sometimes. Missy called me last night, asked for my advice on Edward. He better get his butt in gear and call her, she's thinking of staying there permanently...

**Carlisle: **Missy talked with Esme last night about Edward. Girl stuff, Esme wouldn't tell me what they talked about, but when she handed the phone to me, I was informed that Missy got a job in a bar. Wasn't too crazy about her doing that but I can't stop her. Gave me the phone number, guess the bar is called The Unicorn of all things. Asked if anyone had heard from Mr. Wonderful, told her that Edward was on his way to LA, thought the kids found him. She didn't say anything at first, asked if I'd call her if I heard anything. Told me she loved me and missed Nessie. Told me about the altercation with her neighbor, made me laugh. Miss her so much, my oldest daughter. When I told her about Mike Newton, said she had to hang up. _That _answered my question as to Mike's whereabouts...

**WEEK THREE**

**Carlisle: **_Doctor Cullen, call holding on 5454. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, call holding 5454._

I take the call at the sub-station in the CCCU; no one there, only the cardiac monitor screens, silently keeping sentinel on all those aging hearts, beating away.

"This is Dr. Cullen, how can I help you?"

"Doctor Cullen? Carlisle Cullen? This is Sergeant George Tuttle of the LAPD. I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news for you sir."

_Oh no, not Edward. I couldn't bear to lose him. And Nessie and Missy, they'd be destroyed._

"Sir? Doctor Cullen? Are you there, sir?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, I was a bit taken aback. What's the problem officer?"

"Do you have a son-in-law named Sergei Antipov?"

"Yes, he's my daughter's estranged husband. Why?"

"I'm sorry sir, his body was found late Tuesday afternoon. He was found asphyxiated, hanging from a shower rod in his home. It was a rather disturbing scene sir; he was bound with a ball-gag in his mouth, leather hood over his head. There were a number of hard-core pornographic films found in the house as well. Apparently he had some young girl living there, but we can't find her. Doesn't look accidental, it appears he was murdered. Again sir, I'm truly sorry for your loss. What would you like us to do with the body?"

"Burn it."

_##_

Called Esme, told her the news. She was elated. Edward called from the jet, asked if we'd heard from Missy today. Told him no, then told him about Mr. Wonderful. He didn't say anything, asked to talk to Nessie. Told her he was coming home, and did she want to go hunting with Daddy, he was hungry and missed her. Nessie asked him "when is Mommy coming home?"...

**Carlisle, later that day:**

"Unicorn, this is Sofia." All business, even when she's working in a bar.

"Missy, it's Dad. How are you sweetheart?" I hope the bar isn't crowded; she might not be able to control herself once I tell her. Then again, it is a Tuesday afternoon, can't be too crowded, can it?

"Okay. What's up? How're Nessie and Eddie? He hasn't called me yet, what's he waiting for, _Christmas_?"

_How do I tell her? _

"Dad? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Is _Nessie _okay? _Daddy_?"

"Sweetheart...I got a call from the LAPD this morning".

"Oh no, Emmett didn't do something _stupid _again did he? He's on his own if he did, I told Edward not to..."

"Missy. Your husband is dead."

"Oh, _really_? What happened?" She doesn't sound too upset, more surprised actually.

I tell her what the Sergeant told me; how they found his body, how it appeared that he had been murdered. She doesn't say anything for a minute.

"_Huh_. Was Edward down there when this happened Daddy?"

"Yes. Yes he was."

She's quiet for another minute. I don't think she's all that upset. _Relieved _more than anything might be a better description.

"Okay. Here's what we need to do. The paperwork for his policy is in the safe in my room. Can you ask Mom to handle this for me? And I need to talk with Edward. I got a call from The Persian last week, and I think this might be more than just avenging my honor. I think this is payback for what happened to Bibi."

"Bibi?"

"Yeah, Bibi; his fifteen-year-old sister. The Jew found her drugged, raped and beaten. Guess who was with her when it happened? _Mr. Wonderful_."

Oh my God. Edward never forgave the men who did the same to Missy, even if it was nearly a century ago. Even after the two of us found them and made them pay for what they did to her.

'Well. If this is true, he had it coming then, didn't he sweetheart?"

"Yes Daddy, he _certainly did_. I gotta go, the beer guy is here, have to fill up the cooler. I love you Daddy. Don't worry. I'm okay. In fact, I'm more than okay. I'm _ecstatic_ he's gone."

"Okay Missy. Love you too. Mom sends her love."

"Back at her. Gotta go. Bye Daddy."

_Click... _

**Esme: ** Thank God that monster is dead. Now maybe those two can get their act together and make this legal. I don't like them sleeping together without being married with Nessie around. But she's so good with Nessie, and after what Nessie asked Edward today, maybe now he'll finally call her...

**Edward:** Flew back from LA. Took care of some business there. Spoke with The Persian and his crew. Got a few things going with them. Besides, he owes us now.

"Daddy, when is Mommy coming home? I miss her."

_Oh crap how do I handle this? I knew this was coming. _

"Princess, Mommy lives with Jacob now. I don't think she's coming home."

"No Daddy, not Mama, _Mommy_. When is she coming home?"

Oh my God, she means _Fia_, not Isabella...

"Nessie, I'm going to drive out to Wisconsin this week sometime. I'm going to bring Mommy home to you Princess."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Do you love her? Do you love Mommy?"

"Yes I do Princess. Do you?"

"Yes, did you bring me a present?"

**Later that same night:**

**Sofia:** The bar is packed solid, softball tournament in town this week. Place is hopping, can barely keep up with the customers, they're three deep in some spots at the bar. Keith and I are doing the best we can; Brewers are playing the Cubs at Miller Park, he and I keep getting distracted by the game. Cubs are up by 6. Edward would be gloating.

Phone starts ringing. Great timing. Probably some idiot wants to know if we deliver kegs at this hour. Keith swings around, grabs the call.

"Unicorn."

"Uh, hello? Is, uh, Sofia there?"

"Hold on". Keith drops the phone on the scared bar counter, next to the cash register. _Get up get up get out of here...GONE! _ Brewers get a home run, I turn to watch Bernie Brewer jump on the slide; I remember when he used to slide down into a huge beer stein, back at County Stadium. "Sofia. Phone."

"Who is it?"

"Some guy." Well gee Keith,_ thanks_, that's helpful. Pick up the phone.

"Yeah?" Thinking it's that putz Tarzan.

"Fia? Angel? Where are you? Are you in a _bar_?"

Edward.

Dad didn't tell him what this number was to. Oh my God, I'm excited and scared and really _really_ busy; his timing is just _awful._

"Hi honey! How's Nessie?" I manage to blurt out over the crowd noise and the blare of Bob Uecker calling the Sausage Races. I'm pulling for the Polish Sausage; Eddie would be cheering for the Bratwurst.

"She's okay, not using a sippy cup now. Misses you. Can you talk Fia? I have to tell you something important, we need to talk." _Oh please oh please I need the words Eddie I need the words; otherwise I'm staying here._

"No, I can't. We're really busy. Big softball tourney in town this week; Dykes in Spikes. You'd love it." I cannot resist teasing him. I can see him rolling his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay. How about I call you at the cabin when you're done for the night? What time is it there?"

"It's eleven thirty. I'll be home by three my time, one your time."

"Alright angel. I'll call you then. Be careful please, I don't want some big butch girl hitting on you." I literally roll my eyes at that. _Oh please, Edward, stop it already I'm not into girls, you know I got that out of my system ages ago; and like I couldn't handle it anyway..._

"_Whatever._ I'll talk to you later. Bye Eddie."

"Angel, wait, when are you coming home?"

Its so loud in the bar, I can barely hear him, and we have incredible ears. When am I going to _Rome_? _What?_

"I'm not. I _gotta go_ Eddie."

_Click..._

**Three AM, later that night: Sofia's Dock**

Brought the phone down to the dock. Stripped and dove in; got the bar stench out of my hair. Figured I'd let the phone ring a bunch of times before I answered it; let him stew a bit.

I really missed him, but wanted him to know that I was pissed off at him. Dad told me that he'd been doing a great job running The Firm, but as far as _we_ were concerned, I had expected him to make some kind of move.

Thought a lot about Eddie and me over the past few weeks; how things used to be between us, back then in Chicago. How much in love we were, before Carlisle. We were just kids then, really, but still, you'd think he'd at least _remember_ that, how giddy we were together. Before Mr. Wonderful, before the boredom set in. Before the morass that was Bella...

Warm breeze from the south, clear night, stars as far as the eye can see. Lying on the quilt I found that mama made, so long ago. Still in decent condition, I can still remember the clothes she made based on the squares in the quilt. I'll have to ship this back to Forks; Esme would appreciate it.

Nearly dry now, still lying naked on the quilt, glimmering softly under the moonlight, when the phone softly chirps; I'd lowered the ring tone, didn't want to wake the neighbors. Nobody out on the lake; it's all mine.

"Hello? Who is this?" Like who else but Edward would be calling me at 3AM?

"Hello Fia. I miss you." He sounds so sad, I just want to reach through the phone, pull him to my chest and snuggle him.

"_Really_? I wouldn't have known, from the _lack of communication_ from you. I heard more from Rosalie and Alice and _the boys_ than you." Pissed and I'm letting him know it.

He sighs, I know he's trying not to get upset with me; he knows I'm right. I don't care how busy he was, he could have at least sent me an _email_.

"Fia, I...I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I wanted to give you some space to yourself. That's all. Didn't mean to upset you." Sighs; collects his thoughts. "I miss you _terribly_ angel. So does Nessie. Talks about you constantly, it's driving everyone crazy, even Charlie." Wow, he's laying it on thick. He knows he's in the doghouse with me. But still, he's said he's missed me twice so far. That's a good sign.

"Yeah, well. I guess I could have called you too, but, well, you know how I roll regarding that _courting _stuff." There. Lay it right out in the open for him. He's the man, not me. That's how we were brought up, and it's what's expected.

"You're right. It's my mistake, and I'm sorry." Thank you. That's what I wanted to hear. Now you need to say those three magic words, and I'm yours. Forever. "Fia, what did you mean, you're not coming home? Is there someone else?"

What? Where did _that_ come from? _Someone else_? Like who, one of the Romanians? They're _really_ creepy.

"Eddie, what are you talking about, not coming home? What gave you that idea? And no, there's no one else". _What the hell?_

"Well, when I spoke with you earlier, you said that you weren't coming home when I asked you that."

"_Home_? Is _that_ what you said? I thought you asked me when I was going to _Rome_. I couldn't imagine why you would ask me that, it's not like I have any burning desire to visit the Italians, especially Aros; he'd yak my ear off, he's so in love with the sound of his own voice. And that _Felix_, _yeesh_..."

Hear him blow out his breath; he's relieved. "Oh my God Eddie, you really thought I wasn't coming home, didn't you?"

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

"Oh no Eddie. I've been waiting for you."

"I saw that clip of you driving. Dad showed it to everyone. You looked so happy, just singing away. I like your hair that way. It's cute."

Uh _hello_? Let's keep on track here boychik, shall we?

"Uh huh. So _Edward_. Where do we stand?" I'm tapping my bare foot against the bleached and warped dock boards I'm so annoyed with this little delay tactic of his.

"I'm going to lay it out on the table for you Fia. I'm bringing you home. Yesterday Nessie asked me when Mommy was coming home and she didn't mean Isabella. She meant _you_. So I'm leaving in a few hours, I should be there by midnight tomorrow, one AM at the latest. I'll pick you up at the bar."

Oh _really?_

"And why should I come home with you? What's in it for me Edward?"

I can hear him thinking, trying to find the right words.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking while you've been gone, and I only know one thing. I..._please Eddie, you're so close, please_...I think we should make another go at this. I remember how I felt back in Chicago, and I miss that; that _connection_ we had, how perfect it felt when we were together; how happy we were. So. There you have it Fia. That's it."

So damn close, I thought I was going to get The Words. But I'll take this for now. Maybe when we see each other, maybe then he'll say them.

"Fia? You there honey?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking...you have your laptop there Edward?"

"Yeah, why?

"You by yourself? Nobody else around?"

"Just me. I'm in the cottage; Nessie's asleep. Why?"

Stand up on the dock, wrapped in the quilt; run to the cabin, open my laptop, open the saved message titled _Socks_; press "Send".

"Check your email Edward."

I hear him open his email server. Click on the new message waiting there from me.

"Socks? You finished my socks? Thanks honey, I..."

"Edward. _Open the attachment_."

I hear the click of the mouse on the file; hear him suck in his breath. I can just see his expression.

"_Oh. My. God._ Fia. When? Wha?"

"You like?"

"They're perfect. _You're_ perfect. How did you...?"

"I rigged up my digital camera on the tripod. I have more if you'd like to see them."

"I think I can wait. One nude of you in the forest with just the socks on is enough for now angel. Oh my God, Fia, you have _no_ idea what this is doing to me right now."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I giggle: I _really_ wish I could see his face. And the rest of him for that matter; I can hear him shift around on the chair, trying to get comfortable. Good luck with that.

"Hey Fia. You been doing any, uh, _writing_, while you've been out there?"

_Boy howdy have I_. "Yeah, why?" I'm bouncing on the balls of my feet; I'm so excited as to where this is going.

"Oh, just wondering. You know..."

" Edward. Open your browser."

_Click click clickity click._

"Okay, now what? This interface is something else."

"Yeah I know. Do a search under KittenWhip as the author. K-i-t-t-e-n-Capital W, h-i-p. All one word".

Clicking away, doesn't know how close he is to seeing how I really feel about him.

"Okay, says there's one story under your name. KittenWhip, oh my God, _there's_ a blast from the past, LA, heh..."

"Click on it". Holding my breath, even though I don't need to. Been around humans too long.

_Click...."_Oh God. _Sofia_..._6/20/18_...my seventeenth birthday..."

"Read it honey. It's all there."

Nothing but silence, and the occasional click of the tracking ball as he scrolls down through the story.

"Edward?_ Honey_? You okay?"

Sucks in his breath. I hear the chair move back from the table, sets the phone down; hear him walking away. _Oh shit_, he's upset with me, how could I have been _so stupid_, what was I thinking? Oh no, he's not going to come get me...

Nothing at all for about five minutes; finally I hear his footsteps across the wood floor; hear the chair scraping against the floor as he scoots it back towards the table; picks up the phone.

"Edward?"

"Sofia. I...I had to walk away, go outside for a bit. I had _no idea_ how you felt then. I...I thought it was _just me_ that felt like that on that day. And I remember every minute of that day. _Everything_. Angel, this was just _beautiful_. Thank you."

"So you're not mad at me for writing this?"

"Angel, how _could_ I be? This says it all. I miss that too." Must have the door open still, I can hear the breeze as it floats through the cottage, over the table; wish I could see his hair as it gently moves with the flow of the air.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Yeah Eddie, of course. I'll be waiting for you at the bar. Oh, Eddie?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"1915 Cubbies. Who's your favorite player?"

Laughs. "Wildfire Schulte. First player to win the MVP; how about you?"

"Zip Zabel."

"_Zip Zabel_? The _pitcher_? He was _terrible_. Why did you like him?"

"I liked his name."

Laughs some more "Oh my, you liked his _name_? That's _precious_."

"Are you laughing at my choice of favorite player? Edward! I was _seventeen_ then, what the hell did I know about baseball?"

"Well, then that would dovetail perfectly into your undying love for your lowly Brewers!" He can't stop laughing at me. "_Zip Zabel_. Oh my fucking God baby, you just make me laugh sometimes. Honestly, _Zip Zabel_..."

"_Whatever_ Edward Anthony. Are you quite finished yet? This is so rude, making fun of me and my ignorance of long-dead ball players." I'm not angry at all, actually enjoying this. He gave me the same shit about Zip back then too. And I noticed my speech is starting to slip back into the way we did then. Hoo boy, this could be a long night.

"No no sweetheart..." he'd be crying if he could, he's so amused at my choice "It's just that I remember having this same conversation back then, except I thought you were so beautiful then that I didn't want to insult you. Oh my God _Zabel_..." he's still laughing, trying to regain control of himself.

"Okay lover boy, that's enough,. What do you mean, 'so beautiful then'? Like I'm not now?" baiting him. And his back tracking response in 5...4...3...2...

"No no no honey, not that I don't think you are now, it's just that I had just turned fourteen when we met, had never seen a woman as beautiful as you were then. That's all. You're not mad at me, are you? I didn't mean to insult you Fia."

"No silly. I'm just jerking your chain. So, if you're going to be at The Unicorn by tomorrow night, you better get a move on pally. You have a lot of making up to do, _hint hint_".

I'm smiling so hard my face hurts. I haven't heard him laugh like that in years. Glad to be of service. Again.

"Alright angel, I'm going to get packed up. Nessie will stay up at the house with Mom and Dad. Oh, and Charlie's in, did Dad mention that?"

"No he didn't. Really? That's _wonderful._ Oh, and Eddie?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for Los Angeles. You did the right thing by Bibi."

"I didn't do that just for her Sofia. I did it for _both_ you girls."

I thought so. What a sweet boy I have. My killer is back, and I couldn't be happier. Mr. Wonderful is dead, thank God.

"Good night Fia. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Good night Eddie. I'll be there. With bells on."

He chuckles, hangs up the phone.

I literally dance around the cabin naked; I'm ecstatic.

My green-eyed boy is coming to bring me home....

At last.

##

**A/N: Next week – The Unicorn, lemons, and alternative means of transportation.**

**Thanks to Officer George of the LPD for his help on how a murder victim's family would be contacted. The next beer is on me, buddy...**

**I stayed at an apartment on Carondelet back in the mid-80s**** where The Persian's sister was found**** and it was borderline awful then. But there was a **_**beast**_** of a club called Powertools nearby!**

**Oh, and if you're interested, Sofia's writing is posted and live on FF, under the nom de plume of KittenWhip; the story's title is 62018  
**

**Thanks for the reviews, have a great week!**


	17. Middle Eau Claire Tsunami

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**Did I mention lemons in this chapter? There are lemons in this chapter. Not for you under 18-year-olds. You've been warned.**

**Again, thanks to the UU girls on Rav, all my readers around the world, and KittenWhip for her beautiful one shot, ****62018****. **

**And Regan - **_**MWAH!**_

##

**SPOV:**

Saturday nights were always the busiest, especially during the hottest months. That's when the 'summer people' would be up at their cabins or the few surviving resorts, spending their cash in the bait shops/bars/grocery stores in the area. And we were happy to take that cash from them especially on a steamy, sultry night, like this one.

It was _brutally_ hot in the bar that night, even with the doors and windows open, the A/C going full blast and the smoke fan working overtime; I was glad I wasn't human, since the thick, stagnant air would sear my lungs and compel me to breathe with even more effort to force the oxygen into them. My barback, Keith, was running around the small seating area picking up empties, dumping ashtrays, throwing the bottles and cans into the recycle bins out behind the building as fast as I could replenish them. The juke was pumping, a mix of hip hop, the _True Blood_ soundtrack and as much Guns n' Roses as possible. The local guys knew I loved GnR, so they'd always feed the machine as many ones and fives as they could; I thought this hilarious, since I knew a few of them hoped to get in my pants; they weren't exactly _subtle_ in their thoughts about me. Like I'd ever do any of them in the first place –frankly, they were just _disgusting_. Stank of beer and smoke, sweat and one too many trips to the buffet table. Flabby and soft, with faces that resembled craters covered with gristle.

Not like my Edward. He was the antithesis of them.

It was nearly midnight, and we'd already had to call the constable to come relieve us of some sloppy drunk from Chicago; he'd started slamming the beers that morning on his boat, and continued throughout the day. By the time he hit our door, he was bleary-eyed and flushed, determined to pound the booze until he passed out. Belligerent when I refused him service, started in with the 'do you know who I am' routine, threatened to sue us; waving around a fistful of twenties like he was at some stripper bar. Got into my face, just inches from my nose; I could smell the rank grossness of his breath, the sour smell of digesting chips and alcohol.

"Listen you little bitch, I wanna drink and I want it _now_!" Weaving at this point, if it wasn't for his shaking right hand holding onto the bartop, he'd be on the floor.

"No. You're drunk and we don't serve obviously intoxicated people. I'm going to have to ask you to please leave. Now." _I do not need this tonight pal, got a full house, lots of tips, Eddie is coming to take me home don't need this aggravation..._

"What the _fuck_? Who do you think you are, you little _whore_?" Reaches over to grab my shoulder, like he's gonna tell me who the boss is. _Right..._

My right arm shoots out, feel my fingers curl around his left ear, pull his head down to the bar and _squeeze_...

Growl in his ear so softly that only he can hear me, he's bewildered, completely confused, nothing makes sense anymore to this moron, he's whimpering from the pain. Blood thickened with alcohol and ammonia; he's on the losing end of the stick. "Listen, _asshole_, nobody calls me that. I asked you nicely to leave but _no_, you had to be _rude_. Get the fuck outta here before I break your fuckin' neck. Don't come back, because I _will_ kill you and I _will _enjoy it. Got it?" Let go of him, throwing his head back on the bar; watch as it bounces up, then hits the smooth wood surface again. He doesn't move.

The only sound in the bar is Axel Rose wailing about Mr. Brownstone being a motherfucker.

"_Jesus_ Sofia, where'd ya learn to do that?" Pat, the bar owner finally bleats out. "You couldda killed him." Eyes wide, not quite believing what he saw.

Try to control my breathing; I can feel my eyes start to itch; try to stop them from shifting to yellow, then black. _Control control control he'll be here soon he promised you, just get your control back. _Close my eyes, one more deep breath, open them, look at Pat and give him a big ol' girly smile.

"My _boyfriend_ taught me that."

Shakes his head. "Well, it's a good thing tonight's your last night then. I don't _ever_ want to see that again." Then he looks up and smiles as George the Constable and his brother Kenny arrive to take our Chicago customer back to his place to sleep it off. After what I did to him, he won't be back. Ever.

_Holy shit, did you see that, she grabbed him and slammed him down like he was nothing; What the hell did she say to him, he turned seven shades of white; Did you see the muscles flex in her arm? What the fuck is up with that chick anyway, so fuckin' pale, even though I see her out in the sun all day fishing on Middle or Bony; Freakin' spooky but what an ass on that girl sure can pour a shot wonder what the boyfriend looks like?_

They've giving me a headache from their thoughts bouncing around my head like metal Pachinko balls.

Pat announced drinks on the house since he wanted to calm everyone down and make them forget my little, uh_, performance_. I was pissed at myself, since I'd been in control since I'd gotten here, thought I'd blended in as well as I could. Guess I didn't really belong here after all.

Within thirty minutes all was forgotten and things were back to normal. Couple local guys playing that dice game I just could not figure out, some college kids from Madison throwing darts, chugging beers and pawing their over-tanned girlfriends, figuring out who was going to tap who; Murray looking like he was going to fall head first off his stool onto the cracked tile floor he was so loaded. And not by my doing by the way, I flat out refused to serve him. Left that to Pat.

I will not miss watching people who are so full of pain that their only solace lies in a bottle of beer or several gin and tonics. Once they wake up, the pain is still there, festering and growing, never truly tamped down, erased.

We have each other, at least.

##

I was so antsy; it was nearly one, still no sound of either the Volvo or the Aston Martin's engines. Couldn't pick up his scent, no matter how hard I tried or how many times I stepped out onto the narrow porch off the bar entrance to sniff the air, using the excuse that the 'smoke bothered my sinuses'.

_Come on already, where are you? I feel like I'm getting stood up on prom night._

This isn't like him. Should I call? Maybe he got in an accident, maybe he got lost; maybe I'm reading too much into everything, especially that last phone call:

"_I'm bringing you home. Yesterday Nessie asked me when Mommy was coming home and she didn't mean Isabella. She meant you. So I'm leaving in a few hours, I should be there by midnight tomorrow, one AM at the latest. I'll pick you up at the bar." _

Did she really call me 'mommy'' or is he using that as a ploy to get me back there, into the fold. That's not like him, having hidden agendas. Only Mr. Wonderful did, but he's permanently out of the picture now. We'll see. I can't help but be a little skeptical. Have to look into those eyes he can't hide anything there.

Neither can I, for that matter.

Sigh again, turn to go back into the bar. One hour left on my last shift, then who knows where I'll be. It'll look pretty bad if he's a no-show. Pick up some dirty glasses, start to run them through the cleaning brushes, then the rinse sink stack them to dry. Puddle of Mudd plays on the juke now, fades from _Psycho_ into _Blurry_.

I still want The Words from him. And I do know that I can't imagine not being with him somehow, even if it means being an ersatz mommy for Nessie. Better than the one she's stuck with for now at least.

##

And then I smell it. _Cinnamon_. So faint, I thought I was imagining it. But it was there, becoming stronger and more urgent, like he was forcing his scent out to me, to find me, to find mine. _You smell like honey and sunshine Fia; honey and sunshine. That's how I know where to find you..._ Straining my ears, trying to pick up the sound of the car, but instead hear something so unexpected, I nearly drop the slick soapy glass in my right hand.

It's the roar of a Harley. _No fucking way, not Edward. He's so Mister Safety Conscious, he'll try to keep Nessie in a booster seat until she's 21. _Trying to concentrate, don't want to let my anxiety get the better of me, give anything away. The bar is starting to clear out, but there's a contingent of guys out in the parking lot, hanging out on the porch, smoking their Winston Reds and yabbering about how awful the Packers special teams coach is.

It's suddenly silent out there. The only sound is Kings of Leon blasting _Sex on Fire_ from inside the bar; the music drifts outside to the night sky. The roar of the bike is deafening, overtaking the music. He's parking it by the porch; I hear the engine cut off, heavy leather boots hitting the gravel lot.

_Holy shit, is that her boyfriend? Look at that, it must cost over thirty grand, who has that kind of money? That's a custom Harley, a cross between a Road Glide and a Fat Bob, what the hell? Jesus, he's a tall son-of-a-bitch, and skinny too, just like her. Glasses? He's wearing sunglasses to drive at night? What's with them and the pale skin, he's lighter than she is. Moves like a fucking panther, it's like he's gliding, where do they come from?_

The normally raucous crowd is motionless, stunned into a trance. They've never seen anyone like him before, and if they're lucky they won't ever again. I hear them shuffling aside for him, hear those ass-kicker boots make their way up the wood steps, sure and steady. On the porch boards now, just about to enter the bar. My chest is constricted, I'm trying to play it cool, but my head is _poundingpoundingpounding_ and my heart would too, if it still beat. Hear him stop in the doorway, scanning the gaping crowd, find his bearings. His scent is overwhelming, I feel like I'm going to pass out, the chatter in the bar has ceased; all eyes are on him. I finally look up, act like he's just another guy coming in for last call, stand up and cannot believe what I see:

Full leathers. Chaps jacket and gloves. Jet-black Oakley shades, hiding those gorgeous green eyes of his. Tight dirty jeans, black sleeveless tee shirt under the jacket, fits his abs like a second skin, I can count the muscles straining under there.

My hand goes up to my mouth in shock I'm so taken aback.

Straight out of Hell, Mr. Wonderful has entered the building to the strains of Jace Everett singing _Bad Things_.

##

"Hello Fia. Having a good night? I've missed you so much angel." His entire face is one huge smile; his eyes are dancing, he's so happy to see me again. Just staring at me, so much emotion there, he can't hide it; it's out there for everyone to see, and he doesn't care who knows it.

It cannot be. My eyes must be playing tricks on me.

Edward? _My_ Eddie? He _never _dresses like this. Mr. Wonderful would have, but not Edward. _What the hell...._

"Sofia? Are you okay sweetheart?" Walks up to the bar, eases his way between two of the kids from Madison who can't move out of his way fast enough. "You look like you just saw a ghost honey, are you okay?" He's frowning, can't understand why I'm so shocked. Leans onto the bar, right hand reaches out to touch my left arm, draw me to him. I let him, I feel so blitzed, cannot move on my own.

He leans further over the bar, left hand touches the back of my head, gently strokes my hair, wraps my ponytail around his fist, brings me closer to him, kisses me softly, reminding me that it's _Eddie_, not the prick back from Hell, not the man who nearly destroyed me. Kisses me again, slips his tongue gently between my lips, just touching the tip of mine, retreats. Pulls his head back, smiling.

I finally wake up realizing that it's really _him_, he _did_ drive cross-country to find me, bring me back home. Well _hello Cleveland_...

Find my breath. And smile at him, a huge dopey grin, just for him. "_Hi _Eddie. I thought you were, uh, _you know_, uh..."

Laughs, looks down at my tee shirt then back up to me. "Yeah, I thought you might think that. But he's _dead_ now isn't he?" Smirks, looks pleased as can be with himself. Job well done. Again. "I went down to LA and took care of business for _you _angel."

_God_ I am so happy to see him again, I can't stand it. "Yeah, and he was nowhere near as _hawt _as you baby." I giggle.

He smirks again at my response. "I thought you'd be surprised. Alice helped me buy all this gear; we bought you some as well for the ride home. I remembered what you said to me that night on the slab about my attire. Figured showing up in the Volvo wouldn't cut it out here." Eyes graze my shirt again stop at my breasts, back up to my eyes. "What's with that shirt Fia? I know you like metal, but _Iron Maiden_?" Wrinkles his nose as he says that.

"What's wrong with Maiden? This is their mascot, he's on every cover, and on every tour." I retort.

"It's just not like you to dress like that."

"Ditto Eddie. Besides, you know the name of this guy, their mascot?"

"No angel. What is it? Bruce?"

"No that's their lead singer's name. The mascot's name is Eddie."

Shakes his head, smiling. "You are something else. When are you done here?" Lowers his head, whispers "I'm thirsty, can we go hunt? I bet you know your way around these woods." I can see the slight change in his eyes, black burning just around the rims of his amber irises.

Bouncing on the balls of my feet now, I'm so freaking happy. And that leather, oh my _God_, I'm getting turned on and cannot wait to get my hands on that leather jacket of his, tear it off of him, run my hands over those abs of his. _He's butching up and I love this. No more Mr. Pansy Ass. _

_Damn skippy girl._ Grins at me. _Turning over a new leaf, just for you._

"I'm off in thirty minutes. Got a taste for Whitetail? There's a herd that beds down on my land." I whisper back, looking down at his hand holding mine, kiss his knuckles, gaze back up to his eyes. I see mine reflected there; the black sign of hunger is beginning to show around the rims of my irises too.

"Absolutely." Sits down finally, looks around the bar at the eyes taking this in; the two pale freaks in their own little world. Nods his head, goes back to watching me finish up, listening as Slim Harpo sings _Strange Love_.

Those were the longest thirty minutes of my life.

##

"You should dress like that more often Fia. I like it. "

"Oh yeah? What do you see that you like Eddie?"

"_Everything_" he purrs. Looks me up and down again; I can almost feel him stripping me down with his eyes. "The way that shirt fits you, stops at just the right spot. How it hugs your girls. How those jeans skim your hips, how they ride just under your belly. I love that. You look amazing." Glances down at my belly breaks out into a grin. "Did you get your belly pierced?"

"Thanks. Yeah did it myself. You like? I was going to pierce my tongue too, but figured" I whisper to him, "_... venom_, you know..."

"_Damn_ angel...don't tease me. I know what those tongue studs are for" he whispers back. I watch him swallow, look down and back at my belly, then back at my mouth. _Hmmm_.... I hear him think. Lock eyes with him again, clear my throat to get his attention back to my face.

"Gotta dress to impress, especially this crowd."

"I bet." Glances around the bar, nobody meets his gaze, except some of the college girls, who look at him and whisper behind their hands to each other.

_What the hell? How do these redneck girls land the hottest guys? He looks like that guy in that movie, you know the British guy in that vampire movie, God I'd do him in a second, ride that bike...._

Just for our amusement, he looks over at them, shoots them his crooked grin. "You don't stand a chance ladies. But thanks anyway." They're stunned. We both snort under our breath. _Bloody_ _humans._

Turns back to me, I'm nearly done. Count out my tips, should have more than enough for gas money. Pat is looking at us, not quite understanding what he's seeing.

_Have any trouble with anyone? Your scent was overpowering not too long ago. I was worried about your safety._

_No, I took care of it, thanks. _ Look up and give him my version of his crooked grin. Little Big Town on the juke now, _Bones_.

_I bet you did angel, I bet you did. Is he still breathing?_ Leans back in his seat, crosses his leather-clad arms, pursing his lips waiting for my answer.

_I hope so. He didn't look too good when the law took him out of here about an hour ago._

That one gets him; he laughs out loud. Again, everyone is just staring. _That's it, we have to go Eddie; I can't stand it anymore. _The stress is palpable.

"Well, Pat, I guess this is it, huh?"

Pat walks over from his end of the bar, hands me an envelope with my pay in it. Cash. Just like I asked. "Yup kiddo, thanks. You brought in a lot of business into the bar, we're gonna miss you." _But not that little display you put on, that might come back to bite me in the ass._ Goes to hug me, I stiffen up, back up a bit.

"Thanks buddy, but we gotta go. Long drive, we're headed back tonight, right honey?" I turn to Edward standing up, waiting for me.

"Yeah. Want to hit the road before sunrise. Miss the traffic."

_They're kinda creepy; just plain creepy. Its like they talk to each other without opening their mouths. Don't know what she sees in him, but they seem pretty happy together. What do I know? _

"So kids, where's home?" Like he really wants to know. He's just being nosy now, in case the bastard decides to sue.

And now it's _his_ turn to save _me_: "California. We live in a small town in Northern California. So small it's not on many maps." Holds his right hand out to me. "Come on honey, let's get going." _He's annoying me and my throat is burning with thirst angel._

I grab it like it's a lifeline. "Thanks for the gig Pat. Take care. Don't worry about that idiot. He won't remember a thing." _Sofia, stop playing with him and move your ass, let's GO!_

As fast as we can move without drawing any more attention to ourselves, we're out the door, down the steps and over to the bike.

"Get on and hold on tight. Which way to your place?"

I hop on the bike, wrap my arms around his waist, inhaling the heady scent of his leather jacket. _So fucking hot, so fucking hot...._

"Turn left out of here and then the first right. We'll go over a bridge, then it's the first drive on the left, next to the river."

And like that, we're gone. Spraying gravel and dirt as he guns the engine and turns the bike left onto Lake Road. Drives without the headlamp on.

We don't need it. Full moon out, bright as midday. At least, for us it is.

##

We stop on the bridge, look at the full moon lighting up the river as it travels from Middle down to Lower, the current gently moving along through the reeds and over the vegetation and all those fish. A Loon swims away from us, towards its nest, checking on her chicks, making sure a Raccoon hasn't snatched them for a snack. It's so quiet, just the river and the muted roar of the Harley's engine.

Turns around and smiles at me. "Now I know why you didn't want to leave Fia. It really is beautiful here. When did you buy this place? I don't remember ever being here before."

"Bought the land just before the War, got it really cheap. This bridge wasn't even built yet. Built the cabin over the years, added to it, finally finished it ten years ago. Brought Emmett out here back then let him blow off some steam for a few weeks. "

"Was that after he..."

"Yup."

"He needed to. I think he was worse than you, but you had an agenda, didn't you my angel?"

I roll my eyes at him, changing the subject back to local forestry history.

"Did you know my papa used to drive logs down this way? I'd sit on the bank over there by where the house is and watch him; he was incredibly nimble, hop from log to log and never got his feet wet. Well, most of the time at least". I chuckle at that thought, remembering his blond head moving along the logs effortlessly, like he part of the river, part of the logs.

Too bad his brain wasn't as nimble as the rest of him. I frown and purse my lips.

"Sofia. Come on let it go already. He didn't mean any harm. I know you're thinking of him that way, I can see it on your face." Narrows his eyes, the black is growing around his irises; his hunger is making him annoyed.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go, the drive is over there on the left. I'm hungry too, want to eat then get cleaned up."

Raises his head, wrinkles his nose. "Didn't want to mention it, but you really stink. Like a bar."

I roll my eyes again shake my head. He laughs settles back on the bike; "Hold on honey" and drives down the road, turns left into the drive and parks in the clearing, next to the porch.

"Wow. Just..._wow._"

"You like? It's nothing special. There are larger homes on the lake."

"Yeah, but I bet they're nothing like this. No way. It's like out of a book."

My cabin sits back from the lake about 100 yards, sheltered by Jack Pines and Maples. The prow wall faces the dock, a wall of windows that let in every bit of Western light. The first level consists of one main room, bath two bedrooms. Loft area reached by stairs hewn out of logs dragged from the river and lake – hundred year old timber. Downstairs is another large room another bath, utility room and office. Covered porch faces North, wind chimes and a hummingbird feeder hang from the eaves. Pair of Adirondack chairs, a matching table, next to the door. White Christmas lights loop around and over the log pillars, glimmering like fireflies in the night.

"Want the tour? Take your boots off on the porch. Dry summer; lots of dust, don't want to track it in."

Open the door ahead of him, walk in, turn and watch his reaction to the space. First thing he sees is the buck shoulder mount on the prow wall. That Boone and Crockett monster I shot so many years ago. He's impressed, I can tell.

"You do that?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"Bow. No teeth. Had to be patient. It was a bitch, waited there for twenty minutes before he gave me a clear target, shot him right through the boiler room, he ran for ten yards, then _boom_, down he went. He's in the record books, did you know that?"

"I had no idea you hunted like humans. Where'd you learn that?" _What the hell, when did she become Diana? Bow hunting?_

Smirk at him. "There's a lot about me you don't know Edward. And I learned years ago. It's fun. I enjoy it. Gives me time to think, sitting up there in the trees. But I haven't hunted that way for a while though. No time to." _Too busy running the empire and saving everyone's ass from their stupid ideas..._

He's silent after that. Show him around the rest of the cabin, which takes about ten minutes total. We face each other in the dark room, waiting for the other to make the first move. Only sounds are the breeze as it drifts through the screen door, the hooting of an owl out in the forest, down towards the dam. Our breathing is slow, synchronized. Waiting for the other to say something,_ anything_.

"So, uh, you want to help thin out the herd? Got a doe that dropped two fawns this spring, they're tender, like veal. You'd like it." I move towards the door, leave my Chucks there, won't need them.

Shakes his head from his reverie. Smiles, strips off his jacket and gloves. "Yeah, let me take off these chaps, they'll make too much noise out there."

Watch him as he does, so smoothly, without a sound, just so perfect. _Sigh._

He heard that, I know it. But he's already outside, passed right by me, waiting; hunger has taken over everything else. Focused on only one thing.

I leap from the porch, running south, across the road to the rest of my land to show him where our meal waits, unknowing.

##

We're lying on the dock, oblivious to the stars and moon overhead, eyes closed, savoring the delicious satiation that a successful hunt brings us.

"You were right about those fawns. Just like veal. Quick little buggers though."

I stretch my arms over my head; point my toes. Sigh with contentment. "Yeah, but worth the effort. Wish they didn't squeal like they do. Sometimes some nosy human pokes around. Had a guy take a shot at me once."

His eyes shoot open at that news. Turns to face me. "Really? Where? Here?"

Open mine and face him. "Nope. Not here. Over in Cable by Lake Owen; guy was a lousy shot, missed me by a mile." Smile to let him know it's all right. "You should have seen his face when I ran past him. Didn't know what hit him." I was pissed, him taking a shot like that in the dark, not knowing where his target was, or what was beyond it. Flicked his arm when I ran past, he went over like a wall, heard that _humph_ sound of air leaving his lungs when he hit the ground. _Humans..._

We laugh softly. There are cabins around my place now, both built within the past five years. Have to really watch my actions, not give anything away. I even put timers on the lamps; make it look like I kept human hours. Maybe this is more trouble than it's worth, but with the market the way it is...

Sit up look down at him. "I'm going to get cleaned up. Turn around."

"What? Turn around?"

"Yeah, I'm stripping down and going in to get cleaned up. Turn around or close your eyes. No peeking." Like its nothing he hasn't seen already, but I'm feeling perky. And _really_ achy...

Shakes his head, smirks at me. "Okay, I'll do both. Happy?"

Don't answer him. Just stand up and peel off my shirt and jeans. Turn to check he's keeping his word. He is. Barely.

Dive, slicing the water with as gentle a splash as I can. Swim out a ways, surface and look back at the dock. He's sitting there, watching for me. Head cocked.

_Nice dive. How's the water?_

_You peeked, didn't you?_

_Well, yeah, a bit._

_Edward! You promised!_

_Couldn't resist. Sorry._

_Sorry my ass. Come on in, the waters warm._

_Then close your eyes. No peeking._

_Whatever._

I dive back under. Watch as he gracefully cuts through the water like an arrow. Swims towards me, smiling, our hair floating above our heads, like Medusa's snakes. Reaches for me, I'm too quick, flutter away, down towards the center of the lake, where the water is deepest.

Finally he grabs me by my right ankle, pulls me towards him. Smiling, his hand moves up towards my hip, keeps reaching upward, tangles itself into my hair and gently strokes my head, then fists it and pulls my head towards his. Our faces are so close the previous hunger in our eyes now replaced by lust.

Suddenly our mouths smash into each other; we're biting, licking and sucking feverishly at our throats, our mouths, marking each other. Hands scratch and rub the others back and torso. He starts to draw circles over my left nipple, pinching and teasing it, gazes down to watch it harden under his touch. Our legs are tangled together, pulling us closer to each other; he pushes my knees apart with his, begins to trail his hand up my inner thigh, circling closer to his desire, awaiting his touch, _aching_ for him. I drift my hand down to his manhood, let my fingers flutter around him, reveling in his girth; start to softly stroke him, tighten my grip and begin to stroke with increasing urgency, rougher; I can feel him twitch and harden as I do, I know he _loves_ when I do that to him. His hand is nearly to my quim, can feel the tip of a finger as he starts to part me, then run his finger up to my bud, circling slowly, increasing the pressure; I feel my self push myself into his finger and grind against him. Throw my head back as he sucks on my right breast, nipping at me, biting the nipple, making it pebble and harden under his mouth. I dig my fingers into that perfect ass of his wanting him so badly, to feel him as he cums inside me.

_I want to make love to you Sofia, hard and fast. Here under the surface._

We're lost in each other; all that time spent apart, missing each other. Finally realizing we what mean to the other.

We're twisting and spinning under the water, a horizontal vortex on the otherwise calm surface. He moves back to my left breast sucking, licking and nipping at my tip, making me groan into his neck. My hand keeps stroking him, feel him jerk and move towards me. His fingers keep circling my bud with extra pressure; I feel him slip a finger in me and start to thrust gently, making me buck against him.

_ Oh God Eddie, don't stop, keep going want to feel you in me..._

_Open your eyes Fia look at me angel._

I open my eyes, stare into those pools of emeralds of his, so lost in there, I'm drowning...

_I love you Fia. I always have. Only you. No one else, you alone..._

I pull away from him, not believing what I just heard him say The Words.

_What did you just say? _

Smiling at me, holding my head in his left hand, his right hand keeps rubbing my bud; I can feel the friction building, _so close..._

_I love you Sofia. From the first day I met you. You alone. _

Oh. My. God. Those three words I have been dying to hear from his mouth. My face lights up, eyes so bright, my smile could melt ice on the coldest January day.

_Oh Eddie, I love you too. From the very start, I've always loved you. More than you could ever know..._

_Wrap your legs around me angel, want us to cum together my love._

I drape my legs around his waist drawing him into me, into my warmth. Gazing into each others eyes, suspended weightless in the water, the moonlight barely reaching through the water, down to our depth, softly illuminating us as we ride each other, urging the other on, until finally we throw our heads back in a silent scream and cum together, sending surges of waves out towards both shores; rocking the lone boat about the surface with such force they thought an earthquake had occurred under the lake.

_Baby girl, I will always love you. Never leave you. Never. Come home with me Sofia. I want you to live with me forever, just like we wanted to back then._

_But what about her, she still has to sign..._

_Fuck her. I only care about you and Nessie._

_Yes sweetheart...take me back home, but Eddie?_

_What angel?_

_Until she signs, I'm living in the house, not in the cottage. _

_Not perfect, but I'll take it. Besides, your bed is more comfortable._

Gives me that crooked smile when he thinks that. I just roll my eyes, knowing he's right.

_Come on Romeo, let's get back to the dock before the humans wake up. They'll be out here fishing in a few minutes._

We turn back swimming as fast as we can, bullet out of the water onto the dock, grab our clothes and run up to the cabin to dry off, get dressed lock up the cabin and leave.

##

"Ready angel?"

The bike is running he's sitting there waiting for me. One last check of the door; gaze around at this place that was my shelter for the past few weeks, where I realized what I really wanted. Where I truly belonged.

He's so patient, waiting there for me. Just happily watching me as I say goodbye to my sanctuary.

"Yeah. Sure will miss this place. I really love it here." I turn towards him, walk over to the bike; zip up my jacket, pulling my shades out of their pocket. He stops me.

"Sofia." Looks right into my eyes; I don't see sadness there anymore, now I see joy and happiness. "You look _great_ in that leather. Alice was right, it suits you." Waiting for my response. _We'll come back here, the three of us. Next summer, Nessie will love it. Maybe bring Charlie too._ I hear him think. That would be _wonderful_.

"Ditto." One last look up at the sky. I get on the bike, settle in behind him, nestle my head between his shoulder blades. Sigh. "I love you Edward."

He looks over his right shoulder at me, smiles. "I love you too Sofia. Hold on tight little spider monkey. Let's go home."

Guns the throttle, turns right at the end of the drive, heading west down the road, towards the highway and Forks.

##

EPOV

I couldn't tell her I loved her over the phone; that wasn't the right thing to do, the _gentlemanly_ thing to do. I wanted to look into those big cornflower blues when I did.

I was _so_ glad I waited to do so; her response was _exactly_ what I hoped for, seeing her love for me returned in those beautiful eyes of hers. I've _never_ stopped loving her, even during the whole Bella fiasco. She was always there for me then, in more ways than one, even if it didn't appear so to anyone else. Steady and true, despite it all.

Sofia, I've always made love with.

Bella was just a fuck.

##

Made three stops on the way home, twice for gas. At the gas stop outside of Missoula, while Fia went inside to freshen up I consulted a map, looking at side roads leading up into the mountains. Once we got back on the road, I made a little detour.

"Eddie, where are we going? This isn't the way back to Forks. Where are we headed, up to Canada?"

Can't read my thoughts now. Good. Want to surprise her. I can hear _her_ thinking about what she'll do first thing when we get home: Hug and kiss Nessie swing her around, and then taking a shower with me. Several in fact, which suits me fine. But not right away. Have something to deal with first that will take a few days, but it'll be worth the wait. She'll be thrilled when she discovers it, I know. Alice told me she would, as well as what the deal is with Isabella signing the agreement. Haven't told Fia about that either. Another surprise. I'm a regular Santa Claus these days...

"No angel. I thought we'd take a little drive out into the mountains, nose around a bit."

"Are you thirsty honey? I'm okay, but if you want to hunt, I'll hang out, wait for you by the bike."

Turn around and glance at her. Give her _the grin_.

"No baby, not thirsty. Maybe a bit hungry." Get it Fia? _Hungry?_

Raises her eyebrows, slips down the shades. I think she's getting the picture.

"Oh yeah? Funny you should mention that, I'm a bit, ah, _peckish_ myself about now."

Turn off into the forest, find a clearing far enough off the road that no one will see us. Stop the bike and listen; no sounds of any logging crews, nobody but the wildlife and us. Shut off the engine, take off my shades then turn around and look at her again. So beautiful, smiling at me, stretching her arms over her head.

"I'd thought we'd, uh, check out the _capabilities_ of this fine piece of machinery angel. You in?" _Please Fia, I really want this, for both of us. _

She regards me with the funniest look, like I just told her we'd won the lottery; then graces me with that wicked smirk of hers that sends a shot through my groin.

"I thought you'd _never _ask."

##

Hit the road again eight hours later. Capabilities confirmed.

##

**A/N:** **The bar where Sofia works is an actual place. Trust me – I've had a few beers there. **

**The next two chapters are long ones; lucky you, I'm posting them both next week, two days apart. Look for Chapter 18 on Tuesday, then Chapter 19 on Thursday. I'll be on vacation until June 21, hopefully that will tide you over until Chapter 20, when Sofia and Bella have a little chat.**

**And fireworks. There's going to be fireworks. Trust me.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Have a great week. **


	18. Ode To Joy

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**Huge chapter with lemons...oh yeah...lemons. Not for the under 18 set, but you already knew that.**

**Regan, what can I say? You've suffered through this chapter with me for weeks. Can't thank you enough.**

**##**

He's waiting for me at the door to the cottage as I step over the flagstones lining the walkway. The ones Esme had imported from Ireland. Said they'd add to the character of the cottage. And I had to admit, she was right. It was like something out of the Shire in _Lord of the Rings_.

We _loved_ those movies, all of us. One night, we girls watched all of them back-to-back three times; the guys had another bible reading going, courtesy of some guy Alice and Jasper had disposed of over in North Idaho. Post Falls, I think it was. Maybe Rathdrum. Anyway, we loved watching Viggo and that Elf guy, the hot one with the blonde hair. We girls sat there, in our den; the girls den, all done up by Esme and Alice in white, with the couches that we sank into, the loveseat with the huge ottoman that was mine, and our widescreen TV, the Korean one that hadn't hit the US market yet, but that we just _had _to have. Edward and I flew to Seoul to purchase them direct from the factory; I had him pinching the bridge of his nose while I argued with the shipping company as to why they could not guarantee that all six of them would arrive in one piece; he told me that sometimes being a ball buster wasn't the best policy in getting what one wanted. But it worked. And I haven't heard one complaint about them since; other than when Jasper lost it when Bella cut her finger, but that's a whole 'nother story.

Edward had been after me to swap out the Matisse in the cottage, so off I went, portfolios in my arms in the early afternoon, sniffing the air and enjoying the mid-summer scents. Rosie and Alice had Nessie up at the house with them, baking cookies: Chocolate chip and peanut butter, all for Charlie. And _speaking_ of Charlie, he hasn't returned _any_ of my calls or texts over the past three days; I even called the Forks PD; Margie told me he had taken ten vacation days, but didn't say where he was headed or what he was up to. It's not like him to ignore me - whom else would he fish with at five am? Jacob? _He's_ still snoring and farting in bed at that hour, I'd bet. Besides, he has nothing to do with either him _or_ Bella these days, from what Eddie told me.

I'm so concerned about Charlie and his emotional and mental wellbeing. Eddie told me on the ride home that Charlie had proposed to Sue shortly after I left Forks, and she turned him down; told him that while she _cared_ for him, she didn't _love_ him and still felt married to her late husband. Understandably, Charlie was _crushed_; he sat at the kitchen table and stared into space for hours. Edward had found him that way when he and Nessie stopped by to visit one afternoon, and were so alarmed at his near-catatonic state that they had Dad paged at the hospital to come and evaluate him. Eddie did the basic Neuro work up, at least as much as he could with Nessie there; she was so confused as to why Grandpa Charlie didn't greet her with his usual bear hug and kiss, asking if his new fishing buddy wanted to go out to the mill pond and see what they could catch. In her words "Grandpa was a statue". He needed Carlisle's Psychiatric expertise, which is immense, considering how much he's had dealing with the both of _us_ over the years.

Glide into the clearing; there he stands, my Mister Smirky Smart Ass. Looking at me with this _really_ odd expression, one I hadn't seen on his face for a long time. _Confused_ almost. That's so not like him, not lately at least. I'd seen that look in the past, decades ago, and hoped I would _never_ see it again. _Uh oh..._

Doesn't say a word to me, just keeps staring at me with that same odd expression; opens the door for me and steps aside, like the gentleman he is. Left hand on the small of my back, showing me into the cottage; such a sweet boy he is towards me. But what is _up_ with him today? Oh God I hope it isn't returning he's been so well for so long.

Look around the main room, I can't help but love the cottage; the way the sun flirts through the wavy glass, softens as it touches the floor, bathing it in warmth. The rough-hewn rock walls, the mismatched but just so perfect furniture. It's just so, so..._Edward_.

The Matisse is still there, intact. _Thank God_. "I see she didn't damage the Matisse during her, uh_, tantrum_." The Russians will appreciate that. I wasn't looking forward to dishing out as much as I thought in bribes to cover the damage; that's _his _problem now anyway, isn't it? Well, maybe we can buy that new car he wants after all now. He'd like that. And he'd look so incredibly _hot_ driving it, e_specially_ if he was wearing that leather jacket. We could fly down to Vegas this weekend, pick it up at the dealer there then drive home; just the two of us. That would be fun. Maybe see a show while we're down there, just like humans would.

Clears his throat. He's waiting for me to make the first move.

_Nuh uh_. First one who speaks loses. I learned _that_ from Massey. _Never let them get the advantage Sofia, once they do, you've lost the deal._

I move away from him. Take out the tape; walk over to the space the Matisse occupies. Why is it so freaking _hot_ in here? Jesus God, does he have a _heater _on in here? It's July for God's sake. Who needs a heater in July? We don't need heaters, what am I thinking? Why are my hands shaking? Pull it out start to measure the space available for the next piece of artwork. It's bigger than I thought. Oh crap, I'll have to ask him to help me. _Lovely…_

"Uh, if it's not too much, can you give me a hand here?" I ask. Now he looks at me in another way I've never seen before, _ever _in nearly ninety years. Searching almost. Puzzled.

"Hello? Earth to Edward? I need some help here buddy." What is _up_ with him today? He's _never_ like this_._ He's been acting so peculiar the past three days since we got home. Hasn't made a move to touch me, much less _kiss_ me, which has me all confused. Been staying out here in the cottage the entire time, only comes into the house to feed Nessie or do some work, and _then_ he locks himself in his office, won't answer my calls or texts. When I knock on his office door he always tells me "Fia, I'm busy with something, I can't be disturbed." He won't tell me what he's _so busy_ with and then he'll hang out in Dad's office and do the _exact_ same thing there as well. I can't get a read on his mind, which frustrates me to no end; Dad knows what he's up to, but he won't tell me either, and _he's_ keeping _his _thoughts close to his chest as well, pulls the same stunt with me; I know they're up to something together, but what it is, I can't pierce through their minds to find out. They're both making me cranky and bitchy; I snapped at Alice today over a simple question: She asked me which shirt I thought she should wear tonight when she and Jaz head out to Seattle for the weekend. I'd _never_ do that before. I'd use it as an invitation to play _Let's Have A Fashion Show_ with her and Rosie.

And would it kill Missy Misery to sign the Goddamn agreement, so we can put that little chapter of our lives to bed? Seriously, it's been digging at me for weeks now, not knowing what's going on inside that Tapioca pudding-filled head of hers. She's Jake's problem now anyway, as far as I'm concerned. Tapioca. _Ugh_, never cared for that, don't miss it one bit. Edward's behavior has me on pins and needles, I'm so fearful it's going to evolve into a blast from our shared past that I don't want to relive again, _ever_. One suicide attempt in the family is enough.

And I absolutely _hate _showering by myself; miss Eddie's tending to me. Oh, and did I mention I'm incredibly _achy_? I'm just _dying_ over here Mister Cullen, what do you need semaphore flags to get the message? _Jebus _I am one bitch on wheels. Welcome home Sofia, _glad to be back?_

Shakes his head, must be rearranging the mothballs in there_, _takes his end of the tape measure, moves over to the left side of the Matisse. Holds it there for me. Staring at me with this peculiar deer-in-headlights look. _What is his deal today?_

"Now don't move, I need to get this just right, I have a beautiful Cassatt that might fit in here, the one of the mother bathing her daughter, would look lovely with the rest of the room and I…"

"Sofia. Marry me."

I drop my end of the tape. "What did you say?" _GoditreallyishotinherewhatdidhejustsaywhyamIshakingwhyismyheadspinning…_

"I said, 'Sofia. Marry me.'"

"Are, are, are you feeling okay?" _Gulp._ "I can call Dad on my cell, ask him to come down here from the ER, it's not a problem..."

"Sofia. _I love you_. And that's all that matters. I want you to be my wife. Forever. Marry me." My brain is reeling. _OhmyGodohmyGodOhmyGod…_

We stare at each other. Other than the music from the CD player across the room, its dead quiet. _If I still had a heart it would be pounding, thrumming like an engine._

"Oh, ah, maybe you'd like to look at what I've prepared for you." Start pulling out prints, and typed descriptions from the sleeves, lay them on the table. I'm so incredibly flustered. My mouth won't work right. I'm slurring my words like I'm blasted. "There are a few choices that I can rec, uh, er, _recommend_, that would fit nicely in the room here and…" _Hands, my hands they won't stop shakingshakingshaking…he wants to marry me? Oh my God, I don't know what to say, I love him so much yes I'll marry him but why do I feel like my head is spinning? Isn't he supposed to get down on one knee, shoot me a massive rock, blahblahblah? No, I get Bambi in the glare of the pickup's headlamps. So bloody typical, story of my life. Oh no I hope he isn't..._

"Screw the artwork Sofia. I want you." He looks at me, at the portfolios scattered across the table in the middle of the room. The table that some French king, Louie something or other dined on, before that whole revolution thing.

I can hear the CD changer click over. Beethoven. _Oh my God. No, not that one…_

As the first movement begins to fill the room, he pulls me to him by my upper arms, crushes me to his chest and kisses me full on the mouth; his tongue slides between my lips and probes, searching for mine.

And you know what?

I didn't resist him at all, even though I was annoyed and confused by his actions of the past three days.

I began to freaking _melt_, is what I did. That stupid green-eyed boy is doing it again. Busting through my barriers. _Wait until he discovers the little surprise I've got for him, heh._

Still clutching my arms, he pushes me on the table, gasping, sweeping the prints and folders off the table. Staring into my eyes. Those pools of emeralds only I can see. Nobody else. And the next thing I know, we're wrapped around each other and our tongues are fighting each other, licking our teeth and twisting around each other, drawing the other out, and our hands are pulling at our clothes and the music is building, it's Beethoven's Ninth, building rising and so are we. I'm running my fingers through that _hair,_ that incredible hair of his, so beautiful, that bronze hair, I'm fisting it and not ever letting go of _that hair_…

We were making so much noise, that dogs were barking in Forks. Literally.

"Sofia. I….love…_kiss_…you…_kiss_…always…nobody….else" he pants into my mouth as he kisses me. _Oh sweet Jesus she pierced her tongue this week I feel a tongue stud I'm done for..._

Surprise honey!

I can feel him through his jeans he's _finally_ ditched those stupid accountant pants. What was _up_ with him and those pants? It was so depressing... That cute tush of his in those dirty jeans so _fucking hot_, his ass is _Ack, he's so hard want to feel him inside me again…_

I'm ripping at his shirt, trying to tear it off, to see that chest and those fucking _abs_ of his again, that 8-pack, so damn amazing those abs of his. "Me…_kiss…_too…_kiss…_always…_kiss_…since…"

We roll off the table onto the floor, shaking the walls, rattling the windows; our shirts are long gone, shredded to bits, he's kissing my breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and suckling me, rolling the other nipple with his fingers and pinching it, teasing the tip with his palm, making me groan and I can feel myself get wet, feel myself wanting him. _Oh good lord he wants to marry me, what are we doing, oh baby, do that again, please that feels so fucking...arrrrrr…"_Please bite the other one now, just the tip, oh please Eddie…please…"

"Sofia…please…_sucks_…now…need you…_nips_…taste…you…please." _Jesus she feels so amazing, she's so soft and her breasts oh those breasts perfect and so oh shit I need to feel her, uuuuuuhhhh_. His hand is stroking my thigh, he's got my legs pushed apart and I'm not resisting him, I'm moving for him, helping him find me, his fingers stroking, tickling, a finger slips under my thong, searching, lightly probing_….her cunny is so moist, she feels like velvet there, velvet and warm and so Oh God I love…she smells like Jasmine and honey and…taste want to taste her drink her up feel her move…love her so…_

Shoot my head up, look down at that glorious head of hair as he makes his way down to the apex of my legs, letting his tongue sweep over my hard tips, tugs at my belly ring, feel him lick my navel, trail down to my quim. Grab either side and pull his head up to look at me. Not so fast buster, you gotta ask first before you enter the Holy of Holies."What do you want Edward? Answer me." He's momentarily confused, realizes the switch in the action. _ Oh damn, I know where this is coming from and I'm gonna roll with it be her bitch its making me even harder …_ "Edward. _Again_, what do you want? Answer me." "I want…_pant…_I want to taste you Fia..._pant..._I want to lick your cunny and suck your bud and make you cum on my face. _Please Fia, _I want to make you _cum_." "Do you think you deserve to? You've been such a _bad _boy Edward, hurting my feelings like you did these past few days. _Answer me."_ He's so close I can feel his breath on my bud, making it swell and reach towards him seeking his tongue, his teeth. "I want to do this for you, please Fia _please_." I wait a beat then smile at him, my eyes are turning amber and his are too, our eyes slits now, staring at each other. I nod my head; "Edward, I want you to bite me and suck my bud, I want to feel your tongue in me." He smiles in return and gets to work. _Oh my God I'm so much harder now after that it hurts, want to feel her explode on my mouth…_ I arch my back and spread my legs wider for him, bend my knees and massage his head through that thatch of hair as he bites and sucks my bud, teases it with the tip of his tongue laps at me like a cat. Spreads my folds and runs his tongue in me, circles my walls then sweeps back up and bites my bud again making me writhe and push myself further into his mouth.

I can feel the glimmer of my orgasm, and then it shoots like a rocket from deep within me and I'm speaking in tongues and I'm _cumingcumingcumingEddiecumingcumingcuming…_He looks up, face and mouth full of my pearlescent juices, licks his lips, a look of _complete_ satisfaction on his face, just so damn proud of what he did for me and fucking _growls_, from deep in his chest. Bends his head down and licks me again from bottom to top, making me moan and fist his hair again; I can feel his smirk on my bud, still pulsing from his mouth.

The sun is streaming through the windows, making us glisten and sparkle. I've never gotten over that, the sparkle shit. I just love it – adore that part of our being. Like we're God's Special Creatures. Told him once that it's what sets us apart from humans, this ability to shine like God's hand is on us, blessing us. Nobody can explain it, but at this time, this moment, I don't care. He starts on me again, sliding two then three fingers into my quim. "Do you like this Fia? Do you like me _fucking_ your _pussy_ this way?" he purrs, licking his lips as he watches me arch my back again to meet his thrusts. "Yes…Edward_…_me…you…in…me…" _Don't stop, do that more, please, you're hitting the, oh lord, "_Faster faster faster I love it when you talk dirty to me baby more Eddie _please_"_…_I'm panting, and pushing his jeans down his hips with my toes, tearing them off of him, wanting him so badly inside me, this ache only he can heal._ Oh Christ look at him, I want him in me so badly… oh yeah baby do that again please nip my bud again he's so so Edward so I want to feel my mouth around you make you cum hit the back of my throat swallow it all give you what you gave me…_

I feel him as he crawls up my body, encircling my shoulders with his arms, pulls us together, kneeling, facing each other. "Taste yourself Fia" he says as he slips his tongue into my mouth, kissing me, rolling his tongue over the stud I pierced myself for him all for him I can feel the sweetness of my quim, know why he loves it so, that taste. "Honey and Jasmine Fia, that's what you taste like baby, yes?" And I nod my head feeling him kiss my neck, licking it as he does, nipping at the faint scar where he bit me so long ago, making me _perfect_ like him. Leans over me, whispers in my right ear, nips at it "I read those stories you read Sofia; all of them. _Every. Single. One._ You read some _nasty_ shit Fia, some very _dirty_ shit and I am going to do it all _with_ you and _to_ you. And I know what you want now angel, I heard you. Stay on your knees."

Stands up, fists my hair in his hands, roughly pulls my head up. "Take it Fia; all of it. I know you want it and so do I." I move my head forward, open my mouth and take his swollen member in, suck on the head, which makes him buck and fist my hair tighter. As I lick around it with my tongue I hum and sigh, small moans from the bottom of my throat, vibrating on his tender flesh; he moans and pushes further into my mouth. I run my teeth up and down his silky shaft, feeling his response. He gasps, jerks away at the sensation of my teeth on him. "So hot, so fucking _hot_ Sofia, your mouth. _Tongue _Fia, I want your tongue want to feel that stud on me." Flatten out my tongue on the bottom of his shaft and rub the stud on him; he gasps and jerks out again, then pushes back in roughly, pulling my head into him to take him in all the way. When he pulls out I rake him on the top with my teeth, then he slides back in, give him the stud on the bottom. He's panting faster now, getting closer; I grasp that perfect ass of his digging my nails into his flesh puncturing him he loves that pulling him into my mouth harder, I know he's close, pumping in and out of my mouth faster harder his fists are tearing at my hair, driving my mouth deeper and deeper around his cock. "Teeth, use your teeth more _yesssss"_ he hisses. Look up at him, his eyes are rolling back and his mouth is slack, _CumingcumingcumingFiacumingcumingcuming_. Thrusts his entire length in, feel the fury of his force as he hits the back of my throat, coating it with his hot glittery spunk; I gulp, swallowing it all. I suck on him some more as my tongue licks him clean; let him see a bit of his glitter on my lips as I look up at him, smiling and so proud I made him cum as hard as he did. His hands let go of my hair, strokes my head; he pulls out of my mouth, feels so empty now..."Thank you my angel so beautiful with my spunk on your lips so perfect..."

Bends down and in one swift move grabs me by my waist, throws me up against the wall. "Put your legs around me Fia, want you here, against the wallI want to make you cum again my angel my angel want to feel you cum on me." He's holding me up by my hips with his left hand; with his right he grabs my hands and pulls them above my head, pushes into me so fast I shift to make sure he's going to hit _that spot; oooooooo, that's not right, that's just not right, just don't stop, keep going keep going…_ I throw my head back, he feels so good so good so hard in me, I want to feel this forever. Never stop, we wouldn't stop, just keep going, keep the friction going. Our mouths attack each other, "Ohh Fia….so good feels so good you so _ahhhh_ wet wet wet warm warm so tight so perfect want to cum in you baby make you cum for me want to_ fuck_ you hard and make you moan for me" he groans against my neck. He stops for a second, readjusts, grabs my ass with his hands, "Want to mark you as _mine mine mine_, bite me too Sofia, want you to taste my blood baby" bites down on my shoulder I feel the flick of his tongue on my punctured flesh as he does. I do the same on his neck, next to _his_ scar, taste his sweet blood on my tongue swallow it and lick some more. "Put your arms around me Fia, hold me baby I will never hurt you again I promise _promise promise_….ahhh so warm so warm….keep moving with me keep moving with me angel…"

Which makes me groan even more, buck against him. "Do that again Eddie, do it again fasterfasterfaster _fuck me baby_" I growl to him. And he does.

We're fully into the fury of the music, cresting rising reaching. "Loveyouloveyouloveyouonlyyouonlyyou_…._" We pant into each others mouth.

The music is driving, building; we're still riding each other. I feel myself start to cum again, feel the heat building from deep inside me, the back of my head hits the stone wall _againandagainandagain_, I'm blind the sparks are starting behind my eyelids, we're moving so hard, so fast that we can feel the foundation of the cottage start to creak and move. He's panting, thrusting into me, finds my bud with his thumb and starts pinching and rubbing, I'm hitting that perfect ass of his with my feet, driving him on driving him higher "PleaseohpleaseohpleaseEddieohplease_soclosesoclose_"_, _pushing me onward. "Open your eyes Sofia I want to see your eyes when you cum look at me, so beautiful, so beautiful." I open my eyes, he's so lost, over the edge, just stare at each other, drink the other in.

"Cum Sofia, cum for me…._please_…._cum for me my baby_… So close, want to cum with you Fia my angel feel you around me…"

At the crescendo of _Ode to Joy_, I'm lost, no way back. I clamp down on him, moaning and crying out, screaming, let him feel me as I clench him in waves, feel my ecstasy; he thrusts into me three times, short and hard, whimpering as he cums. _Babybabybabymysweetbabyloveloveloveonlyyou…_

"Fia… oh God..I love you…"

One final thrust as he fills me, four hard spurts rocketing to my core.

"… _Kitten_…."

##

So. Now you know.

##

**EPOV**

Neither of us moved.

I still had her pinned up against the wall; her legs wrapped around my waist, feet locked together at the ankles. Hands cupped our heads, thumbs stroking each other's temples, her fingers fluttered occasionally through my hair. Foreheads together. Still encased in her, not wanting to leave her. Not wanting to unlock us.

Breathing. Soft, rhythmic, synchronized. Eyes closed.

Just being.

The CD player had clicked off. It was silent, save the sounds of our breathing, the rustle of the breeze outside.

"…don't wanna move…" she whispers.

"…me neither…" I whisper back.

"….love you so Eddie…"

"…_adore_ you Kitten..."

We stay like this, for another three hours.

##

We finally moved. Onto the floor, nestle together on that antique Persian rug, the one from Iraq that we bought in Paris, what, fifty-some years ago? Can't find rugs like that anymore. I balked at the price, but she convinced me. "It's an investment piece, these will be gone in a few years, trust me, look at their government."

She was right about that.

Held her, looking into those blue eyes, the bluest I have ever seen. Just like cornflowers, in the mist. So deep, so knowing. They hold me still, my soul.

They always have.

I can still remember the first time I saw her, the first time father introduced us. She took my breath away then.

And she still does now.

##

It was the Fourth of July holiday, 1915. Hot, _boiling_ hot. Chicago in the summer, especially back then, could be unbearable. The stench from the stockyards sometimes wafted through the city, down to Lake Michigan. But not today, the breeze was off the lake, and pushed it away, out west, towards the prairie.

She sat, waiting for us, on a wooden bench; eyes closed, face up to the sun, oblivious to everything, everyone around her. Men particularly. She knew how they looked at her, what they were thinking. What women of a certain class, _our_ class, thought of women of her kind.

She knew. And didn't care. Not one bit.

Hat held loosely in her left hand, the other fluttered up to her hair, brushing a stray lock away from her cheek the breeze had moved there. Light blue shirtwaist, matched her eyes, small pearl earrings. Smudge of lip color.

So different from all those other women around her.

She heard us approach, father and I. Turned, looked at us. Looked at me.

And _smiled_.

Smiled at _me_. Those _eyes_. I can still see those eyes, the first time I saw her…

I was 14 years old, and I thought she was an angel.

I had _never_ seen a woman who looked like her; certainly none of mother's friends did. They would never have sat there, in this heat, this sun, without wearing a hat. They would never have sat there, the way she did. Held herself up, stood out from all the other women around her. Like the sun was there for her, and her alone. If I had to compare her to the other women there that day, she would have had no competition whatsoever. She shone like the brightest star, in my 14-year old mind. In a world comprised of herself, and herself alone.

I looked up at father; his face was wide, open, smiling back at her, looking from her to me. So proud of her, he was. _Smartest woman I have ever met. She's sharp as a whip; incredible mind for business. Such a treasure…_

His trophy. His prize.

And in his mind, someday, _mine_.

##

It was just in the way she carried herself. Self-possessed. Poised, confident. It just surrounded her. I didn't realize it then, wouldn't for some time, that it had taken _years_ for her to get to that point. Father had helped with a great deal of that, but the rest had been her own determination to better herself, to escape the life that had been thrust upon her, against her will. "It's how I helped shield myself Eddie", she told me shortly after I turned seventeen; "I was not about to end up like the other girls in the Levee had."

She was what, seventeen then? Not much older than me, but she _seemed_ older, timeless. Like no one I had ever seen. Stood up, held her right cheek out for father to peck, smiled at him. "Hello Massey. Who is this handsome young man? Is this your Edward?" Looks back at me. We were nearly the same height then, I was just a bit taller, hadn't hit my growth spurt; she's petite, barely five three in her bare feet. But I don't mind. Never have. She fits right under my chin when I hug her. I _love_ that. Just like when I hold Nessie there. Perfect. My girls, I so love them both.

_Massey? She called him Massey? Mother never calls him that. She always calls him Edward. Massey?_

"Edward? _Edward_, mind your manners, son. I'd like to introduce you to father's friend. Edward, this is Miss Anabelle. Miss Anabelle, this is my son, Edward Junior."

I cannot say a word. I am struck dumb.

As she has so many times since, she saves me. Gives me the funniest little grin, nearly a smirk, purses her lips _just so_. "Hello Edward. It's so nice to finally meet you. Your father has told me the most _wonderful_ things about you. I understand you're a Cubs fan. Who's your favorite player?" Leans closer to me _she smells like Jasmine, smells so lovely, those pretty blue eyes, her hair is so pretty blonde and red and…"_If you tell me _yours_, I shall tell you _mine_." Puts her right hand out for me to shake. I just stand there. Looking at her. This, this _angel_, that somehow is associated with father.

…_Where did he meet her? I don't remember seeing her at one of their dances at our house, or the theater, or at one of mother's charity functions…_

_…Good lord, look at those green eyes, they're exquisite, like pools of emeralds. Just amazing. And that hair, I've never hair that color before, what is it, bronze? What a beautiful boy, no wonder Massey is so proud of him. He'll be so handsome when he's grown. Some lucky girl…_

_…So smooth she is, a natural. Look at Edward, completely entranced, as am I. What a find she was. Worth every dollar I've spent on her. She'll serve him well, when the time comes…_

_##_

She's nestled under my chin, in that spot I love her to fill; feel the silky smoothness of her hair as it curls around her face, onto my throat. Smiling. Not breathing now – I know she's happy when she stops breathing. Goes deep into herself somewhere and nearly _glows_ with contentment.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you Eddie?" she murmurs into the hollow beneath my throat.

Eddie. She is the only one allowed to call me Eddie. My mother never called me that, always 'Edward'. She was always so formal and restrained, unlike Fia.

"What? Did what?"

Nuzzles my chest; she does that, when she's totally content, at peace. Just like a sleeping kitten. She literally _purrs _when she's this way, from deep in her chest. Even when she was human, she'd do the same, but hum instead. Another thing I love about her. _My kitten_…

There. Now you know where _that_ came from.

Smiles, murmurs "…the music. Beethoven…"

_Ah shit, what an asshole I am. Beethoven. Ninth Symphony. Jesus, Masen, you are one dumb fuck. Why didn't you think? _ I slap my forehead with my right hand in frustration and anger.

"That's okay boychik. I know you didn't mean any harm…I was just surprised it wasn't Madame Butterfly. Don't beat yourself up about it…I love that music anyway, you know that, Beethoven wasn't the only music we listened to there…"

But I do.

Because my _wife_, my beautiful, glorious wife, the woman I met when I was still a boy, whom my father groomed for me, who has stayed by my side through the most inhuman and horrific times of my existence, who has reached down and pulled me back up from the depths of despair, and rescued me from the heights of obsession; never wavering, always steady, who I nearly lost for good over some stupid idea of mine…

Had been an Everleigh Butterfly.

##

_Everyone_ knew of the Everleigh Club of Chicago, back in the day. It was _the _premier brothel, catering to the wealthiest and most prominent men of Chicago, if not the world. It was here that my father, unbeknownst to me at the time an Everleigh regular, met Sofia.

Except at that time, her name wasn't Sofia; it was Anabelle. Just like the poem, from which she took it. For a girl who was born in a tent on Christmas morning in the north woods of Wisconsin, with a third grade education she was_ incredibly _well read. For extra money, she'd write letters home for the other girls, skillfully embellishing the stories they told their families, not letting them know that the job they'd been promised at Fields' notions counter was in reality spreading their legs for any number of men who had the money.

She _hated_ her existence, hadn't chosen it. Like so many other girls in the Levee, she'd been either unwittingly sold or tricked into the white slavery trade, as it was known then. But unlike so many others of her kind, she resisted the temptations of alcohol, morphine and cocaine to numb the pain of their lives. She was stronger than that, knew she'd get out somehow, someday, with her dignity intact. Plus the fact that she was incredibly quick with figures, could do math in her head with no problem was an asset. And she wasn't afraid to let anyone, _especially_ men, know that she was so intelligent.

Which is how my father came to meet her, and how, eventually, she came to be with me.

He met her that spring of 1915 on a Thursday evening; overheard her telling one of the leaders of industry there at the Everleigh that his idea was foolish, as he obviously didn't have the first iota why purchasing the company he was contemplating was a disaster in the making; they'd lost a huge contract, and were in danger of bankruptcy. He'd told her 'to shut up, what did a stupid _whore_ know about business anyway?' But what he never thought to ask her was _how _she knew that. Because if he did, he'd have learned that the owner of the company he'd hoped to purchase had told _her_ that information two days prior, as she plied him with champagne, in the hopes of getting him drunk enough to pay for her charms, without actually _receiving _anything in return. When he'd wake up, she'd make it look like he'd ravished her, without doing so at all. She was smart like that, which is why she was one of the few girls there who had escaped any venereal diseases.

Father was smitten with her upon hearing this exchange. He pulled her aside, introduced himself to her. "I know who you are Mr. Masen, I read the papers" were her first words to him. "Well then Miss Anabelle, I'd be most interested in discussing with you any business ideas or_ information_ you might have." She told me later that initially she thought he was some freak that wanted her to read him the business section of the _Times_ while flogging him with a riding crop.

But what he _really_ wanted was to pick that brain of hers since the information she had gleaned from the Everleigh's clientele could benefit his company, and in turn, our family. So they cut a deal that evening. For one hundred dollars an hour, and a bottle of Merlot, which she didn't touch, they'd discuss his proposal. The fact that she was a blue-eyed blond didn't hurt the negotiations either; he had a thing for blonds, which I did as well; actually only _one_ blond in my entire life, human or vampire. And she's lying next to me now, _purring_.

Five hundred dollars later, she was packing up her belongings, father was arranging for her to move into a flat in a building he owned five blocks from our mansion, and Sofia took the first steps in leaving behind The Life, and moving into ours.

##

**A/N: The Everleigh Club was an actual brothel in Chicago, in what was known as The Levee; its epicenter was the intersection of Michigan Avenue and Cermak Road. It's long gone now, was torn down during the thirties. The Everleigh was in business from 1900 to 1912, but I fudged the years a bit to fit into their story. **

**Also, it wasn't unusual for men of a certain social strata, such as Edward's father, to have a mistress or to visit establishments such as The Everleigh; nor was it unusual for them to arrange such a relationship that Sofia and Edward had; basically she was hired to provide his, uh, **_**education**_** in the bedroom when he was old enough.**

**But she was much smarter than Edward Senior, wasn't she? And nobody could have foreseen what would develop between Edward and Sofia, much less how their lives would be thrown into chaos that Autumn of 1918, could they?**

**Next chapter on Monday!**

**Thanks for the love!**


	19. Home Remodeling

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**##**

** Lemons? Yes, of course darling, more lemons. These two have a lot of time to make up for. Not safe for work or kids. But you'd already figured that out.**

**Regan Regan Regan – what would I do without and your mad beta skills?**

**Oh yeah, that's right. Txt frsly and burn out the battery on the cell...MWAH!**

**##**

**EPOV**

She rolls over onto her back, fingers of her right hand trailing over my jaw, slowly flutters up to my hairline. Smiles at me; so happy, I can see it there, radiating in her eyes. Big sigh totally content.

"Three days without a little lovin', guess you missed me, huh?" Rubs my left temple, lowers her eyes, flirting.

"That, my love, is the understatement of the _year_." I counter, matching her eyes. More like _three months_, as far as I'm concerned. I turn towards her, wanting to enfold her in my arms again but I'm not fast enough.

Jumps up, she's quicker than me; already padding her way down the hall towards our bedroom, how she manages to roll those hips when she walks I will never know, I've never been able to figure out the mechanics of it, that sway of hers. Roll onto my stomach and crouch; pound my fists into the floor in mock frustration look up to see her at the door of our bedroom, three-quarter pose, the one I love the most; shows off her curves to their best advantage. Moonlight streams through the windows bathing her hair and face; I can feel myself stirring again, wanting to make up for all that lost time, show her how much I truly love her, how I will never _ever_ again take her for granted.

Smirking at me, lowers her head, her eyes are slits now; crooks her right index finger at me, beckoning me to her. "Come to me, my _boychik_, let me show you how much I've missed _you_"; her voice has that slight Slovak accent to it when she says that; she knows when she speaks like that what it does to me. So foreign, so alluring; leans against the doorframe, rubs her right foot on her left shin, brushes her left hand across her mound, pushing her scent out to me. Such a little minx....

I leap up from my crouch, intending to pounce on her and take her there, in the doorway, on the floor, against the wall again, I don't care, just want to love her again, envelope myself in her smell, make her cum again, watch her eyes as she does, feel her around me as I do she's pleading with me to hurry up and as I zero in on her I...

...Smack my head on the ceiling of the hallway, and hit the floor with a crash that rattles the walls. Now instead of the coquettish vixen, she's all concerned and over me, worried that I'm injured. Like that would ever happen to our kind from a hit like _that_.

"Oh _honey_! Are you _okay_, that sounded like that hurt, let me see are you bleeding?" Skitters over to me, runs her hands through my hair, looking for a cut or bruise. The only thing bruised is my ego.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" _There goes that moment dammit._ "Just underestimated the height I guess. No worries, I'm okay sweetie pie." She helps me up, holds my arm while I get my bearings. We both look up at the hole in the ceiling; beams and wiring exposed, looks like it will be a lot more work to fix than at first glance.

"Ah _geez_, would ya look at that; you really nailed that beam Eddie". She has her arms crossed over her chest, weight planted on her left hip, biting her lower lip, concerned now about the repair job; I can hear her adding up the costs in her head. Still all business, even though that's my realm now. She can't help it.

"Huh." I clear my throat "This might be a good time to put that second story on, no? I mean as long as we've got this to fix, why not?" Look down at her, raise my eyebrows, waiting for her answer. _Come on kitten. "_You can have that huge bathroom you want, and I can have my music room." She's biting the right side of her mouth, then relaxes and smiles at me.

"What did you have in mind? Can you draw it out for me?"

"Sure, let's do it now".

And so there we are, at one in the morning, completely nude, sitting at the huge table, drawing up ideas and discussing how we can take our bedroom and renovate it into my music room, buy a new grand piano, gut the closet and replace it with a recording studio. Renovate Nessie's room to be our office. Buy a pair of new Macs, install Wi-Fi; several widescreens for the market tickers, everything we'll need. I won't have to travel as much anymore, do more business from home. She's retired now anyway, it's all on me; her job will be to be my wife again and mommy to Nessie, which was my intention in the first place.

Build on another section to the house, install a home theater system, complete with professional sound and those high backed, cushioned seats you find at higher end movie theaters so she can watch her beloved movies, especially forties musicals and Scorsese and Tarantino films. _And_ that stupid vampire movie she and Alice and Rosalie are _so_ in love with. Oh yeah, and that _True Blood_ series they watch; she and the girls have read those Sookie whatever her name is books I don't know how many times. She'd even badgered Carlisle for _days_ as to why _we_ don't have retractable fangs. He couldn't answer her, so she eventually gave up, but I had to give her credit for trying.

"We really should build on a kitchen Eddie. Feed Nessie here, rather than up at the house. You're such a great cook, for someone who doesn't eat human food. I know Esme would be all over that; she and I would have a field day picking out the range and everything. All stainless steel, would you like that? With granite counter tops and one of those Sub Zero freezers? And then we could have Charlie and Seth over for dinner, Nessie would _love_ that."

I laugh "Yeah, mac and cheese and weenies. Perfect." Why not? And she's right, I do love to cook and I'm good at it; ask Seth. She _loves _him, they play Cribbage for a dollar a point when he visits, and she _always_ cleans his clock but he still loves playing her. He's a great kid, appreciates my culinary skills and was _such_ a blessing to our family during the whole Bella fiasco; always positive, never thought of us as freaks or enemies of the tribe. And I know he held Fia's hand _a lot_ during that time, helping her deal with the whole mess, and cluing us in onto the real deal with that imprinting bullshit Jacob was feeding us; he figured if he couldn't have Bella one way, then he'd weasel his way into her life another, through Nessie. Seth picked up on that pretty quickly, and Fia had thought that as well, from the very start. "Why did that dog show up at that tacky junior prom anyway if he didn't want to get into her K-Mart panties baby? He's not a dog for _nothing_ you know." They call themselves the Seth and Sofia Mutual Admiration Society and Yacht Club. Next to Charlie, he's over here the most of anyone human. Or dog.

Upstairs would be our bedroom suite, complete with that monster bath she loves; the same shower that we have now in the main house, large enough for us to make love in; I'm going to surprise her and get a replica of the tub we had in Chicago, except larger. We barely fit into that one back then; but _believe me_ we made it work. I have plans to purchase a canopy bed like the kind we had at that house in Fiji we rented a few years ago, but with a mirror on the ceiling over it, keep things fresh and interesting; Nessie's room and bath at the other end of the wing; Sofia wants it to be girly with unicorns and a canopy bed as well for her, lots of pink and ruffles and her own dressing table. Guest bedroom and bath would be downstairs. One whole room for our closet, with a temperature-controlled portion for her couture collection, the one she loans out to museums, with the exception of the Balenciagas, which I won't let her loan out; she looks too incredible in them, especially that _red one_...

She points to a door leading off from our bedroom that leads to a room I hadn't marked.

"What's this an screened-in porch or something? That would be nice, especially in the summer, get a breeze through the upstairs."

"No. No porch. Totally enclosed and soundproofed." I look over at her, raise my eyebrows. See if she figures it out. _Come on kitten think...your stories..._

She's puzzled, rolling it over in her head. Shrugs her shoulders in frustration, can't get a read on me.

"I have no idea Eddie. Tell me."

Look her straight in the eye. "That... will be our _playroom_."

Eyes widen mouth opens into a perfect 'Oh'; if she could still blush her cheeks would be seven shades of red. Raise my eyebrows again, waiting.

"I see. Well. " Looks down at the drawing again; smirking at me, just a hint of wickedness in the corner of her eyes. "Then it should _definitely_ be soundproofed with a _really _strong lock on it. Don't want Nessie wandering in there."

_Yeeeesss. _"_Thank you_ honey I will make it all worthwhile for you." I feel like it's Christmas morning, I'm so thrilled she gave me the go ahead. I can't stop grinning. I can just imagine her in there with me, that diamond and sapphire collar around her neck, while she's on her..._oh shit_ that's none of your business, why am I telling this to _you_?

"Where'd you get that idea from anyway?"

"Oh, from some stories I read, written by some woman I know."

"Really? She must be a very, uh, _talented_ author if she inspired you so."

"You have _no idea_ how much she inspires me."

Shifts her weight to face me.

"Show me _boychik_."

Pull her over to my lap start kissing her neck nuzzling her hairline. Take in her scent, that Jasmine and honey and sunshine mix that always make me feel safe and loved. She dips her head, kisses my forehead, works her way down to my mouth flicks her tongue in between my lips, retreats, teasing me. I feel myself harden my breathing starts to accelerate. Rub her outer thighs, so strong I can feel the muscles there, no fat, lean and mean with hips that drive me wild, so round so perfect for directing her where I need her to be.

"I love you Fia. Love you more than I can ever say."

"I love you too Eddie. Always and forever."

"Ride me kitten, I'll do all the work, you just relax and enjoy."

"_Mmmmmm_" moans against my neck I feel her breath on my flesh hardens me further. I lift her up, position her over my cock and groan as she lowers herself onto me, taking me completely inside her cunny wet and warm and _so damn tight_. Unbelievable; I never tire of that sensation. Thrust into her gently her arms are laced around my neck she bends back slightly rocking against me. Bring my mouth down to her chest, nuzzle her breasts she moves up brushes a nipple by my mouth I take it in suck and lick the tip. She moans softly still moving against me lost in the moment. I know what she loves hold the tip in my mouth and gently _bite down_. She moans louder and bucks against me harder. Take the other tip in my mouth and bite down watch her writhe against me. Rub her hips move her where I know she wants me to. Move my hands to her breasts hold them together and taking both in my mouth watch her face as I bite down again. She gasps and her eyes roll back in her head mouth slack completely gone. "I love you Eddie do that again baby please bite me again please." I do and she bucks even harder now I know she's close. Just watching her is enough for me. I need nothing else, just her ecstasy and joy, loving her never want to let her go let this moment go.

"Talk to me Eddie" moans against my mouth, kissing me, tongue stud grazing my teeth.

_Baby my baby I love you so will never leave you..._

"Out loud. Talk out loud baby"

"I love you kitten always always let it go Fia let it go my angel let it wash over you feel my love wash over you my angel cum for me Fia cum with me my love..."

And she does, arching her back and crying whimpering as I feel her clench me and I pump her three times short and fast, then throw my head back my eyes are blind we're riding each other and I feel myself stream into her, hot and hard and we're blind and nothing else matters just this woman and just this time I will love her forever never leave her please let it happen for us please....

We sit there, locked into each other. She's totally limp not moving barely breathing.

I look at the clock; it's nearly four thirty. We've still got time before the baby wakes, have to go back up to the house. Hold her to me, hands under her ass; lift her up. She wraps her legs around my waist, weightless.

"Come on Mrs. Masen. Let's go to bed."

I carry her down the hall close the door with my foot.

Pull back the covers with one hand gently lay her down. Curl myself around her she pulls me to her, tangle our legs together; lay my chin on her head, pull the blankets over us.

And we sleep.

##

I _know;_ we don't sleep. But when she's emotionally spent, she'll go into this trance-like state, which she tells me is as close to sleep as she can get. She doesn't dream, but from time to time she relives the gang rape in her mind.

It's lessened over the years; at first it was _horrible_, would last for hours, and there was nothing I could do but hold her, tell her how much I loved her and how it didn't matter to me that she wasn't pure. I asked Carlisle if there was anything he could do, and he told me that I was doing was the best thing for her; she had to work it out herself. But I thought we could do more, which is why we spent all that money and time over the years sending her to all those shrinks to help her. But it took Mr. Wonderful of all people to finally help her break through, and put it to rest forever. Go figure.

When she awakens, she's refreshed and good to go for another few years. The last time this happened was during the whole Bella deal, just after the wedding.

At the guesthouse on the Isle while Bella slept, alone, in the main house.

I was with Sofia; wanted to spend the night with my _wife_, not the rented Uterus.

Which is what she essentially was to us.

##

**SPOV**

Since you know part of my past, and how we met, let me add that we were married on July fourth, nineteen twenty at daybreak in the Piazza San Marco, in Venice; five years to the day we met. He proposed to me three days earlier, at midnight on the Rialto Bridge. He was _so_ romantic – got down on one knee, held my hands in his and told me how much he loved me, and how he wished that I would do him the honor of becoming his wife, for eternity. And then he slipped that incredibly beautiful ring on my finger, the one with the emeralds and sapphires around the diamond, with rubies at the four points of the compass. "To show that I would go to the end of the earth with you. Please Sofia Anastaja, do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Edward Masen".

How could I refuse him? I was _stunned_. I loved him to distraction, I'd been hoping for this, but didn't expect him to ask so soon after we'd left Carlisle. We'd only been on our own for a few weeks, but it seemed like the proper thing to do.

Besides, we hadn't slept together since our Awakening; we'd been too scared, didn't understand our capabilities, despite still being incredibly drawn to each other that way. Carlisle wasn't much help in _that_ department either; he was a product of his time, despite the number of women, both human and vampire, he'd bedded over the centuries. "You both have to figure it out, you're smart, you'll get it", he'd told us.

I've never let him forget _that_ little nugget over the years, especially when we returned, and discovered we had a _Mom_ now, as well as a _wife_ for Edward; we hadn't told Carlisle that we'd been married for nearly a decade at that point. Both of whom, by the way, made more noise than _I did_ at first; I love Esme and Rosalie both too much to tell them that, and I've sworn Eddie to secrecy about it, which he's been so good about. All I can say is _thank God_ for Emmett. He's been like my brother in more ways than one, I can tell you that. Been there for both of us over the years, _especially_ when Mr. Wonderful was at his worst, _and_ that little event in the Forties.

Next to Edward, I love him most of all of the guys. Even Carlisle.

Our wedding night, or should I say _morning_, was both daunting and exhilarating.

Somehow Edward had found a nearly blind elderly judge and convinced him to marry us, figuring if he couldn't see what we were, he'd be less inclined to deny us the rites. So there we stood, the three of us, Edward in his best gray suit, pale blue shirt with the pearl cuff links I had given him for his eighteenth birthday, and myself in a wedding dress I had found the day before. The dress Bella 'married' him in was an _exact_ copy of mine; Alice and Rosalie and Mom and I just laughed our selves silly at that, knowing that she'd have no clue as to its origins; her flake of a mother thought it was an Empire era design._ Please..._Wiki that shit if you don't know what it is.

Holding hands, facing each other; with an ivory veil shielding my eyes from his. So nervous and happy, finally doing what we'd wanted to do since his seventeenth birthday. Making our commitment legal, proclaiming it to the world, to everyone.

Except for Carlisle. He had no idea we were doing this. We weren't speaking with him. At least, _Edward_ wasn't. I still dropped him a line from time to time, let him know we were still alive, and together, but not giving him any more knowledge than that. Looking back on those years, I truly wish he'd had been there, in the Piazza in Venice that morning, with us. Smiling and giving us his blessing, as our father, which he was, for all intents and purposes and still is, to this day.

The sun had begun to creep over the horizon, out over the Lagoon, but the Piazza was still bathed in the blue-black tint of the last vestiges of night. Torches ringed the Piazza, flames dancing in the salt-tinged breeze; Edward had arranged that for us.

"Please sir, can you hurry? We have a train to catch" he urged the judge, wanting the ceremony to be complete before the sun rose, making us glitter and giving away our true selves. We didn't have a train to catch; that was just an excuse. The doddering old man squinted up at Edward, then back to me, opened his mouth and began the ceremony; in _Italian_. Which I didn't speak, but Edward did. He's always been good with languages. I had to take my cues from him as to where we were in the text, and thank God our vows were in English, otherwise I'd probably have been agreeing to buy some worthless swampland in Florida or something ridiculous like that.

"Sofia, my love for you knows no end; it is boundless, like the night sky. I promise to love you forever, to respect and cherish you, throughout all eternity. To never leave you or forsake you for others." His voice is steady and clear, speaking his vow so softly that only the old man and myself can hear him; he slips the wedding band on my finger, then replaces my engagement ring; takes my hand to his lips and kisses it. His eyes are dazzling, so alert and full of love it takes my breath away.

"Edward, my love for you knows no end; it is boundless, like the night sky. I promise to love you forever, to respect and cherish you, throughout all eternity. To never leave you or forsake you for others." _My_ voice is quivering; I'm so nervous and excited I can scarcely get the words out. He later told me that I was bouncing on the balls of my feet at one point, which he found delightful; said it was so like me to do that, he loved it. Then it's my turn to slip his wedding band on his finger, and then to kiss his hand as he did mine. I finally look up at him, and smile, so incredulous that we're married, man and wife.

Then the old judge pronounces us married, in _English_ no less, and Edward, grinning, lifts the lace veil and sighs; "Sofia, my _angel._ I love you so my darling wife." Takes my face in his hands and leans down, to kiss me for the first time as my beloved husband; a softly gentle kiss full of promise and hope.

_No_ tongue. No way, we weren't raised like that, to kiss that way in front of others. It was disrespectful to your spouse, to others around you.

Unlike _someone else_ we could name, I didn't throw myself at him and ram my tongue down his throat, embarrassing both him and myself. That _really_ angered me, and I know he was _mortified_ that she pulled that stunt. Rosalie and Esme both grabbed my arms at that point, knowing that I was _thisclose_ to pulling the little bitch off him. That's when I began to think that maybe this whole thing wasn't such a great idea after all, and decided that an extended business trip after their honeymoon might be in order, until he could extricate himself from her and the mess it had created for all of us.

But that's for another chapter.

I kissed him back, sighing. "Eddie, my green-eyed boy, my sweet husband, I love you so. My _husband..._" I repeated, more to convince myself that he was now just that, what I had yearned for over the past two years.

"Well Mrs. Masen, may I have this first dance?" he asked, holding my hands, ignoring the judge who now had backed away, not quite understanding what was going on. Didn't we have a train to catch?

"Here? In the Piazza?" I was puzzled; there was no orchestra or quartet in the ancient stone and marble plaza.

"Yes, of course. That's what the torches are for, to light our way across the dance floor" he answered. As he gazed deep into my eyes, he recalled the opening strains of a Strauss waltz, one that only the two of us could hear, leading me into our first dance as husband and wife, waltzing across the ageless stones, lit by the flickering torches, and the first subtle rays of the morning light.

##

**EPOV**

She looked extraordinarily gorgeous, standing in the tall window overlooking the Grand Canal, the ocean breeze sending tendrils of hair floating around her face, as she looked out over the water. So nervous, but yet so calm, willing herself to remember how well we fit each other, two halves of a whole. How much our physical relationship meant to us; how it cemented our deep love for each other.

And the joy we could bring to each other, the ecstasy of climaxing together, then falling into each other's arms, spent and satiated, glowing and breathless.

Now we wondered if we would be able to recapture that wonder, or kill each other in the process.

I could feel her trepidation; it radiated off of her in waves, out towards me. Glided over to her there, by the window; embraced her around her waist, turning her towards me.

"Kitten. _I love you_. We'll go slowly, see where this takes us, yes?" I tell her, hoping she agrees. I feel her tense up; then relax as she reads my mind, seeing what I have in mind.

"Alright Eddie. I'm still just _terrified_ that we'll destroy each other at some point."

"I'm not Fia. Let's imagine it's my seventeenth birthday again, except that it's _your_ birthday, not mine. I'll lead angel. I won't hurt you, I promise."

And with that, she leaps into my arms, and I carry my wife to our marriage bed.

Suffice it to say, we were amazed at how incredibly intense every sensation was now; where we would pet and stroke each other as humans was now akin to brush strokes against a canvas; deeper, with more emotion and meaning than before. Which is why when we were ready to consummate our marriage, we were both so amazed and surprised to discover what we did.

I was on top, driving. She had her legs wrapped around my waist, the way we both loved; thrusting into her was magnificent – she was even warmer, wetter and softer than before. Amplified perfection.

Except that we had reached an impasse. Which I couldn't believe at first, but was so thrilled to find.

"Eddie" she panted to me, wanting more, wanting to cum with me once again as we did as humans. "Why are you stopping? Is there something wrong?"

I almost laugh I'm so surprised, but I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"Fia, angel, I think you've, well" _how do I say this, it's just so incredible_. "I think you've regained your _maidenhead_." I can't even believe this may have happened.

"_What_? Are you teasing me Eddie?" She's equally incredulous.

"_No_ kitten, I swear to you. I can't go any further. This may hurt, I'll try to be as gentle as I can; I don't want to hurt you."

"It can't hurt any worse than it did the first time Eddie" she responds, realizing what happened to her during that horrible week in December 1918 when I held her as she had held me the month before, and smiles up at me, in wonder and love, just so happy that she's able to gift me with her new found virginity.

I thrust up into her again, feeling the tissue give way as I hear her suck in her breath, watch her bite her lower lip in pain; then it's clear sailing. She throws her head back, and meets my efforts.

Needless to say, we discovered our ability to destroy headboards over the next week; we had _a lot_ of time to make up for.

By the time we left Venice, we had annilated every headboard in the villa, continuing that trend as we traveled throughout Europe together over the next ten years. And Fia introduced the scarves to our lovemaking, which continues to this day, and which I so love.

Always reminding me of Venice.

##

**SPOV**

My eyes shot open two hours after we had snuggled into bed. I felt _wonderful,_ renewed and ready to go. And the best part of it all was rolling over and seeing Eddie's sparkling green eyes watching me.

Head propped up on his right hand, his left draped over my hip, then resting on my belly, which he slowly rubbed in a circular fashion, brushes my smooth mound, then settles back between it and my belly ring. Smiling at me, not having to say a word. His eyes said it all. Reaches down and nuzzles the tip of my nose with his, then gazes into my eyes, smiling.

"Good morning Mrs. Masen. Have a nice nap?"

I stretched, reached over and stroked his left cheek.

"Good morning Mr. Masen. _Humm,_ yes, I did."

And no visions of the rape; those were gone for good.

Roll over and face him, rub the tip of my nose against his again, give him a quick smooch.

"Well _boychik,_ who was the lucky contestant who had the honor of being the latest Mr. Wonderful?" I ask him, staring him right in the eye. I'm genuinely curious as to whom he killed; I have a pretty good idea, but want to hear it from him. And if its who I think it is, I'm one happy puppy; won't have to deal with him hitting on Nessie when she gets older. He'd fuck anything with a vagina, human or vamp. He was an equal opportunity man whore.

Raises his right eyebrow, grins and smirks his answer: _"Antipov"._

_The Russian_...good, one less thing for us to worry about concerning Nessie.

"So, when Dad called me, he wasn't kidding, huh?"

"Nope"

"How'd you make it look like he was my husband? I heard that you strung him up in all his bondage glory complete with ball gag. Did he really hurt Bibi, or was that just a story The Persian made up to get you down there to do what he couldn't?" I blurt out in one quick sentence. I _really_ want to know how he did it. He's so sly won't leave any tracks leading back to us.

"Oh that was easy. Just left the documents I forged before I flew down there in his safe, the one he kept in his bedroom closet, the one you found the last time we were there, checking things out; his combination was seriously _stupid_ kitten, he used 5-10-15-20," we both snort at that one; what a moron. Why not just 1-2-3-4? "Then I sat there in the house and waited for him to come home around three in the morning with that kid from Cleveland. She was so wasted on God knows what; took one look at me, turned around and stumbled out the door as fast as she could. I had The Mick looking for her, but we think she's vanished out in the Valley somewhere, probably shooting some nasty S&M porn." _Welcome to Hollywood baby..._

"And, then? Come _on_ Eddie; get to the juicy part." He has the smarmiest smirk on his puss, _loving_ this, retelling what he did down there, taking care of business.

"Well, he did rape Bibi, and you know how I feel about _that_ behavior kitten." Hoo boy do I. And so do several long dead pimps as well. "He confessed to that pretty quickly, only took one slap across his empty blond head to get that out of him. Said he just couldn't resist, she was just _so_ luscious with blood that smelled like sugar and Freesia and that he was pissed off at us after you caught him siphoning off the top of the profits from the BooBunny junk. So Einstein there decides to spread the word that it was _me_ that raped and beat her, so that The Persian and his crew would try to sever their ties with us, and join Team Antipov; but he never understood how far back their ties with us went, so The Persian did what he knew was right, and told the boys at Sky Bar that night and then, well, you know the rest of the story." Sets his mouth in a tight grimace, blocks me from seeing how the rest of that night went there in the house up in the hills on Mulholland.

Wow. He _really _took care of business; from the look on his face now I _don't_ want to know how he went from slapping Sergei to getting him trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey in that bathroom. Because when he gets his dander up, Eddie is the strongest guy I know of any of us. Even that blow hard Aro won't fuck with him anymore after this. I know the words gotten out about it; Caius contacted Carlisle, telling him how impressed _that bunch_ were with Edward's handiwork.

"By the way kitten, we now own a villa on Lake Como; he left it to you, did you know that?" I do now.

"Oh baby I hope its like that one in _Casino Royale_, that would be so sweet, the three of us could live there a few months of the year and oh my God, Mom and I will have a _blast_ redecorating that place." Give him a _big_ tongued smooch for that surprise; he just laughs and pulls me closer, pressing Caesar's hardness against Cleo's smoothness. _Me-owwww...._

"_So_ Kitten, you never answered my question" he murmurs in my ear, before kissing it and then blowing on the spot where he did. _Oh my God, stop that. _One part of me loves that and the other part is _"Oh shit, not again, we just got over that."_

Grin at him, blocking him from hearing what I just thought, but I don't think it's going to work; he seems to be able to block _me _now, somehow. Oh goody.

"You asked me to marry you and then _ravished_ me Eddie. How could I answer you? I never had the chance" I tease him back.

"Huh. _That's funny_. You didn't seem to mind, especially when I had you up against the wall _grinding_ with you Fia" he counters, grinning back at me. "_Or_ when I was nestled between those creamy taut thighs of yours making you sing the Hallelujah chorus". Rolls over onto his back and pulls me up on me, kissing me as he does. He's _always_ loved it in the morning; then again so do I.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's take a stroll down memory lane then, shall we _boychik_?" I throw back at him.

##

Back in the shower, not as large as the one in the house, but that's going to change soon. He's lathered up my hair, after massaging my jaw; it's been a while since he got _that_ at this hour.

"So honey, did you enjoy that?" I query him, turning around and giving him the big doe eyes, full of innocence and lust at the same time.

He laughs as he spins me around to rinse my hair. "Oh no, _not at all_; how could I enjoy_ that_? I mean, I imagine I wasn't the _only_ guy in my class who were lucky enough to get a 'have a good day at school honey' hummer from their wife nearly every morning before they left for school" he sputters, nearly losing his composure as he remembers that. I bet Missy Misery never did _that_ for him while they sat there in Biology lab.

Heh, I _know_ she did blow him once, after the wedding, and _hated_ it. Thought it was gross. He told me so. He told me _everything_ about them; "Nothing compares to you kitten, she can't hold a candle to you in that department. Or in any other department, for that matter."

Not only did he tell me so, I witnessed it myself, firsthand; she had _no_ idea...

"So what's the deal with the locked door in your office, and the 'I can't speak to you now I'm busy' deal Eddie? What do you have locked up in there?" I'm dying to know. "And have you heard from Charlie? What's going on there? I feel like I'm missing the party or something." We're nearly finished; I'm rinsing his back, turning off the jets. Come to think of it, _I_ used to tell him that a lot too. 'Payback is a bitch' is so true.

Hands me two towels, one for my hair, the other for the rest of me. "And what happened to the Hummer? Did you sell that or something?" I continue. I'm just full of unanswered questions this morning. I should be on some news show or something.

Watch as he towel dries his hair; that damn hair, it's like a magnet for me. Just want to _bury _my face in that thatch of bronze and inhale its scent. Always have. And I got just a slight whiff of it that July fourth in 1915 when we first met. Made me nearly come it was so sweet; he laughed when I told him that after our Awakenings, but I know he was pleased as punch about it. Still is, to this day, little _brat_.

"Get dressed honey, I have something to show you up at the house, after we get Nessie breakfast. Nothing bad, you'll be surprised." What the hell is he up to _now_? I hate that he can block me now, this isn't supposed to happen; that's my gift. And where's my engagement ring anyway? I hope it's as nice as the first one. I'll wear that on my right hand. That's the style now, isn't it?

##

Nessie is _thrilled_ when we wake her up; big kisses and hugs for the both of us. Slips that little paw of hers on my cheek and shows me what she did before I left.

"Yup Princess, you were right. I love daddy too. _And_ it depends on the ring and how he _really_ asks me" I tell her, loud enough for somebody to hear. He just rolls his eyes standing at the stove stirring the oatmeal; hear him tell me that yes, that's in the works, just to expect it when I least expect it. And that Alice and Esme are already planning the day, and do we want the lights on the trees and those huge ribbons?

Is the Pope Catholic_? Hell yeah_ we want them. This will be bigger than the fake wedding. _Way _bigger. We're due. Just need the bitch to sign and we're home free.

"Oh Kitten, by the way, I'm sending you girls to Paris next week to find your gown. No limit, spend what you want." Smiling at me while he dishes up Nessie's oatmeal and morning blood in her Sponge Bob cup. Emmett is sitting there across the table from her, rolling his eyes and making her laugh at him. What a doofus. Too bad Jacob fucked things up; Emmett would be an _awesome _daddy. Looks up at Edward after hearing the shopping expedition news, shoots him this ridiculous pained look:

"Oh _great_, that means Rosie will probably buy more lingerie. Man, will _that _ever suck".

##

He showed me the surprise after we washed up Nessie's plates, and he was right; I was _thrilled_. I'd only wished I could have been there from the beginning. That would have been the icing on the cake of my day.

##

**A/N: Chapter Twenty by the end of the week. Then I'm off to Bonaire to scuba dive and get some damned heat and sun; apparently summer has decided to bypass the Upper Midwest. **

**Shout out to Tara Sue Me for both The Submissive/The Dominant, both of which our vampy duo enjoy, especially the Mister. **

_**Awesome**_** new FF's you should check out: **_**Poughkeepsie**_** by MrsTheKing, and **_**The Screamers**_** by KiyaRaven. And of course **_**Stripped**_** by our own Regan O'Connor. **

**Coming up next: Hummers! Puppy Chow! Fireworks!**

**And Sofia and Bella have a little chat. About You Know Who.**

**Thanks for the reviews and love!**


	20. Come To Jesus

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**Frank Loesser owns **_**Fugue for Tinhorns**_** and **_**Guys and Dolls**_**.**

**Another long chapter, but action packed! No lemons, sorry; you gotta wait for the **_**real**_** wedding.**

**Off to Bonaire on Saturday, won't be back for over a week, but I'm bringing my notebook with me to write out Chapter 21. Hope this tides you over.**

**Thanks to the UU girls on Rav, my faithful readers and Regan for not being the only one to cry.**

**##**

**JacobPOV**

_How fucking difficult is it to make oatmeal? You could use this mess to patch up holes in drywall._

I cannot believe she has no idea how to make steel cut oatmeal from scratch. _Everyone_ knows how to do that. No wonder Charlie ate at the diner.

"Belles, it's really easy. You can do this. Boil three cups of water and then add a cup of the oatmeal. Turn down the burner and cover it, check it after thirteen minutes, then take it off the burner and let it thicken up. And add vanilla and cinnamon, you know I like that in my oatmeal, right? How hard is that?"

Christ, fuckin' _Cullen_ makes oatmeal that's a freakin' _masterpiece_ and he don't even eat it. No wonder Seth eats over there nearly every night. And I hear they're gutting the cottage and renovating it, making it bigger. He told me Blondie Junior is picking out appliances that will make the kitchen in that place look like the one at that Les Halles place I saw on the _Travel Channel_. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuckity Fuck_. How the hell did we fuck this up?

Look outside, it's drizzling again; light early August rain, pretty soon it won't be so warm, it'll be that cold fall rain I hate. She doesn't mind it; nothing bothers her, temperature-wise. She can stand out there in a blizzard naked and it wouldn't faze her one bit. Not like before: Before Cullen, before the baby, before Blondie Junior came back on the scene.

Before my world turned upside down and inside out; before that freak show Alice caught us out in the forest on the edge of the meadow, where I was pumping Bella from behind, making her howl like a wolf. _Damn_ I wished I'd gotten her before she became one of them; I'd love to hold her and not have three blankets between us to keep the chill of her skin off mine. And she makes so much noise when we fuck it embarrasses me now. The neighbors give us the hairy eyeball some days, and I know _exactly_ why.

Give up on the oatmeal. What's the use? I'll just make myself some of that craptacular pre-packaged stuff she buys us at the dollar store that has _way_ too much sugar in it for my taste. Can't mess that up.

"Jake? _JAKE_, I'm _talking_ to you". She's standing there, tapping her foot on the dirty, worn linoleum floor; I can see part of the floorboard in spots. Have to get that fixed up. We'll have the money soon enough, once she swallows her pride and signs the damn annulment. She screamed _for hours_ when she got home, showed me where it said that it was a 'lapse of judgment' on his part or some bullshit like that, tried to make it sound like he was crazy or something, like he didn't know what he was doing. Yeah, _right..._

Bella's wearing one of my old worn flannel shirts that's five sizes too big for her and those stupid thousand dollar jeans the Blondies and Freak Show dropped off last week in black plastic garbage bags, her clothes just thrown in there. Blondie Junior was driving a new Lexus LX570; she looked like a Soccer Mom from Hell behind the wheel, but that pearly white color was actually kinda nice looking. Wonder how many blowjobs she had to give Cullen to get him to shell out the money for it; I know they start at seventy-five grand just to get in the door; I looked it up online at the library. And she doesn't settle for the base model, _oh no_, she drives _her_ cars fully loaded. I couldn't believe how that Guardian she drove handled. Loved the back seat too, Bella and I fucked like _demons_ back there, made sure I left _plenty_ of dog scent in there to drive Blondie Junior _nuts_.

"Oh, sorry babe." Too busy looking at that Hummer sitting in the yard there, the one Cullen dropped off two days ago. He and the boys drove it over, Emmett in the Jeep trailing behind him and Jasper. They looked like they had just come back from hunting, all full of blood and contented, about as rosy cheeked as they could be. None of that "I'm so fucking thirsty I could kill an elephant" look I've seen, _especially_ on Jasper's face. That shit still scares me. It's not so bad on Bella, but on that bunch, _no thank you_, I can do without seeing _that_ ever again.

"_Jacob_" whining at me. _Jesus Christ now what?_

"What Belles?"

"What's the deal with that metal monstrosity in the yard? Where did that come from, my asshole of a soon-to-be-never-was-husband?"

"Yeah. He and the boys dropped it off two days ago, while you were in Seattle, trying to talk to Jenks." Turn from the cracked Formica counter and look at her standing in our miniscule kitchen, barely big enough for the two of us to walk around without bumping into each other. Big change for her from that cottage and mansion she lived in with Cullen. "Why? We needed another vehicle, and Sofia thought we could use it. Guess she felt kinda bad about how that meeting ended." Yeah _right_. Like she'd be concerned about _our_ welfare. Gag down a spoon-full of that awful prepackaged oatmeal. Oh fuck, this stuff just _sucks_, but it's all we've got to eat in the house.

I saw Sofia and Cullen zooming through town yesterday on that Harley of his; she glanced over and saw me standing there outside the post office, pulled her shades down, looked me right in the eye and smiled at me, snuggled up to Cullen, then_ licked_ and kissed his ear, never taking her eyes off me. He shrugged her off like she just gave him a wet willie, then turned around and nuzzled and kissed her nose, laughing with her. Shoots her a huge smile, plants one on that pouty red mouth of hers; the light changed and they roared up the road, toward Port Angeles, her blond hair billowing in the air like one of those silk curtains in Cirque d' Soleil. Heard he drove all the way to Wisconsin last month on that bike to fetch her after she split, then they drove back to Forks on it. Seth mentioned them getting married again next month, and that _he's _in the wedding party. And I can guess who _won't _be on the invite list. Again.

Why you even bothered to try to talk with that shyster Jenks is beyond me; Blondie Junior cut you off the day Freak Show caught us. Found that out when I tried to take twenty bucks out of the ATM, and saw the account had been closed hours earlier. That just _sucked_; Charlie wouldn't bail us out, he was pissed off at us too. It's like she's some kinda _magician_ or something, hypnotized Charlie into being on their team...

"What did Jakes tell you anyway, you haven't said a word about that" I already know the answer. Take another slug of that dollar store Cola, tastes horrible, all chemicals and God knows what else.

"He told me that I was SOL, and not to bother him again. And that I should suck it up and sign the annulment and be done with it. Told me that, quote 'you don't want to fuck with the Cullens Miss Swan, believe me. Especially that _wife _of Mr. Edward's, she's too well connected with people you don't want to meet' or some bullshit like that. Whatever". Crosses her arms, huffs and rolls her eyes, trying to look she doesn't care but I know better; I can see the hurt and resignation there, this wasn't what she signed up for, when she got involved with Cullen. She thought it would be all roses and candlelight and kisses and all that shit, not Mister Mood Swings and his little sidekick, Missy Suicide Attempt.

Yeah, I know all about that, what happened to them back in the Forties; Just like Esme, tried to kill herself after their baby was still born. Back when Cullen and I were talking, he mentioned that Blondie Junior blamed herself for the baby's death, thought she'd failed him. _He_ claimed he was more worried about _her_, but I don't know if I believe that. Can't trust what comes outta his mouth.

And he's _plenty_ goofy. One minute he's as normal as one of them can be, and the next he's planted himself in a snow bank somewhere sulking for a week, _or _he shifts gears completely and goes into a Vivid Video-type hyper sex-drive for weeks. _That_ drove Bella fucking nuts, those mood swings. She never knew what to expect from him, pretty much what drove her back to me.

I tried to warn Bella from the very start about the two of them, but _no_, she wouldn't listen to what I knew, what I had picked up about them over the past two years. That there was more to their relationship than met the eye, a _lot_ more.

Would've saved me a lot of misery and heartache, that's for sure.

And I'm beginning to wonder if Bella has really been worth it...

##

**BPOV**

The house phone rings at eleven forty-five pm. _What the hell?_ Jake's sleeping, he has to be up for work at the mill at five am, don't want him to wake up, he'll be a beast tomorrow if he doesn't get a full night's sleep. Working another twelve- hour shift, we need the money. Its not like I can get my job back at Newton's store. Can't wear those brown contacts for more than an hour at a time, and we can't afford them anyway.

Glance over at the caller ID; _there's_ a number I haven't seen in a while. I bet I know what this is about, might as well get this over with.

"Hello_ Dickward_". _Fuck you asshole._

"No Miss Swan, this is Sofia. How are you? Is this a bad time?" Yeah right, like I'd be asleep right now. Nice try at being polite. _Fuck you _too_._

"What do you want?" _Fuck you again_. Bitch.

I hear her sigh; I bet Edward's right there next to her, listening in. Typical. They're joined at the hip, those two. Why I never saw that is beyond me. I should have listened to Jake back in high school.

"Miss Swan, I understand from Jacob that you've signed the agreement. Edward and I will be expecting you tomorrow at six pm at the main house. We'll be waiting on the front porch. Will that time be satisfactory for you?" She talks to me like she's closing on a house, not kicking me out of the family and taking my kid away from me.

Maybe if he'd paid more attention to _me_, not gone off _moping_ and feeling sorry for himself somewhere for days on end, I wouldn't have hooked up with Jake. I should have done that anyway two years ago. Then I wouldn't have to hunt fucking _deer _to survive. This vampire thing is getting real old _real_ fast.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Can I bring Jake?" Please bitch, I need him with me, make sure I don't rip your fucking blond head off, kill you for what you did to me. Let Dickward watch while I do it, make him suffer.

"No Miss Swan. Just you. This is between you and us. Jacob doesn't need to be involved." Bitch.

Wait a beat. Let her stew for a minute.

"Okay. I'll be there."

_Click..._

Fucking bitch _hung up_ on me.

_##_

**EPOV**

I knew she'd sign, after she wasted her time and tried to get Jenks to intervene on her behalf. He knew better; called me the moment his secretary announced her presence in his office. Told him to impress upon her the importance of her signing the annulment, and the sooner the better. Otherwise, he knew what the alternate solution would be. He couldn't hang up the phone fast enough.

Besides, Jacob likes the Hummer, and I know they _really_ need the money.

Twenty-five thousand dollars buys a lot of puppy chow.

##

We'd been playing Texas Hold 'Em since the late afternoon when Embry and Seth came over in Seth's new F-150. Sofia and I bought it for him to thank him for sticking by us and talking some sense into Jacob. Seth told us how pathetic their existence was, and that they were close to being evicted, couldn't make their rent. "Seth, you know how to deal with Jacob, work on him to get her to sign the damn thing. You can do it. Oh, and what's your favorite color?" Fia asked him last week. When I drove over to the rez with the truck yesterday, you'd think I'd just handed Seth his own key to the main house he was so surprised. And grateful as well, couldn't thank us enough.

And we _did_ give him his own key to the house. Even built him his own bedroom and bath down the hall from the guy's den, he's over here so much, and why not? Every house needs a good guard dog.

After we came back from Fia's call to Isabella, they said good night; Embry begging off that he had a Trig test Monday morning to study for, and Seth wanted to hit the hay after driving Embry home; he'd be patrolling the grounds the whole weekend. Fia hugged them both, and I asked Seth what he wanted for breakfast, which I already knew the answer to.

"_Dude_. Those awesome _pancakes _of yours."

Seth _loves_ my pancakes with blueberries; Nessie loves them too, that's perfect, two meals in one. Less clean up for Fia and myself.

Everyone's staring at us, waiting for Bella's answer. Rosalie looks particularly expectant; she _hated_ her from the get go, never trusted her. Glance at my siblings sitting around the table, caught in mid-deal.

"She'll be here at six tonight. We're meeting her on the front porch."

Rosalie snorts. Alice and Jasper smirk at each other. It's just us kids in the house tonight; Mom and Dad are in Seattle at the Opera: Wagner. Never cared for Wagner myself. Too much _strum und drang._ Enough of _that _in our house lately, don't need to listen to someone howl in German for four hours to hear more.

Fia sits down next to Emmett, peeks at his pile of chips, and laughs. "Wow Em, you're taking a _beating_. What, can't stand losing to a _girl_?" She's destroying his pile. And Jasper's and mine as well.

"_No_, Sis, I _don't_. I just can't figure out how you're doing it." Emmett retorts, but he looks pissed.

"Ya wanna know how Em?" she teases him, smiling for all she's worth.

"Yeah Missy, tell me so I can stop doing whatever it is I'm doing."

"You _shrug your shoulders_ when you're bluffing. It's really slight, but I can see it out of the corner of my eye. _That's_ your tell. Works every time." Grinning at him, just loving this. He's grinning back; he's not upset, more impressed than anything.

I sit across from them, laughing along with everyone else. I love that she can do this, figuring out someone's tells or quirks that give them away; it's worked like a charm in the past with the monsters we've encountered in our business dealings, why not in poker?

Glances over at me, raises her right eyebrow and gives me _The Look._ "Oh, you think this is _funny_, do you Edward Anthony?" she asks, before giving me that _other_ look that does things to me _you know where_.

"Oh _yeah_ hotshot? What is it?" I'm genuinely curious to know, so I can stop it; my pile of chips is nearly as pathetic as Emmett's.

"Your _cock_ twitches."

Everyone just _busts_ out laughing. I sit there, stunned. _How the hell does she do that?_

She's right though. It does. _Damn..._

I throw my hand down like I'm disgusted, but I'm not; I stand up and act all affronted, shaking my head and trying not to laugh along with everyone else.

"I'll be in _my office_ if you need me" acting all pissy and upset, but they all know better.

"Oh _honey_, come back, don't be such a _poofter_" Fia calls to me, holding onto her stomach she's laughing so hard. _Oh my fucking God I'd pee my pants if I were still human_ I hear her think. I bet she would, too.

Stop and turn, then give her _my_ version of _The Look_. "You have a tell too Kitten. Wanna know what it is?"

Still laughing, she shakes her head up and down. "Sure Eddie, what is it?"

"You could put an _eye out_ with them."

Which sends everyone screaming and laughing again, including Fia, who just puts her head on the table, she's laughing so hard.

"Oh _my God_ Eddie, I can't help it. You're sitting across the table from me with that _twitching cock_ of yours, and well, they have a _life of their own_...." she sputters out, looking up at me, and just grinning.

We lock eyes with each other. She hears what I'm thinking.

Looks at her hand, then throws it face down on the felted card table, jumps up and runs past me, towards the stairs, snatching my right hand in hers and squeezes. _Hard_. Which makes it _really_ twitch.

"I fold. Come on sex machine, let's make the _walls move_."

_Yeah_, that's my girl....

##

Stop in Nessie's room before we go to uh, _make the walls move_, as she said.

Since we're renovating the cottage, we've moved back into the main house. Nessie is sleeping in a room down the hall from ours, closer to Mom and Dad's. Less chance of her hearing either us _or_ her aunts and uncles destroying headboards. I'm not looking forward to the day when I know _she'll_ be doing that, want her to stay a little girl for as long as she can.

Fia opens the door to her room; Nessie is sprawled across her bed, blankets strewn off onto the floor. Her room is a mess; toys and clothes everywhere, books and her beloved stuffed cat and bear are buried somewhere under her bed.

While I pick up the room, Fia covers her up, checks that she's still breathing. Nessie stirs; her beautiful face softly glows from the light of her unicorn nightlight.

"Mommy?" she murmurs, half asleep, half dreaming.

"_Shhh,_ Princess, go back to sleep. Mommy and Daddy are here"

"I can't go back to sleep. I heard Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett laughing. What was so funny?"

"Daddy told them a really silly joke honey." Glances over at me, grinning. What a sweetheart she is. _God_ I love her so much.

"Oh..._Mommy_?"

"What Princess Sweetpea?"

"Can you sing to me?'

I stand there, just taking this in. Remembering how we both wished for moments like this for so many years. And now it's here.

_I got the horse right here_

_The name is Paul Revere_

_And here's a guy that says the weather's clear_

_Can do, can do, this guy says the horse can do_

_If he says the horse can do, can do, can do_

I glide over to Nessie's bed and sit down next to Fia. Pick up Benny's part while Fia keeps singing Nicely Nicely's part:

_Can do – can do- this guy says the horse can do_

_If he says the horse can do – can do, can do._

Fia's favorite Broadway show, _Guys and Dolls_.

Nessie sighs, eyelids flutter back to sleep while we finish murmuring _Fugue for Tinhorns _to her. Fia sighs, turns and looks at me, her eyes both content and sad, remembering.

"Eddie?" she whispers, so as not to disturb Nessie.

"Yes angel?" I whisper back.

"You ever think about him? About Sebastian?"

"Yeah, I do. A lot. You?""

"Yeah, I really wonder what, you know, he would have been like."

"Me too honey. Me too." Pick her up and set her on my lap, draw her to me. She leans into me, places her hands on mine. Remembering.

Our son. Born with bronze hair and blue eyes.

Who never had a chance.

Who was stillborn, which nearly drove Fia to her death, she blamed herself for failing me. Like she ever could.

"He'd be how old now? Sixty-five in human years?"

"Yeah, but looking like twenty." We both softly chuckle.

We don't say anything after that.

Instead of making the walls move, we spend the night there in Nessie's room, watching our daughter do two of the three things we both want more than anything in the world.

Sleep.

And dream.

##

**SPOV**

It was an otherwise uneventful day, up until six pm. Looked over some bridal gown ideas Alice had, but I know what I want, he'll be so surprised; just need Mr. Cullen here sitting next to me on the swinging seat on the porch to ask me _properly_. I'm not expecting the Rialto Bridge again, but _come on_ already, I'm not moving forward with this until he does and I see that new engagement ring on my finger. I know what he's waiting for, and I know she's on her way, Alice told us she'd be here at six. Jacob is driving her here, so she can't slide out of it.

But I didn't think she would. They're too desperate.

The Harley is parked in the drive, next to the steps. Took a ride out to the coast this afternoon, sat on the beach and watched the tide go out. Talked some more about Sebastian, how different our lives would have been if he'd lived. We haven't spoken of him in ages, scared to open old wounds. Eddie told me he doesn't feel the veil descending again, which speaking of Sebastian normally would trigger; that makes us both relieved, but I know he is, especially.

My green-eyed boy; he never asked for this, but its there, and we live with it.

"He's about a mile from the house," Edward says, turning the page in his book. I glance over at what he's reading.

"_Tom Sawyer_ again, huh?"

"Yes."

I smile, knowing how much he loves that book. He and Sam Clemens are so alike.

Jacob pulls the Hummer into the circle in front of the house; avoids looking at us. Tells her to just keep her mouth shut and get this over with. He'll be back in an hour; they'll go to the grocery store then, stock up. He knows the money will be in their account once we have that paper in our hands.

_Huh, gave the Hummer to wolf boy did you?_

_Yeah, the Rabbit was dead they needed a vehicle._

_That was nice of you honey. I bet he appreciated it._

_Not as much as the money, that sealed the deal._

_Everyone has a price Edward._

_Yes Sofia, they certainly do. Are you ready for this angel?_

_I've been ready since the day you came home from school and told me that you'd found the one we'd been searching for._

_Are you going to tell her?_

_Of course Edward; I can sense how much pain she's in; even if I hate her, I can't bear to see anyone in such pain, it's not right._

_She tries to hurt you we'll all be out here before she knows it. _

_She won't Edward. She's too scared of us now. She knows...._

Bella trips up the porch steps, looking like she just came out of the pages of _Tobacco Road_. _Jesus God_ what's happened to her; the light in those formerly chocolate brown eyes is extinguished, replaced by bitterness and despair. This isn't the same spitfire that got in my face at the meeting; I miss that girl, had some spirit. _Holy Mother of God_, she's a bloody mess.

Edward continues to read _Tom Sawyer_, doesn't acknowledge her presence or look up at her. I keep crocheting the border on the baby blanket the girls and I knit for the neo-natal unit at Forks Hospital. They give them out to families who have lost their newborns. Taught my sisters how to knit, we each did a panel. Esme did one as well. It's so pretty, shades of yellow and cream. Hope it brings another bereft mother some comfort, as it did us girls, creating it.

Clears her throat, neither of us look up at her. Edward turns the page. I continue my task, stop and point at the chair sitting in front of us. She sits, pushing the folded agreement towards me.

I nod my head towards him: "Edward is now head of The Firm Isabella, please give the document to him". Just like I'm closing on a property. No emotion; all business.

Hear her brain rattle around, processing this new information. Changing of the Guard. Didn't expect _that_.

Edward marks his page, closes the book and places it on his lap, still wearing the black jeans he did when we went for our drive. Finally looks up towards her, takes the paper out of her hands so swiftly she never realizes it until she looks at her empty fingers. _Forgot how fast he is, did you Bella? Let me tell you sister, there's so much to him you never bothered to find out. That's just the tip of the iceberg._

I continue to crochet, I'm nearly finished; watch as he scans the document, catch the nearly imperceptible nod of his head as he finds it to his satisfaction. Folds it back up, slides it into his worn and loved first edition copy of _Tom Sawyer_.

_It's done Fia; she didn't make any changes. I'm going to my office to transfer the funds. _

_Good. Thank you Eddie._

_You're welcome sweetheart. I love you angel._

_I love you too my boychik._

She sits there, knowing we're talking to each other, but about what, she has no idea.

Stands up, pushes up the sleeves of his black hoody that covers his gray tee shirt. Yeah, I bought those because _you know who_ wears that gear and I knew Eddie would look so hot in it. And he does.

"Thank you Miss Swan."

Turns and looks down at me. He's never made eye contact with her at all during the entire transaction.

"Sofia, please come into my office when you're finished."

"Yes Edward".

And with that, he walks across the porch, opens the front door and out of Isabella Swan's life forever.

##

**BPOV**

That's _it_? Grabs the paper, looks at it and _leaves_?

After all he put me through? When he left for all those months, leaving me a catatonic mess; then saving his stupid vampire ass in Italy when he tried to kill himself?

When I saved the whole bunch of them against the Italians? When I was dying having Nessie?

That's _it_? Walks into the house and doesn't even _look_ at me?

After all I've done for this fucking family what do I get?

A used Hummer, plastic bags of nice clothes and some money, that's it. Not even a handshake, or an acknowledgment of what I meant to him.

If I really ever meant anything to him at all...

##

**SPOV**

_There. Finished. _

Snip off the excess yarn with my teeth, fold the blanket and set it on the table next to her chair. I can sense her looking at our handiwork, that blanket that we girls made with love and longing for what all of us yearn to give our husbands, but never will.

Finally look up at her; Bella looks like she's sitting outside the principal's office, waiting to be told she's been suspended for smoking in the girl's room.

Tilt my head to the left a bit; I can hear Nessie laughing with Seth, Jasper and Emmett as they play Go Fish with her. Esme and Alice are discussing table settings and floral arrangements and Carlisle and Edward are reviewing costs for renovating the Lake Como villa. Rosalie is off hunting out near the coast, didn't want to be anywhere near the house when Bella arrived.

Pat the empty seat next to me. We need to have a little chat of the Come to Jesus variety.

She hesitates for the briefest of seconds, then slides over and sets herself _next_ to me, but not _near_ me; what she thinks I'm going to kill her? I had had plenty of opportunities before, so why now? We got what we wanted.

Study her as she sits, wondering what I'm thinking. Just waiting for her to open her mouth. I never started the negotiations. _Ever_.

"That's a pretty blanket. Did you make it?"

"Yes; actually, we all did, us girls."

"Is it for Nessie?"

"No, for someone we'll never meet. But we hope it brings them some small measure of comfort."

"Comfort? For what?"

"For the loss of a baby Bella."

She looks up at me, still not understanding what this entire charade was about.

"Bella, I imagine you must hate me, and if I were in your position, I probably would feel the same way as well."

She squirms a bit, uncomfortable about being found out. Can't blame her, really.

"Well, uh, you know, I just wish I knew what this was all _about_, what the deal is with you and uh, _him_." Can't even say his name now. How sad.

Peek at her vibrations again, trying to get a read on her mind; all I can see are those muddled thoughts, trapped in that Tapioca pudding: Confusion, despair, hurt. _Lots_ of hurt; and if Alice is correct, there's more to come. She doesn't know that Jacob is getting ready to cut her loose soon if she doesn't get her act together.

"Bella, look at me" I command her, soothingly, like Kaa the Python did in _A Jungle Book._ Hypnotize her somewhat. Lull her into listening to me.

She's completely mine now. Focused on my eyes, my voice. So comforting, my voice: _Just like Edward's as he murmurs to me when he bites down on the back of my neck before taking me from behind; like he did at your wedding, you didn't know about that did you sweetie? When he said he was escorting me to Baby, told you I had to catch the jet somewhere. Instead we went up to our room and he rode me like a stallion, made me cum three times he was magnificent, I had to bite his hand to keep the guests from hearing my screams. Oh God I love when he does that, takes control, shows me who the man is..._

"Bella, do you recall what Edward said to you that day in the school cafeteria?" _I_ sure do. I was in the office, under the false pretext of a family camping trip to get them all out of school the next week; we'd seen the weather forecast, knew it would be sunny and warm, needed to hole up at home. Heard every word of their exchange while trying not to jump over the battered counter at that obese woman who had had those vile thoughts about my Edward the day he found Bella. _Disgusting_, she could be his mother. How her voice _grated_ at me, asking me all those probing questions. _Nosy bitch_.

"Uh, something about him not being a superhero, but really the, uh _bad guy"_ she nearly whispers her response; I think that Tapioca pudding is beginning to thin out in there.

"Yes. Exactly. He was giving you a warning Bella. Giving you a chance _out_."

"Out of what?"

"Why, out of getting _involved _with him Bella. Out of getting involved in things that you couldn't possibly comprehend." He's a _monster_ honey, but he can still be a _gentleman_ as well.

Staring at me, I can understand why he found her so alluring; I know how sweet her blood smelled; we'd discussed my taking a nip or two at her, while she slept in that small bed of hers at Charlie's, while we two sat there, watching her.

Or the time he sat as still as a statue in that wicker rocker of hers, while I rode him, that was so _incredibly _erotic, not making any noise while she slept not ten feet away from us. Oh _Jesus_, he came so hard that night, I hurt for days afterward, I swear; _that_ wasn't making love, that was just animalistic fucking. And we got away with it; we were so smug afterwards. Emmett and Rosalie were jealous.

"He was?"

"Yes Bella. Because we knew where this might lead to, but we were prepared for that possibility."

"Possibility of what?" Good lord, she really _doesn't_ get it, does she. Think Bella: Your perfect, virginal Uterus,_ that_ possibility.

Time to change tack. See if I can make this easier for her to understand.

"Bella, do you recall what you said to him that day as well?"

Eyes light up at that question; _ah_, we're on the right track now.

"His mood swings? Gave me whiplash? That?"

"Yes, Bella, _exactly_. His _mood swings_." Let that hover in the ether, hoping it thins out some more pudding in her brain.

"Yeah, well, what about them? That drove me nuts, ya know? That's why I hooked back up with Jake". Hooked _back up_ with him? _Well_, this is something I wasn't aware of. I'd always wondered if she led Jacob on while we were away in New York. _Hmm_, I know they're all hearing this, wonder what _Charlie_ would think of this. Bet he'd be pissed. I would be, if she were my daughter.

"_Umm_, that's true, he can be moody." _Sorry baby had to say it._

_I know Fia, just get to the point; I need to speak to you here in my office._

_Keep your shirt on Mr. Masen we're almost there._

_A stallion huh? Nice imagery, are you my little pony? _

_Stop it Edward. I'm working here._

_Continue angel. I'll wait._

Thank God Carlisle and Esme didn't hear _that_ exchange.

"I mean, he'd go off somewhere and fucking _sulk_ for days, and then he'd come back and act like he was, well, _normal_, and then he'd go the _other_ way and sit at that piano of his and play for hours on end. And if he weren't planted on that piano bench, then he'd be after me to, well, uh, _fuck_ him or give him a blowjob, which is just so _gross_. What the hell is his problem? Oh, and then he'd dump Nessie on me while he was acting that way."

_"Dump Nessie_ on you. I'm so sorry Bella, did having a child interfere with your _busy_ social calendar? I bet your little buddy Mike Newton would have _loved_ to be a part of your social life, he sure wanted to when he was _alive_."

Her eyes resemble the ones on that deer I hit last month on 27, over by the turnoff to the boat landing: Surprised and bewildered.

"_Yes_ Bella. I killed him. And Edward and Emmett were with me. Screamed like a bloody _rabbit_ before he gave up."

I've gone from Kaa to Sher Khan, hypnotic snake to bloodthirsty tiger.

##

She has absolutely no idea _the hell_ the two of us, _especially_ Edward, has endured since that February day in 1917, when the cycle began. She will now.

"Bella, do you know _why_ Edward does that, 'sulks' as you so eloquently put it?" Really stare at her now, daring her to look away. I will not have my husband spoken about in such a rude manner.

"Because he's crazy? Because he's a psycho?" My _God_ Bella, have some compassion. The man is ill. This must be Renee's doing, Charlie would _never_ tolerate this lack of breeding.

"_No_ Bella. He's _not_ crazy and he's certainly _not_ a psycho. At least not in our world; there are far worse than he in _your _former world."

"Then what the hell is his problem Sofia? He could be so nice and then be such a _douche bag_."

I hear Eddie punch a hole through the desk, followed by Carlisle's 'Son, don't let her get to you, Missy will take care of her, you know that, calm down'. Edward's anger rolls off him towards the porch; the house has gone _completely_ silent, but Bella doesn't notice. I'm not surprised; she's so immature and wrapped up in her own misery that it never registers with her, how she's insulted him, insulted _us_ with her words.

_Jesus Christ_, I should have just killed this foolish girl when I had the chance. Fucking Jacob, had to be in the house, had to be in that room. I would have let her _die_ there on that table; that was the plan. Eventually.

Draw myself up, making myself look taller than I am, loom over her a bit, let her see the anger bubbling there behind my eyes. Want her to hear me as I tell her just 'what his problem' is.

"Bella. Look at me, _listen_ to me." All ears now, she can't tear herself away from my eyes, from my pull. I make Kaa look like a fucking _amateur_.

"Bella, Edward is _Bipolar_. Type One Bipolar with rapid cycling, to be precise. And he has been, since 1917."

Nothing. No reaction at all. What the _hell?_ Is she a _dunce_? Is she _retarded_?

"Bella? Did you hear me? _Answer _me." Edward starts up from his chair, Carlisle pulls him back down. I'm starting to stand up now as well in my anger.

"He's _not crazy_ Isabella. He has a sickness that he can't control. _He's not mad_." If I could cry I would, I'm so upset with her non-reaction reaction. What the _fuck_ girl, say something, _anything_. My darling boy, he can't help the way he is, I love him so despite it, it's a part of him, always will be.

"Oh my _God_ Sofia. I had no idea" she finally spits out. Looks up at me in absolute confusion. "Can't he _take_ something for it? Some medication or something?"

I hear Jasper and Emmett hold back their laughter at her response; listen as Jasper explains to Seth what she just said; Seth's "What the _hell_ is her problem?" reply. Esme and Alice are standing stock-still in the dining room. Charlie has Nessie out back now, teaching her how to throw a soft ball; keeps on tossing that ball back and forth to her, keeping her away from the threatening carnage on the porch.

Carlisle and Edward don't respond at all; they're waiting for me.

"Bella honey, he's _dead_. It's not like he can take Lithium or another medication. Thankfully he's not a ultra-ultra rapid cycler, that would be _much_ harder on him."

"Huh. Well, so_ that's_ why he's the way he is. The way he was around me then?"

"Yes Bella. He's had this for a very long time. We manage it the best we can. All of us."

_Especially you my angel; you've always protected me. _

_I made a promise Edward. One I will never break._

_I know angel, I know. Please kill her or I will._

_We're almost finished here Edward. Hold on my love. _

Bella looks over at me. I've sat back down, she never saw me move at all. I'm just so much quicker than her.

"Sofia?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I can't believe I put up with that for as long as I did. Honestly, if I'd known that back in school, I'd..."

You fucking bitch.

"You'd have done _what_ Bella? _Broken up_ with him because it would've been too much for you to deal with? Is _that_ it? Or would it have been an _inconvenience_ for you, is that it?"

"No no no, its just that I got tired of dealing with it, you know, after a year or two..." trails off.

"You 'dealt with this', as you put it, for eighteen measly _months_. I've been 'dealing' with it for nearly a fucking _century_ Bella; don't cry to me, you have _no idea_ what we've been through. And I'm going to cut to the chase Bella. Do you know why he picked you?"

"_Picked_ me? Huh?"

I pick up the photo album I gave him for his birthday, the one with the pictures of us from 1918 to now. We're all in there, except her.

"Sit next to me girl," I command her. She hesitates then scoots her sorry ass over to sit right next to me.

I open the album, to the picture of Carlisle, Edward and myself in Central Park, the week before the argument that led us to flee our maker. Our father.

Our savior.

"This is Edward and I with Daddy, right before the two of us left for Europe. We were married shortly thereafter, in Venice. We lived in Europe for ten years, left when the Nazis started their rise to power." Flip the pages, through Esme, Rosalie, Emmett then Jasper and Alice. Finally we come to the picture I'd struggled with placing in his birthday album.

Sebastian.

"_Awww_, what a cute baby! Whose is it? Somebody you know?" she coos.

Gaze down at our little boy, so much promise, gone in the blink of an eye. We held him as long as we could, until Esme took him from my arms, as Edward and Emmett held me down, trying to keep me from following him to his grave, to be with my baby, to beg his forgiveness for not being able to keep him alive.

"This was our son, Sebastian."

"Your _son_?" She's incredulous. "What? _How?_ I thought we couldn't..." her voice trails off.

Our Sebastian. Such sweet cheeks, those pursed lips. Those beautiful blue eyes, bronze hair. The best of both of us, lost forever.

"Who knows Bella? All we know is that it happened, and we were thrilled; the whole family was. He represented _hope_ to us, that we weren't the monsters we knew we were, that we could create something pure and holy and precious."

"He died?"

"Yes Bella. At birth, he was a still born." _My sweet baby..._

"What happened?"

I shrug my shoulders. What can I say?

"I don't know Bella. But his death sent us both into a tailspin." Tear my eyes from Sebastian's photo, up to hers.

"You remember how Edward tried to kill himself in Italy, the sunlight?"

"Well, yeah, I stopped him, didn't I?"

"Yes, and thank you for that. Bella, I blamed myself for Sebastian's death, felt I let Edward down, that I failed him."

The realization hits her like a brick. The Tapioca is nearly drained.

"Oh my God, you didn't? You tried?...."

"Yes Bella. I did. Just like Edward."

"But what? Who?"

"_Emmett._ Emmett found my note, knew where I was headed. He stopped me just as the sun was rising. Brought me home." Edward was under the veil for nine months after Sebastian's death, we thought he'd never recover. That was the start of my tour of the world's vampire shrinks. "And that's why Edward tried to kill himself too Bella. Not for you, for _me_, he thought he'd failed _me_."

She's speechless. There's a first.

"Bella, do you understand why we sought you out now?"

No response.

"Bella, we wanted _a baby_, more than anything in the world. We couldn't have one of our own, so we figured, why not the next best thing? And that's where you came in."

"_Noooo_. No fucking way. No... you, he, did this to me for a, a _baby_?"

"Yes Bella, for a baby. He _never _loved you Bella. You were a means to an end for us."

"You ruined _my life_, you and him and, and the _rest of you_. Why _me_?" she's moaning now, realizing how damned she is.

"You were a virgin, your blood sang to him, and we knew you were pliable, would be easily charmed by him." And hot to trot too. We didn't count on Jacob though, that changed things considerably.

Cradles her head in her hands, wishing she could cry. Jacob will be here soon; I have to wrap this up. One thing left to do.

Rubbing her back with my left hand, try to soothe her. She makes no attempt to bat my hand away.

"Bella, would you like to talk to Charlie? He's here you know."

Her muffled voice catches, chokes. "He is?"

_Edward, please send Charlie out here, would you?_

The front door opens, the hallway light silhouetting Charlie's form. Bella lifts her head to look at her father. Charlie stops and looks from myself to his daughter.

"_Charlie_. Oh daddy I'm so glad to see you," she cries as she rises to hug him.

And then stops in her tracks.

When she sees his eyes; the irises rimmed in red.

"Hello Bella."

My surprise from Edward, the one he kept hidden in his office.

Charlie.

My fishing buddy for eternity.

##

**EPOV**

Once the shock of seeing Charlie had become one of us wore off, the two of them strolled off into the forest to talk. Charlie never told us what they spoke about, but when she and Jacob drove off in the Hummer, I got the feeling that she'd never see Charlie again.

I proposed to Sofia in front of the entire family, out on the granite slab. It seemed appropriate, since that's where we started over, that night we dug for Night Crawlers. Where we made love again, the way we should; not the animal-like fuckfest that had been our lives for that cycle.

The night I realized how close I was to losing her, even though she loved me still. How she missed her green-eyed boy, knowing he still lived there, within Mr. Wonderful: My manic _doppelganger._

She told me later that she probably never would have gone through with it, but that she felt that was the only course of action she had left; to shock me into cycling out of my manic phase, the longest one we'd endured.

She was right, again.

##

I got down on one knee, just like on the Rialto Bridge that night in Venice nearly ninety years ago. Told her again how much her love meant to me, how her faith in me allowed me to realize my potential to her and the family; how her love for Nessie was my main source of joy, seeing them together. And how I would be honored for her to consent to becoming Mrs. Edward _Cullen_.

She bit her lip and gently bounced on the balls of her feet as I opened the box containing my mother's engagement ring: Six carats of red diamond, the rarest of all, in a platinum setting, with smaller white and blue diamonds surrounding it. Her gasp was all I needed, as I slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her left hand.

Gazed up at those cornflower blue eyes, held my breath.

"_Yes_ Edward. Yes. I will marry you. _Again_."

As we kissed, Embry and Quill set off the fireworks over the forest, shooting into the night sky, illuminating us with their brilliance.

Out on the rez, the rest of the pack set off bonfires on the cliffs overlooking the sea, celebrating with us, our shared fortunes.

As Jacob ate Ramen noodles, while he and Bella stared at each other over their stained and broken kitchen table.

Saying nothing.

##

**A/N: While reading the **_**Twilight **_**books, I was struck by how sad and angry Edward was, and that his moodiness might be something more than just the mentality of an eternally 17-year old boy who's been robbed of his future, in becoming the man he could be, by forces he had no control over. I'd be angry and hurt too.**

**I looked back to my Psychiatric nursing training, and have written Edward to be Bipolar I, with rapid cycling. Essentially, he has at least four manic and/or depressive episodes a year. His journey up to Denali in Midnight Sun while he sat in the snow bank brooding over his attraction to Bella was, to me at least, the catalyst for this diagnosis – Bipolar I usually manifests itself initially in the form of a depressive cycle, usually in the late teens; plus the fact that he could be incredibly bright and artistic (his medical training, incredible piano/musical skills) guided me to this idea as well. I've also touched on the more sexual side of mania, in the guise of Mr. Wonderful, who was Edward's doppleganger during those cycles.**

**Sofia's comment about Edward and Sam Clemens having a lot in common is true: Sam Clemens was the given name of Mark Twain, author of **_**Tom Sawyer**_**. Samuel Clemens was also Bipolar, as was/are Beethoven, Lord Byron, Kurt Cobain, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Sylvia Plath, Axel Rose and Pete Wentz.**

**A while back I read an interview with Rob Pattinson, discussing his approach to portraying Edward; he said that he felt that Edward was Bipolar as well. And I'm not about to argue with the man who brought Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to the screen.**

**As well as to my Crackberry.**

**Next chapter in about two weeks: The Real Wedding, The Honeymoon, Moving Day and more.**

**We're almost there kids. Keep your hands inside the ride at all times. I'll think of you while I'm breathing underwater with sea turtles and Manta Rays...**


	21. Major Consumptives

**Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**##**

**EPOV**

"Remember our tub in Chicago Fia?"

We're in that massive tub of ours, lazily soaking and listening to Debussy's Pelleas et Melisade._ Je Ne Pourrai Plus Sortir _wafts through the room, lit by Jasmine and Sandalwood scented candles; those thick ones that last for ages she has imported from France.

No fooling around, just being. Eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of the warm water on our marble skin, not breathing. Just being.

We'd made love, slowly and sweetly, no biting, scratching or cussing, with pillows stuffed under her hips as she wrapped her legs around my waist, our favorite position; just like the night when we'd returned from the granite slab after she accepted my proposal and kissed me while our family clapped and smiled and hugged us, so excited that we'd both made it through what eventually became referred to as "The Incident" relatively unscathed.

We'll never do_ that_ again. We learned our lesson; we're not thick.

Am I a monster _and_ a gentleman, as Sofia has mentioned?

Yes.

And is _she_ a monster _and_ a lady as well?

Of course she is; I wouldn't have her any other way.

Can we be careless with humans' emotions?

Yes.

You have to realize that we're brilliantly dangerous but not _stupid_.

We leave that to humans.

They have _plenty_ of that to spare.

Just ask Bella and Jake.

Besides, nobody asked you to _like_ us.

We're both happy the way we are: Monstrous and selfish.

And so crazy in love, it's sickening.

##

"Well, do you, Fia? Remember that tub?" I ask her again; she's so relaxed I'd thought she'd vanished deep into another one of her trances.

Opens her eyes, turns and looks up at me, from where she reclines against my chest. Smiles, purrs softly. Stretches out her left arm from under the tepid water, admiring her new engagement ring as she turns her hand to and fro, watching how the candles send shimmers of light around the room from the diamonds and sapphires now adorning her left ring finger.

Despite her initial hostility towards Sofia, Mother would be so proud of her now. She was coming around to accepting Sofia by that autumn anyway; I'd already told Mother and Father that I wasn't going off to university without Sofia as my _wife_. _That_ was an interesting conversation with them, as I recall. I didn't back down either; stood my ground. "Look, either she comes with me, or I don't go. _Period_. And I'm marrying her, you can't stop us; I have my money, we'll go abroad if you try. That's final."

My father was _incredibly_ incensed with our deepening relationship, which I found ironic, considering it was _his_ idea to bring her into our lives, for _me_. What did he expect, that I'd sleep with her once, and then _discard_ her? I found that very thought repugnant: I _loved_ Sofia, she was the only person I knew who understood me, tolerated my mood swings, and helped me through them. Mother would just shake her head as she swept past me out the front door to the waiting car, on her way to yet another one of her charity outings, advising me "_Please_ Edward, snap out of this moodiness dear, it's become tiresome to Mother."

She had all the time in the world to help other children, but not the one who needed her help the most.

They had both figured out we were sleeping together by then anyway. I didn't go back to the mansion for _a week_ after my seventeenth birthday; I'd started moving more of my clothes and belongings into her flat afterwards. As far as I was concerned, we _were_ married, in everything but name.

And I was the only person who knew _her_ past, _her_ secrets. And I didn't care. They made her the strong woman she was then. And still is today.

Sofia was so proud of me that day when I stood up to my parents. Thankfully the stress didn't start the cycle again. I'd just come out of my first manic cycle, which was two weeks of hell; that's when we realized that something was seriously amiss with my brain, but didn't know what or _why_ it was happening. But she didn't flee; she stood by me and helped me through it, even though she was nearly as bewildered as I was by my behavior.

"Oh, _do I _remember that tub. You know what I remember the most? How _small_ it was. How you had to bend your knees to fit in it, and we were _still_ cramped for space. But we made do, didn't we Eddie?"

I can read her thoughts; see how she's remembering how we managed to fit the two of us in that claw-foot tub, in the black and white tiled bathroom in her Lincoln Park flat. We fit in this one the same way, except now you could float a small flotilla in it; in _that_ tub, the only thing that could float in the bathwater was a bar of Pears soap.

"Why do you ask Eddie? What are you up to? Or is this just another stroll down memory lane?" Narrows her eyes, _she's_ not stupid. She knows I'm up to something.

"Just wondering, Kitten. That's all."

"Liar liar pants on fire." Sticks her tongue out at me, then licks her lips, narrows her eyes while raising her eyebrows. I roll my eyes and groan, since that's set Caesar stirring again.

"Don't start with me Kitten. I have a busy day ahead of me. Have to get you girls to SeaTac. Check on the guys working on the cottage, finalize the new Bosendorfer purchase; take Nessie shoe shopping up to Seattle after we drop you off. Daddy - daughter day." Smile to myself at that last thought; I love being with Nessie, watching her grow and discovering the world around her, remembering how it felt to do the same. Wishing that Sebastian could have done that as well...

I'll even take her to McDonald's and swallow back the bile as I watch her eat one of those horrid kiddie meals, the ones with the cheap trinkets made by slave labor in China.

The same labor that paid for our jet.

##

Later Carlisle and I are taking Charlie out hunting for Elk, show him the ropes; he picked up on deer easily. Knowing how to hunt in the first place has been helpful. And he's gone through his transition quite well; his self-control is impressive. Now we know where Bella's came from. He should be able to go back to work next week; his contacts aren't disintegrating like _hers_ did.

"Well then, I'm getting dressed. I feel like a raisin, we've been in here four hours already." Fia stretches and rises from where she's been laying against me. Take in her backside, still as perfect as the first day I saw her in her birthday suit, with those two dimples on either side of her spine, just above her tight round ass. Which stirs Caesar even _more_: _Down boy, not now._

I don't move: I'm a statue. _Think of other things Cullen: The market. Laundry. Vacuuming. Installing WiFi in the office. That stupid MST3K movie that Fia and Emmett love to watch: Cave Dwellers. Open-heart surgery. The Harley. Oh shit that wasn't smart, now I'm remembering that little side trip we took in Montana on the way back from Wisconsin. And so is your buddy down below. _

"Edward, tell Caesar that he can become reacquainted with Cleo when I get back from Paris. We'll only be gone a few days. I know he's all twitchy again, I can sense it." She's wrapped up in her robe now, slides past the tub into our bedroom; doesn't look down towards me. Hear her open the door to the closet, she starts tossing shoes and clothes out onto our bed, onto her chair. "Go take a hot shower honey. I know you need to, go ahead. Like I've never done that when _you_ were gone for a while." She's packing her bag, only taking one this trip. They'll be gone four days; she's already had one fitting with the designer up in Seattle and she's blocking me from knowing either who they are, or what her gown looks like. Alice won't budge either; neither will Rosalie or Esme. It's like the four of them are a couture black ops squad.

"Ah, _sure,_ I'll go do that" I gulp. Sometimes I feel like I'm human again. For someone who is for all intents and purposes dead, my _libido_ sure isn't; if anything, it's_ amplified_, and I'm not in a manic phase now. Then it's _worse; _it seems I want it _all the time_. Fia's handled it incredibly well, but that last cycle nearly did her in. I really treated her like crap, and I hate that, it's not the real me, the one who loves and respects her; who would never regard her as a sex toy or, well, a _whore_.

Which starts the anxiety, wondering if I'm cycling back into Mr. Wonderful again. _Shit. Not now._

"Edward, you're _not_ cycling. I can sense when you're about to, and you smell like Cinnamon honey. Don't fret." Pokes her head around the door and smiles at me. Throws me a kiss _and_ a bottle of lotion for the shower.

Blow out my breath; didn't realize I was holding it. Open the drain, get out of the tub, hit the shower, lotion in hand, to take care of business and then get on with my day.

We have two weeks until the wedding. Lots to do.

##

**SPOV**

I _love_ Paris. Especially when it's just us girls there. And this trip will be _extra_ fun, since I'm getting my wedding gown. I showed Alice what I wanted, and she made that 'squee' sound we do that drives the guys nuts; they don't understand that part of being female is being, well, _silly_ sometimes.

Alice emailed the photo of the gown I want over to my favorite couture house a few weeks ago; we have an appointment there tomorrow afternoon with Nicolas for my final fitting – they already had my measurements from that last time they created this dress for me, its not like my weight fluctuated over the past fifty years. Edward will be so taken aback when he sees it; I hope he likes it.

Ah hell, he's gonna _love_ it; Alice already told me he will.

And afterwards, Rosie and Ali and I are going shopping for lingerie.

With our cell phones.

##

He's so nervous about cycling again, and I can't blame him. Especially with the stress of the wedding coming up, and his responsibilities with running The Firm, helping Charlie through his transition and overseeing the cottage renovations.

It'd be a lot for someone who_ isn't_ Bipolar.

But I'm confident he'll be fine for a while. He still smells strongly of Cinnamon, so I know he's in good shape.

Carlisle and I were doing research on scents and brain disorders when I found information on _Beagles_ of all things being about to sense when a human was about to have an Epileptic seizure. I was so impressed by that, how one creature could sense how another, of an entirely different species, was about to have some profound physical change. I showed it to Eddie, and he was impressed as well. _Huh Kitten, maybe this is similar to how you can tell when I'm about to cycle. But you're much cuter than a Beagle and you don't shed nearly as much._

I rolled my eyes at him, gave him a smooch. He laughed and kissed me back, then proceeded to kick my butt at chess. _Again_.

When he tells me that the scent of my quim reminds him of strawberries and cream, I know Mr. Wonderful is returning.

When he doesn't say anything _at all_ about the scent of my quim, I know the veil is about to descend.

And I really can't tell you which one is worse.

##

**EMMETTPOV**

I drove Rosie, Jasper and Ali to SeaTac in the Jeep. Carlisle took Esme and Nessie in his Mercedes. Wardo drove Missy in the new Lexus: The Cullen Family Caravan, rolling through Forks on our way up to Seattle. The four of us laughed our assesoffat the humans as we went through the center of town, watching them as they gaped at us like a bunch of jacktard windowlickers.

Too bad Charlie missed this show today; he would have _loved_ it, seeing all those idiots who gave him so much shit behind his back when he was human, like he didn't know it; staring at us, jealous and scared shitless of us at the same time. Hell, he's still going to be the fucking town's _police chief_; he didn't get that job because he's a moron.

And Charlie's fitting right in with the family too; he's just too cool. Now I have someone else to watch football with, other than Missy. At least I won't have to explain nearly every play with him, like I do with her. And maybe I can win some money off him; she _always_ takes me to the cleaners when we bet, _especially_ the Packers Bears games. _Jesus_, her and her Wisconsin teams, her love for them is ridiculous. Wardo never misses a chance to tease her about that, _especially _when the Bears or the Cubbies win; she gets all flustered but is still a good sport about it.

Passing through Port Angeles, I glance over at Rosalie, sitting there like a fucking Barbie doll, blonde with her make up just _perfect_. She's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Lucky for me she found me that day back in the thirties; I still can't believe she's mine forever.

"Rosie, you can buy whatever fancy French underwear you want baby, just leave the panties in Paris. No sense buying what doesn't stay on anyway."

Which gets a _major_ laugh outta Jasper. I know my bro is thinking the exact same thing about Alice. And I wouldn't be surprised if Wardo was too about Missy.

Rosie punches my right arm at that one. _Hard._ My baby can pack a wallop.

Wait until Wardo sees what Jazz and I have planned for his stag party up in Vancouver; gonna make up for the last one that fucking Bella put the kibosh on. Sofia was so pissed about that: "What the _fuck_ is wrong with going to a peeler bar for your stag party? Isn't that in the contract somewhere? Is she a moron or something? No strippers? _Jesus_..." This morning just before we left, Missy pulled me aside in the garage and poked my chest with her right index finger to make her point: "Emmett, take Edward up to Vancouver for his stag party; they have the _best_ strippers in the world there, take him to Brandi's. Because if you don't, _I will_." When she whispered her idea to me for Wardo's night it nearly gave me a woody, it was so freakin' _hot._

We'd already had something in the works along those lines, and I know he's gonna fucking _love_ it. Got the VIP room that's only for the _really _high rollers set aside already for us; big surprise waiting for him there...

Missy asked Rosie to be her Maid of Honor. Last time we got hitched, Missy was hers. Alice will probably be the next. Rosie and I tend to get remarried every five years or so. I don't mind. Gives us that many more wedding nights, which doesn't suck.

Wardo asked me to be his best man, which I was happy to do. We've been through a lot together, especially these past two years. Seth is standing in as well, which _I know_ is pissing off Jake.

_Fuck him_. I never liked that whiny ass dog anyway. Always moping about the house, stinking up the place, and all because of Bella. _Damn_ I'm glad she's history.

But Seth?

_Totally_ cool; doesn't smell like a wet dog, and rolls just like he's one of us.

Which come to think of it, he very nearly is. Too bad he's a shapeshifter; he'd make one _hell_ of a vampire.

##

**EPOV**

It's just the two of us in the Lexus, driving up to SeaTac; Nessie wanted to drive up with Carlisle and Esme, which is fine, since I have a surprise for Sofia - her new AmEx Centurian card, replacing the one she has under _Sofia Masen_ for her to use in Paris for whatever she desires; hell, she can buy restaurant-size containers of _mayonnaise_ with it for all I care, just want to make the transition over to her being Sofia _Cullen_ that much more enjoyable for her. I know after 90 years of being Sofia Masen, she'll need some prodding. She's resisted becoming a Cullen for a number of reasons, none of which are worth going into, as far as you're concerned. Family business.

"Here's the printout of the shoes Nessie needs honey, and the ones for the wedding are at the top, they're the ones that are most important. And please don't take her to any toy stores, she has enough toys; books are fine, but no more toys, her room is a disaster as it is and, do you really need to take her to McDonald's, that's so unhealthy, and... _Edward_, are you listening to me?"

Cocks her head at me, gives me _The Look_; she knows I'm not. I'm miles away, thinking about the wedding, how beautiful she'll look, how excited I am to be marrying her again, with the whole family there. How close the cottage is to being completed, what my brothers are up to for my stag party: I picked up _Vancouver _and _strippers_ from Sofia when she and Emmett were having their little confab in the garage earlier.

What an awesome woman I have. This will be a _far more_ interesting stag party than hunting with the guys which I enjoy but please, strippers versus elk? You do the math...

"Uh, yeah Fia, shoes at the top are the most important, no toys, books are okay and maybe no McDeathburger. And _Vancouver_, something about strippers in Vancouver" I grin at her, I just cannot resist teasing her, love watching her mouth drop as her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Wha..how..oh _dammit_ Eddie, that's supposed to be a surprise from the boys to you. _Please_, honey, don't tell them you know, they'll be so disappointed, please Eddie" she pleads, grabbing my right arm to make her point. I look in the rearview and see Emmett shooting me a puzzled look. _What is up with them, did he figure it out? Ah crap. _I hear him think.

"I'll act surprised Kitten. And thank you, you know how much I enjoy that type of wholesome, quality entertainment, especially if _you're_ the one providing it."

When she pulls that Joanie Stubbs from _Deadwood_ outfit from the closet, the one with the top hat with the huge diamond buckle on it and prances around our bedroom that gets Caesar going every single time. The only thing better is when either Al Green or Mozart's _The Magic Flute_ is playing when we're rolling around the sheets. The Queen of the Night's aria reminds me of when the two of us attended a performance of it when I was sixteen, and she caught me staring at her breasts in that green dress, the one father bought her with the crystals on it that hugged her just right, left nothing to the imagination...I shift in my seat remembering what that did to me; how she saved me from my embarrassment when she glanced down at my trousers and saw my erection, and then took her stole, turned towards me and carelessly dropped in onto my lap while chattering away about how much she enjoyed the music, smiled at me, and _winked_. You can imagine what that memory is doing to me _now_.

It's going to be a _long_ four days.

**##**

**SPOV**

I'm so upset with myself that he figured out that the boys are taking him up to Vancouver for his stag party. Even Carlisle is going along with them, which is so unlike him; he'd outgrown that type of entertainment ages ago, literally.

"Don't worry Kitten, I won't tell them I know" he promises. And I know he won't but I'm still annoyed with myself. I should know better; he's able to cut through my block now, have to really watch my thoughts.

Pulls me to him with his right arm, steers the Lexus with his knees; again driving far too fast for my comfort, but I know better than to say anything.

"What are you digging for in your jacket Eddie?" I watch as he pulls something small and black out of the inner right pocket of his jacket, then takes his right arm back. Turns and smiles at me, huge smirk on that beautiful face of his.

"Here Fia. This is yours. Buy yourself whatever you like in Paris. You have to spend at least two hundred fifty grand a year on it, so have fun. And don't put your gown on this, put that on the account at the designers; this is just for your use."

Takes my right hand, places the black titanium card into my palm. I look down and cannot believe what I see.

A new Centurian AmEx card, with _Sofia Cullen_ embossed on the face. _Holy Mother of Consumer Spending._ I'm packing _major_ plastic, and my life is now _really_ fucking fantastic. Well fuck me five ways from Sunday he's really got things under control.

My first reaction is to be upset with him, argue about how I'm _not_ Sofia Cullen yet, this is credit fraud, but I look up at his face, happy and open with those emerald eyes so full of love; I just keep my trap shut. Besides, apparently the good people at AmEx don't think its credit fraud, otherwise they wouldn't have done this, opened an account with my new name. I have one under Sofia _Masen_, but I bet that's been closed by the man sitting to my left.

"Don't bother using the one under your name _now _Fia. You're correct, I closed that one this morning. Use this one. Happy early wedding present baby." Leans over and kisses my mouth, still open with amazement. Looks down at me again, puzzled by my reaction.

"Sofia, you're _not the boss_ anymore honey. Relax and enjoy yourself over there." _Christ act like you're happy about this Fia, not like I just killed a puppy in front of you. What is up with her anyway? She's a major consumptive; she could be the patron saint of Balenciaga and Prada..._ I hear him think.

I gulp and give him a huge smile. He's right. I'm retired, but I feel like I need a retirement job. Maybe teach knitting or something, I can still pass as human, more so than the rest of us. Sunny days would be a problem though maybe I can do something online...

"Oh _Eddie_, thank you honey, this is so, so..." I search for the right word, "_Unexpected_. Oh my God I am going to so have fun with this." Damn right I am. I'm going to buy so much lingerie and perfume and stuff for Nessie and get him some new clothes something from Prada, and maybe some new Porthault sheets for the cottage and a _fuckload_ of jewelry and diamonds and, and oh _my God_ I'm getting _wet_ I'm so damn excited, and I know he can smell me, he's shifting in his seat, I know what this is doing to _him_. Turn back towards him and _really_ kiss him, tongue and all, let him feel that stud.

This is better than the feeling I had when I closed Bella's Centurian account. _That_ was pure power, laughing when I saw the statement that had _one _purchase on it: Thirty dollars worth of gasoline. The attendant at the gas station had to help her use it, she couldn't swipe it through the mag strip reader the card was too thick_. Bloody human..._

Ruffles my hair with his hand, just grinning at me. "I have one request of you Kitten."

"What Eddie?"

"Leave the panties in Paris. The other girls are."

I giggle, can't help myself.

"Yes _sir._"

_That's my girl... _

##

Here's the real reason I was so upset with the new AmEx card: When I marry him again, I won't be Sofia _Masen_ anymore, much less Sofia _Kowalski_.

I'll be Sofia _Cullen_.

And it'll be like I never existed. Which is what that damn piece of black titanium reminded me of: I'll be just like Joanie Stubbs, sold into whoredom by her father.

All that money I brought with me, that rightfully should have been _Edward's_, if he had made it to twenty-one, which is the deal his father and I struck, way back in 1915? Which would have entitled him to become one of the wealthiest young men in the country, much less the _world_ at that time?

_Gone..._

It was all in my name, as long as I remained either a Kowalski or a Masen. Edward legally has no right to it; he's forever seventeen. Carlisle has no right to it either: _He's_ not a Masen. So that's why I was so upset: It was like my life was being extinguished, just like the flame on a candle, snuffed out in a heartbeat.

Except we have a bunch of our fortune stashed away, where Carlisle will _never _find it, doesn't even know it exists. We're not stupid, its one of the reasons the two of us left him back in 1920 – we didn't want him to know just how much we were worth, once we got married. Didn't want him taking advantage of us for the money. We really didn't trust him then, not like we do _now._

Which is where Charlie comes in.

Helps to have the law on your side.

##

**ALICEPOV**

I've been fairly quiet throughout this whole story, haven't I, which is unusual for me, I know.

But I have to tell you, Sofia looks just _exquisite_ in her Balenciaga gown; it's an exact copy of Edward's favorite, that red one; the gown that he won't let her loan out, he's so concerned it won't come back – it's truly a rare piece, I believe there are only six or so left in existence.

Except _this_ version is in blush pink, with the bow over the lower back portion reduced a bit, and the bodice is pulled in; really accentuates Missy's waist and her girls, which I know he loves. And she's kept that lace veil that she wore in 1920, in Venice, when she married him the first time; she'll be wearing that on the big day as well. Tried to get us to agree to let her wear her pink Chuck Taylor's, but Esme talked her out of it: "How will you waltz in those clodhoppers Missy? Honestly Sofia, you're the best dancer of all you girls, Edward would be so disappointed if you didn't wear something more special on your day."

And Sofia had to agree, albeit a bit sheepishly; she knew Esme was right. So we found her a pair of beautiful silk shoes with a Louis Fourteenth heel, with crystals and pearl beads on the instep. Hopefully Nessie will wear them at _her _wedding_._

She's planning on wearing the pearl drop earrings Edward gave her so long ago, paired with a simple pearl necklace that Esme is letting her borrow. We found her garter here in Paris as well; she can't wait for Edward to burrow himself under her skirts and pull it off her thigh with his teeth. I hope Seth or one of the other boys from the pack catch it, it would be nice to throw _them _a wedding some day, they've been so wonderful towards us, _especially_ Seth, Quill and Embry.

Nicholas was just amazed at how well the dress fit her, couldn't understand how she fit into a dress that was made for her over fifty years ago, but at least he had the good sense to keep his thoughts to himself; heaven knows he's making enough money on this dress, plus the gowns for Rosie, Esme and myself. All couture pieces, one of a kind.

Edward told Missy money was no object, and we took that to heart. This wedding will be _so_ much more classic and beautiful than the pretend one; we've even hired the Seattle Symphony Orchestra to perform. Carlisle wants to see Edward and Sofia dance to Strauss' _Waltz Number Two,_ just like they did in Venice, since he missed it.

And the guest list is mostly our kind; the only humans are the pack and Billy, plus Edward's contacts in LA, with their dates, and some of Missy's knitting friends from that Ravelry site she haunts. Some of them we're flying in from as far away as France, England, Cleveland, Detroit, Pennsylvania and one of the Carolinas. We're putting them up in a bed and breakfast in town that's renowned for their service.

This will be the best wedding _ever._

As long as Bella and Jake don't show up and ruin it.

##

**JACOBPOV**

"Hello Jacob."

I jump about twelve feet in the air; fucking Cullen, he's so damn stealthy, I never heard him or even _smelled_ him when he sidled up behind me in the frozen foods section, as I loaded up my cart with a bunch of those three for five dollar pizzas that taste like cardboard dipped in red melted crayons.

"What the hell do _you_ want Cullen?" I snap, my heart pounding, he still freaks me out.

Doesn't say a word, just looks at me with those cold amber eyes of his, glances down at my cart, sees the food there, the ice cream and cereal and steaks, all provided by his pay off money; what was left after we made the repairs to the house and I salted some away for myself, in an account Bella doesn't know about.

"Jacob, you are aware that Sofia and I are getting married next weekend, correct?" So fucking formal, like he's still in 1918 or something. Keeps that laser-point stare going, feels like he's drilling through my eyes, into the back of my brain.

Blink to stop the laser from penetrating any further, nod my head and gulp.

"Yeah, who doesn't; the whole freakin' towns yabbering about it; so what? Why should I care?" _Please_ just move away from me Cullen, get outta my sight. _Jesus_, where the hell is Bella, she'd give him a piece of her mind about now.

"There is some concern that there might be a, shall we say, _disruption_ of the festivities, which we'd like to avoid at all costs." Hey buddy speaka da English; I don't understand what the hell you're talkin' about.

"Huh?"

Watch as Cullen sets his mouth in a tight line; he's trying to keep his temper in check. I've heard when he lets loose it ain't pretty; ask Bella about what he did to her in the cottage that day when she caught him and Blondie Junior hugging, him kissing the top of her head like he was trying to suck her soul outta her.

"Jacob, I don't want Sofia's day ruined by either of you showing up and causing a scene. Is that plain enough?" Laser-eyes are _really_ drilling into me now; I can hear Bella a few aisles over, and from what I can make out, Blondie Junior is giving _her_ the same spiel. Great, tag-teaming us, bet they followed us in here. _Jesus Christ_ I just wanna get out of here, away from them.

"You don't have to worry about me Cullen, I wouldn't go anywhere _near _your little hoe-down. _Bella_, though..." Let that hang see if he takes the bait. I could use some more cash.

His eyes don't change, but now he gives me a tight smile, which is _really_ creepy.

"We were aware of that possibility Jacob, and I'd like to offer you a solution to avoid that from occurring, which, of course, would be in your best interests." In other words, he's making me an offer I can't refuse.

"How much?"

Looks up at the ceiling, shakes his head, that tight smile still in place. _God _he is one scary ass dude when he wants to be.

"Jacob Jacob Jacob. How thick do you think we are? Of course you want more money, that's a given. Let me ask _you_ what you think is a fair amount."

"Another quarter."

Doesn't answer me, I know he and Blondie Junior are yakking with each other; I wish I knew what they were saying.

"That would be fine Jacob. Sofia has also suggested a trip to Vegas might be in order for both of you as well. How's TheHotel sound? We'd provide your transportation and lodging of course, all other costs would be your responsibility."

_TheHotel_? Fuck me, that's rich. I figured they try to dump us out in the 'burbs somewhere.

"Yeah, sure."

Cullen's tight smile opens up a bit; I can see those razor sharp teeth just behind his lips. I'd hate to feel their bite.

"Thank you Jacob. You'll need to be at SeaTac on Friday morning; be sure you give yourself time to allow for traffic. Wouldn't want to _miss your flight."_

I catch your drift Cullen, believe me, we'll be there _plenty _early. Look over my shoulder, seeking out Bella, thought I heard her voice around the corner.

When I turn back around, Cullen's gone.

Just like a ghost.

_Damn..._

_##_

**VANCOUVER BC – FIVE DAYS LATER/EPOV**

The boys and Carlisle brought me up here to Brandi's. The entertainment is more than adequate; it's fucking _impressive_. The girls here are amazing, especially their pole dancing skills.

I've lost track of how much we've spent in tips for the dancers; Jasper and Emmett made it clear to the management that we don't drink, _period_, and that we didn't want to be bothered by any of the employees attempting to sell us anything other than lap dances, but that we'd more than make up for it with our tips.

The best part of the night so far has been watching Dad's face as he was on the receiving end of his first ever lap dance; I whispered the thoughts rolling through his head to my brothers, who could barely contain themselves; Emmett was literally on the floor at one point, he was laughing so hard. We made sure we tipped his dancer _very well_ for her efforts.

"Mr. Cullen?"

It's the manager. Four heads shoot around. He startles at how fast we moved; have to remember where we're at, keep our tics and movements more human-like.

"Which one?" Jasper asks, like he doesn't have a clue. I know they've planned something for me.

"Uh, _Edward_?" the manager squeaks out.

"That's him, he's the groom" Emmett jerks his thumb at me, grinning. _Wardo, you have no idea what is waiting up there for you bro, you are going to jizz your pants._

Lovely Emmett. Thank you for that visual.

"We have a special room set aside for you sir, your brothers and father have arranged some entertainment especially for you, if you'd care to follow me, please?" The manager motions towards a spiral staircase, set to the left of the main stage.

"Enjoy yourself bro!" Jasper blurts out; he and Emmett are hanging all over each other. Carlisle doesn't say a word, just sits there next to them, arms crossed, looking like the Goddamed Cheshire Cat.

Up the stairs I climb, having absolutely no idea what awaits me. The manager shows me into a superbly appointed room, motions for me to seat myself on an overstuffed club chair, which sits by itself in the middle of the room, facing two backlit screens on either side of an empty stage that sits flush with the floor.

"Your entertainment will be here shortly sir, enjoy." The manager leaves, closing the door behind with a gentle _click_ as the lock catches.

Sit down, glancing around the room. I have no idea what's going to happen, but a part of me feels like my sixteen-year old self, the first time I caught a glimpse of Fia's breasts as they struggled against the green silk gown, the one with the crystals that caught the light and made her face even more beautiful; anxious and excited at the same time, and so afraid she'd catch me in the act.

The lights go out, with only the lighting behind the pair of screens remaining.

##

That's when I smell her: Honey and sunshine.

"You can look but no touching Edward, that's not allowed; if you do, the show's over. Now enjoy yourself _boychik_."

Spin around; she's nowhere to be seen. I _swear_ I just heard her whisper in my right ear. _What the hell?_

_Clair de Lune_ drifts from the speakers. I look back over at the stage.

_Oh my God_. There she is.

My angel.

My Kitten.

Silhouetted against the screen, Sofia stands in profile, holding two large fans constructed of Ostrich plumes, one behind and the other in front of her.

Twirling across the stage, back and forth in front of me in time to the music, my favorite piece by Debussy, my wife begins dancing, deftly moving the fans; allowing me only the briefest of glimpses of her body as she does. I can feel the air move across my face as the plumes swish through the ether as she approaches me, flirting, before flitting away, nimble as can be.

A Fan Dance: Her special surprise for my stag party; the surprise Emmett and Jasper were in on from the beginning.

I'm speechless. It's just incredibly beautiful and erotic at the same time. The implied is much more stimulating than the blatant. I follow her graceful movements with my eyes, not wanting this to end, this reminder of our past, this art form that's all but vanished, remembered only by a few, like ourselves.

This is the best gift she could have given me tonight – a part of our shared past.

One that only she'd know about, and knew that I'd love.

I am the luckiest boy on the face of the earth tonight, dead or alive.

##

**A/N: YouTube has a wonderful clip of Sally Rand performing a fan dance at the 1934 Chicago World's Fair, if you're interested in seeing the most famous fan dancer of the 20****th**** century. Dita Von Teese also performs an amazing fan dance, but her work is not available there. I just couldn't see Sofia giving Edward a hot, sweaty lap dance, even though I'm sure he'd enjoy it during one of his manic cycles; the Fan Dance seemed more his style. **

**I found several similarities between Sofia and Joanie Stubbs, the hooker/madam from **_**Deadwood**_** – both sold into whoredom by their fathers, both incredibly smart and determined to overcome the hand dealt them. Unlike Joanie, Sofia didn't find comfort in the arms of other women, like Joanie did (with Calamity Jane), but instead stuck with her green-eyed boy, who was her ticket out of The Life.**

**Thanks to the UU girls on Ravelry, who were lucky enough to be invited to the wedding; remember your manners, and watch out for that Garrett: Even though he's still with Kate, he does tend to have a roaming eye. Just don't let yourself get in a dark corner with him. He bites. **_**Hard.**_

**Oh! Maylin from Ravelry is selling hand-dyed yarn inspired by My Little Hobby. You can find it at her Etsy shop: ****Tricoterie****.**

**Next week: The Wedding and the Honeymoon. Lemons finally, it'll be worth the wait.**

**A big Dating Game Kiss to my beta, Regan. **_**MWAH!**_


	22. Eternity Is Just A Drop In The Ocean

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**Yes, this is the chapter I know you've been patiently waiting for: The Wedding. The Honeymoon will be Chapter 23 – didn't want to overload you with a massive epic chapter and watch as your eyes rolled back in your head from the lemony goodness, necessitating a call to the CUCC squad **_**STAT...**_

**Thanks to all my sisters on the UU board at Ravelry, who just might recognize themselves here, and Regan, #1 West Siiiiiide Soul Sista and mad texter.**

**## **

**ALICEPOV:**

"Hold _still _Edward."

Honestly, how does he expect me to get his tie done just right, if he keeps fidgeting about? It's bad enough I have to stand on the footstool to reach up high enough to do this for him; does he have to keep shifting his weight back and forth while I attempt to make him look perfect?

I _swear_ he's doing this on purpose, just to vex me.

"Alice, I look fine, that's enough."

"No, it's not _perfect_, just stand still, I'll just be another minute."

"That's what you said ten minutes ago. Come on, Charlie and Dad are waiting on me. Don't you have to see if Fia's ready?"

"She's been ready for the past hour; hopefully she hasn't mussed her hair yet. She's nearly as nervous as you are."

"I'm not nervous."

"Oh _baloney_, yes you are big brother."

"No, I'm_ not_. I'm excited and want to get this over with, get the party going. How does Fia look?"

I roll my eyes, and smile at him. He's _incredibly_ nervous; he keeps rubbing his hands together, lacing his fingers together and then clenching his fists. You'd think he'd never done this before, getting married. Frown and him, shake my head, teasing him.

"She looks like a _chimney sweep_ Edward, what do you think? She looks _amazing_ of course; she was in my hands. Rosie's too."

"I'm sure she does. Thank you Alice. For _everything_." Smiles down at me, as I put a final pat on his tie; then gives me a quick peck on my head.

He looks amazing as well. That blue shirt under the dove gray suit looks wonderful on him. The pearl cufflinks he wore in 1920 could be brand new he's taken such great care of them. Sofia will be speechless when she sees him.

I've had so much fun putting this wedding together for them; I love them both so much, just want them to be happy together, hopefully the next ninety years for them will be less stressful than the past ninety have been.

Sebastian's death really took it out of both of them, but Nessie has brought them both a ray of hope that I feared was extinguished by his passing.

It's a whole new beginning for them, one that they're not taking lightly.

##

When I enter the tent off to the side of the clearing by the granite slab, you'd swear that there were humans in there exclusively, the noise level and general buzz is nearly deafening.

Sofia is the center of attention, as she should be. Chattering away with Kate and Tanya; teasing Kate about when Garrett is going to make an honest woman of her, and telling Tanya that she'd be _more than happy_ to fix her up with Tarzan, if she thinks Tanya could tolerate the stench of Borscht that seems to emanate from his pores, which elicits groans and rolled eyes from Tanya, who then asks if Charlie is seeing anyone and how he's adapting to being one of us.

_Bingo._

Missy's online knitting friends stand off to one side, intrigued and a bit nervous, seemingly unsure of where they fit into the whole plan. They're all human, and I know that at least _one_ of them has been checking out Jasper, which doesn't bother me in the least; I know whom he'll be with after the wedding. Plus there's a few that have been scoping out Emmett as well, much to Rosalie's disgust. But they've been a hoot to meet, they love Sofia to death, plus it's been fun to finally put faces to their screen names, especially that one from Cleveland she's _constantly_ texting back and forth with, who writes that _girl porn_ stuff as well, and is her beta, whatever _that_ is, and the one from France that dyed that beautiful yarn for her.

"Ali, this is one of the times I wish we were human again" Sofia whispers to me, so low that her human friends can't hear her.

"Why?"

"Cause we'd have plates of chocolate and fruit and cheese and a whole lotta wine and champagne bottles open and being even _more_ girly and silly. Thank you _so_ much honey, you've really outdone yourself for us, I love you _tons_ Alice." Kisses my cheek, without mussing her lip gloss, thank God.

I'd blush if I could.

"You're more than welcome Missy, I love you bunches too. You should see Edward, he's more nervous than _you _are."

"Let me guess; he was doing that _hand thing_ wasn't he?"

"Yup."

"Heh, yeah, he's nervous. He'll be fine once we get things going."

Rosalie is putting the finishing touches on Sofia, placing her veil over her face with small clips that fade into her blond hair. Nessie is running around the tent, flitting from group to group, asking if she's pretty and isn't her mommy so pretty too and what's your name and where are you from do you have any kids?; the most excited person here; she'll walk down the aisle with Charlie, her best buddy after Edward, as a junior bridesmaid, paired with Seth, who has been so wonderful with her from the start.

Having Charlie around has made Nessie the happiest little girl in the world. Now she has all the people she loves together under one roof, at least until Charlie moves back into his house next week, once he goes back to work. But I'm not expecting that to last for long, not if I get my way.

Going to set him up with Tanya, see where that takes them.

##

**Carlisle POV**

I truly wish I could have been there with the two of them in Venice, back in 1920.

I know they didn't trust me then, and I can't say I blame them; Edward and I had fallen out over my wish to obtain sustenance exclusively from animals, not humans; Edward was struggling with that decision of mine. I knew that both he and Sofia found human blood more satisfying than animal blood, and that _she_, in particular, _loved_ the hunt: Finding some gullible human, usually a male, and flirting with them, stringing them along as Edward waited, unseen in the shadows, before they finished their victim off together. I was well aware of _why_ she did this, but I couldn't say I approved of it, not in the least. And as alluring as human blood was for Edward, he felt guilty about the _innocent_ lives they took, especially the victims of circumstance, the unknowing bystanders who just happened to be in the wrong spot at the wrong time, to satisfy their thirst.

Which is why when they left for Europe it didn't surprise me in the least; I understood _why_ they left, but that didn't make not knowing they had _married_, until they returned a decade later, any less upsetting. I'd married Esme by then, and found Rosalie for Edward, thinking that he and Sofia were no longer involved emotionally or physically: Little did I know.

But everything worked out for the best, as our family grew. The only dark spots were Sebastian's death and Edward and Sofia's psychiatric issues, which they've both dealt with as well as they can.

Which is why I'm standing here, next to my eldest son, wishing him and Missy all the best; I love them both so dearly and want only for them both to be happy and well. My son and daughter: My creations, my greatest sources of pride and joy.

Another grandchild would be wonderful, but I'm not pushing that idea; neither is Esme. We're blessed with Nessie, and _that_ episode caused enough tension over the past two years in the family; don't see the need to continue that trend.

But I sure would love a grandson to carry on the Cullen name.

##

**EPOV**

"You ready bro?" Emmett asks me.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be, I suppose."

Grinning at me, Emmett punches my arm. Seth stands next to him, looking great in that suit, even if the shirt collar is chafing him; he's not used to wearing clothes such as these, more comfortable in jeans and a tee shirt.

We're standing on the granite slab, waiting for Nessie and Charlie to make their way down the aisle, ahead of Rosalie and Sofia.

If my heart was still beating, it'd be going a mile a minute, I'm that excited to see her again. She's been incognito for the past two days; haven't seen her at all. And we haven't made love since the day she returned from Paris, which is _killing _me. Told me that it was bad luck or something, which I know is a joke, but _still_...

Everyone is seated, the sun is setting and the torches around the perimeter are lit; just like in Venice. I can hear Fia and the girls in the tent off to the side; they're hugging each other and Alice and Rosalie are giving her the final go-over. Apparently she meets their approval, since I see my sisters emerging from the tent, following Nessie as she skips towards Charlie, waiting for her with a huge smile on his face.

And so it begins, the next ninety years of our lives together.

When I see Carlisle begin to escort Sofia down the aisle, I catch my breath, just like I have so many times before. Hear Emmett's "_Damn_, Sis" and Seth's "_Whoa_" under their breath.

She's _exquisite_.

And that _dress_. It's a copy of my favorite Balenciaga, the red one: I _love_ it.

Except _this_ version is a pale blush pink, and _oh my God_ she's wearing the same veil she did in 1920. My mouth opens and I am struck dumb.

Just like on that hot July Fourth in 1915.

##

As they meet me, Dad turns towards Fia and hugs and kisses her through the veil. I hear him murmur "I love you Missy" and her "I love you too Daddy" response. Then he turns towards me.

"I love you Edward, I'm so proud of you son." Shakes my hand; then places Fia's right hand in my left. I cannot take my eyes off her face, hidden under the lace veil; she's breathtakingly _gorgeous_, all blue eyes and pink blush and honey and sunshine and angel wings and...

"_Eddie_, are you alright, honey?"

She looks up at me, smiling and concerned at the same time. Raises her right eyebrow.

"Yes angel, now that you're here, I am. Are you?"

"Never better boychik. I love you Eddie."

"I love you too Fia. Let's get married."

And we turn towards the judge, and become man and wife.

Again.

##

**SPOV**

When he lifted my veil and gazed into my eyes, I thought I was going to pass out, I was so overcome with emotion.

It was like his seventeenth birthday again, when we first made love and I cried when we did; I'd never felt anything so pure and intense before.

And when he kissed me, I saw stars.

Yeah, I _know_, that's corny and mushy, but it's how I felt. Like I was walking on clouds with him; I never wanted to come down _ever_. Just scoop Nessie up and hop from cloud to cloud with the two of them, forever.

When we turned towards everyone, I swear I saw Daddy and Mom wipe their eyes, which I know is impossible, but _still_. So was getting pregnant with Sebastian; so who knows, maybe they were.

My knitting friends, they were freaking bawling their _eyes_ out, and they hadn't even started _drinking _yet, lucky bitches.

_God_ I love those girls; wish that either I was human or they were like us.

Either way, it'd be a win, at least for today.

##

**EPOV**

Our reception was so much more enjoyable than the fake wedding was.

No pesky humans thinking vile thoughts about Sofia to deal with. Her knitting friends were wonderful; I didn't have to deal with any thoughts of how she'd look naked bent over a pool table in some horrid biker bar, like I did before. That's why Mike Newton has achieved room temperature; what he was thinking of Isabella was _nothing_ compared to what he was thinking of Fia. It wasn't an accident that he drove her from SeaTac back home that day, I'd arranged that; wanted her to hear for herself what he thought of her, knew it would get her riled up enough to get some payback, since she didn't believe me for the longest time.

The only vaguely sexual thought I picked up was from one of her knitting friends who wondered what it'd be like to sleep with _me_.

Cold, I'd imagine. And if they survived the night, they'd be one huge walking bruise. Just like _you know who_.

No cake or food other than for the pack and the few humans, and then it was simple finger sandwiches and hors d' oeuvres. Wine and beer for them, plus mixes.

The sun had set and the moon had risen by the time the two of us took the dance floor to the cheers and applause of our family and friends. The torches surrounding the grounds were lit, another reminder of Venice.

I took Sofia's right hand, leading her onto the dance floor for our first dance together.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, do you remember how to dance?" I teased her.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, do _you_?" she retorted, smiling. She was having a wonderful time.

The orchestra struck the first chords to Strauss' _Waltz Number Two_, which brought a surprised and happy shriek from Fia.

"_Edward_! You remembered! Thank you honey, oh _my God_..."

"This is better than thinking it, yes Kitten?"

"Far better Eddie, oh _my_..."

Smiling and gazing into each others eyes, I lead her across the dance floor in our first dance as husband and wife, to the strains of the same waltz we danced to so long ago, on the ancient stones of the Piazza San Marco.

But this time, we don't have to imagine the music.

##

**SPOV**

I don't think I've ever danced as much as I did that night.

After our first dance together, Daddy and I danced together, as Eddie and Mom did, to another Strauss waltz, _Vienna Blood_. You'd know it if you'd hear it.

"You look so happy Missy, are you?"

"Oh Daddy, _yes_, thank you so much, this is _perfect_."

"My pleasure Missy. Just seeing the two of you together and happy is more than enough thanks for me." I love my Daddy, I surely do.

Then I dance with Emmett and Jasper, Seth, Embry and Quil, who did fine considering that they'd been given the Esme Cullen Crash Course in Dancing that week. That Embry, he's pretty good, actually; didn't step on my feet once, unlike Emmett, but I'm sure he did that on _purpose_, the big goof.

Watching Eddie dance with our sisters was a treat; Rosalie and he had a great time, as he dipped her in front of Emmett and myself; making Emmett laugh that giant bear of a laugh, the one I love, while he did the same, nearly dropping me in the process. _Dork._

The best part of the evening, at least for me and probably everyone else was Eddie and Nessie dancing together.

The look on her face as Edward picked her up and 'waltzed' her around the floor was incredible; she was in her glory, just her and her Daddy; no one else existed in her world. When they were done, she kissed him and hugged his neck, which I know he loved.

Then she scampered down from him and raced over to Charlie and myself. We'd moved off to the side, to let Eddie and Nessie have their moment.

"Grandpa! Did you see me and Daddy dance?"

"_Yes_ Princess I _did_, you looked so _pretty_ Nessie, as pretty as Mommy tonight."

Which buys him a major smile and hug from his granddaughter, and from me as well. Charlie, my fishing buddy for eternity. I'm such a lucky girl...

When it came time for me to throw my bouquet of blush Roses and white Jasmine, it was nearly midnight; we'd been having such a wonderful time going from table to table, chatting with our friends and posing for photos and videos; we'd placed baskets of disposable cameras at each table, for our guests use. We could only _imagine_ the images we'd see once they were developed, _especially _the ones from Jasper and Emmett.

I stood on the back steps of the house and acted as if I was going to throw the bouquet three times, just to get the girls worked up. When I threw my bouquet over my head I spun my head around to see who the lucky girl was that caught it.

_Kate._

Which gave the guys _plenty_ of ammunition to goad Garrett with.

##

**EPOV**

Now it's _my_ turn.

Her garter. Which I know she bought in Paris, and which is currently perched high on her right thigh.

And I mean _high_; within sight of her quim, which I _know_ she did on purpose.

Fia waits for me, sitting on a chair in the middle of the dance floor to the hoots and applause of the men, _and_ her knitting friends.

They're one wild bunch of girls, I'll give them that. They're all on a first name basis with the bartenders by now; and I think cell phone numbers have been exchanged between at least three of them with several guys of _our_ kind, which I expressed concern about to Fia, but she just shrugged her shoulders and said "Hey, it's their life. They know our lives aren't a work of fiction, or one of the _Sookie_ books. If they want to take a chance with one of us, who's to stop them?"

Miss Practical, as always. But _still_...

"Ready Kitten? I'm going in" I say, smirking at her; which _really_ gets Emmett, Jasper and Garrett going. If she could still blush she would be seven shades of red about now.

"_Go for it_ boychik, if you can _find_ it" she teases me, licking her lips.

"Oh my God, _stop it_. Not now baby," I plead. Her scent has been so incredibly strong tonight it's _unreal_. I have no idea why, either, but I'm not complaining.

Pull her skirts up over my head, which really gets the guys going; there it is: The Holy Grail I seek, waiting for my teeth, just to the right of her smooth quim, covered with a blush lace thong.

Which sets Caeser all perky and happy. Shit, _now_ what do I do? I can't stand up with a pup tent going.

_Honey, do you want me to move it down towards my knee? Would that help? I can sense Mr. Happy is, uh, standing at attention._

_If you can baby, yes, that would be wonderful. Otherwise, I might bury my face you-know-where for a while and that wouldn't go over too well with Mom and Dad, to say the least._

Fia moves her hands under her skirts and adjusts her garter, brushing my mouth with her hands, caressing my face.

_There, how's that? Better?_

_Yes angel, thank you._

_Need to take a minute to get things, uh, under control?_

_Yeah, just a sec. Damn you smell wonderful Fia. _

_Thanks baby. So do you. I can't wait to take you in my..._

_Stop it, please honey. I don't want to pop here. Not now._

She bloody _giggles_ when she hears that.

_Minx_.

##

Seth caught the garter, much to Kate's dismay, and his delight.

"_Dude!_ This is going on the rearview of the truck tonight!"

Fia just laughs, thanks him for thinking so highly of her garter, hugs him and reminds him that she's looking forward to beating him in Cribbage in two weeks, when he comes down to the Isle with the rest of the family to join us.

He laughs, and tells her he's looking forward to losing more money to her.

Finally, it's time to leave. We have a long flight down to South America, and we need to change.

I help her take that beautiful dress off, and Alice hangs it up to be pressed and steamed; then leaves us alone in our room. _Finally_.

We look at each other, and just _burst _out laughing, we're so happy.

"I feel like it's June 1918 again Fia, do you?"

"God_ yes_ Eddie, I'm so happy right now."

"Me too sweetheart; I love you so."

"I love you too _Mr. Mushy_."

Which makes me laugh; she hasn't called me that in a _long_ time.

Smirks at me, I know what she's thinking; I'm thinking the same thing.

"Harley to SeaTac Eddie?"

"_Absolutely_ Kitten. Get your leathers on. I've already had our bags couriered up to the jet."

We kiss and then change. Downstairs and out the front door, kiss and hug our family and friends goodbye. Nessie is sleeping on Rosalie's shoulder, all tuckered out from the party, which she'll talk about for years to come.

I start up the Harley and look behind me at Fia as she settles herself behind me.

"Ready little spider monkey?"

"Damn skippy Cullen. Let's roll."

We kiss again for everyone's benefit, I gun the throttle and we're off.

Beginning our next ninety years together.

And we can't wait.

##

**A/N: Okay, they're on their way to SeaTac, the flight will be a few hours, its a long way from Seattle to South America.**

**Honeymoon next. Not all lovey-dovey.**

**You'll see.**


	23. The Honeymoon

**Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight – I just make them darker.**

**_Finally _- The Honeymoon – Lemons of several varieties, not for you kidlets; you've been warned.**

**Newlywed Game kisses to Regan and my readers - MWAH!**

**##**

**EPOV**

Before I had even eased the boat into the slip, Fia flew off the bow, landing on the weathered boards at a run, racing up the pathway to the house. The doors were unlocked, so the second she opened them I heard her delighted shriek as she saw the flowers I had the housekeeper set up for her; Roses, Jasmine and Gardenias; her favorites. Costs a bundle to import fresh flowers every day all the way out here, but I didn't care; nothing is too much to keep my angel happy.

She'd spent the trip from the port to the Isle either snuggled against my chest as I piloted the boat, or perched on the bow, one leg bent up at the knee, and the other beneath her, blond hair whipping around her beautiful face, which she held up towards the moon and stars, inhaling the sea breeze.

_Perfect. _

By the time I walked in with our bags, I could track her movements through the house by the trail of discarded clothing left behind in her wake. Just shook my head and laughed, as I watched from our bedroom as her lithe nude figure skipped across the beach, moonlight bathing her hair and body, making her skin glimmer, appear almost silvery in color. Stood there and took it in, this breathtaking picture of Fia, one of pure joy and happiness: one I'd treasure forever.

She turned towards me when her feet touched the waves as they reached the shore, caressing her polished toes; laughed, and beckoned to me, grinning: "Come on Eddie, race you to the first reef!" Turned and dove into the waves, quick as a seal.

I dropped the bags, stripped off my clothes and followed her in, under the waves, diving deep down into the warm blue waters off Isle Esme; wanting to catch her and replicate that night under the cool clear water of Middle Eau Claire.

##

She'd raced me to the surface; we'd been swimming and diving for hours, floating along the current, holding hands and splashing each other like we were a pair of kids again. Didn't even bother to try and replicate that night, we were having too much fun acting like we did together in Chicago, so long ago.

##

"Beat you _again_, boychik" she teases me, as my head breaks through the waves, now receding back out towards the ocean's depths. She's always been the stronger swimmer of us both; she nearly grew up in the water, living there in the north woods.

"Yeah, but you can't beat me back to the _house_, Kitten" I reply, grabbing her and swinging her into my arms, while she laughs and throws her arms around my neck, kicking her legs against my thigh in mock protest.

Just like after we'd finished off Mikey boy, on our way to the shower. _That_ was a shower I'll always remember; how hot she'd felt under the steaming water from the showerhead, pushed face up against the slick yellowed tiles; me growling as I pounded into her, taking her ass just the way she liked as she writhed under me, telling her how tight she felt, and how I wanted to hear her scream my name when she came, just like I'd scream out hers when_ I_ did...

She knows where we're headed, but this won't be a replay of that day in Seattle.

Oh no. This time is sacred. This time is _ours_, not Mr. Wonderful's.

Not by a long shot.

##

Slide open the screen door with my right foot, then slide it shut behind us; the breeze from the ocean is gentle and wafts across our bodies, slick with sea water and salt. Fia is squirming in my arms in anticipation; she's seen how I had prepared our room, with the thick Jasmine, Sandlewood and Cinnamon candles lit, their light glowing across our bed, where I already had arranged the pillows the way I wanted them. Cradle her down on the crisp pale blue Porthault sheets, the ones Esme shipped down for our honeymoon. All new furnishings: New headboard, mattress and furniture – the works. No reminders of Isabella; I had the caretaker and his wife _burn_ them, didn't want any traces of that time remaining.

Fia's eyes are bright and shining, she's nearly quivering she's so happy. Lay her hips over the pillows, then bring her knees up before me as I kneel on the bed with her; then just gaze down at her, those gorgeous blue eyes, her flowing blonde hair, still damp from the ocean, the lushness of her breasts, with the tips alert and dusky pink in excitement; her flat belly with her new belly ring, the one Alice gave her as a wedding gift, with a perfect polished black pearl affixed to it. Finally, lower still, her smooth, velvety soft quim, freshly waxed and waiting for me.

Push her legs apart, inhale her scent – honey and sunshine, both alluring and comforting. Dip my head, inhale her again and begin to lick her inner thighs from her knees, stopping just before I reach her bud, swollen and begging for my mouth. I can't resist it, her bud, I know how much pleasure my mouth and tongue can bring her. As I slowly lick her soft wet quim, I feel her hips move up to reach my mouth further, hear her soft moans as I lap at her folds, teasing her by darting my tongue in and out of her sweetness; she sounds like wind chimes in the spring breeze.

"Oh _Eddie_" she whispers, eyes closed, concentrating on what I'm doing to her.

Suck on her bud now, gently, as her hips move in rhythm with my tongue as it flicks over it, her moans now louder and deeper.

_Cum angel..._

"No Eddie, not yet, _wanna cum with you_...." watch as her head whips from side to side on the pale blue pillows. "So close so close..."

_Yes angel, cum, this is for you, only you...._

She gives in to my desire; a few more gentle licks at her bud, then I increase my suction on her, causing her hips to _really_ move with my rhythm now.

Then I feel it, that flicker that grows into the burst of flame as she calls out my name as she cums, her pearly juices flooding my mouth and face; lick my lips savoring her taste as she watches from under hooded eyes as she comes down from her orgasm, her chest gently rising with her breath, watch her as she licks _her_ lips, mirroring my own.

"Thank you my love," she murmurs, smiling.

"My pleasure my angel".

I _love_ making her cum with my mouth and tongue, ever since my seventeenth birthday, when I first tasted her quim. Love the feeing she sends me as she does, knowing I have the power to bring her such pleasure, such release.

She laughs softly, grins down at me, still crouched between her legs, enjoying her scent as it wafts through the air.

"Edward Anthony, you are_ still_ the Count of Cunnilingus."

I have to laugh along with her.

"Well then Sofia Anastaja, that would make _you _the First Lady of Fellatio."

"_Nom nom nom_" she giggles, imitating the noise we used to make when we'd dig into a steak or those German Spice cookies our cook used to bake for me, back in Chicago. "I'd _love_ me some Eddie Special." Licks her lips again.

_Damn..._

Her arms reach down towards me, drawing me to her, bringing my mouth to rest on her beautiful breasts, the tips hard and erect, waiting for my touch.

"I love you Eddie, I want to feel you in me" she whispers, smiling and ready; she's so incredibly wet and swollen for me, now her scent _really_ grows, filling the room and overtaking the scent of the candles, reminding me of another night like this, so long ago..._Sebastian..._

Hover over her, my weight on my hands as I stare into her eyes, mirroring the depth of her love for me. Lean down and kiss her breasts gently, lightly licking each nipple, making her groan and move underneath me again. Kiss her mouth, no tongue, just a soft kiss; that'll come later, once we've consummated our marriage again. This time is sacred, special, and_ purposeful_.

"Wrap your legs around me Fia" I smile down at her as I enter her beckoning entrance; so warm and wet, and still _so damn tight_ its unreal. Thrust gently, wanting to savor this moment.

With every thrust I tell Fia how much I love her, how beautiful she is, how much she means to me. She returns my sentiments with each thrust back from her as well. As we find our rhythm she reaches up and licks my mouth, then kisses me, just slipping her tongue in enough to touch the tip of mine, then retreats; which is all it takes to send me over the mountain.

"Wrap your wings around me angel", I gasp, "So close, _so close_..."

"Cum my love, my beautiful green-eyed boy, _cum for me_" she groans into my mouth, as she grasps the crisp blue sheets and draws them over us, her wings once again enveloping and protecting me, as I give her three short hard thrusts and rear back, crying her name and God's as I cum, feel her quim grasp me as I do, as she cums again, with me.

"_You you you, I love only you Kitten_" I sigh into her neck. She holds me tight, still locked into her, kissing my neck and shoulders, her teeth nipping at me, teasing but not drawing blood.

_"I will never leave you Edward, I promise. I will love you forever...."_

##

When we finally untangle ourselves, we stay there for an hour, her under me, kissing each other, reminiscing about the past ninety years, and wondering what the next ninety hold in store for ourselves, and our family.

**SPOV**

That was _so_ romantic, our first time again, as husband and wife. Eddie really knows me, knew the flowers and candles and new sheets would just send me over the _edge_; he's always so thoughtful that way.

"_So_ Mister Cullen", I ask him a we lie next to each other, both on our bellies, staring into the other's eyes, holding hands and being so stupid and _mooshy,_ like we were on his seventeenth birthday.

"Yes Misses Cullen?"

"I have to get used to that", I giggle, "_Opps_, there, I'm used to it now"; which gets a big laugh out of him. I _love_ his laugh; starts in his belly and fills the room.

"Well, _that _didn't take long Fia."

"Nope."

"So what's your question?" I'm blocking him, which adds to his amusement.

"_Well_, honey", I murmur, glancing over at the pile of pillows lying at the head of the bed. He follows my gaze, lifts his eyebrows in anticipation of my thought.

Lean towards him, and sing-whisper in his right ear:

_"My little pony, my little pony..."_

"Oh _Jesus_", he groans as he rolls me up and onto the pillows, belly down, ass up as he pushes my legs apart and slips a finger along my folds, already wet and ready for him, making me moan and offer myself up closer to him. Hear him suck in his breath as I do; he _loves_ it this way, just like I do.

"Stay there, Kitten, don't move". I hear him as he moves off the bed; he's rummaging around in one of his bags, and I bet I know what he's looking for.

Feel his weight as he kneels back on the bed, behind me. I hear it then, as he flicks it through the air.

A silk scarf.

_"Oooohhh"_ I gasp, knowing what's on his mind.

"_Christ_, Fia, you are such a _naughty _little filly" he murmurs to me as he pulls my arms forward, tying my wrists together with the pale red scarf, one we bought in Venice that first honeymoon...

Then pushes my trapped arms down under my chest, up against the pillows.

"Your ass is so beautiful baby, I _love it_, love biting it, spanking and _fucking_ it, but not now. And your cunny, ohmy _God_ Fia, your cunny is so _perfect_, pearly pink and so wet for me. Do you know what that does to me baby? _Do you?" _

His voice is so hypnotic, so soothing; just like Kaa's as he mesmerized Mowgli.

"No Eddie what does it do? Tell me boychik," I murmur back, eyes closed, holding my breath in anticipation.

His mouth moves from my ear down to the scruff of my neck.

"It makes me want to _ride_ you Fia, ride you _fast _like the filly you areand taste your sweet blood _like this_".

And then he bites into the back of my neck, _hard_; I feel his teeth puncture my marble flesh, causing my eyes to fly open and my mouth as well, gasping from the sensation and pain, quickly tamped down by his venom, so _numbing_...

While holding me down under him as he enters me in one swift move, hard and fast. I _love_ it when he's rough like this, and he knows it too.

_I love you Fia, love you love you love you...._

I hear his thoughts as he rides me, holding me under him, completely under his control: So strong, so powerful.

_So perfect._

Finds my bud, and pinches it, which makes me groan and buck against his hips, as hard as he's thrusting into me, wanting him all the way in me.

_Cum Fia, cum baby, want to feel you cum on me, make you moan._

His teeth grip my neck even firmer; I feel his tongue flicker over where he's punctured me, savoring the sweetness of my blood.

_Now Fia, NOW, cum for me my angel, NOW_

As he pinches my bud again, making me moan and gasp I do as he commands; try to twist my head but his grip is too intense, _I can't;_ I can only shake it in rhythm to what he's doing to my quim.

_Look Fia, look to your left angel..._

His left hand holds out his index finger. On my God, I know where he's taking us with this.

_Say it Fia. Say it out loud._

_"Waa...One."_ I manage to sputter out.

_Two more angel, two more._

"Oh _God_ Eddie, I don't know if I..."

_You can Kitten, you know you can and so do I. Hold on baby, we're going from a canter to a gallop now._

"_Christ_ Eddie...."

By the time we get to three, I'm in a frenzy, shaking and screaming as I cum again; his hands grip the headboard, bending the wood, twisting it as it showers over us like confetti in the wind. I feel his teeth as he bites down on me deeper, the hardest yet as _he_ cums, growling from somewhere deep within, pounding into my slickness as he does then collapses on me.

Finally, his mouth leaves my neck, making me cry out in disappointment as he does, but not before I feel his tongue take one last sweep of my blood, the wound marking me as his, forever.

Again.

Feel his warm breath on my ear, as he kisses it and murmurs:

"Three."

Pulls out and rolls us together onto our sides, still clutching me. Nuzzles my neck and hair, kissing me as he unties the scarf, now nearly _shredded_ from the friction of my arms against the sheets.

"Did you like that Kitten?"

"Oh _God_, Eddie that was better than the_ last_ time we did that; promise me we'll do that again!" _Oh please oh please oh please...._

He chuckles against my hair, still nuzzling me, still coming down from his high.

"I promise Fia. And sweetheart, you are one _magnificent _pony."

I laugh; I can't help it.

He's right.

Roll over, kiss his mouth, taste my blood on his lips, so sweet, so intoxicating...

"We should get moving angel. Get cleaned up, call home, talk to Nessie, thank everyone for the wedding, the thank you notes written out..." mutters as he sits up, shaking his bronze head, still a bit out of it: Mr. Business, already thinking ahead.

I pull him towards the outdoor shower, under the palm trees, completely shaded, no need to worry about the sun burning us. _What the hell is with going on with me? I'm ready for another round with him again. It's like Cleo is at DefCon 4 or something. I'm just so amourous, what the fuck?_

"They can wait."

Two hours later, we're laughing along with our family, thanking them again for our wonderful day, and promising Nessie that Daddy will teach her to swim like the dolphins.

Everything is so perfect, so _right_, but I just can't shake the feeling that the other shoe is about to drop.

##

**EPOV**

The rest of the first week we relaxed; read together in the double hammock under the palm trees, the one that's always shaded; swam, went diving in the evenings, and I _finally_ won a game of Cribbage against her. Worked some, tooled around a bit on the piano, writing another lullaby for her.

Fia knitted, of course, some more socks for Alice, wrote her girl porn and glowed she was so happy. We either emailed or called home every day, then got the rest of the house and the guesthouse ready for the family when they joined us the following week.

And, of course, made love.

I'd never seen Fia so, well, _horny_; she literally _climbed up me_ once while I was fixing a broken shingle on the guest house, shoved me against the wall while pushing my cotton sleep pants down and just _rode_ me. It was a bit odd, but I didn't resist her. I actually got off on her aggressiveness to be honest about it.

Took the boat over to the mainland to shop; bought her a new pearl necklace to match the earrings I bought her when I was sixteen. She loved it, had no idea I had already selected it for her and had it waiting at the jewelers for her. Twirled around the private viewing room, the skirt of her blue cotton sundress fluttering around her, so beautiful, so perfect.

I honestly can't remember the last time I was so content and at peace. Both the Veil and Mr. Wonderful seem like another lifetime, like they belong to another person, not me.

I hope this feeling lasts a long, long time: Like another ninety years...

##

**SPOV**

It's raining, and I mean _raining_: Great torrents of water coming down from the heavens, making the ocean roil and swell; no end in sight either, Eddie checked the weather radar and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like we're inside today, Kitten. No swimming, sorry love."

"That's okay Eddie, we could probably use a day off from the water anyway."

My _hair_ can, that's for sure. I emailed Ailce and asked her to bring down more conditioner for me – my hair is getting a bit dry from the all the saltwater.

"Well, I'm going to get some work done then. Want to join me in the kitchen?"

"Sure, I'll go get my laptop."

While Edward goes over invoices and answers business –related emails, I surf the web, looking at nothing in particular: Ravelry, the UU Group, some movie gossip sites to see what the latest is about My Big Crush and who he's supposedly sleeping with _this week_, peruse Etsy. Send Nessie an email, telling her about the rain, ask if she and Charlie went fishing, and did her uncles take her hunting and what did she catch.

Glance over, catch Edward shaking his head, looking at...what?

_Uh oh._ It's the invoice from Balenciaga.

"Sofia?" Mr. Serious Voice now. Oh shit, he's pissed at how much we spent.

"Yeah?" Suddenly I find something about cold fusion on Wiki that I just _have_ to read. I know what the amount is, but he did say I had no limit.

"Would you look at this please, and explain this figure?" Turns his laptop towards me, tapping his Mount Blanc pen against the screen, on the final figure at the bottom of the screen.

_$135,987_

"It's the cost for my wedding gown and the other gowns. Why?"

"Almost one hundred thirty-six grand?"

"Yes, that's what it says there. Why?"

He looks back down at the screen, then back at me.

"Because I expected it to be much more. How did you do this?"

"They still had our forms stored there, and my dress was basically a slightly altered copy of one they already had the pattern for, plus I Jewed them down a bit. That's why. And you did say I had _no budget_ Edward."

Smiling at me now. _Whew_.

"Yes. I know. I'm just surprised it wasn't more. Nice job Kitten, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so amazing and wonderful and smart and beautiful and..."

"Stop it before you _embarrass_ yourself boychik." Grin back at him, as he turns back to the screen and pays the invoice.

##

I sit there a while more and watch him as he does my old job running The Firm, keeping track of our finances, looking at investments and real estate opportunities.

"Edward?"

Doesn't look up, he's responding to some inquiry on the house in New Hampshire.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you really use that Heroin line on her?"

"Huh?" _That_ got his attention. Now he's looking at _me_, not the screen.

"Well? Did you? Use that line on her?"

Shifts around, looks at me; searching my mind, trying to figure out where this is headed.

"Yes I did. Why do you ask?"

_"Why?"_

"Why what? Why did I use it on her?" _What the hell?_

"Yes."

Looks me dead in the eye; never breaking contact.

"Because it worked on _you_, so I figured it would on _her_." _And it did, she bought it right away; unlike you, who gave me shit about it at first, but then loved it, at least from an allegorical point of view. You really should take some college English lit courses Fia; you'd love them. But what is this really about?_

Well.

I don't say a word; I'm thinking this through.

"Sofia?"

Still thinking. Mulling this over, staring back at him. Purse my lips, like I'm sucking on a lemon.

"Morphine."

"What?"

"_Morphine_. You used Morphine in that line on me, not Heroin."

"Different time. I was seventeen then."

"You still are."

"Not really."

"Edward. _Yes_ you are."

Turns and gives me the eye. "Sofia. What are you driving at?" Changes tack, since I won't budge. "Are you _jealous_ of her Kitten? You shouldn't be, you know that; you're the _only_ woman I love."

"Well did you? Love her? Ever?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course not." _Just a fuck, that's all she was to me. Christ, Fia, let it go already. It's over; we got our baby._

"_Really_. Truth?"

"_Yes_, Sofia. Truth."

"Well, you could have fooled me at times."

There. Lay it out on the table. Something I suspected that may have happened between them during that entire game.

He's shocked; his mouth opens and shuts like a small mouth Bass, swimming under the dock in July.

_What in the name of all that's holy is she thinking? I never felt anything for Bella; everything I did, every move I made, every decision, everything I said to her was calculated, planned; a means to an end. The only thing I'd admit to was that I did like fucking her at first, just because it was a novelty for me to have sex with a human, but that got old fast; like after the third time I fucked her, since by then I felt that I was cheating on Sofia, and was pretty sure Bella was knocked up. Christ, what the hell do I have to do, tattoo it on my forehead how I feel about her? I thought we were past this beating up of herself mentality._

"Sofia. Listen to me. _I Never Loved Her._ That's the truth. You're the only woman I love, and _have_ ever loved. Period."

"But there _was_ something, wasn't there?" Why can't I just let this go? He's hiding something still, I know him too well, but at the same time, I might hear something I'll regret knowing the answer to.

He looks out the window, the rain hasn't let up at all. Then he looks back at me.

"Alright. There is one thing about her I'll admit to."

I don't say a thing; I'm waiting.

"I did enjoy fucking her at first. Then it became a _chore_, like I was a stud service. I always felt I was cheating on you but I did it to get us Nessie. And that's _it _Sofia." Waits for my response, searching my eyes; he looks so sad, so troubled now. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?

I _knew_ it, that bloody human _bitch_, her and her virginal pussy; what man could resist popping _that_? And how did I think he'd get her knocked up anyway, jerk off in a cup and then use a _turkey baster_ on her? Oh Sofia. You can be so _thick_ at times for someone who is so smart.

Close my eyes and roll around what he said in my head: He _liked_ fucking her?

"Oh my _God _Edward. You enjoyed _her, _more than _me_? " Bury my face in my hands, I just want to sob. Stupid stupid_ stupid_ Sofia; you never learn do you? Why are you still so insecure about his love for you? He isn't.

"Kitten, _no_. _Never_. No one could take your place in _any_ aspect of our life together." Biting his lower lip in frustration with me and where this has gone.

I look away at him, towards the main room, at all those books and games and movies on the shelves and bookcases, all there to fill our countless days and nights. A _game_. That was all it was to us, nothing more, nothing less. Like he said, a means to an end for us to become parents again. I believe him about not loving her, and admitting that at first he did like fucking her, but not more than me...but it still hurts.

"Kitten?" Takes my hand, squeezes it, draws me to him and wraps his arms around me. I can't look at him I'm so upset.

"Eddie, I ...I know, but it still doesn't make it hurt any less." You had to ask Sofia, didn't you? Girl, some things are better not known, you of all people should know that.

Takes his index finger, touches it under my chin, raising my face to look at him.

"I never meant to hurt you Sofia. I never meant for this to come between us. I'm truly sorry if I've hurt you. You're the most important person in the world to me, and you _have been_ since 1915." Stokes my cheek, then kisses my forehead. "Baby, you have _no idea _how much you truly mean to me; part of you is the mother I needed but never had. Just like part of me is the father you needed but didn't have as well."

All that love there in his eyes. And he's so right about that part of our relationship; we both fill each others needs so well: The one parent who we needed the most, but wasn't there for us when we did.

"Eddie?"

"What Kitten?"

"Remember when we lived in Ashland?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Remember that fight we had?"

_Boy, do I_. "Yes."

"Do you know what I did, when I left for those three days?"

"The three days I was sick with worry, out of my mind, looking for you, scared you were hurt, or worse, that you'd never return?"

"Yeah. _Those_ three days."

"No honey, what did you do?"

Look him right in those green eyes of his.

"I went to find my parents."

##

**EPOV**

Her parents.

I'm not surprised.

I don't remember what we fought about, but do remember how frantic I was when she left without a word; just took off in anger and hurt. Carlisle was speechless at her fury at me, since she was the less emotional one of us, and he'd never expected that from her. He learned fast though, about that aspect of her.

We lived less than an hour's journey from where she was born, but we'd never traveled or hunted there. Carlisle asked her if she wanted to, but she always demurred, afraid we'd run into someone from her childhood; afraid of the questions they might ask, about her, about _us_.

Afraid of what she might do to _them_.

When she came back, she apologized for leaving but never said where she went or what she did. Never told me, not until now. And I felt it wasn't my place to pry.

"Did you?"

"No Edward. I didn't."

"I'm sorry honey."

She sighs, tries to smile.

"The camp was long gone; I searched but it was for nothing." Looks down at her hands again, at least she's lost that _pick pick pick_ tic that she had during my last manic cycle, helped her cope with my behavior then.

"But there _was_ something I found." Smiles at me now; that's a good sign, she's coming around, feels better about both herself and _us_.

"What was that?"

"The land the cabin is on. I bought it then, before the three of us left for New York City."

Looks back down at her hands, then back up at me; those blue eyes of hers, so deep, so full of hurt.

"I'm sorry I never told you Eddie, I'm sorry I lied to you about when I really bought it. I shouldn't have."

Kiss her forehead; stroke her hair, comforting her.

"That's alright Fia. There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad you did it, bought the land."

Kiss her nose, her eyelids. She sighs again, snuggles deeper into my embrace.

"Edward?"

Kiss her chin, stroke her back; feel her tight muscles start to relax under my touch.

"_Hmmm_, what sweetheart?"

She kisses my brow, running her fingertips along my jawline.

"Were you talking to Teddy on the phone before the wedding?"

Moves onto my right ear, sucks the skin just beneath it, stroking my upper arm, making me shift under her.

"Yes, about the dock."

Kiss _her_ ear, letting my tongue trail along the curve of her neck, tasting her...

"What about the dock?"

Her breath is quickening. She moves closer to me, nearly straddling me.

"Having him and his boys build privacy screens at the end of the dock, plus a canvas roof to we can sit out there during the day next summer."

Nearly to her mouth, flick my tongue over her jaw. _God_ she's perfect and her scent is nearly _choking_ me; it's like she's in_ heat _or something...

"Oh _honey_, that's so thoughtful, thank you Eddie. The kids will love it."

_Kids?_

Pull back startled, and look at her. _Is she? No way. She can't be._

"Sofia, are you, you...are you _pregnant?_" _Oh God, please say yes, that would explain why you're so bloody amorous; a baby of our own again, hopefully one that will live, that would complete everything, Dad would be over the moon if it's a boy, a grandson to carry on his name..._

She laughs, wrinkles her nose at that thought.

"_No_ silly. Why would you think _that?_" Kisses my nose and giggling, then she _really _straddles me.

"You said _kids_. Plural."

Raise my right eyebrow; tilt my head.

"Yeah, as in Nessie, Em, Jazz and Seth. The _kids_."

Damn, she had me there.

"Eddie?" Kisses my mouth softly.

"Yes baby?"

"My throat itches." Kisses me again, her voice gets this pouty sound to it, which I love.

"Mine too, would you like to go on shore? Go shopping then out to dinner afterwards?"

Kiss her back; the tip of my tongue sweeps her teeth.

"_Hmmm_, yes please."

"Where would you like to go?"

"The same place we did last time we were here." Now _her_ tongue sweeps my teeth.

Caeser is rock hard, straining against my cotton sleep pants; I know she can feel him. Cleo is warm and wet. I can smell her, her scent filling my nostrils.

"That would be fine honey. Another couple?"

"Yes Daddy, _please?_"

Rubs Cleo against Caeser again; Oh sweet Jesus, she's _soaking._

The storm has passed, the waves have calmed down, but here in the kitchen, the next storm is building.

"Of course Kitten, but first I have to do something."

Grab her thighs and lift her up as I stand, kicking away my chair as I do. She wraps her legs around me as I walk us to our bedroom.

"What's that Eddie? Calculate Pi?" Giggling and rubbing against me, kissing me harder.

"No. _This._.."

When I tell her what I have to do, she makes that _'squee' _sound that normally annoys me to no end; but this time, it doesn't.

It makes me want her even more.

And I pray my plan works.

##

**A/N: Next week: A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go....**

"


	24. Hunters and Gatherers

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**Scenes of violence and lemons; neither meant for you kiddies. This chapter is written in the third person. Just to make things interesting.**

**Thx again to Regan, and my loyal readers worldwide. Love you all. **

**You might need a drink at the end of this one.**

**Just saying...**

##

You'd think they were paid performers by the club, if you didn't know any better.

As still as marble statues; not moving, save the occasion flicker of an eyelid, or the swift back and forth movement of their eyes, surveying the glistening, pulsing bodies writhing on the dance floor below them; below the banquette where they perch, like raptors patiently awaiting their prey.

Which in essence, they are.

##

Both alabaster-skinned, pale as the waxing moon. One blonde, one bronze; dark irises, nearly pitch black with thirst; not breathing.

Secluded in the corner, where it's darkest; away from curious, prying eyes; he sits slouching on the slick leather banquette bench, left hand cupped around her right shin. Right leg bent up, right arm draped over his knee. Left leg straight out, heel rests gently on the floor beneath the table, empty save for one now-extinguished lamp. Olive cotton cargo pants, gray short-sleeved tee shirt, black rubber soled shoes. His eyelids are hooded, neck inclined towards the scene below them.

She sits above him on the corner platform attached to the banquette. Perfectly made up face, blonde hair pulled up and back by a black velvet ribbon, gold hoop earrings, double-strand pearl necklace graces her neck. Black lace bra peeking out from under a white cotton shirt, unbuttoned and tied under her breasts, exposing her flat, taut belly, pierced with a ring accented by a perfect black pearl. Pleated red plaid skirt, skims her thighs, not too short, but not too long either; perfect. Knee-high black stockings cover her calves, feet shod in chunky black penny loafers. Both feet rest on the banquette seat, weight on the balls of her feet; skirt pulled down, almost primly. Rests her weight on her left hand; when she does move, the fingers of her right hand idly play with her necklace, or occasionally rustle through his hair so quickly the other club goers question what they swear they saw, her motions are that fast, that fluid.

"You look like Britney Spears," he murmurs to her, not altogether approvingly.

"I know. That's the point" she responds, eyes continuing to scan the choices below them, passing them by.

The right side of his mouth grimaces as he makes a sharp _'hmph' _sound in his throat. They've been together too long to doubt the intentions of the other.

"_You_ look like My Big Crush," she teases back. "Except for the shoes, yours are better, not so scuffed."

"I'm mentally rolling my eyes at you."

"You know I'm right _boychik_."

They sit there after that, not speaking, not moving, for another hour.

Watching.

They can wait, for now.

##

He moves up and away from the banquette, gliding over to the railing. She stays where is she is, waiting for his sign. Watching him, sighing inwardly at his perfection, the fact that he's _hers _and has been, for nearly a century.

Slightly moves his head towards the left, then down.

_Eight o'clock. The two boys; you take the blonde surfer one._

They don't move again, watching the two boys below them, as they dance and laugh, oblivious to the patient eyes above them.

She sniffs softly, wrinkles her nose almost imperceptibly. Concentrating on his mind, thoughts, the sticky-sweet scent of his blood.

_Ugh. He smells like cough syrup. Plus he's gay. _

He doesn't move, watching the darker boy.

_The dark one is rough trade, smells like burnt toast. Hustling the blonde._

_Do you want either one? I'll pass on surfer boy to be honest. _

_I really don't want to deal with faggots, Kitten. You know how I feel about that._

_Fine then, Edward. There's more fish out there..._

Another twenty minutes pass by.

##

The she moves, sitting straight up, senses piqued.

_There. At two o'clock: The girl with the long hair dancing with the boy with the scruffy brown hair. _

_I see them. You take him I'll take her._

She flits over next to him; he moves her in front of him, places his arms on either side of her; they both lean forward watching and listening, breathing in the scent of their potential prey's blood.

_Chocolate. I smell chocolate, Angel, the kind you liked. It's him._

She concentrates on the boy more fully now, tilts her head to the right a titch as she does.

_They're both straight. They're friends, not dating, he wants to sleep with her. _

_Same here. She wants him; drinking but not drunk. I don't think they're from here Fia._

_They're not. From...Minnesota; first time away from home. Exchange students. _

_What do you think?_

_I think you're the bait this time. You look like My Big Crush; she thinks he's hot. You know what to do darling._

Leans down and kisses her head, then moves down to her jaw, brushes her lips, murmurs as he does.

"Be down there in ten minutes. Ready to leave in forty. Dinner in an hour."

##

She stands motionless on the balcony, watching as her husband stalks his prey; the pretty girl from Anoka, Minnesota, away from home for the first and last time, if they have their way.

Tracking him as he moves effortlessly among the sweating charged bodies, moving with the music, the effects of various drugs and alcohol, the chemical changes in the bodies, both hormonal and synthetic: Unlike theirs both pure and _perfect_.

He's nearly there, glancing at his prey, then away; he has her attention, can hear _Oh my God, is that who I think it is, and he's looking at me!_ flickering across her brain, slightly inebriated from the effects of two _Caipirinhas _her would-be bed companion has bought her.

Continues to watch as her husband moves towards the girl, now ignoring her friend, completely focused on his hooded eyes, his tousled hair, his hard abs sheathed in the tight gray tee shirt. Mesmerized by his eyes, his _presence_.

The smallest of smiles plays across her lips as she hears him speak to the girl, in flawless Portuguese, as he continues his quest for her blood, smelling of sugar and wildflowers in the summer breeze to him; almost as intoxicating as the scent of his wife's quim to him; honey and sunshine, so comforting and alluring at the same time, which he knows he'll taste again, later tonight...

_"Ola."_

The girl is speechless; her friend annoyed by the intrusion of the other man, obviously more interesting to her than he is. Tries to interject himself between them, but she rebuffs him with her elbow.

Up on the balcony, the wife snorts, and turns to join her husband on the floor; she knows her role in this game.

"_Meu nome e Edward. Qual e seu nome?_"

"Uh, I, uh, don't speak much Portuguese, _sorry_..." she sputters out as she thinks to herself _Oh fuck, he probably thinks I'm a moron, dammit. God he's so hot..._

He laughs to himself at her consternation, delighted that he already has the upper hand.

"Oh, neither do I, what's your name?"

_Thank God, he's American. Not Brazilian. Some of those guys..._the girl thinks, as the wife smirks to herself as she glides across the dance floor, stopping to glance upward at the three huge screens above the crowd, broadcasting _What's a Girl to Do_ by Bat for Lashes; she _loves_ this song, thinks the video is smashing, smiles to herself as the BMX riders swerve around and behind Natasha Khan; knowing that _she'll_ never tire of her Edward, her one true love; then finds herself thinking _stupid bloody humans_ as she listens to the girl's thoughts towards her husband, enraptured and flustered; the boy's thoughts towards him as well, full of jealousy and confusion.

_Perfect Edward, he's upset and she's entranced. _

_I know Sofia. Now it's your turn. I love you Kitten._

_I love you too my treasure._

"Maddy."

"Where are you from Maddy?"

"Minnesota."

"Does it snow there all the time?" he asks, already knowing the answer and not caring in the least; reaching out to touch her upper left arm softly, drawing her towards him without her realizing it. She moves towards him like a magnet to steel. He can hear his wife's thoughts as he does: _Never fails. You are the master my love._

"Do you want a drink Maddy? You look thirsty." _Nowhere near thirsty as I am little girl, you have no idea. _

The girl hesitates for the briefest of seconds, looks at her companion, who is now staring at the wife, as she hones in on him; turns back to the husband and nods her head.

"Sure. A _Caipirinha_? Please?" she asks.

He laughs. "No problem. Let's go over to the bar."

"You know, you look just like that Rob..."

Laughs again. "Yeah, I know. I hear that _a lot_. No relation though, I'm sorry to say."

_Me too_, he hears her think, as he orders her the last drink she'll ever have.

##

_"Voce vive aqui em Rio?"_ the wife asks the girl's companion, visibly upset that his intended has left him alone on the dance floor.

_"Huh?"_ he responds, surprised by her question, then again by her attire, which he takes in, from her feet to her face, smiling gently, as she sways in time to Roll Deep's _Movin' in Circles._

"Voce vive aqui em Rio?" she asks again. _What a dope _flits across her mind, mentally deconstructing the boy before her as she breathes in the scent of his blood again. _Yes, you'll do fine..._

Looks again at the wife, as she turns and bends slightly so he can get a good look at the gentle swell of her breasts, straining in the black lace bra against the crisp white cotton of her blouse. He takes the bait; he's hooked the minute she sees him drink in the rest of her, barely able to stop licking his lips as he does.

"Sorry, I don't speak much, uh, _Brazilian_" he stutters, as she continues to flirt with him.

She laughs, running her right hand through his hair, sweaty from dancing and the heat in the club.

"Yeah, me neither. I know enough to order a beer and ask where the bathroom is" she responds, smiling at him, moving closer so her can smell her perfume, let it drift through his senses, further seducing him.

From the bar she can hear her husband as he entrances his prey, laughing at what he considers her inane observations about living in Rio. Watches as he moves towards her, closing the space between them, touching her arms, her face, teasing her with the promise of a kiss, but not the kind of kiss she thinks she'll receive from him...

"Do you live here? In Rio?" she hears the boy ask her, as she takes his hand, leads him towards the bar, near her husband, shooting him a fleeting glance as she does.

_Took the bait, did she Eddie?_

_Yes Kitten, she certainly did. Yours did as well, I see._

_This slutacular getup works like a charm. _

##

"You know, we have a flat nearby, would you like to go there? I can't take much more of this noise" she whispers to the boy, flicking her tongue on his ear as she does. She can sense his arousal, smell his blood again as his pulse quickens.

"We?" Who is '_we_'?" he asks, as she flirts with him, rubbing her foot against his as he downs another beer.

"My brother and I. We have a flat down the road a bit, here in Ipanema. A penthouse. You'll _love_ it." Leans towards him, lowers her eyelids. "I have a _huge _bed, big enough to get lost in...." leaves that thought rolling around in his head, something he thinks he'll be able to tell his frat brothers about when he returns to Duluth in the winter.

Except, he'll never make it back there.

Slams back his beer, belches. _Lovely. Mr. Social Skills. Lucky for you your blood is like chocolate buddy, otherwise..._the wife thinks to herself.

Rolls her hips as she heads towards the exit, the boy following, focused on her movements, the way her skirt swishes across her flesh, catches a glimpse of white cotton underneath, further arousing him. Brushes her husband's thigh lightly with her fingertips as she does, signaling him.

_You ready Edward? She looks half in the bag, how many drinks has she had?_

_Three. She wants to fuck me, keeps calling me 'Rob'; it's hilarious._

_Yeah, he thinks he's going to get laid too. Lets go, my throat is killing me. _

_Lead the way sweetheart. Are those white cotton panties?_

_Yes baby, they are._

_Jesus, you're killing me Angel._

_Me? I'm sweet as can be Eddie._

_There's nothing sweet about you tonight, Kitten._

They leave the club and climb into the waiting car, idling by the curb; leading their two lambs to the slaughter.

##

By the time they arrive, the girl is a mess, the affect of too much alcohol and sugar and not enough food causing her to slur her words, shuffle her feet as she attempts to navigate the marble foyer. Continues to address the husband as "Rob"; the boy is dizzy from the humidity and the numerous beers he's consumed. The wife is nearly giddy with glee, having realized how much easier than she expected her feast will be.

When the pair steps into the penthouse flat, they're speechless; the whole of Rio is spread beneath them, lights trailing off in the distance in one direction, the beaches on the other. The faint sound of traffic drifts up towards them from the street, barely discernable through the thick glass. They've never seen anything like this. And they never will again.

"Drink?" the wife asks the pair, playing the part of the perfect hostess.

The girl's eyes are glassy, her vision blurred, her head almost dizzy from the evening's events, as she sits uneasily on the couch. _Wow, I'm loaded. I shouldna had that last drink..._

The boy approaches the wife, pulling a beer from the refrigerator for him by her knuckles; smiles as he reaches for her, thinking he's got free rein. He pulls her towards him by her ass, digging his hand in, surprised by the firmness and chill of her flesh.

"What the _fuck_? You're fucking _freezing_" he wheezes.

"Take your hands off me" the wife commands, annoyed that he's overstepped his boundaries.

Momentarily confused, the boy steps back, hands up in the air in supplication.

"Sorry babe, thought that's what you wanted" smirking, not really meaning it.

_Edward, I'm taking mine here._

The husband glances down at the girl, now trying to stand, find her way to the bathroom; sensing a change in the air, one she can't comprehend, but knowing that _something's_ changed since the foursome entered the flat.

_I'll take mine in the hallway, out of his sight. _

"Oh, let me help you, it's right down here" he says to the girl, leading her down the darkened hallway, out of sight of the kitchen, away from the boy's questioning eyes. Holding her by her waist, they turn the corner past her intended destination.

Once away from the light of the main room, he swiftly lifts her up, pushing her up against the wall, pulling her neck up towards him, her legs dangling in the space between them; she can feel him pressing into her, feels his hardness as it grows, starts to panic; he leans down towards her neck, holding her jaw up and away from his mouth, now bathed in venom, washing over his teeth, his tongue; his mouth opens in a snarl, exposing his pure white teeth, yearning for her taste, arousing him further.

_"This will hurt for just a moment, stay calm..."_ he murmurs, as he inhales her scent one last time, locking his teeth into her Carotid, one hand over her mouth to muffle her scream, the other hand holding her in place, as he feeds on her blood.

It happens so fast she never knows what hit her.

##

In the kitchen, the wife has the boy against the counter, having flicked off the overhead light, acting like she's changed her mind about him.

"Take off your shirt." She's never asked him his name. He's never asked what hers is.

"Sure babe, you wanna do it here in the kitchen? Bend over Britney, let me fuck you from behind."

_Another one. Jesus Lord..._ she thinks to herself, as she moves towards him, pushes him down then climbs up onto the counter, straddling him; moves his jaw up and over, breathing in the scent of chocolate; she now tastes _her_ venom pooling in her mouth, nearly chokes on it, so consumed by her thirst, her lust for his blood.

"Naw, I wanna do it like _this_" she murmurs to him as she pins him down against the cold granite surface, teeth piercing his neck, listening to him whimper and cry out as she does. Kicking his legs and feet as they dangle in the air over the counter edge, scraping against the cabinet doors, vainly attempting to escape her grasp, as she quenches her thirst greedily, not caring about him, his name, where he's from, _anything_ about him.

Except for his blood, sweeter than the richest chocolate.

As Ella Fitzgerald sings _Our Love Is Here To Stay_ on the sound system in the room beyond them.

##

The husband's head falls back, eyes closed in rapture, his thirst now quenched as his teeth leave the girl's neck; his grip on her body relaxes, and she falls from his grasp onto the floor at this feet, heaped between the wall and his legs, like a pile of laundry. _Just like Morphine...so warm...so lovely... _ he thinks, feeling the rush of her blood as it roars through his body.

He can hear his wife's sighs and moans as she feeds, nearly finished with the boy. Opens his eyes and steps over the girl, never looks down at her, as if she isn't there. Turns the corner and watches his wife as she kneels over her kill, knees on the boy's belly, sucking away at his neck; hears her thoughts as she does..._So wonderful...so warm... like Morphine... making me wet..._

Staring at his wife as she stops and glances up at him standing stock still in the shadows, his beautiful face illuminated by the ambient lightfrom the sound system and the city below them.

Lifts her teeth from the boy's neck, face contorted into a snarl, bloodied sharp teeth glistening behind drawn lips; her eyes mere slits as she raises herself to protect her prey and _growls_ at him in warning.

The husband raises an eyebrow at her, steps forward into the room; she relaxes when she realizes its _him_; so focused on her meal, she'd forgotten about his presence down the hallway.

Pushes her body up and away from the boy's drained body, lowers her knees on the counter, the corpse between them and stares up at her husband now through half-closed eyelids and _purrs_, emanating from deep within her chest, her tongue resting on her two front teeth, so _inviting_ to him.

The husband leaps at her, grabbing her by her throat, pinning her up against the wall behind her; pushes a knee between hers and spreads her legs as his other hand tears open his trousers, freeing him, this _other_ hunger he needs to satisfy.

She groans and opens her mouth, tongue darts out, licking his jaw, then finds his bloodied mouth, sweeps over his teeth, tasting the girl's blood and his venom, the mix so sweet, so intoxicating, just like his voice as he murmurs to her before he...

"_White cotton_, dammit, you _know_ what that does to me" he groans into her mouth, slipping two fingers past the elastic band against her thigh, reaches his desire, finds it wet and swollen, ready for him; slowly thrusts them into her, stops and then pulls them out slowly, flicking a finger against her clit as he does, making her writhe against him.

"_Fuck me_ Edward" she growls, spreading her legs wider and wrapping them around his waist, stockinged feet pushing against his ass, driving him closer to her.

She pulls aside the cotton barrier for him as he pushes into her in one hard motion, making her groan and throw her head back against the wall as he does.

"_Gonna fuck you fuck you fuck you_" he chants, his rhythm accelerating as he does, not caring about anything else.

She clings to him, grinding herself against him, the friction against her clit building causing her to match his chant, match his rhythm, his speed. "_Fuck me fuck me fuck me baby fuck me...."_

"_Fuck_, Fia, your _pussy_, so wet, so _tight,_ come for me baby, _come for me_" he pants into her ear, so close himself, wanting to come with her, wanting them to shatter together into the light.

Eyes rolled back, mouth slack, she swallows and lets her release overtake her, lets it wash over him as he continues his assault, goading him on. "Now now _now _baby, fuck me hard _now_!" she moans into his mouth, biting and licking at his lips, now covered in his blood.

He bites down on her shoulder as he comes, gripping her hips and pushing himself in as far as he can into her, pushing her farther up the wall as he does, groaning her name as three hard short streams of spunk fill her core.

Both panting and clutching the other, they lean their foreheads together, eyes shut tight, fighting to regain their breath. The husband gulps, breathes out, nuzzling his wife's nose with his own.

"Feel better?" she whispers to him.

"Yes, thank you sweetheart" he whispers back.

_She_ knows his need after a human feeding. And only with his wife does he hunt this way, since she responds as he does.

Both so perfect for each other.

"Come on sweetie pie, let's get cleaned up, go back home." Kisses her mouth tenderly, licks the last of his blood from her lips.

"Okay honey. Eddie?"

"Yes Fia?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll carry you to the shower honey."

Holding her tightly, her head buried on his shoulder, her eyes closed, both of them content and satisfied in more ways than one, he carries her to the shower, stepping over the girl's sprawled body without a second glance.

##

"Turn around sweetheart, I'll rinse the soap from your hair."

Nearly finished with their shower, enjoying the feel of the warm water and steam in the glass block enclosure, the smell of eucalyptus lingers in the air; clothes scattered across the bathroom floor where they landed as each undressed the other.

"Thank you for dinner Edward, that was lovely."

"You're welcome Kitten, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Oh yes, very much so."

They continue to wash and rinse the other, stopping for the occasional affectionate kiss.

"We have a load of towels to wash and dry before everyone arrives today. Can you help me with that?" She asks her husband, wiping the soap from her eyes, now nearly blue again, slightly ringed with amber around the irises.

"Of course. The sheets are done, yes?"

"Yes. Oh, and would you mind making a pitcher of lemonade for Nessie and Seth, honey? I had some fresh lemons delivered with the groceries for them two days ago. If you could do that while I drop the towels off to the guest house, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure, sweetheart, I'd be happy to". Runs a comb through her hair, smiling and humming as he does; so content and happy to be with the one person he loves more than anyone in the world.

And has loved, for nearly a century.

##

"Ready my love?" he asks her, running his hand through his still damp hair; now changed into jeans and a blue tee shirt. Glances out the bedroom window at the streaks of orange and purple making their way into the morning sky; knowing they have to leave before the sun rises.

"Yes honey. Do you have our bag?"

"It's in the main room."

Turns back towards his beloved, her hair loose and curling around her smiling face, admiring the pink sundress with the red sash she now wears, one of his favorites on her, matched with the pink ballet flats on her feet they bought earlier that evening. _So lovely, my Sofia_, he thinks to himself, as he asks her with a _spin for me_ gesture to show him how her skirts flutter about her, smiling as she does.

Extends his right hand to her, leading her out of the room. "Watch your step, darling," he warns her, lifting her up and helping her over the now stiffening corpse lying in the floor outside the bedroom; neither glancing down as they do.

Both take one last look around the main room, smiling at each other, so excited to be with each other and to have their family joining them later in the day.

Neither looks towards the kitchen.

She waits for him by the entry way as he removes their CD from the player, slipping it into a case while tossing it into their bag, zipping it up as he does.

"Eddie?"

"Yes Kitten?"

"Did you buy this penthouse for us? Do we own this?"

"No, sweetheart, we don't."

"Oh, do you know who does?"

"No."

She doesn't ask any more questions; doesn't want to know anymore who owns the penthouse, or how he chose it, or who their driver was.

Only wonders if their daughter will want macaroni and cheese or chicken strips for dinner, and if Seth will want steak or pork chops as well; hopes her sister remembered to bring the conditioner she asked her to. Admires the tightness of the weave in the fabric of the dress she's wearing.

He opens the penthouse door for his wife, placing his right hand on the small of her back, escorting her out; the perfect gentleman she loves and appreciates, always considerate and respectful of her.

"Let's go home, Kitten, we have a lot to do today."

They walk down the hallway smiling at each other, hand in hand towards the elevator, swinging their arms as they do; so happy and so in love.

Never looking back.

##

**A/N: I wrote this chapter in third person because I wanted to convey what Edward and Sofia, and the Cullens as a whole, to me, are: Monsters, concerned only with their immediate needs, and the fortunes of their family – nothing else.**

Regan, my beta, told me that the first time she read through this chapter, her reaction was "I so do not like either of these characters now".

Which was my intention.

I don't _expect_ you to like them; personally, I will admit to a certain fondness for them, especially Edward and Sofia. I do understand what they are at their core – monstrous and selfish, which is something that I feel SM really didn't touch upon in the Twilight books, but at the same time, both emotionally hurting and incredibly dependent on each other to fill the roll of the parent they both desperately needed as humans, but never had.

We have another 2-3 chapters of _The Fixer_ left; taking a brief break before I start the Edward/Depression cycle one-shot, _The Darkness I Know Well_, and then the much requested prologue to The Fixer - _The Angel and The Green-Eyed Boy_.

Which brings me to this: I'd love to write a one-shot about anything/characters in _The Fixer_ that you'd like to see – comedy, angst, lemons/smuttakes. You name it. PM me, or contact me on Twitter (piburn). Once I get about 5-6, you can vote on them, and I'll write it. Just for fun.

Thanks again from hanging in there with me on my first foray into ff – it's been like Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, and I just don't want it to end

Next week: More Crackberry!


	25. Memento Mori

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**This chapter is entirely from EPOV. You'll see why.**

**Thanks to my two squids, Bug and Mouse, for putting up with My Little Hobby over the past four months. There. Done.**

**And thanks to all you fuckawesome readers and reviewers; the UU girls on Ravelry who never fail to make me laugh and Regan, beta extraordinaire and my partner in crime. **

**Mr. Wonderful would ride all of you like the fast little fillies you are, if he could. And you know you'd _love_ it.  
**

**##**

I love cutting.

Especially lemons. I enjoy the feel of the knife as it slices through the citrus fibers; the acidic scent, the sticky sensation of the juice on my hands.

When Sofia and I lived in Chicago, she put me in charge of making fresh lemonade during the summer; said hers didn't compare to mine. I didn't mind. Anything to make her happy, to see that smile of hers when I poured her a glass from the blue glass pitcher while we sat on the back porch, overlooking the small yard behind the building she lived in, the one Father owned.

The one he kept her in, for me. The one neither he nor Mother ever expected would become my second home; my refuge from their lofty expectations of me, their repressed emotions, their denial of my troubled mind.

The place I found forgiveness, acceptance, and love.

##

Which is why I'm standing here at the kitchen counter, watching Sofia as she walks to the guesthouse with a stack of freshly laundered towels for Seth, dodging the sun between the palm trees, humming to herself, some nameless tune she's making up as she goes, skirt of her pale blue sundress floating around her legs in the soft breeze.

So lovely and _perfect_; but there's something amiss, something I can't put my finger on.

I watch her gait, the swing of her hips, listen to the timbre of her voice; trying to determine what it might be. She hasn't complained of feeling ill, or _different_, not that we are ever either; it's just the medical training I have: To observe, scrutinize and diagnose.

And her libido has tamped _way_ down, last night being the exception, but then again, we're both like that after we...

She's not pregnant, she's sure about that. "Edward, I haven't ovulated since 1918, why would I start _now_? Besides, you and Daddy _both _said that Sebastian was an anomaly. Don't get your hopes up sweetheart; it's just a combination of honeymoon, The Incident finally being behind us, and me just being, you know, _horny_. That's all." Smiled at me, and then went back to folding the bath towels as I handed them to her in the laundry room; subject closed, as far as she was concerned.

All that knowledge, and I can't figure it out for the life of me. But there's _something_ going on with her.

Let out my breath, shake my head, and go back to slicing the lemons, dropping them in the pitcher of cold water, sitting on the granite counter beside me.

##

Lying in the hammock, ankles crossed, arms behind my head, eyes closed, relaxing and listening as she chatters away on her Crackberry; our jet just arrived at the airport. Puts it on speaker so I can hear the other end of the conversation.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hi, Princess! How _are _you? Daddy and I missed you _so much_ SweetPea, where are you?"

"Standing next to Grandma at the airplane. Where are you?"

"Standing in the music room, straightening up Daddy's music on the piano."

"Oh, are you and Daddy coming to get us?"

"No honey, Uncle Jasper is going to drive the boat, we're waiting here for you. Did you have a nice flight?"

Hear Sofia walking towards the kitchen, opens the fridge, takes out the milk and smells it, making sure it hasn't soured.

"Yeah, I played Crazy Eights with Seth and Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose and I won twice. Uncle Emmett won once. Seth didn't win, but I think he let me win. I love him, do you love Seth, Mommy?"

Hear Sofia's laugh, like the evening breeze through the house, gentle and warm.

"Yes baby, I love Seth too. Is Grandma there?"

"Yeah. I love you Mommy."

'I love you too Princess, see you in a bit."

I can hear Emmett and Jasper as they attempt to round up the luggage and their jibes at each other as they do. Emmett shouts '_Hey Wardo, ya get any?_' and then his laugh, followed by Rosalie's exasperated '_Emmett, the baby is standing right next to you'_ then the sound of her punch as it lands on his arm.

"_Yeah_ Emmett _I _did, did you?" I yell back at him, rolling my eyes, but glad to have my brother back, giving me endless shit, just like he has since the day Rosalie brought him home.

"Hello Edward."

Crap. Mom. And she sounds none too pleased to have heard that little exchange either.

"Uh, _hi Mom_, how are you?"

"_Fine_. Did you have a nice honeymoon?"

"Yes, we did, thank you."

Sofia is standing in the doorway of our bedroom now, dancing up and down on the balls of her feet and pointing her finger at me, mouthing 'you are in _so much_ trouble now' and laughing at me. I shake my head and smile back at her then close my eyes again, listening as she speaks with our mother.

"Hi Esme. Yeah, he got _a lot_..." pauses "of _work done_ here. Fixed those broken shingles on the guesthouse, got the loose board on the dock repaired." Then laughs along with our mom.

"Oh _Missy_. You can be such a brat."

"That's why you love me so much."

Hear Esme's sigh; picture her shaking her head and smiling as she does.

"Here's your father. We're headed to the car. See you in an hour."

"Bye Mom."

_Carlisle. It's your daughter, come take the phone. No, she sounds fine; I have no idea what Edward..._

"Missy. How are you sweetheart?"

_What the hell, why is Carlisle interested in my health all of a sudden? _I hear Sofia think as she turns back to look at me, her forehead all furrowed and questioning.

"I'm _fine_ Daddy. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason in particular just wondering Missy. How was your honeymoon, was the weather good?" _He doesn't give two hoots about the weather Edward Anthony, what is going on here? I'm gonna tell you again: We're Not Pregnant. _

"_Uh huh._ I'm _not_ pregnant Daddy, no matter what somebody over there in the hammock might think."

Carlisle doesn't say a thing; he knows she figured out I contacted him about her. And she's not pleased with me _at all _now; she's got that lemon-sucking mouth going, and her eyes are narrowed. I'm in the doghouse now. Might as well go bunk up with Seth for a day or two. _Shit..._

Shrug my shoulders, mouth _'I'm just concerned, that's all'_ at her, watch as she goes back into the house, shaking her head, pissed off at me. Takes the phone off speaker.

"No, he's been _fine_, really content and himself...no I haven't seen any signs of...no he hasn't said anything about what, uh, _you know_ _what_ reminds him of to me, that's a good thing..." Discussing _me_ now: My moods, signs of either cycle starting again. How much more stable I am and how happy I've been since we re-married.

She's walking back outside, turns the corner and stands in the sand, digs the toes of her right foot into it's warmth, smiles at me now. Maybe I won't be staying in the guesthouse after all.

"Okay, here he is. See you in a bit. I'll wait on the dock for you. Bye Daddy, love you." Puts the phone back on speaker.

Tosses the phone to me. "Here Big Sexy, it's yer Pa." Laughing turns back around to skip through the house, out to the dock to greet our family.

"Hello Dad."

"Hello, Son. How are you?"

They're all in the car now, I hear the doors slamming shut: Jasper telling the driver in Portuguese what slip the other boat is in; the engine's whine as he hits the accelerator. Alice asking Seth if could scoot over a bit, he's sitting on her skirt, thank you.

The CD changes in the house; Dinah Washington, from that old _Dinah Sings Bessie Smith _album Sofia loves so much.

"Fine. Actually _more_ than fine, I feel _wonderful_."

Glance back over at Fia; she's stopped in her tracks. Holds her hand up to her neck, just under her chin, not moving.

At all.

I sit up in the hammock, swing my feet over the edge, not hearing Carlisle; I'm focused on her.

"Kitten? Are you all right? _Honey?"_

"Edward? _Edward._ What's going on?" Dad._ I don't know Esme, something's..._

She turns now, facing me, with the most confused look on her face.

"_Eddie?_ I don't feel so goo..."

In what seems like slow motion, I watch my wife as her head rolls back, her eyes widen, and the most horrible sound I've ever heard escapes from her throat, as she collapses and before I can reach her, hits the warm golden sand face down.

Dead.

##

"_NO!_ FIA, OH _GOD _NO!"

Throw the phone down, it lands face up on the sand next to her; scoop her up, look at her face; it's a mask, no signs of life at all.

"Oh baby, please don't die, _please_ baby please, oh_ Kitten_" I beg, cradling her in my arms as I kneel in the sand, holding her to my shoulder, the same way she held me that week, so long ago.

Check her wrists for a pulse, then her Carotid, _why am I doing this, we don't have a pulse, our hearts don't beat anymore_; oh _God_, please no, not her, not now, everything is going so well for us....

"_Edward?_ Son? _Son!_ What's going on? What's happening?" Carlisle. The chatter in the limo has stopped: Everyone's listening, including Nessie.

"_Grandpa?_ What's happening to Mommy? Why is Daddy yelling?"

Pull her head back, open her jaw, check to see if she's choking on something, start giving her mouth-to-mouth, but nothing happens; her chest rises, but that's it since we don't need to breath; she's _gone_.

"Edward? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Carlisle, shouting now at the driver: "STEP ON IT _DAMMIT_ MY DAUGHTER IS IN TROUBLE!"

"MOMMY? _MOMMY!_ DADDY, WHY ISN'T MOMMY..."

I can't believe this is happening, oh fuck why _her_, why not _me_?

"SHE'S _DEAD!_ OH CHRIST DAD, SHE'S _DEAD._ SHE DROPPED DEAD RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, OH _GOD_ BABY _NO!_ DON'T LEAVE ME, NO I NEED YOU, _NESSIE_ NEEDS YOU." I'm frantic; all my medical training has gone right out the window; I hear Nessie start to cry, Rosalie trying to comfort her, but they all know something has gone horribly wrong.

I open her eyelids and start keening at what I see.

Her _eyes_, those beautiful blue eyes, so true, so knowing, that have held my heart since I was a boy of fourteen.

Covered by a milky patina.

The one sign she's truly gone.

My Kitten. My lover. My wife. My savior. My _Angel_.

_Gone._

Clutching her to my chest, the sounds of Dinah Washington singing Sofia's favorite song, the one we first heard in 1918, wafts through the air from the outdoor speakers, mocking us:

_You know I've loved you for these many years,_

_Loved you night and day..._

_Oh! honey baby, can't you see my tears?_

_Listen while I say:_

_After you've gone, and left me cryin'_

_After you've gone, there's no denyin'_

_You'll feel blue_

_You'll feel sad_

_You'll miss the dearest pal that you've ever had._

"Please please _please_ don't leave me, please, Oh _God_ no" I beg her, rocking her back and forth in my arms, trying to bring her back to life; my baby, my Angel, my one true love. Bury my face in her neck, so cold, so still.

_"ANNABEL!_"

_##_

**A/N: Next chapter - Hope you bring extra tissues.**

"**After You're Gone", is owned by Henry Creamer and Turner Layton. It was originally recorded by Marion Harris, in 1918. Since then, the song has been recorded by Louis Armstrong, Ella Fitzgerald, Bessie Smith, Judy Garland and Frank Sinatra. **

**Cause I Wiki'd that shit.**

**Don't know if this will have an HEA – Edward hasn't returned my txts or emails, and he's not answering his cell phone; and he's usually so **_**prompt**_**.**


	26. Seven Hail Marys

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**##**

**Hoo-kay. Is everybody alright? Sitting down? Got a glass of wine or beer or Diet Pepsi in front of you? **

**I know I know the past two chapters have been an emotional roller coaster for all of us, especially Edward. He's just a **_**mess**_**, won't return my calls/txts/Tweets/emails, which isn't like him, **

**_especially_ since Sofia showed him my pic on her Crackberry, and he realized she and I look an awful lot alike. Said something to the effect that 'you girls could be twins'. **

**And then Missy told me that he got this look in his eye that she put the ki-bosh on **_**real quick**_**.**

**Regan! What would I do without ye? Dating Game Kisses to you for helping me through this morass of misery and pain aka writing Chapter 26. **

**KiyaRaven just because you are so fuckawesome and funny and write the best Fuckedupward I know of. **

**UU Girls – If you don't know by now, you haven't been paying attention.**

**We're gonna let Daddy C start us out this chapter.**

**##**

**CARLISLEPOV**

I'd almost forgotten how beautiful it is up here. How the forest seemed to go on forever, stretching all the way up to the shores of Lake Superior, an inland sea, dark and deep, keeping it's secrets from the world. How the winter snow seemed more intensely pristine and _perfect_ here than anywhere else we've lived.

Nessie stands between Charlie and myself, holding our hands and looking from him to me, then back to her father: The three most important men in her life, at least for now.

The rest of the family stands behind us, as still as can be, even Seth, in respect to the scene unfolding before us. The wind picks up occasionally, sending whirlwinds of snow across the cemetery grounds, between the headstones, faded and worn.

Edward crouches in front of the newest addition to the small aged cemetery, nearly forgotten, hidden deep in the forests of Northwest Wisconsin; rose-colored granite, lovingly designed by Esme and Alice.

I sense the change in the wind, as it shifts from the east to the south; the clouds will be moving soon, exposing us to the midday January sun. Can't have that.

Look down at Nessie and smile, letting go of her hand as I do. Charlie folds her hands in both of his and pats them, gazing at his granddaughter with such love in his amber eyes; he's completely one of us now. She smiles back and then leans against him, clutching his gray wool coat; so different from his usual weathered leather jacket, the right hem worn from years of having the butt of his holstered sidearm rubbing against it.

Walk over to Edward, still crouched in front of the headstone, left hand resting on the top, right hand cradling his forehead, deep in thought. Bend down and place my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Come on son. Time to go."

He doesn't respond. Just stays where he is, not moving. After a minute, he finally looks up and back at the inscription on the rose granite stone:

KOWALSKI

BIALY NAZDIA

1/4/1865 – 7/4/1915 8/5/1876 – 12/25/1918

OUR LOST ANGEL

SOFIA ANASTAJA MASEN CULLEN

DECEMBER 25, 1897 – DECEMBER 25, 1918

Squeeze his shoulder again.

"Edward. The_ sun_...."

Turns and looks up at me, squinting, as the sky to the south of us begins to change from wintry gray to brilliant blue. Not much time.

"Alright, Dad."

We straighten back up, just as a gust of wind rips across the cemetery, blowing snow over and around both of us; we're in the middle of a pure white vortex together, whipping our unbuttoned coats open. Holding his coat closed with his left hand, Edward leans down...

##

Extending his gloved right hand to Sofia, helping her up from her knees as she traces the chiseled names of her parents and hers one last time, shaking her head in disbelief that she's finally come full circle; that she's no longer the lost angel her mother dreamt about, who never gave up hope that Sofia would someday return to her embrace; until her death from the Spanish Influenza, on Christmas morning 1918 in Superior.

The same day that Sofia awakened, pure and _perfect_, lying in Edward's arms, in his parent's bed in the mansion in Lincoln Park.

She takes one last look down at the stone, then up to Edward, smiling as she draws her favorite dark purple wool coat with the fur trimmed hood around her body.

Swollen with Edward's child.

##

When I first saw Edward clutching Missy's limp body to his, moaning in anguish and rocking her back and forth, calling her by the name he first knew her as my heart just sank. For a brief instance, I believed him; that she truly _was_ dead, lost to the dust.

And that he'd follow her to her grave, despite Nessie. They were so dependant on each other, I couldn't imagine either of them being able to function without the other, _especially_ Edward.

Pulled her from his grasp, his grief; opened her eyes, saw the milky patina covering them, but then saw something else there. Something Edward had missed in his panic.

The flicker of life still inside her: The twitch of an Ocular muscle, so faint, but there, as if she were asleep, _dreaming_.

##

"Edward. _Edward_. She's _not dead_ son. Bring her into the house."

He doesn't move, consumed by his grief, numb to everything.

"EDWARD! NOW! _MOVE_!" I have to shove him to get his attention.

Looks at me in disbelief, and then gently picks Sofia up from the warm sand, mechanically walking with her in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest, into their bedroom, still believing she's gone.

"Lay her down on the bed, get some pillows under her head. I'll be right back. "

Shut the drapes, don't want Nessie to see what we're going to do to her mother; she's been traumatized enough over this, after hearing Edward's reaction to Sofia's collapse over the phone. I can hear her sobbing out on the beach, wrapped in Emmett's embrace as he rocks her back and forth in his lap, staring out over the ocean in disbelief that Sofia, the woman he loves nearly as much as Rosalie, might be gone forever.

Edward looks up at me when I return, locking the door behind me; eyes widen when he sees what I hold in my hand.

"Are you sure about this Carlisle?"

Push the plunger up, making sure there's no air bubbles in the syringe.

"Yes son, I'm sure. Open her dress, then hold her down."

He hesitates for a second, not wanting to believe this is happening, but it's the only way I know how to save her, and he does too. I'd done it to her once before, years ago, and hoped I'd _never_ have to do it again.

He rips open the bodice of her sundress and the camisole underneath it, exposing her chest, her breasts beginning to swell. Edward _was_ right, she's expecting again.

"Hold her down, this will hurt like _hell_, she'll feel it son, and her reaction might be more intense than the last time."

"But what about..."

"There won't _be_ any 'about' if we don't _do_ this Edward," I snap at him. "Jesus _Christ_ kid, wake the hell up. Your wife _will _die if we don't do this now."

Kneeling in front of her, holding Missy down by her biceps, I raise my arms up high, gripping the steel hypodermic and plunge the needle through her hard, alabaster marble skin, into her chest, injecting her venom into her heart, hoping we're not too late, that we can bring her back.

To Edward.

To Nessie.

To_ life_.

##

**EPOV**

Unlike that human, Sofia reacted _immediately_ to the injection; eyes shot open, trying to escape from my grasp, her hands clawing at the air, at Carlisle and myself, not understanding what was happening or where she was, _what_ she was.

Screaming in confusion and pain, legs flailing and kicking; just like Christmas day 1918, when she was reborn in my arms on my parent's bed in Chicago; the same bed I was born in, in 1901.

"Sofia, honey, _SOFIA_, it's okay baby, you're safe. Kitten, it's _me_, Eddie."

Eye frantically sweeping the room, from myself to Carlisle then back again, starts to relax when she hears my voice, sees my face.

Just like she did before.

"Wha...wah..._Edward_?" she croaks, barely able to speak; I can read the confusion in her mind: _Why am I in bed? Why is Edward holding me down? Why does Daddy look so grim? Why is there sand on my face?"_

_Why is there a huge..._"FUCKING NEEDLE STICKING OUT OF MY FUCKING CHEST?" she yelps. "GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT! EDWARD! WHAT THE _HELL_?" Furious and scared, panicking, trying to pull the needle from her chest, still uncomprehending what happened to her.

"Baby, it's _okay_, you're back." If I could cry I'd be sobbing I'm so relieved I didn't lose her forever, gripping her arms even firmer, to keep her from pulling the needle from her chest, damaging her further. Hear her inhale sharply as Carlisle removes the needle that brought her back from the brink of the dark, silent abyss.

"_Back_? Where did I _go_? Why am I covered in sand?" Bewildered, looks over at Dad, now disposing of the syringe after checking the puncture wound, already healing; smiling down at her, still concerned but knowing she'll recover, I can see that much in his mind.

"What the _hell_ Cully, why'd you do that to me?"

"Because you collapsed and Edward thought you were dead."

"I thought we already _were_ dead."

Clears his throat; she threw him for a loop with that comment. I grin like a jacktard windowlicker; my girl is coming back, _Hallelujah._ I can't wait to see her reunion with Nessie; we're staying in this bed, just the three of us, for however long they need.

"Well, yes, technically we _are_, but, uh, you collapsed face down in the sand and from all appearances, at least initially to Edward, you were...dead."

He lets that observation hang in the air; watching while she takes it in, what happened to her little over an hour ago rolling around in her mind.

"Oh. So what's wrong with me then? Why'd that happen?"

Dad looks from her to me; folds his arms, getting into that 'this may come as a surprise to you' mode I've seen him do so many times with human patients, ready to deliver the news they never expected, or worse, were in _denial_ over.

I slide behind her in the bed, holding her in my arms, both knowing what's coming and not wanting to let go of her ever again, anxious to see her reaction to the news.

"Missy, I think you're pregnant."

##

_I_ knew she was pregnant before _she_ did.

All the signs were there: The increased sex drive; extreme moodiness and emotional labiality, which explained her nearly prosecutory questioning of my feelings towards Nessie's birth mother and her reaction to my honest answer; her inability to finish her meal the night before in Rio.

She'd vomited when we got back to the house; I stood there with her on the dock, holding her hair away from her face as she threw up the contents of her stomach into the water, rubbing her back; then carried her to the bathroom to get cleaned up, she could barely stand she was so weak. But she wrote it off as excitement over our family's impending visit later that day; I didn't say a thing, just kept my mouth shut, thinking back to how she reacted to her last pregnancy, the signs that she had conceived. Couple that with her collapse and, well, it was as obvious as could be, that we were expecting again.

And I couldn't be more thrilled. Or scared.

##

"No way. Uh huh, there is _no way_ I'm pregnant Edward."

"Honey, you _are_, we're sure of it." I'm standing now, opening the curtains and calling out to Nessie that Mommy's okay, and to please give us a few minutes before she can see her. The smile on our daughter's face could light up Las Vegas it was that bright; can't help but smile at her in return. _Damn_ I'm just so overwhelmed by all this, and even better, I don't feel the usual anxiety that would accompany it either. More like, _determination_.

Carlisle clears his throat again to get our attention, "I'll, uh, leave you two alone for a bit. Help her out of bed at first Edward, she might be a bit woozy, then get her cleaned up." Looks down at Sofia, smiling for all he's worth. "I'm so happy you're pregnant again sweetheart." _Oh my God, we're going to be grandparents again, Esme will be ecstatic; I don't care _how much_ she and Alice and Missy spend on the nursery. _

Turns and leaves us be, closing the door behind him with a solid click.

"_How?_ How did this happen Eddie?"

"_Well_ Angel, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they..." I smirk, teasing her.

Rolls her eyes, shifts in the bed, pulling a pillow down to support her lower back.

"_Thank_ you Doctor Cullen, I know _that _part of it. I just don't understand how we're expecting again. After Sebastian, I figured we'd had our shot at this."

Smile at her, inwardly jumping up and down like I did on Christmas morning when I was a kid, I'm so excited over her pregnancy, at the prospect of becoming a father again, at the chance of giving Nessie a sibling; of completing my plan for us.

_Especially_ if we have a son; someone to carry on the Cullen name; Carlisle will be ecstatic, just like he was with Sebastian. Hopefully this pregnancy will have a better outcome.

Lay down next to her, prop my head up with my left hand, distractedly rub my hand over her belly, slightly distended already, trying to determine how far along she is; without a cycle it's difficult to say. She was at least five months along before we realized it with Sebastian. Unlike humans, our pregnancies can last up to eleven months; Nessie's accelerated one was a surprise, to say the least; we didn't expect that at _all_.

"Who knows Fia? Maybe it's like with humans; they try for years without success, adopt a baby then _poof _they finally get pregnant." Gaze at her; her hair looks different already, has an added luster to it, almost appearing thicker. Her eyes betray her the most though: Bright and shining, so incredulous that this small miracle may have happened to us, _again_.

Places her right hand over mine, resting on her belly; squeezes softly.

"Well, _however_ this may have happened, I'm excited Eddie. And a little scared too, I have to admit."

See the flash of her remembering Esme taking Sebastian's still body from her arms that sad and terrible winter day. I'm more confident this baby will make it, but that thought is there in the back of my mind, as well as some other troublesome scenarios concerning this baby.

"We'll see what else Carlisle has to say Kitten. You just relax and take it easy for now."

She smiles down at me, then picks up my hand, brings it to her lips and kisses it.

"Thank you Edward."

"For what Sofia?"

"For _everything_. Especially this baby and Nessie and your love; the greatest treasures I could ever ask for."

Then tilting her head downward she stares right at me, those cornflower blue eyes of her drilling into my mind: _And for taking me out to dinner on a regular basis again baby, last night was so lovely; that was one of our best PFF's _ever_._ Leans down, brings her lips to mine, kisses me softly, then lets her lips linger on mine.

"Kitten, you and Nessie and this new baby are all I need". _Especially the PFF, that was _incredible_, and those white cotton panties, Jesus Sofia, you did that on purpose didn't you?_ I kiss her back, letting my tongue trace the line of her lower lip, then retreat. Feel her hitch herself closer to me, her left hand comes up and flutters through my hair.

"Do you think we can travel together, the three and a half of us, again, maybe go to Lake Como for a while? And Edward, can I be _your_ backup now, like you were for _me_?" _Yes honey I did. Surprised? And let me tell you something else I'm looking forward to boychik...._ Kisses me again, slipping her tongue in my mouth, letting her stud hit the back of my front teeth, then retreats, teasing me while she rips the rest of her sundress down to its hem, exposing the rest of her body, right down to her blue lace thong. Caesar is rising to the occasion, and his timing couldn't be worse; I can hear Nessie scampering in the sand, being chased by Emmett and Seth, laughing as they do. The tension in the air out on the beach is gone, replaced by relief and joy. In here, there's a whole _new_ kind of tension in the air, and it ain't the kind out there on the sand.

"We'll have to see, might be a bit difficult as the months go by. We still don't know how far along you are. We'll have Carlisle do an ultrasound when we get back home, but I'm guessing maybe two or three months? And we'll see about the backup gig, that's an interesting thought, nobody would suspect a pregnant woman..." _If you're thinking pregnancy sex, then you and I are on the same page baby, and I remember how awesome that is. _Kissing her back as I say that, then leaving her mouth, my tongue trailing down her jaw to her neck, her clavicle, on its was down to her..._But I think any Post Feeding Fucks are out of the question Fia, at least until after this one is born; same with the playroom and that sweet tight ass of yours, that's _definitely_ out of the picture, at least for now. _ She throws her left leg over my hip as her hands spider-walk down my belly, teasing me as they _s-l-o-w-l-y_ flick open the button on my cargo pants, then unzip me even slower, making me groan and push Caesar towards her fingers, reaching for him through my boxers; she starts to stroke him in her soft hand, palming the head as she does, then stops, grinning against my neck, making me push Caesar into her hand again, wanting her to continue the friction she's created on my flesh. "Fucking _minx_, you can be such a _cocktease_ Fia" I moan into her neck, hearing her giggle as I do.

"Yeah, I think you're right about that traveling issue Eddie."_ Oh pooh I was really looking forward to the playroom _and_ having you take my ass honey, you know how much I love that. _I grin against her chest at those thoughts; so was I, and yes I do. "Me? A cocktease? You must have me confused with someone else. I'd never tease _your_ cock baby"_; _starts up the friction again with one hand, while leading my other hand towards her thong-covered cunny.

Raises herself towards me, granting me access to her breasts, now so amazingly even _more_ beautiful, I want to suckle them for _hours_, never tire of them; feel her kissing my eyelids, moves over to suck that spot under my right ear that always gets the old motor revving, feel her hand move down leading Caesar, closer and closer to her wet, soft cunny, while I quickly slip a finger in her, Oh _Christ_..._Come over here Kitten, give your Daddy a taste of those delicious ridiculously swollen girls of yours, wanna rock the baby to sleep like we did before, I can feel it moving around inside you and God your pussy is..._take her left nipple in my mouth, sucking it gently, tastes just _wonderful_, warm and comforting.

Sofia pulls herself against me, moving her thong aside and removing my hand, and then gently guides Caesar's head into her soft, wet opening, gasping as she does and starts to ride me side-saddle, kicking my ass with her left heel drawing me farther inside her; she's softer and warmer than usual, she's _definitely_ pregnant if her cunny feels like this. I start to move with her, wanting to feel all of her, help her rock our new baby to sleep, I love her so, want us to climax together, _Christ_ she's so tight...

_Mama's _aching _Eddie, want to feel you inside me, want to make you happy baby, oh God move like that again, my puss..._

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

Nessie springs into our bed, forcing us to separate; Fia to cover her excited girls and cunny up and me to roll onto my stomach, inwardly _groaning_ at the intrusion; thus becoming, once again, the world's greatest hard-on deterrent, as Caesar and Cleo regretfully return to their former selves.

For now, at least.

##

**SPOV**

_Down and back._

_Down and back._

_Down and back._

"Edward?"

"Yes Fia?"

"You really thought I was dead, huh?"

"Yes, I did" rubs my left hip, then down to my waist and back, _down and back, down and back,_ over and over.

After Nessie's Flying Wallendas impression, we'd stayed in bed for another hour, the three of us, snuggling and kissing her; told her about how she was going to be a big sister in the spring and that Mommy had fainted and that since she'd never done that before, Daddy got very scared and thought she had died.

We weren't going to lie to her about it; she'd figure it out anyway, she's a smart kid.

At first she was excited about the prospect of a baby brother or sister, but I picked up that little cloud in the back of her mind and grabbed her palm, placing it on my face: _Someone else? I won't be the only one? What if they decide they like this baby more than me?_

I told her she didn't need to worry about that, that she'd always be our number one girl, no matter what. That seemed to put her mind at ease, at least for now. We'll see how she reacts once the baby is born.

After telling everyone the news, the two of us sat on the beach for a few hours with Rosalie and Emmett, watching the moonrise and the tide go out; talking over this new addition to the family, and how if we could change places with them, we surely would.

Afterwards, Edward and Emmett wandered off by themselves, to discuss something they told Rosalie and I that they'd fill us both in on later. She looked at me, said "What the hell is he up to _now?"_ and I just had to shrug my shoulders and tell her "Beats me. He's playing it _really_ close to the chest lately; he's got something in the works."

It had been an emotional day, to say the least.

Which brings me back to Mr. Down and Back, still caressing my hip and waist, left hand holding up his head as he continues to sweep his gaze up and down my body; still trying to figure out how far along I am, and when we got pregnant again.

_I'm_ thinking either under the water of Middle Eau Claire or that little stop in Montana. _He's_ thinking that day and night in the Cottage, when we were discussing our, uh, _home improvement _plans. Either way, I figure that would put me at about two or three months along since they all occurred between July and August.

A May baby would be nice: Not too hot out yet, had to deal with that with Sebastian. Hated being pregnant in upstate New York in the summer, so _humid_.

At least seven more months, seven Hail Marys.

##

"I wasn't dead Edward."

"Well, I know that _now,_ but I didn't know that _then_. I really thought I'd lost you Fia, you had the patina over your eyes, that wasn't a good sign." Leans over and kisses my left nipple. I'm really not in the mood again, but he doesn't appear to be either. Just a nice friendly kiss to one of his _other _favorite girls.

"Yeah, I can understand why you freaked out."

"I did not 'freak out', as you put it. I was _panicked_." Stops the _down and back_, looking at my eyes now, not the girls _or_ my belly.

"Yes you were. I heard you." Sit up now, looking down at him; I thought I heard something else during that hour I was out, but need to know if it was him or _something else_.

"Edward. Did you call me _Annabel_?"

Wrinkles his brow, tilting his head to the left just a smidge, wondering what I'm getting it.

"Yeah I did. Several times as a matter of fact while I was holding you in my arms. That's how Carlisle found us, why?"

I'm stunned. This can mean only one thing.

"So that means that everything _else_ I heard or saw, wasn't _you_ then. Wasn't happening in real time."

Now _he _bolts up, grabbing both of my upper arms pulling me up to him so we're kneeling, facing each other; the sheet dropped down between us, covering our lower halves. Lowers his voice, so only I can hear him.

"Sofia. What are you saying? Were you _asleep_?" _I think I know the answer, but I don't believe it could happen._

Gulp, and look right back at him, those green eyes of his.

"Edward, I...I think I was _dreaming_ during that hour."

"Oh _my God_ Sofia, really? What did you see?" _I don't fucking believe this, it can't be true, but what if it is?_

It all comes out in a rush, everything I dreamt: "I saw Mama, and Sebastian's birth and the first time I saw you and your seventeenth birthday, and when you first cycled and your mother's reaction to me that day I got in her face. And our first wedding, and our time in Berlin, with The Jew's Great grandfather; and when we lived in Paris and London. Oh, and when Alice and Jasper showed up. I saw that too. Clear as day Eddie. It was like I was reliving my life over again." I'm nearly gasping now, I'm scared at how he's going to take this, this event that shouldn't happen to us, _ever._

But for some reason, has, to _me_.

"Oh _Kitten_. Were you scared?" nearly whispering now.

Smile at him, ever so slightly. "No, not at all. I felt at peace, and quite_ happy_ actually. I was more worried about _you_, to be honest. It was like I could hear you screaming, but I was under water, and your voice was muffled. But then the screaming went away, and I just..._dreamed_.' Hold his face in my hands, thumbs rubbing his temples, calming him. "And I have to be honest with you boychik, I was a little _pissed off_ when you two woke me up. I was dreaming about lying on the forest floor, looking up at the trees and the sky, like I did when I was a little girl."

"Well." He's thinking, and he's blocking me as well, which means this is something that's really serious. Hesitates then takes my face in _his_ hands, getting my complete attention, eyes narrowed, making sure I don't look anywhere else but at him. His voice is lower than a whisper; I can barely hear him now.

"We're keeping this to _ourselves_ Sofia, we can't tell Carlisle or anyone else. _Anyone_. If Aro and the rest of that bunch get wind of this, what happened to you..." lets that hang there.

"I thought they were leaving us alone now, after what you did in LA." I don't understand what he's driving at completely, but really want to know. "_What's going on Eddie?_ Are they making noise about us again? What the fuck is that old man up to?" Now _I'm_ whispering back to him, he's scaring me with this line of thought, and I suspect it's going to get worse.

"Nothing that I know of Kitten, but I don't want them to know about your dreaming or _especially_ that you're pregnant again." Brings his head closer to mine, our noses are nearly touching. "_Think_ about it Sofia; if you deliver a pure vampire baby that's not a stillborn like Sebastian was, but who's like _Nessie_, who grows naturally and can think and learn, what do you think Aro and the Volturi would want to do with _you?"_

I know _exactly_ what that sick bastard would do: Kidnap me, take me to Italy and make me _his_.

"Oh _God_ Eddie _no_. You wouldn't let him, _would you_? He'd make me his own personal brood mare, force me to mate with him like a _dog_." Without realizing it, my hands have moved down to my belly, protecting that little bump there.

"_Exactly_ Kitten, that's _exactly_ what he would do. Use you to birth his children, and then expand his coven, giving him more power over us. He'd become a vampire version of Mengele; and _no_, I'd _never_ let him do that to you, _ever_. I'd _kill_ him if he tried." From the look in his eyes, I have no doubt he would too, which would open up a level of hell in our world that would make that Vampire Showcase Showdown in the Snow look like a kindergarten cakewalk.

Takes my hands in his, pulling me to him, then holds me in his arms.

"We have to protect you, they can't know about this. You have to stay hidden until after the baby is born. You can't leave our house Sofia, not even to go to the post office or visit Charlie at the cop shop."

Pull my head back, look at him and wonder if this is headed where I think it is.

"What else are you up to Edward Cullen? This isn't just about that old fart in Italy, is it?"

He holds my head in his hands again, leans down and whispers in my ear, so softly that I can barely hear him, really have to strain to pick out his words.

"Sofia, we're starting our own coven, you and I, along with Emmett and Rosalie; Jasper and Alice too. Charlie is in, and I'm working on Seth and his crew."

At first, I can't believe this plan of his; he wants us to leave Carlisle and Esme, consolidate our power away from _them_? We'd be...

_Holy shit on a stick_, this is beyond serious: This is _fuckawesome_. I wondered when he'd be ready to make this move; guess I know now. I'm stunned and excited at the same time. We'd discussed this from the very start, the two of us.

"Sofia? Are you hearing me? Do you understand what I'm saying?" looking back at me, gauging my reaction, my dedication to his plan. Like I'd say 'no'? I've wanted this for so long, for us to leave Carlisle again.

"Yeah honey, I sure do. Holy _fuck_ Edward. For _real?"_

"Yes Sofia, _for real_. And _that's_ why I want the four of us to leave Forks, and move out on our own, after the baby is born."

##

**A/N: Funny how things work out huh? If Aro and the rest of the happy gang of the Volturi get wind of Missy Thing's Bun in the Oven, and the baby is like Nessie, he'd get her away from Edward **_**tout de suite**_** and use her as his concubine, thus becoming the very thing they used Bella for: A Rented Uterus.**

_**Believe me**_**, the irony of that is not lost on these two. **

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, who make this so worthwhile and fun. Believe me, I had no idea this story was headed down this highway last winter.**

**Next chapter: House Arrest, Harley rides and birthdays.**


	27. Hell's Vengeance Boileth In Mine Heart

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**This started out as a two-part chapter, but I decided to just give you loyal Fixer fans a full meal deal - enjoy!**

**Thanks to Regan for her dried blood brown toenail polish love and beta skills and the rest of you for being**

**the fuckawesome beings you are.  
**

**##**

**OCTOBER**

**Carlisle POV**

Another day of pouring rain; there have been a plethora of systems coming in off the ocean, and the Isle has been directly in their paths. I can't remember the last time we spent more time inside the house than out on the beach, in the shade of the palm trees.

At least it's our last day here; the rest of the past three days have been quite pleasant. The sky has been full of Cumulus clouds, offering both shade and keeping the sun's rays from injuring us. Nessie has gotten a bit of color, and Seth's usually ochre skin has really deepened. Missy teased him over that, told him if she weren't already married to Edward, she'd make a go at him. He actually _blushed_ it was quite cute and got a big laugh from Edward; the two of them have been spending a fair amount of time together this trip. Not sure what they've been discussing, but I wouldn't be surprised if Edward is attempting to persuade Seth to join our family, just like Charlie had. He'd be a welcome addition.

We're all in the main room this evening, Esme and Alice discussing the nursery theme and colors they're thinking of proposing to Edward and Missy. The boys are sitting around the low table in front of the couch, teaching Seth how to play Whist; Missy and Rosalie perch above them on the couch, playing cats cradle with Nessie.

I'm in my favorite distressed brown leather club chair, working on a presentation I'm giving in Chicago in three days. Edward and his girls will accompany me; he's found some real estate opportunities there, told me he wants to take advantage of the decline in the market, which is to our benefit. I'm looking forward to showing Nessie where our coven took root, all those years ago. Sofia mentioned that Lyric Opera Chicago is performing _The Magic Flute_, and that she and Edward are taking Nessie. Apparently it has some meaning to them from when they were kids, but exactly what, they've never shared with me.

The television is on, for background noise and the weather report more than anything. I look up from my notes when I hear this report:

_The bodies of twenty-one year old Maddy Olson and twenty-two year old Ryan Coleman were found this morning. The owners of the penthouse discovered the bodies upon returning from holiday; the homeowners did not know the victims, nor is it known how they came to be in the home, which was locked from the inside._

_The victims, both students from the University of Minnesota-Duluth, were part of an exchange program and had been in Rio for three weeks; it appears that the bodies had been in the home for at least one week._

_Police have no leads or suspects. The two were last seen leaving an Ipanema nightclub with another couple. _

I look down over my reading glasses at my oldest son and daughter, gauging their reaction to the news, if any.

One week.

One week ago I know the two of them went into Rio for the evening, 'to go shopping'.

One week ago Missy collapsed after vomiting _blood_, out on the dock earlier that morning.

One _month_ ago I had my suspicions their old appetites had returned.

Catch the subtlest of smiles, both so swift I nearly miss them, they're incredibly stealthy, those two.

And that's when I realize what _else_ they did, one week ago.

And I don't like it, not one bit.

Because the last time they did, I didn't see them for a decade.

##

**SPOV**

"Fifteen two, fifteen four, fifteen six, fifteen eight and a pair of fives make ten. Beat _that_ Big Sexy." Lift my eyebrows and smirk at him as I move my peg ten holes, opening up my lead over him.

Edward squints his eyes and lets out his breath in frustration. He's only beaten me once in Cribbage, and it drives him _nuts_. Seth just shakes his head at my hand. He managed to peg four and he's not far behind me; I like playing him, he's a good sport and picked up the game quickly.

We're on the jet, flying back to the States; Edward and Nessie and myself are stopping in Chicago for a few days with Carlisle. While he's at some ER physician's conference, the two of us are going to show Nessie around town; take her to the Lincoln Park Zoo, Grant Park, The Science Museum.

Oh, and the opera: _The Magic Flute_ is being performed, and I've got a _big_ surprise for Mr. Sucks-At-Cribbage sitting across from me.

Then there's the Art Institute: Edward promised me before he knocked me up that I could spend a day in their film collection _by myself_. But now, I'm not so sure; even if I can convince him I'll be fine, he'll do that _stalking thing_ of his, making sure nobody sees Our Little Bump, which means I won't be by myself, so what's the point in going at all?

I understand his behavior, but _still_. I wish he wasn't so possessive; I know there's a part of him that's still scared of being abandoned. Like I'd ever leave him: I mean, I'm not his _mother_, thank God. I should probably shut up about Elizabeth already. I'm sure you don't want to hear my opinion about _her_ again.

Not in _this_ story at least.

All I really want to do is sit there in the dark and watch those silly William Wegman clips of his Weimeriners, Faye Wray and Man Ray, dressed up as elephants and stuff. And maybe watch that Chantal Akerman movie that was filmed in an underground mall in _Belgium _of all places, _Golden Eighties_.

I just want some time to _myself,_ without having to _think_, or be someone's _wife_, or _mommy/daugher/sister/enemy/backup/pointman._

"Fifteen two, fifteen four, ain't no more". Edward pegs four spaces, still way behind me; not wanting to get skunked. "Your deal Seth." Pushes his hand across the table and leans back in his seat, stretches his arms over his head and looks over at me smiling, flashing those razor-sharp pearly whites.

_Carlisle knows about Rio._

I cut the deck, hoping for knobs. Up pops everybody's friend, a jack. _Thankyouverymuch._

_ Ballard too._

Seth deals, we settle back to review our hands, figure out what to throw in the crib.

_We're out of practice Angel, getting sloppy. Need to watch that._

It's Seth's crib, so I throw him a two of diamonds, hoping it's a junk card.

_Definitely. Oh, there's a house in Lincoln Park I want to look at Sunday afternoon, sweetheart._

"Three" I throw down a three of spades.

Edward throws down his card, a three of hearts. "Six for a pair"; then moves his peg two spaces.

_Really? Whereabouts?_

Seth looks at both of us, shakes his head "I know you two are talking, I feel like a third wheel, guys." Throws down a ten of diamonds; "Sixteen".

He's right. We need to watch _this_ too, especially since he's not totally sold on our plan, and we need him to be, badly.

"Sorry Seth. Didn't mean to leave you out." Look over at my husband, frowning at his cards, then at me, but more questioning than in frustration. "Our old neighborhood, Edward."

He looks at me and knows exactly what house I'm referring to.

"How much?"

I look at Seth, don't want him to feel left out again. "The house Edward grew up in is on the market Seth. I want to look at it, maybe buy it if Mr. Moneybags here gives me the go ahead. They're asking three million, Eddie." Seth's eyes are huge; he still has trouble wrapping his head around our ages and that we were once human, like him, _and_ that we can afford to spend that kind of cash without really thinking about it.

"Wow. Just. _Wow_. That's cool, man." Looks at Edward, wondering if he feels the same way about the mansion that I do; from his expression, I'm gathering he _isn't_. I've got my work cut out for me.

_Eddie, this might be a good time to talk to Seth._

Nods his head, agreeing as he places his cards face down on the table.

"Seth, Sofia and I need to talk with you about the baby. There's something important you need to be aware of, concerns you _and_ the pack as well."

Seth places his cards face down, looks from Edward to me, and then back to Edward.

"Sure man, what?" Pauses. " Oh no, is there something wrong with the _baby?"_ Glancing down at my belly, then realizes I noticed; blushes and looks out the window, embarrassed. I pat his arm to let him know it's cool.

_Damn, his skin sure is a beautiful shade of brown from the sun. _

_Fia baby, quit eyefucking Seth. _

_I'm not 'eyefucking' him Jealousward, I'm _admiring_ him. Big difference._

_I know Kitten. Besides, I eyefuck _yo_u at least twice a day_

Roll my eyes at him but smile at the same time. I know he does and I love it. Hell, I do the same to him.

Seth turns and smiles at me in thanks, then looks back at Edward.

"No, nothing wrong with the baby." Folds his hands, tilts his head to the right. "Do you remember the Volturi, the Italians?"

Seth snorts, shakes his head in disgust. "_Hell_ yeah, how could I forget?"

I touch Seth's left arm with my hand, getting his attention over to me. "Well, if they get wind that I'm pregnant, and if this baby is like Nessie, then there could be a lot of trouble for us, _and _the pack."

"Trouble? Like what? What do you mean, 'like Nessie'?"

Edward leans forward, catching Seth's eyes; he's locked between the two of us, and we speak softly, don't want to lose his attention.

"Seth, if this baby is like Nessie, can grow and learn, then the Volturi will want both the baby _and_ Sofia. And that would be disastrous for _everyone_. We'd be obliterated and the pack might be as well, since they know the alliance we have."

Doesn't move, keeps his eyes focused on Seth, mouth open in disbelief, taking this in and realizing what this could mean to his people and the pack.

"You mean, they'd want Missy as a, a... _sex slave_ and kill everyone else?_"_

"Basically, yes Seth. So that's why it's important that you keep this information to _yourself_, and not tell _anyone_, even Billy. If Jacob gets wind of this, he'd probably tell his _wife_, and she'd more than likely go to Aro and tell him."

"_Aro?_ The old guy who yakked our _ears_ off?"

"Yes."

Seth squints his eyes, furrows his brow. "You said Jake's _wife_. Did he and Bella...?"

I grin at him, trying not to smirk; Rosalie, Alice and I got the _biggest_ charge out of this when Charlie emailed me the news. "Yes, apparently they did when they were in Vegas. Got married at one of those drive-through chapels; I believe she wore _sweats_."

That gets a snarky laugh from him. "_Jesus_, what a pair. I haven't talked with Jake in weeks, really have nothing to say to him anymore." Shakes his head, rolls his eyes muttering "Drive though chapel, what a _joke_."

Then directs his eyes at Edward's, leans in towards him.

"Don't worry. I won't say a thing. If anyone tries to hurt Missy or the baby, or _anyone_ in the family, I'll _kill_ them."

Sits up, looks at me, and then back to Edward.

"And your offer? I'll take it. Tell me when and where. I'm ready."

##

**EPOV**

Shoot my cuffs; adjust the pearl cufflinks.

Straighten my black satin bow tie; shrug my shoulders into the jacket.

Tux still fits like a charm.

One last glance down at the polished black shoes, then a last look in the mirror.

_Perfect._

Sofia cares for our clothing so well, with such attention to maintaining them, they're as fresh and new as they were nearly a century ago; nobody will suspect it's age.

Did have to have the shoulders altered a bit though; after my Awakening I broadened out in the shoulders, which she _loves_.

Gives her something else to cling to, she told me once; I've given her _plenty_ of opportunities to do so, over the years.

And I plan to give her _another_ opportunity later tonight, after the opera, rock our new baby to sleep.

That is, if she feels up to it. Don't want to push her. Don't want to lose this baby.

There's too much riding on this one.

##

Look at my watch, shaking my head at their tardiness.

"Come _on_ girls, the car is waiting."

_What's taking them? They've been in Nessie's room for over an hour, how the hell long does it take them to get ready? Even when we were human, I swear Sofia took twice as..._

"Daddy."

I turn and nearly trip over my feet at what I see standing before me.

My daughter. Dressed in a pale pumpkin-colored dress with lace insets in the bodice and Juliet sleeves. Her hair has been brushed to a glossy sheen and her brown ringlets are _perfect_, tied back from her beautiful face with an ivory velvet ribbon, showing off her eyes. Black patent leather Mary Janes, ivory socks with lace edging that I know Sofia knit complete her outfit.

She's so excited her eyes are glimmering. Sofia really knocked herself out tonight on dressing our baby girl.

"Oh Nesserella. You look _beautiful_ sweetie pie."

She smiles shyly and looks down at the floor, hands clasped behind her back, digging her right toes into the carpeting. I know whom she learned _that_ little tic from.

Open my arms to her, she runs over and hugs me, then pulls back her hair from her right ear.

"Look what Mommy did for me today, Daddy. Do you like them? She said they were hers."

Pierced ears. With Sofia's diamond studs, the ones Father gave her for her twentieth birthday. Hoo boy, we better make sure those don't get lost. And does she have _glitter_ on her face?

"Yes honey I do. Did you know who gave Mommy those earrings?" Shakes her head 'no', raises her eyebrows; I know where she got _that_ tic from. "She got them from _my_ father. And do you have _glitter_ on your face Princess?"

Giggles, "Yes Daddy, I do. Mommy put it on me. Said it would make me look like Pamina. Who is that?"

"She's the heroine of the opera, honey. Where's Mommy, is she ready yet?"

"Yes, are _you_ ready Edward?"

_Damn,_ she's stealthy; she'd glided out of Nessie's room and I never heard her.

Stand up and my mouth hangs open; I cannot believe what she's wearing.

The same jade green dress, with the beads and crystals on the bodice and skirt that she wore when we attended the same opera in 1917.

The same dress that caused me to sport wood when I saw how her breasts pushed against the silk; that she caught me staring at them in, and then glancing down saw the result and then up to my face, both embarrassed and mortified by my reaction and her catching me.

And then how she saved me by casually dropping the very same wrap she has draped across her shoulders into my lap, until I could regain my composure.

"Oh _Kitten_. You look as exquisite tonight as you did then. I can't thank you enough."

She smiles at me, full of love and remembrance.

"My pleasure boychik." _I love you Mr. Cullen._

_I love you too Mrs. Cullen._

"Well then, shall we go?"

Extend my left arm to Sofia, my right to Nessie; escorting my ladies to the door, down to the car, and back to a part of our past that neither of us have ever forgotten: The night when we began to fall in love.

##

Nessie _loved_ the opera. Couldn't get over the music, the costumes, how the Queen of the Night descended from above the stage; she couldn't figure out how she did that, kept asking me if the Queen really _could_ fly, just like Tinker Belle.

She spent the majority of the performance standing at the rail of the box, her back to us, giving us several opportunities to kiss and nuzzle each other without her seeing. We had the same seats we had in 1917, which surprised Sofia to no end.

And _yes_, I know you're wondering, I had the _same_ reaction during _Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen_ that I did before, except _this _time my _wife_ glanced over at our daughter, grinned at me and fucking _squeezed_ my hard on, making me gasp and nearly jump out of my seat. If she wasn't pregnant and Nessie wasn't there, I would have shoved her up into a dark corner against the wall of the box, and _fucked her silly._

And then she dropped that wrap onto my lap, _smirking_ as she turned back to the performance.

Fucking _minx_.

##

I'm sitting up against the headboard, with Sofia's back resting against my chest, nestled between my legs; happy and satiated, we'd made love when we returned, once Nessie was asleep.

She held onto the headboard with both hands, on her knees with her back and ass before me while I rocked the baby to sleep with her. Bucking against my thrusts, drawing me in deep; then almost splintered the headboard with her hands until I had to gasp into her right ear that we weren't at home; pulled her arms back and away, she grabbed my thighs while I gripped her hips, guiding her; then leaned forward, my left arm holding onto the edge of the headboard, just enough to balance ourselves, my right hand rubbing and flicking her bud until she gasped, groaned and ground her ass into my groin when she came; grabbed her with my left arm just under her sensitive breasts, which she wouldn't let me touch they hurt so much now, then pulled her into me with my right arm, just below her neck, the same way I gripped her when I first bit her neck on my parent's bed, feeling her hands clutching on my forearms, her nails digging into my flesh, her fingers gripping me tight as I came hard into her slick, warm quim, moaning and telling her how much I loved her, loved the baby inside her womb.

Her eyes are closed, in a trance, her mind blank. She's not sleeping, I can tell; her eyes aren't moving as they would if she were dreaming.

Embracing her; listening to the sounds of my hometown below us, how they've changed since we last lived here: Horse-drawn wagons replaced by cars and trucks, the sounds of street vendors replaced by cell phones and car alarms.

Listen to the clock softly ticking on the table beside the bed, Nessie's slow, deep breathing; the muted _click_ of the heater turning on in her room. The dull thrum of the refrigerator's motor in the kitchen. The heated, muttered discussion in the suite below us, the couple there arguing over the husband's alleged adultery.

Look over to my right, towards the windows overlooking Lake Michigan, the water glimmering in the moonlight; remembering how we'd sit together on a bench looking out over it during the hot summer nights, holding hands but not talking. Just enjoying the other's company and the comfortable silence between us.

Just being.

Bend my head, breathe in her scent: Honey, jasmine and sunshine. Nuzzle her hair; kiss the top of her head. She shifts herself slightly, before settling again.

Move my hands down to encircle her belly, lightly stroking the growing mound protecting our baby, with my palms.

Close my eyes, and concentrate.

And then smile.

_Hello Father._

_Hello my son. _

_##_

**A/N: Chapter 28 – "Anne Boleyn Under House Arrest" in a few days. Gotta get it to Regan to beta.**

**Hey! Have you been keeping up with _Stripped _and _The Screamers_? You haven't? What the _fuck _is**

**wrong with you? Get going...NOW!  
**


	28. Anne Boleyn Under House Arrest

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**George S. Kaufman, Morrie Ryskind, Al Boasberg and Buster Keaton own **_**A Night At The Opera**_**.**

**Les Reed and Gordon Mills own **_**It's Not Unusual**_

**Basically this chapter picks up where we left off in Chapter 27. Thanks to the usual suspects, Regan, KiyaRaven and my girls on the UU Group on Rav.**

**Dating game kisses to you all!**

**##  
**

**SPOV**

"It looks the same, but somewhat smaller than I remember. What do you think Daddy?"

The four, well, the four and _a half_ of us, are standing on the sidewalk, gazing up at the house.

"It's still an impressive structure; appears solid though, that's a plus." Carlisle's eyes scan the foundation of Edward's childhood home, now known as _"The Historic Masen Mansion"_ in the sales flyer I'm clutching in my left hand.

Well, _la-de-fucking-dah._

It's _also_ the same "Historic Masen Mansion" where we screwed our _brains_ out on the counter in the butler's pantry, the one off that righteous dining room of theirs; right under his mother's nose one day while she hosted yet _another_ of her charity teas for those haughty, snooty _bitches_ she socialized with; she had _no idea_ that her baby boy had me bent over the counter, lifting up my rose-colored dress and slipping the head of his cock in me while whispering "Not a sound Fia, _not one sound_, even when you come" then started pumping me, flicking his long fingers against Missy Happy Pinky Parts, fighting to control himself and to keep anyone from hearing us as we got all _hot and bothered_ together.

He'd had to stuff a _tea towel_ in my mouth when I came, I remember nearly choking on it, otherwise I'd have sounded like a Wildcat in heat; and then when _he_ came, I'd had to stuff the same damn towel in _his_ mouth as he bent over me, so that none of those stuffy women daintily nibbling their cucumber finger sandwiches and drinking their afternoon tea would hear _his _groans.

Wonder if _that_ little historical fact is in the property listing?

And you know the funniest thing about that whole little episode of _Let's-Play-Hide-The-Masen-Salami_? What he did _afterwards..._

After we were done, had caught our breath and readjusted ourselves, he led me by the hand around the corner through the servant's dining area, up the short staircase and then stood there with me in the dining room doorway, his arm now around my waist, greeting his mother and her 'friends' with "Hello Mother, ladies." Nodding his head towards them, enjoying their shock at seeing the two of us standing there, especially _me._ Asserting himself to his parents, which had been a work in progress of mine for him, building up his self-confidence, especially once the Bi-polar cycling began.

"Hello Edward." Elizabeth glances over at me, embarrassed that I'm not only in the house with her son, but that he's got his _arm_ around me, and that all those women are staring at us as well. It's dead silent in the room, save for the sound of the ticking clock sitting on the white marble mantle.

"Good afternoon _Miss_ Kowalski" straining to remain polite, but I hear the ice in her voice, the glare of disdain in her eyes.

Hey lady,_ I_ didn't pick him. Your _husband_ picked me for him, and I can't help it if I love your son; he's the greatest treasure I could ask for. He loves me for _me_.

Plus those _fingers_ of his, _Jesus_...

I smiled politely at Elizabeth, then nodded at those snooty bitches, sitting there in their enormous hats with the ostrich plumes, their silk dresses, the pearls and diamonds _dripping_ off some of them, while they sat there _judging_ me, while not knowing the dirt I had a many of their spouses, which if they knew about, they'd probably pay me to keep quiet.

"Good afternoon _Mrs_. Masen. Yes, it certainly _is_."

I thought Eddie was going to burst out laughing, which was so nice, since he'd just come off a short Depressive cycle.

I stand there on the pavement, remembering all those teas and balls Elizabeth was involved with those years, which took up the majority of her time, the time when she _could_ have been helping her son with his ailing mind, but _didn't_.

Is it any wonder he latched onto me like he did, because I willingly gave him what he needed – someone to care for him in that respect, like a _mother_ would?

Stood there looking up at the brownstone mansion, up at the windows that looked out onto West Wrightwood, remembering sitting next to him on the piano bench, my head on his shoulder, while he played Chopin and Debussy for me, for hours on end.

The home where he was born, and where I died, only to be reborn a week later, in his parent's bed; the same bed _he _was born in.

##

_Don't get too attached to it Carlisle. You won't be living here._

Close my eyes, lower my head pulling in the realtor's thoughts as she watches us from the window of the reception room: The room with the gold-leaf ceiling, the shantung silk wallpaper and alabaster vases from ancient Rome.

The room I first met Hudson, their butler, in; the man who snuck me in more times than I care to remember; who cared for Edward more as a father than Massey did, at least to _my_ way of thinking, when he started cycling.

_I really need to sell this house; we've already cut the listing price twice...don't know how I'm going to pay Tyler and Ashley's tuition, damn ex won't cough up the money for them... what the hell, he knows the market is in the shitter..._

_Perfect._ She's desperate. Room to negotiate. I _really_ want this house. Just have to convince my husband, who is standing next to me looking shell-shocked.

Carlisle looks over towards us; cocks his eyebrows, questioning us.

"Edward. Are you alright?"

Look from him back to Eddie, who grips my right hand tighter with each passing minute; he's so anxious, I can feel it flowing from his fingers through me, down to my toes. Oh no. I didn't expect this strong of a reaction from him.

Lean over towards Carlisle, "Ah, why don't you and Nessie go in Daddy; go dazzle the agent, she's desperate to sell the house, there's plenty of wiggle room."

Then I step up next to him; Eddie still has his death grip on my right hand, stretching my arm out as I murmur into my father's right ear, quiet enough that Nessie won't hear me: "And mention your title, she'll practically drop to her _knees_ and open wide for you."

Carlisle frowns at me after that comment, shaking his head; I raise my eyebrows and shrug my shoulders in a "what can I say?" gesture, but he knows I'm right.

"Alright, we'll head in. Don't be long." Looks down at his granddaughter, holding her left hand. "Let's go Nessie, I want to show you where Daddy and Mommy and I used to live."

They start up the stairs, and then I remember that the house is on the list of National Historical buildings or something like that. Oh _crap_, there might be photos of Edward and his parents on display. If she takes a good enough look at him...

"Ness Ness" I call up to her, wincing at Edward's continuing pressure on my right hand and fingers, "Don't forget that the lady in there doesn't know about us, so please don't mention that this used to be Daddy's house, or that we lived here, k?"

She stops, looks from Edward to me, then to Carlisle.

"Okay Mommy."

They start up the stairs again. The realtor opens the door before they reach it, huge fake smile plastered on her M.A.C.-encrusted face; she smells money, and _lots_ of it.

"Welcome to the historic Masen Mansion. I'm Bonnie Peterson."

Of _course_ you are.

Carlisle really turns on the charm. Too bad he's a vegetarian; we could have _a lot_ of fun going out to dinner together.

"_Hello."_ Smiling at her, really ramping it up. Nessie's a champ; smiles sweetly up at the smarmy realtor, holding his hand, swinging their arms slightly not missing a beat. She truly is Edward's daughter. I'm _so_ proud of her.

I watch as Carlisle slowly mesmerizes the realtor; his smooth voice, softly piercing eyes reeling her in, just like Kaa.

_Oh my God, this will be like shooting fish in a barrel. I can already see his parent's old room remodeled, with a huge bathtub and a king-sized canopy bed with a mirror over it for us and.._

Shakes her hand, then places his left gloved hand over hers, gently squeezing it; she's _completely_ his now. Oh, what a master he is, too bad he's so bloody _clueless_ about our plan; drives me nuts but I still love him like he was my real father, even though he's only a few years older than me.

Sorta.

"Carlisle Cullen. _Doctor_ Carlisle Cullen." I can just see her wetting her Tar-Zay panties now. She's nearly hyperventilating. Oh my fucking _God_ I'm trying not to laugh out loud, her thoughts are just _priceless_.

"_Oh._ Well, ah, welcome, _Doctor_ Cullen. And who is this _enchanting_ young lady here?"

Enchanting. Who the fuck says 'enchanting' anymore? _Jesus_ lady, give it a _rest_.

To his credit, Carlisle keeps his composure, even though I can tell he's thinking the same about her as I am. _Jeez, maybe we can turn him too, that would be nice, keep the family together..._

_Oh what the hell am I thinking? He'll never change he's so set in his ways._

"This is my granddaughter, Miss Nessie Cullen."

The realtor extends her hand to Nessie, who accepts it readily; smiling all the while up at her, _enchanting_ her.

And for the first time, both Edward and I can read her thoughts: _Enchanting. What a fake this lady is. She doesn't care about me; she wants grandpa and daddy's money. _

Huh. Maybe she's a bit like _me_ now, too.

Eddie and I look at each other, eyes wide.

_Well Kitten. Guess we need to watch _our_ thoughts now too._

_No shit._

_Sofia. _Language_._

_Oh _pleas_e Edward. She's heard worse from _you_._

We both look up toward Carlisle and our daughter. I hear Eddie's thoughts towards her:

_Princess. Remember what Mommy said. _

_Okay Daddy._

Well.

They enter the house, and we hear the realtor jabbering away about Massey and Elizabeth. Thankfully the door shuts before she gets to Edward.

Speaking of which.

"Uh, Eddie. Can I have my hand back now?"

He looks down at the gray, cracked pavement. We'll have to have that fixed, don't want some idiot human tripping over their shoelaces try to sue us.

"I can't do it." I can barely hear him he's speaking so softly.

"Can't do what Eddie?"

"Go in the house. I _can't_ Fia."

Looks back up at me and I see it there in his eyes, plain as day.

The Veil.

Oh _shit_.

"Are you sure honey?" He finally lets go of my hand; I scrunch my fingers back and forth, his grip was so strong it hurt.

"Yes. If I do, The Veil will come down. I know it. Hurts too much to go back in."

Stroke his face. From the corner of my left eye I can see that idiot realtor staring at us from the reception room window. I glance up at her, frowning through my narrowed, angry eyes: Please _lady, give us some privacy. My darling boy is hurting._

She jumps away from the window like she's been tasered.

Bite my lower lip, thinking.

"Eddie, if I hold your hand, do you think you can at least go through the rooms on the main floor? I promise I won't let go. And when we get back to the hotel, I'll hold you the way you need. Will that help?" _Please baby, I know this is hard, but we need to do this; we need this house._

I don't think The Veil will descend completely if we do this, but I don't want to chance it. I know what he needs, to help calm him down, get centered again and we can't do_ that_ here on the sidewalk. Humans would stare at us, think it's _weird_ or something. But I know what he needs.

And _no_, I'm not going to have sex with him on the sidewalk. _Please._

Lets out his breath, looks down at me, grimacing.

"Okay. I'll _try_."

Have a thought, even though I already suspect his answer.

"Eddie, what's Cleo's scent?"

Now he bites _his_ lower lip and lowers his eyes again in embarrassment before answering me in a whisper.

"It's really faint Fia. Nearly gone."

_Oh_ _Sweet Christ on the Cross_ this is really serious, what a change from last night. Maybe he shouldn't have come here, but it's too late now. He needs to face his demons.

I smile up at him, then go on my tiptoes and kiss his mouth, soft and gentle, stroke his face with my left hand while holding his left hand with my right one. I feel the baby kick and turn inside me for the first time, startling me. Drop his hand and hold his face in both my hands, gazing into those green eyes of his, so deep, so troubled.

"_Eddie_. I just felt the baby _move_."

_That_ gets a smile from him; he hesitates, and then smiles again, like he's listening to something only he can hear. I raise my eyebrows at him, but he continues to smile sadly, says nothing.

Takes my hand back, lacing his fingers through mine. "Lead the way Angel. If I think I can handle it, we'll go up to my old room, and my parent's room as well."

Gripping our hands tightly, we start up the gray marble stairs together.

Back to where we began.

##

"Oh look honey_, Master and Commander_ is on. You love that movie shall I leave it on for you? I have to get Nessie dinner."

We're back in the suite, after looking at the mansion. I want it so badly now; it's in superb condition, and I went back and forth a bit with Missy I-Need-This-Commision-So-Badly-I'll-Suck-Off-That-Hot-Doctor-If-I-Have-To on the asking price, since Edward was in no condition to.

I'll give him credit, he tried; and as miserable as he felt, he _did it_, managed to walk through the _entire_ house, from attic to basement. I was _so_ proud of him, I told him so right there in his old bedroom, the one I slept on the floor of when he first cycled, against Elizabeth's wishes. He just gave me that sad, depressed smile of his, and then drifted off into his mind somewhere, to that place that I've really never been able to penetrate, to take some of that pain away from him.

My darling boy; this damned illness that takes him away from me, from _us_, when it feels like it and then returns him when it's done torturing him, at least for the time being.

I fucking _hate_ his illness, but I've accepted it. I've forgiven it to some extent, but worry now how it's affecting Nessie, and might affect the little Cullen growing inside of me.

He lays on the bed, staring at Lucky Jack Aubrey and his crew as they chase and dodge the _Acheron_, but not seeing it; lost somewhere in his mind, locked away from Nessie and myself.

"I'll leave the door open Edward, be back in a bit."

Turn and walk towards the door to the sounds of Jack's crew singing, only to be interrupted by the guy who later commits suicide, vainly trying to fit in, and failing, once again.

"I'm sorry."

Stop in the doorway, look over at him; he's turned his head, watching as I walk away to the kitchen.

"For what honey?"

"For putting you through this. Again."

He's in such pain I wish I could pull it from him, ball it up and bat it out into Lake Michigan, watching as it sinks and dies.

"Eddie, you have _nothing_ to apologize for. I've accepted this part of you a long time ago. We'll get through this. We always do." Smile at him, wishing I could just fucking _cry_, get it out of my system.

He turns back to the television, back to Lucky Jack, now pursuing the French ship more out of pride than anything else.

Hold my head in my hands in anguish for a moment, then wiping the non-existent tears from my eyes I scurry to the kitchen, where Nessie waits for me to make her dinner and warm up a glass of blood for the both of us.

Eating for two now, don't want our baby to go hungry.

##

"Mommy?"

Cut her egg sandwich in half, adding some ketchup to it, just as she likes it.

"Yeah Ness Ness?"

"Daddy's sad again, isn't he?"

Put the knife down, adding a pickle to her plate, kosher dill; her favorite.

Just like her father loved as a kid.

The microwave timer pings and I turn away from her, taking out the two plastic tumblers full of warm, sweet blood. Carlisle had bags of it stashed in the refrigerator for us before we got here; the staff so professional they never asked why.

Swish the thick liquid around to get the hot spots out. "Watch your mouth honey, it's hot."

Then sit down across the granite breakfast bar from her cupping my tumbler in my palms, gauging her reaction, trying to pick up her thoughts. _It's now or never Sofia. She needs to know._

"Nessie, we need to talk about Daddy."

Chews her sandwich, swallows then takes a slug of blood.

"Why is he so sad now? Yesterday he was so happy. Why is he like that, Mommy?"

Take both her hands in mine, bite my lower lip, glancing over at the open doorway. Lucky Jack is leaving the Galapagos Islands now, back in pursuit of the French ship.

"Honey, Daddy has an illness in his head that he has no control over. He's had it a very long time."

"What, like a bad headache? Seth gets those sometimes. Grandpa Charlie used to get them too."

"Well, not really. It's more an illness that makes him act differently than he usually does."

Mulls that over. "Like how sometimes he's really sad, like now, and then sometimes he gets really loud and plays the piano a lot and acts really _weird_?"

_Among his other manic behaviors, yes._

"_Exactly_ Princess. Daddy has an illness that's called Bi-Polar disorder. He can't control when it starts or ends."

"Oh. Can't Grandpa Carlisle do anything for him? He's a doctor too, just like Daddy."

_How we've wished he could my sweet baby._ Look down at her; I love her so very much, even though she's not of my flesh, not like the acrobat growing inside me now. This kid is a gymnast I swear. I bet it's a boy; Sebastian did the same thing.

Sigh and give her a wan smile, trying to help her understand this part of her father that takes him from her.

"No honey, he can't. Humans can take medicine to control it, but Daddy can't."

"He can't? Why?"

Well. Didn't expect _that_ question.

Think for a second. "Well, because he's not human. Neither is Mommy".

"What about me?"

"You're _half_ human. Your birth mother was human."

"Oh."

She looks so troubled now, so confused. We _really_ messed up with Bella. He should have just lured her out into the forest and killed her, gotten his rocks off on her blood then come home, look for someone else to impregnate, someone nobody would miss; kill them once the baby was born and get on with our lives.

"Nessie. This is important, look at me."

Holding her face in my hands, I bend my head down, staring into those beautiful eyes of hers, so much like Edward's.

"You have to remember that your Daddy loves you very much, even when he's very sad or very, uh, _loud_. And that when he's sick, your Daddy is _still_ in there. Still loving you. He always has, and he always will. _Forever_, Nessie."

Gives me that puzzled brow look, then throws her arms around my neck. Pull her up to me, over my bump, feel the baby turn and kick me again, almost like it's trying to snuggle up with us.

Bury my face in her hair remembering how I loved to nuzzle her as a newborn; that new baby smell, I will never forget it.

Pull my face back, looking down at her again. "Nessie, if you ever get scared by Daddy's behavior, you can always come to Mommy or your aunts or uncles or Grandpas or Grandma Esme. And Seth too honey. We'll protect you. Remember Daddy _is still there_ though, k?"

"Okay Mommy. I love Daddy even when he's sad _or_ loud."

Smile at each other; I feel like a miniscule part of an enormous weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

Ruffle her hair, pick up her empty plate and watch as she skips off to our bedroom, to kiss Edward goodnight.

"Night night Daddy. I love you."

Hear him as he shifts on the bed, kisses her back, whispers.

"Good night Princess. I love you too. _Always_."

##

Lucky Jack has now been replaced by the Marx Brothers.

The only light in the room is from the flickering images from _A Night At The Opera_ emanating from the screen. I stand in the doorway, watching as it dances over my husband's inert figure; he hasn't moved since Nessie kissed him good night forty minutes ago.

Close the door, move over to the remote, turn the sound up a bit; our favorite scene is coming up, and I want to settle in with him before it does.

Go over to the dresser; take out one of his old button down shirts, something from I think 1940 or so. Worn and soft, with slight fraying on the cuffs; I love this shirt, how the soft jade color mirrors the emerald color of his eyes.

Kick off the gray tweed Manolo's; shrug off my skirt, giving him a shot of my lace thong-covered mound.

There's no reaction, where usually they'd either be on their way to the floor by now, or between his teeth, being torn off.

Pull off my cashmere sweater, then the bra. Same reaction: None. Sigh and pull his shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned. Look over at him again; shake my head in disgust at his disease, set my mouth tight, the muscles of my jaw clenching as I do.

The Veil has him wrapped up tight.

Crawl up onto the bed with him; pull off his trousers and take his shirt off, undressing him as if he were a child, leaving him in his boxers and wife beater.

Pull the pillows behind and beside me, creating our nest.

He looks up and over at me finally. Meets my eyes, his are so deep and dark, so lost. My green-eyed boy is in there, somewhere, but for now he's hidden away.

I open my legs and arms to him, calling him to me, to our nest.

Pushes himself up on his elbows, then crawls between my legs, curling up into a ball, rests his head under my chin, his arms folded over his chest, like a baby in the womb.

Pull the blankets over us, enfolding him, protecting him from his demons.

As he nudges my right breast with the tip of his nose I sit up and pull him closer, guiding him.

_Did you want a manicure?_

_No, come on in! I hadn't planned on a manicure, but I think on a journey like this, you ought to have every convenience you can get..._

Edward latches onto my nipple, then takes in my breast, softly suckling at me, soft sighs and moans as he does.

There's nothing sexual about this at _all_; it's not even sensual.

It's_ comfort_, pure and simple.

What he craves when he's like this. What he _needs_ now.

And as I have so many times in the past, and will in the future, I wrap myself around my beloved, and let him nurse at my breast until he feels safe.

_Is my Aunt Minnie in here?_

_Well, you can come in and prowl around if you wanna. If she isn't in here, you can probably find somebody just as good..._

He has never found anyone as good for him as me; he never will.

I stay there with him all night, wrapped up safe and secure in my love, protecting him.

As I always do.

##

**NOVEMBER**

**EPOV**

**Tha-wackity-wackity-wackity**..._sigh_.

**Tha-wackity-wackity-wackity**...shifts in her chair, leans her face in her left hand, smooshing her cheek.

**Tha-wackity-wackity-wackity**..._sigh._

**Tha-wackity-wackity-wackity**...clicks her mouse, scrolls then sighs _again_.

**Tha-wackity-wackity-wackity**..."_Its not unusual to be loved by anyone..."_ Tom Jones on YouTube; I bet she's watching that clip of that Colby West kid, the one who skis like a motherfucker her knitting friend in Colorado sent her. Jesus _Christ._

**Tha-wackity-wackity-wackity**..."Sofia, that's _enough_."

She's been sitting in front of her iMac, Le Blanc pen held between her fingers, drumming it on her desk, for the past thirty minutes, trying to provoke me. She's finally succeeded.

**Tha-wackity-wackity-wackity**..."_Huh_? Were you talking to me?"

She's so incredibly bored.

And frightened to boot.

For the past month and a half, she's been under virtual house arrest, only allowed between the cottage and the main house. Hasn't been to the post office, the dollar store with Nessie _or_ to visit Charlie at either his house or the police station.

We can't take the chance that someone will see her, tell the Volturi about her pregnancy; that still holds a grudge.

Somebody like Isabella Black.

##

"I feel like Anne Boleyn, Edward, with that chopping block waiting for my neck."

Turns to me, then looks down at her expanding belly; Carlisle and I managed to bring an ultrasound machine over to the house last week to check on the baby, and we figure she's probably five months along by now; an April baby.

She was disappointed that she couldn't see whether there was, as she put it, ' a stem on the apple', since the baby mooned us the entire time. _I_ know what we're having, but I've kept that from her, wanted to wait until we made it through the first trimester.

"I just feel like a prisoner Eddie. Like I have no rights." Looks back up at me, rubbing her belly, almost like she's stroking the baby's back, which she is, she just doesn't realize it.

He _loves_ when she does that. Helps soothe him. Just like how her suckling me does when I'm under The Veil.

Speaking of which, that last episode lasted only a few days; after that night, I'd felt improved, but not a hundred percent. That took another two days. By then, she'd discussed the offer on my old house with Carlisle and me, and gave the bid to the realtor. There wasn't any hesitation on the seller's part; we had an answer in an hour, and Sofia set up a closing for next month sometime.

By Christmas, we'll own our own house, one that's in _both_ our names, not just hers.

And without Carlisle's name on the title, either.

"I know Kitten. I'm sorry, but we just can't take the chance that you-know-who might see you, then go running to you-know-who-else, and spill the beans, so to speak."

Stand up and hold out my hand, pull her to me; sit her on my lap, cradle her in my arms, then rub her belly.

_Hello son._

_Snores..._

Heh, must be naptime. Look at my watch; it's three in the afternoon. That sounds about right.

"And we haven't even discussed names yet, Edward. You promised me we would." Sits up and looks me in the eye. "And you _also_ promised that we'd change Nessie's given name, get rid of that _awful_ ghetto name "It" gave her."

Stroke her hair, she's got it plaited into two braids today, so damned cute; if Nessie wasn't in the kitchen reading with Alice, I'd take her upstairs and kiss her all over, starting at her toes and working up to the top of her blonde head, help her find some release from her boredom and fear.

Slumps back down in my lap, arms folded across her chest, which isn't easy now that her breasts are swollen up a full bra size, which I've been reminded about _repeatedly_ over the past few days: "I need new bras, Eddie, these are too small, and I haven't bought _anything_ for the baby. I need to go shopping." _Yadda yadda yadda_.

Without going up to Seattle with a _phalanx_ protecting her, I don't see how this is going to happen. Stop and ponder that idea for a second.

_A phalanx. Hmm, that just might work._

"Okay, let's talk names. I bet you have a list, don't you Kitten?" I know she does, I snuck a peek at it last week.

_That_ perks her up; big smile lights up her face.

"Why yes I do Eddie; I have it memorized."

"Go ahead."

Sits up on my lap, her right arm around my shoulders, my left arm around her waist, while I rub her belly with my right. "Okay, if it's a girl, I came up with four names I like: Elise, Estella, Naomi and Tatiana. What do you think?"

Smiling at her, barely about to contain myself.

"Those are lovely names honey. I'd be happy with any of them, especially Estella. But I don't know if _he'd_ want to be called _Stella_."

That flies right over her head; she's so focused on names.

"Well, for a _boy_, I came up with Byron, Blake..."

"Keats and Shelley?" I tease her.

"_No_ silly, Alexander, Roman and Malcolm. What do you think?"

Sits there on my lap, expectantly waiting for my answer. Then realizes what I said just moments before.

"What do you mean, 'I don't know if _he'd_ want to be called Stella'?" Her mouth drops open as she realizes what's transpired between the baby and me over the past few weeks. "Eddie, have you been...."

"...Talking with the baby? _Yes_. Yes I have. _And_ he'd like to be named Anthony, by the way."

"_Anthony_. How _convenient_ for you." Folding her arms, she pouts, actually_ pouts_. "So _once again_, I don't have a say in our child's name."

"That's not true Sofia. You came up with Estella. I'd love to rename Nessie that; it's so pretty and suits her: Strong and sassy at the same time."

That seems to placate her, since she's unfolded her arms and now they're back around my neck.

"_Thank you_ Eddie. And Roman will be his middle name, how does _that_ suit him?"

"Ask him yourself."

Looks at me like a puzzled puppy, then down at her belly, rubbing it gently, then murmurs to our son.

"_Hey_. Son of mine its Mommy. How does Anthony Roman sound to you?"

We sit there, waiting for our son to answer us; I so hope she can hear him she'd be crushed if she couldn't.

_Works for me._

"_Jebus_ _God,_ we have a telepathic fetus Edward."

I grin at her, ready to drop another little nugget about our son on her.

"And guess what? He's a _biter_ too."

Shakes her head, and rolls her eyes. "_Wonderful_. Just like his old man."

"Yup. Chip off the old block."

_And in more ways than one, my darling. _

##

**A/N: My research into baby names showed that the two most popular names in 1918 were John and Mary, a far cry from the names Sofia came up with.**

**The "Is my Aunt Minnie in here?" line from the Stateroom scene in A Night at The Opera is an inside joke among the Marx Brothers – Minnie was their mother's name. **

**My model for the interiors of the Masen mansion is partly from the Glensheen Mansion in Duluth Minnesota, as well as Patterson-McCormick Mansion in the Lincoln Park area of Chicago for the exteriors.**

**Glensheen was built around the turn of the 20****th**** Century, and the reception room is the same as I described for the Masen's home.**

**Working on chapter 29, should be up hopefully next week. **

**Thanks for the reviews and support.**


	29. Seventh Inning Stretch

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**##  
**

**One more chapter after this, then the epilogue. Have a one-shot semi-lemon in the works, PLUS a Charlie/Sofia**

**one-shot. Board games are involved; Pre-Charlie joining the team.  
**

**Reagan, Beta Beta Beta! The woman who has suffered through more BS with this story than should be allowed.**

**Bit of backstory first, then it's all systems go!**

**##  
**

**EPOV**

We need to backtrack a bit, to Chicago in late September. There's something you need to know about, a paradigm shift in my relationship with Sofia, regarding The Firm and starting our own coven.

And it happened, ironically enough, at a Cubs game, the night before we returned to Forks.

##

Sofia and I are at Wrigley Field, watching the Cubs/Brewers twilight double header; sitting in the same seats we did when we were human. Don't have to worry about the sun or drawing attention to ourselves because of our clothing being inappropriate to the temperature – it's cooled down a bit, so I have a long-sleeved thermal shirt under my throwback Wildfire Schulte jersey; black jeans, biker boots. She's wearing her Robin Yount throwback Brewers jersey, along with that battered and loved Brewers cap of hers, perched backwards on her blond noggin so I can see her baby blues; her pink Chuck Taylors and a new pair of jeans, up a size or two to fit over her baby bump, with ripped knees. Oh, and she's got a long-sleeved thermal shirt on as well, under her jersey, but it's pink, not black like mine.

Sitting to my left, just as she always has at Cubbies games; I've kept score at every one we've attended. She has no interest in this at all, doesn't understand why I would care about the results of a particular match up that was played over seventy years ago. For me, it's not so much about the outcome of the game, or who won, as much as it is the stats, and following the rise or fall of a certain player or club.

Besides, I'm going to use these to teach Nessie and the baby about math and statistics. They're going to need to know these things, so that if one day they want to start their own coven, they're prepared.

Anyway, we're watching the second game, and the Cubs are losing, which delights Sofia to no end. She's been so damn antsy this evening; can't sit still, keeps shifting in her seat bumping my left arm repeatedly like she's trying to get my attention or something.

"What's wrong with you? You want some Cracker Jack or something? Maybe a beer?" I tease, elbowing her right arm back.

"Oh ha ha Cullen, very fucking funny. You're a regular _Jackie Mason,_ you are, asking the dead pregnant woman if she wants a beer." Muttering out of the right side of her mouth to me, shaking her head, as C.C. Sabathia takes apart the Cubs lineup.

The Brewers shortstop catches the ball and guns it to the first baseman, getting the second out. _Damn_, the Cubs bats just plain suck now. What the hell happened to them? It's all Lou Pinella's fault; he couldn't coach a tee-ball team consisting of five-year olds with any success.

Before I can open my mouth again, she turns back to me, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, come to think of it, a beer _would_ be great; I've been craving it, along with chocolate and Cracker Jack. So the next time the vendors come through, I'll have a Miller Lite _and_ a box of Cracker Jack. You should get yourself a beer too, I remember how much _you_ liked it." Huffs, then sits there with her arms folded across her lovely swollen breasts, waiting for my response

Is she fucking _kidding_ me? She hasn't had a beer, Cracker Jack or chocolate in decades; she's technically _dead_, what's up with the pregnancy cravings?

A beer? She really wants a _beer?_

And that's when I realize that this isn't about beer _or _Cracker Jack. She's got _something_ on her mind that's really bothering her, and since she's blocking me, I have no idea what it is but I have a sneaking suspicion _I'm_ that something. Shake my head, look back at the game and then up at the scoreboard. _Jesus_, we're getting fucking _hammered_ tonight.

Almost time for the seventh inning stretch.

She leans forward, watching as Sabathia strikes out the third batter, smiles in satisfaction, then sits back and touches my left arm with her hand, looks up at me, all serious now, no more screwing around about cravings for beer and junk food. Licks her lips and then utters Those Five Words No Man Wants To Hear.

"Edward. We need to talk."

It doesn't matter what state you're in, human or vampire; when your significant other utters those five magic words, you know you're in for a_ shitstorm_ of epic proportions.

##

The first time I heard those five wonderful words was in August of 1918, while we were eating dinner at her flat. Well, _I_ was eating; _she_ was picking at the food on her plate, moving it around like she was finger painting with her peas and pork chops.

Oh, how I remember that dinner, and all too well: "Edward. We need to talk."

"Sure honey, what about? Want some more wine?"

"No thanks. Edward, I..."

I was so fucking oblivious to what she was about to say I'm embarrassed about it to this day.

"What, you want a glass of water or something?"

"_No_, Edward. I don't want more wine _or_ a glass of water. Edward Anthony, _listen to me_, this is _important."_

"Well, what is it then? Lose your appetite? Want something else to eat?"

Mr. Clueless, first name Edward.

"Edward. I'm late."

"Late? Late for _what?"_

_Jesus_, I was_ so_ naïve back then.

She looks at me like I'm a total fucking moron, which I was, when it came to _that._

"Edward, I'm _late_. You know, my _monthly_? I haven't had it since right before your birthday. In June." Looks down at her hands, twisting her napkin in her lap, trying not to cry, but she isn't going to win that fight; her lower lip is quivering and she looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes brimming with tears.

And that's when it hit me.

Oh my fucking God, she's _pregnant_. And_ I'm_ the father.

_Oh Jesus, _I remember thinking, _I'm seventeen years old and finishing high school, and I'm going to be a father. My parents will kill both of us. Unless we run off, get married like I want to anyway, just move things up a bit, I have some of my money..._

I sit there, having dropped my fork, splattering gravy onto the white linen tablecloth; running my right hand through my hair, stunned at her little revelation. I have to say _something_ and 'Oh that's nice, honey, want more peas?' isn't appropriate.

"Well, uh, guess we'll get married a little sooner than we thought Fia."

Pushed back my chair and knelt in front of her, hugging her around her waist, resting my forehead between her breasts until she stopped crying and hiccuping. She was so upset; wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled, told her how much I loved her and how happy I was that we were going to have a baby, all the while wondering how the _hell_ we were going to tell my parents, and if they'd cut either of us off.

There was _a lot_ of money at stake, and I wasn't due to inherit the majority of my share until I turned twenty-one, and I knew that Sofia got a monthly allowance from my father. She'd shared_ everything_ with me about their arrangement; she's no dummy, she wanted me to know, so I had some leverage if I needed to confront them about marrying her before I came into my money.

Holy fucking _Christ_, this could be a real mess.

But it didn't matter in the long run. One week later, as I was drawing our morning bath, she called out to me, after lying curled up in our bed, legs drawn up to her chest, crying softly, not wanting me to touch or help her.

I looked up to see her standing in the bathroom doorway gripping the frame, crying and babbling "Sorry, so _sorry_ Eddie", blood pouring down her legs.

Our first baby, lost to both of us.

Just like our second.

Hopefully, the third time's the charm.

##

"Edward. We need to talk."

"What about?" Like I don't already know. See the Cracker Jack vendor, call her over; buy a box for Nessie, her first. I'll bring her here next summer; it'll be fun introducing my favorite sport to my daughter.

She glances at the scoreboard, then back to me. "Your Cubbies are getting hammered, Eddie." _I have some concerns about your health boychik, especially your cycling. I have a proposal I'd like you to think about._

"Yeah, well, Pinella sucks as a coach, he's washed up anyway, hasn't been any good since his time with the Mariners." _I feel fine honey that last cycle was so over so quickly, thanks to you. _ Smile at her, I really meant what I said, but I know where this is headed.

Rubs my arm, then links her hand around my bicep, squeezing it. "I would have to agree with you on that, for sure." _Eddie, I'm wondering how you feel about us tag-teaming The Firm. You're so great at finding opportunities for us, and taking care of, uh, _troublesome issues_ and I love negotiating and handling real estate stuff; I thought that if we combine our strengths, this could work to both our advantage, _and_ the coven's as well._ Squeezes again, smiling up at me, a nice warm smile, her eyes mirroring it, hope shining there that I'll agree to her idea.

I know what she's concerned about, and frankly, so was I; my little bout of Depression earlier this week had me thinking that maybe I really wasn't ready for this after all; at least, maybe not ready to run the _whole_ show by myself.

"You know Kitten, I'm in total agreement with you too." _Thank you for dealing with this in such a graceful manner Sofia. You're right, we'd be a great team together, a killer team, no pun intended. _Lean over and kiss her forehead, then nuzzle her nose with mine.

She laces her right hand through my left, squeezes my hand then kisses me on the mouth, gently. No tongue, just a nice loving kiss.

"So. That's settled then?" '_Killer team', you are such the jokester Edward Anthony. And that's just another reason I love you so bloody much. How 'bout a little snack before we head back to the hotel, you up for that? We're thirsty._ Glances down at her belly.

The game's over, as far as the Cubs are concerned. Fold up my scoresheet, stand up and lead her over to the stairs, still clutching her hand, towards the exit, out to Addison Avenue. I'm buying us season tickets next year. No matter how terrible they are, they're still my team. Always were, always will be.

"A snack sounds fine Fia, and I know just the place where we can find one." Smile down at her again, flash her my teeth, snapping the box of Cracker Jack up in the air, catching it in mid-spin. She giggles and flashes me her sharp white teeth back, licks her lips, which makes Caesar twitch.

"'A killer team'." Shaking her head, laughing as I lead her off the curb across Addison.

Describes us to a tee.

##

**SPOV**

Since he took over the helm, his mental health has always been a concern of mine.

And the other night pretty much solidified that concern.

So I decided that if we ran The Firm, and our coven as _a team_, rather than a one-man show, we'd be in a better position to be successful, once we broke away from Carlisle and Esme.

I certainly didn't want to _demand _of him that we do this; he has his pride, like all men do, and I was not about to insult him. Besides, that would be stupid, and he's certainly not thick.

He's still a bit naïve at times but _stupid_?

Not sirree Bob, not my Edward.

A _killer?_ You bet.

A smart killer, oh _yeah_; that's just another reason I love him so damned much.

And I wouldn't have him any other way.

##

**DECEMBER**

**JAKE POV**

I gotta say, I really like being married.

It's so nice to wake up and see Bella lying next to me, or in our new kitchen, making me oatmeal, which she's become so much better at making; knowing that we're bound to each other for life.

She's finally gotten over Cullen and all that crap he and Blondie Junior and the rest put her through, plus losing Charlie to them. She's all mine now, the way it should have been from the very beginning.

Got married down in Vegas, on Cullen's dime. Why not? Rented a car, went to one of those drive-through chapels; Bella wore her sweats I wore my Matt Hasselback jersey. Then we went to the Hard Rock, I had a few beers and she sat there and looked so pretty in the lights; her skin glittered, got a few appreciative looks from the other guys there.

The only bad thing that's happened is that my hours at the mill got cut back, but I managed to get a second job at the Evergreen 76, working about twenty hours a week, evenings. I don't mind, I actually enjoy it. Nowhere near as dirty as the mill which Bella appreciates.

Bella's working as well; got a job on a loading dock, working evenings for a local shipper. They like her, still can't understand how someone so tiny can lift such heavy containers, but she's a hard worker, keeps her mouth shut, so it's all good; even got a raise after her first month. Still have some of Cullen's pay off money stashed away, but every little bit helps.

Early December, no snow yet, another gray day, sun seems to have gone on vacation. Quiet morning; picked up this shift from the guy who usually works it, had some family issue to deal with. Not much traffic today, gonna sit back and watch the world pass by for a while after I get a few chores done.

Stocked the smokes and porn behind the counter, snuck a peek or two; Bella said she'd stop in, so I had to get that in before she showed up. Didn't want her getting pissed off about that.

Fuck, even her _ex _appreciates good porn; his collection is impressive, and he's _dead_.

##

Heard the sound of the Harley before I saw it; nearly smacked the back of my head on the counter top when I stood up to see if I was right about who the rider was.

Fucking _Cullen_.

On that custom Harley of us, running point, leading the Lexus. I can see Blondie driving, with Freak Show riding shotgun, Blondie Junior in the back, riding bitch. _That's_ appropriate. And all dressed to the nines, typical. _God forbid_ you should leave the house in sweats, ladies.

_Holy fucking shit. _Emmett and Jasper are on Harleys now as well, flanking the front end of the Lexus. Full leathers, jet-black Oakleys hiding those creepy yellow eyes of theirs; big black ass-kicker biker boots.

And fuck me, _Seth, Quil and Embry_ on similar bikes behind the Lexus, flanking the back and sides. Dressed just like the rest of them. What the hell? _Quil and Embry now? _Seth was bad enough, getting sucked into that bunch.

_Jesus_, all we need now is, oh _fuck..._

Charlie.

Bringing up the rear in his cruiser. No siren or cherries going, but you know he's part of the train.

And guess where Cullen is turning?

Right into the gas station, the absolute_ last_ person on earth I want to see again.

Ever.

##

Looks around before he steps off the bike, parking it in front of the Lexus, where no one can get to it; same with his brothers and my old packmates. Charlie pulls up behind them, parks the cruiser crosswise, so no one can get into the station from that entrance. _Nice move buddy._

Blondie opens the gas tank flap from inside the Lexus; Quil pops off the gas tank cover, starts filling the tank. The other two look around, like they're watching for someone in particular, and I have a pretty good idea _who_ that someone might be.

Cullen strides over to the Lexus; I watch the rear window slide down; Blondie Junior leans over towards him, smiling for all she's worth, that pouty red mouth of hers pulled back, showing off her unnaturally white teeth; I can't imagine how sharp they are. He leans over, glances around, then resting his arms on the window frame kisses her, real slow – I can almost see them tonguing each other; leans back after stroking her cheek with a finger, smiling at her. Glances around again, almost like he's sniffing the air, searching for a particular scent.

I know the two of them are doing that weird mind-reading-talking thing; she must have said something funny, since I see Cullen laugh, then run his right hand through that mop of hair of his, left hand on his hip, shaking his head at her. His brothers swarm around their wives; same deal with the smooching, but quicker; they both pull back and keep sweeping the area with their eyes, hidden under their shades, while they speak. What the hell, it's almost like they're _guarding _the Lexus or something.

Seth glances over at the doorway, then over towards where I'm sitting, watching them; lowers his shades a bit, frowning. I can't see his eyes but he looks different somehow, almost broader in the shoulders, slimmer through the hips, but more muscular at the same time. What the hell are they feeding him over there? I bet Cullen's got him on some whacked out diet or something, got him working out with weights, building himself up. And his _hair_, it looks thicker, with a sheen I'd never noticed before, longer, almost as if...

_I wonder. _

_Naw, he'd never..._

Seth pokes Cullen in the arm with his elbow, and then gestures towards me with his chin.

Caught me staring. _Shit._

Charlie whips off his sunglasses, those huge ones the cops in Texas wear, glaring at me. Looks over at Blondie Junior, then steps over in front of her, crosses his arms across his chest, tells her to raise the window as Cullen and Seth both stalk up to the door. The rest of the guys literally circle around the Lexus; Blondie looks like she's ready to pull a gas and dash, starts gunning the engine, looking at Emmett who shakes his head 'no' at her; the five of them are standing with their leather-clad arms crossed against their chests, feet shoulder-width apart, like they're waiting for something to happen, something _bad_.

Turn towards the door; they're both in front of the counter before the little bells hanging over the door frame stop jingling; I'd forgotten just how damn _fast_ they move, that bunch.

Standing there, staring at me, not saying a word. Still have their shades on, which makes me feel even more anxious; can't see their eyes, and that's both a blessing _and_ a curse.

Damn, Seth even looks _taller _now than I remember. What the _hell_?

I finally break, I can't stand the tension; feel like the oxygen in the stores being sucked out some vortex I can't see, but can feel, and I'm almost dizzy from it plus the _fear_ these two are pulsing out towards me. Or maybe that's Jasper doing that; that freaky Emo shit thing he does, fucking with people's emotions, their _feelings_.

"Uh, hey, Seth. Cullen." Nod my head at them, looking from one to the other, neither moving, much less _breathing_. Feel my hands gripping the edge of the counter, slowly squeezing it.

"Jacob." Cullen.

"So, uh what can I do for you, ah, two. Just the gas, or did you want a pack of Marlboro Golds too, Cullen?" _Jesus Jake, shut the fuck up, he's going to think you're mocking him, don't want him pissed off at you._

Cullen sets his mouth in that creepy tight smile, slightly shaking his head at me, looks down for the briefest of seconds, looks back up at me. Seth shifts his weight from one hip to the other, then back, throwing me off further.

"Good one Jacob. No, just the gas, thank you." I look down and see that black AmEx Guardian card on the counter; where the hell did that come from?

Turn to run the card through the reader; I know it's good, Bella told me about it when she had that one he gave her, before that blonde bitch in the backseat there cut her off. Heard about _that_ for a few days afterwards, pissed me off the way they treated her once that whore rolled back into town.

Rip off the receipt, hand it and the card back to him, along with a pen. Watch as he scribbles his name in that weird old-timey handwriting he has. Give him a cocky look, raising my right eyebrow.

And then say the Single Most Stupid Thing I Have Ever Said:

"So, what's with the _300_ deal out there? _Protecting_ her Cullen? Waddya do, _knock her up_ or something?"

In the next second, Seth has my head down on the counter, fucking _growling_ at me, pressing down on my neck with his hand, causing me to sputter and gasp; _hard...to...to...breathe...dark..._

"Seth. _Stop_." Cullen, commanding him; Jesus, if I wasn't about to pass out, I'd be impressed.

Feel the blood come rushing back to my head, so shocked at how swift Seth came down on me, I can't move.

"Jacob. Look at me." Now he's commanding _me_.

Do as he says, shaking my head, trying to get the mothballs rearranged in there, focus on his eyes, now no longer hidden by his shades.

And do not like what I see there: Anger. Controlled but there, feral and primitive.

"Our affairs are none of your concern Jacob. I have my reasons." Doesn't move his mouth much when he says this, almost like he's a ventriloquist.

Seth hasn't moved an inch since releasing my neck; he's coiled like a Spitting Cobra, ready to spring again at Cullen's command. _Jesus, maybe he did..._

And that's when I know I'm right: She's _pregnant._ And I know _exactly_ who'd love to hear that little bit of news.

And _who else_ would too.

And here's where I say Jacob Black's Second Most Stupid Thing Ever:

"What's it worth to you Cullen? I'm thinking, oh, say one hundred large." _Heh, he'll pay, I know he will, I've got him by the short ones and those icy balls of his._

You'd think I'd have learned by now not to fuck with that bunch, especially him.

He glances out the door at the Lexus, at Blondie Junior; I know they're talking to each other, I see her move her head just a bit, then roll her eyes, say something to her sisters, who burst out laughing. Turns back towards Cullen, tilts her head down, narrows her eyes, smiling, watching him.

Turns back to me, smiling and showing his teeth, which is _not_ a good sign, especially where I'm concerned.

"The question, Jacob, is what's it worth to _you_?"

Oh oh, I didn't expect _that_ response.

"You heard me Cullen. One hundred grand." But I'm not so cocky now. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

Seth shifts, ever so slightly, almost like a breeze drifting by me.

Cullen leans over, fingertips lightly resting on the edge of the counter, staring into my eyes; dazzling me almost. I can't look away, I feel mesmerized.

"Oh, I don't think so Jacob. In fact, I know what it's worth to you. _And_ my family."

I just don't learn. "Yeah? What's that Cullen?"

Leans in closer to me, drawing me into those amber eyes of his, can't look away, it's like he's got a laser beam on me, dragging me deeper into his gaze; whispers to me, so softly I have to strain to hear him, while wishing to God that I had never opened my mouth in the first place.

"Your _life_. And your _wife's_."

Pushes himself away so smoothly, like a silk banner in the air. Turns back towards the Lexus, nods his head, then looks back at me, shades back in place.

"Have a nice day Jacob."

Turns on his heel and exits the store, headed straight for his bike; doesn't look at the Lexus. Guns the throttle, looks back towards the store, waiting.

"Jake."

Seth. Still standing there, staring into my eyes, squints for a second.

"Don't fuck with him man. Don't do it."

Puts his shades back on; he's out the door onto his bike in an instant, like he never was standing in front of me in the first place.

Watch as they leave, that _phalanx _protecting their Queen and her unborn heir.

Realize I've been holding my breath; blow it out, shaking.

Stunned at the sight of Seth's amber eyes, dark and dead.

And knowing he's right.

I'm a dead man walking.

##

**SPOV**

Christmas was wonderful, as usual.

Alice and Esme go all out decorating the house, Christmas trees in nearly every room, including the cottage. Nessie has the cutest one in her room, all pink bows and fake candles and unicorns.

Edward and I decided not to exchange gifts this year; between my pregnancy and buying his old home back, and getting married again, we figured we couldn't top any of that. Besides, when he handed me the envelope with the title to the house in both our names, I made that 'squee' sound that drives him nuts, except this time, he picked me up, carried me up to our suite and showed me just how happy a Christmas I'd given him.

Several times, as a matter of fact. A new personal best for me: Five unicorns to his two; always the gentleman, caring for his wife's needs before his.

Anthony slept _great_ that night.

As a family we exchange gifts on Christmas Eve; watching Nessie open hers is always the high point. No pony, even though she asked Edward several times over the past few months for one, but she did all right this year. Gets another bedroom in a bigger house, that's a plus. Alice is already working on the renovations for the new house, along with myself, and it's going to be _spectacular_, makes the main house here look like a one of those cookie-cutter houses out there in Levittown.

We celebrate my birthday on Christmas; Edward and Carlisle have always done this for me, want my day to be special.

"Fia, can you come down here honey? We have your present."

Everyone is downstairs in the main room of the cottage, waiting on Orca here to waddle down the stairs. I feel like Violet Beauregard when she becomes the blueberry – wide and ungainly, and I have four months ahead of me; I can't imagine how big I'll be by then. Eddie will have to use a catapult to get me upstairs.

Big smiles all around; Nessie is hopping from foot to foot she's so excited, holding onto Charlie's hand. Seth has the goofiest look on his face, like he's _drunk_ or something. Edward's so pleased with his progress; he's a natural, like the two of us.

Seems like everyone is in on my present except _me_.

Edward and Carlisle are just freaking grinning at me; what the hell are they up to? _Did Eddie have a little chat with him; convince him to...?_

_Naw. No way._

"Sweetheart, we have something for you this year from all of us." Carlisle.

Holds a small box out towards me, wrapped in rose-colored paper, with a creamy ivory lace bow around tied around it; whatever's in it, it's heavy. I shake the pretty box, trying to figure out what it is.

"And we have to take a trip to complete this Kitten." Edward's green eyes shine at me in anticipation of my reaction to their gift.

"Really? Huh?" I can't imagine what they're all up to.

"Open it Mommy, come _on_."

Tease her, "Oh, I don't know, maybe later Ness Ness" grinning at her.

"Mommy, _please!_"

"Oh _okay_, if you insist."

Pull open the bow, and then tear off the paper; I've never been one for subtlety when it comes to opening gifts.

Nestled in a bed of soft ivory silk is a rose-colored piece of..._granite?_

What the...? I get a piece of _granite_ for my one hundred eleventh birthday?

"Edward? Daddy? What? I don't get...?" I'm speechless; there's a first.

Edward walks over, places his hands on my shoulders, smiling down at me.

"Kitten, remember that night on the slab, the night we dug for Night Crawlers?"

"Uh, yeah Eddie, _so?_"

"_So_, I remembered when you said you couldn't find your parent's graves, and well, this summer, when I drove out to bring you home, I took a little _detour_ that night."

"You did? _Huh?_" Boy, am I on the Clueless Train or _what _this morning?

"Yes, Kitten. I made a stop before I got to the bar. Poked around the woods a bit." Teasing me...wait for it, _wait for it..._

"And?" Come on boychik, out with it.

"_And_, I found where your parents are."

Well, fuck me seven ways from Sunday backwards with a Shop Vac.

I'm stunned. Look down at the piece of rock in my palm, and then realize what this is part of.

A tombstone: My _parent's_ tombstone.

He found them, for _me_.

Oh my God, I want to cry, I'm so happy and sad at the same time. Anthony takes that moment to perform both a kick turn _and_ a Double Gainer, making me wince.

_Thanks buddy that one hurt._

_Sorry Mom. Getting tight in here._

_It's going to get even snugger in there._

_Great..._

My eyes travel across the room, from Alice to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Seth, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle, and then finally to Nessie and Edward.

My _family_. For better or worse, thrown together for reasons unknown to me or to any of us.

"Oh _Eddie_. Thank you baby. So much." I whisper, feeling so loved at this moment, by all of them.

But especially by my dearest treasure, the greatest gift his father could have ever bestowed upon me.

My Edward, my beautiful green-eyed boy.

##

**A/N: C. C. Sabathia is a Major League Baseball pitcher; he played for the Cleveland Indians as well as the Milwaukee Brewers last season. I believe he's now playing for the Yankees.**

**Next chapter: Baby day! Eddie gets to put on his Doctor Cullen, OB/GYN hat.**

**Thanks as always to my beta and BFF and partner in crime, Reagan O'Connor. Now that Stripped is nearly over, she'll have _lots_ of time to start writing our shared opus, The FF That Has No Name But**

**Will Be So Fucking Funny, You'll Wet Your Tar-Zay Panties.**

**And always, my girls from the UU group on Ravelry, and my readers all over the globe.**

**Chapter 30, hopefully next week. Check out The Screamers and the last chapter of Wide Awake in the meantime!  
**


	30. Ides of March

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**##**

**Jean-Jacques Beineix, Jean Van Hamme and Daniel Odier/Delacorta own **_**Diva**_**.**

**This is the final chapter of **_**The Fixer**_**; epilogue to follow, hopefully within a week or so.**

**No man or woman is an island, and in writing **_**The Fixer**_**, I learned that no truer words were ever written. **

**Reagan O'Connor: The best beta in the business, fuckawesome BFF and confidant and sock knitter extraordinaire. What I would have done without you during these last six months, I have no earthly idea. I live vicariously through you over the phone and txts and email, remembering how much work it is to be a mom with little ones, and how it just gets better and better as they grow up. Can't tell you how much you mean to me bb! MWAH!**

**Ceci9293, TabithaAbraham, CarminMoon, betheany, KiyaRaven, KnittingVamp7 and all my readers and reviewers – Big Dating Game Kisses to you all for your suggestions and the luuuuuv and sticking with me and Sofia and Eddie. **

**For the bunch of fuckawesome FF lovers and writers aka the UU Group on Ravelry, you all make my days and nights that much more fun. Someday we'll meet up and get sloppy drunk and have inappropriate gropage, ass slapping and laugh ourselves silly.**

**##**

**EARLY MARCH**

"Oh _Jesus_, don't stop, don't..._ahhhh_..."

"How's that? Feel good, Kitten?"

"_Nooo _baby, not at _all_. Oh _God_, please, har..._harder_ Eddie, _please..."_

Squint down at him kneeling in front of me on the warm, cherry wood floorboards of our bedroom, that Goddamn _smirk_ plastered on that perfect mouth of his, licking his lips Oh. So. Slowly, knowing what it does to me and to Missy Happy Pinky Parts.

Fucking bastard. Teasing me like this.

"Want more? How about..._here?"_

I arch my back against the cool, black leather club chair, _his_ chair; mine is a warm mahogany brown. He's _always_ been into black leather, ever since we were kids; black leather shoes, black leather dusters, black leather chaps, gloves, boots. Had the sharpest fitted black leather jacket when we lived in Berlin, back in the twenties. Oh, the heads he turned when he wore that jacket...

Not to mention a few _other_ objects made of black leather he owns.

Pushes his right index and middle finger knuckles into my flesh, softly at first, then slowly increases the pressure until I feel it almost down to the bone, until it starts the fire; feel it flicker, then ignite, like some idiot human throwing a can of white gasoline onto a roaring bonfire, just to see how high they can make the flames rise into the fall night sky.

"Oh holy Mother of All Saints, _oh God_, _Sookie Fucking Stackhouse_, _oh Sweet Jailbait on a Bike_..._YES_!"

Kick him square in the middle of his chest with my left foot, sending him flying across the room, smacking the wall next to the mantle with a tremendous _"Thwap"_ sound, while slamming his head against the dark chestnut paneling, leaving a divot and a jagged crack line that runs from the point of impact to the ceiling.

Sits there stunned for just a second, then rubs the spot on his head where it met the wall, shaking his head at me, with that smirk still plastered on his face. Laughing at me, as I lay splayed in the chair, engorged belly taking up most of my body now; my swollen tits take up pretty much the rest of it.

"Guess I got that Charlie Horse out of that left calf, huh baby?"

Pushes himself up from the floor, crawls over towards me; eyes so bright and full of mischief; he's going away for a few days, to take care of that same problem down in the Emerald Triangle we had last fall. Won't see each other for six days.

And he's the _only_ one of the guys who knows _exactly_ how to rub those damn cramps out of my legs. Poor Emmett tried, and I ended up telling him to just give up; I'd put ESPN Classics on, and he'd been so distracted by the Packers/Forty-Niners playoff game from 1996 he lost his focus, leaving me squirming in agony from the pain in my left calf. I'd ended up hopping around the kitchen in the main house like a fucking kangaroo on crack, until I could get the muscle stretched out.

"Uh, yeah, Eddie, _thank you_; that feels so much better." Reach down towards him, wanting to hug him, kiss that smirk off his mouth, but with all the added baby weight I'm off balance, and end up nearly falling onto him, which I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

"Whoa cowgirl, hold on." Laughs again, catches me, pushes me gently back into the chair; wraps his arms around my belly, leans down and starts kissing it, smiling and rubbing the stretch marks with his thumbs. "How's my buddy in there doing today? You giving Mom any trouble?"

Nothing. No response.

Edward stops kissing my belly, concentrating on listening to our son. We can both hear Anthony, but barely; it's as if he's hiding behind a thick wall of spun cotton candy, still there, but faint.

_Nope, but it's really tight in here, hard to move._

"Tell me about it, son of mine." I mutter.

My husband now continues moving his mouth upwards, towards the girls; wanting us to play a round of "Lets-See-How-Fast-I-Can-Make-My-Wife-Have-The-Orgasm-Of -Her-Life-While-Pregnant" before he leaves town.

I'm really not in the mood anymore; I just want to stay still, be quiet; those damn contractions I've had over the past two weeks, giving me the willies that something's wrong, but I don't want to tell Edward, freak him out.

"Edward, are you sure about my due date? I _swear_ I wasn't this ginourmous with Sebastian at this point last time."

His mouth keeps moving upward, while his right hand starts to drift in the _other _direction, towards Cleo, who honestly just wants to be left alone; she's out of commission, as far as she and I are concerned. Road closed due to construction.

"_Hmmm_...pretty sure, why?" Slides himself upwards over Mount Anthony, closer to my engorged breasts. Flicks his tongue over my right nipple, who apparently has a mind of her own now, since she stands at attention as he does; I can feel Caesar through his silk boxes, and _he's_ at full salute now.

_Fuck._

"Because I think I'm due _this_ month, not next month. _That's_ why."

Moves over to the left breast, starts the same damn thing on that one who mirrors her sister over there, all puckered up and perky in the coolness of the room; and Missy Happy Pinky Parts? _She's_ starting to roll into formation as well. Since when did that bunch sever themselves from my brain and Cleo?

_Jesus_, I just don't want him anywhere _near_ me now; I don't feel sexy _at all_, feel more like one of those whales that roll up onto the beaches in Southern California from time to time; I feel bloated and fat, full of misery and _aching_ to expel the baby inside me.

He's pushing his boxers down with his left hand, wanting to ride me: One For The Road, but I am just not interested in making love with him, not now; and oh _crap_ he's got his right index finger sliding inside me, starts to moan when he feels the warmth and slickness there; brings his mouth up to my neck, sucking and nipping his teeth on that spot under my right ear that usually makes me act like a bucking bronco, but now? _Eh, not so much._

"Edward. Stop. I'm not in the mood. Please, honey."

He's totally shutting me out; he's focused on one thing and one thing only: One Big O Before He Goes.

"Why Fia?" he murmurs into my neck, nuzzling and licking the scar he gifted me with. "We won't see each other for a few days, I love you Kitten, want to make you cum..._hmm,_ you feel so _tight _and warm inside..." pushes his finger further up my cunny, flicking it as he does, looking for The Spot That's The Gift That Keeps On Giving.

Mr. Oblivious.

And _that's_ when the tip of his finger hits my cervix...

...Causing me to yelp and buck so hard that I nearly send him hurtling back towards the already cracked wall.

"Don't do that! Jesus _fuck_ that hurt like hell Edward! I _told_ you, I'm not in the mood!" What do I have to do, have a telegram delivered to him with the news? _God_, I am a bitch on wheels today.

He blinks at me in surprise, all traces of lust washed away by the forcefulness of my rejection. Not now, I don't need Mr. Overly-Sensitive coming out to play. I know how touchy he can get about our lovemaking, but right now I'm in too much pain to care.

"Edward, that really _really_ hurt, like eight on a zero to ten scale; I know how badly you want one for the road honey, but I am _just not in the mood_; I'm so sorry baby." Bite my lower lip, I feel awful, I know how much he needs this but I just..."Eddie, how about if I give you a blow..."

"Sofia. How long have you been experiencing pain?"

Now we're going down _that_ road? Oh _please_ Docward, spare me.

Give him my patented _I-Am-Not-Playing-This-Game-With-You-Edward _look, the one that makes the Sucking-On-A-Lemon-Mouth one look positively _angelic_.

"Since you decided to jab me right in the _cervix_ about five minutes ago like your finger was a cue stick and you had the break."

He ignores my petty outburst; he's all business now, _medical_ business.

Did I mention he's delivering our son? Well, he is, with Carlisle as his assistant; we're seeing this through together, start to finish, which I'm a bit ambivalent about.

Soldiers on: Mr. Objective OB/GYN guy.

"Have you had any contractions?"

I sighed as the cramp in my cervix subsided. "Well, I've been having those Braxton-Hicks off and on for about a week or, ah, _two_, but I wasn't worried because they weren't all that painful." _Liar liar pants on fire Sofia_. "And they go away when I sit down for a few minutes."

_And I've been sitting a lot lately over the past few days._

Edward's eyebrows shoot up in alarm._ Damn_, he'd heard that _and_ my lie about the pain.

He doesn't say a word, helps me out of the chair, right arm around my Amazing Expanding Waist, leads me over to the edge of our bed, lifts my legs up and on the soft dove gray duvet cover and instructs me to lay back.

"Why?"

Bends over, snatches up his boxers off the floor; gets himself dressed and walks over to our bathroom. I hear him turn the faucet on, breathe in the scents of the warm water and soap as he lathers up his hands and forearms, then the soft _smoosh_ of the fibers in the thick hand towel as he dries them. Glances out the door towards me as he finishes scrubbing up, just like he was going into surgery.

"If you're experiencing discomfort, which you apparently have, we should check to see if there have been any changes in your cervix to indicate the progression of the pregnancy."

I gulp. He's lapsed into total doctor-ese, which means I'm no longer speaking with my _husband_, but my attending _physician_.

Sigh inwardly and resign myself to the fact that I cannot bullshit him anymore. These symptoms have been occurring with greater frequency than I let on, and I'm just plain scared.

I went through the same experience with Sebastian; if we lose _this_ son, I'm terrified it would destroy _both_ of us.

##

**EPOV**

I know she's scared of losing Anthony, and what his possible death could mean to us.

But I wish she'd confided in me sooner about the past two weeks of increasing contractions and pain she'd been experiencing.

When she's nervous and fretful, she turns the snark _way_ up, just like she was doing now. But I ignore it, knowing that if I respond, it just feeds that fear and makes it worse; increasing her doubt in herself, her ability to give birth to a live baby.

And neither she nor our son needs that now.

They're both too close to seeing this through to completion.

##

"Sofia. Pull a pillow under your hips, bend your knees and spread your legs, please. I'm going to do a pelvic exam, determine what changes, if any, have occurred to your cervix."

To her credit, she doesn't wing one of her sarcastic remarks back at me. Does as I ask, and lies on the duvet, the one she brought back from Paris last summer, trying not to show how nervous she is.

"I'm going to insert my finger, and palpate your cervix. I'll try to be as gentle as I can; take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Concentrate on that, not on what I'm doing."

Shakes her head in affirmation, looks up at the mirror above our bed, watches as I kneel next to her, then as I begin my exam.

Close my eyes, and concentrate, recalling how far along we think she is, the state her cervix should be in, if our calculations are correct.

"This might hurt Sofia. Again, concentrate on your breathing." I'm all business when it comes to this. I don't mess around with her, Nessie or Anthony's health. Anyone else? They're on their own.

Palpate her tender cervix lightly, frowning as I do: She's right, she's farther along than we'd thought. She's dilated and effacing, and what she'd thought were Braxton-Hicks contractions were actually preterm labor ones. This isn't good.

"Sofia, how often do you have these contractions? Describe them to me, please" as I remove my finger from her, wiping it off on the clean towel next to me. "You can sit up now, I'm done."

Help her up, making her comfortable in our bed; might as well get used to it, it's where's she's going to be for the next few weeks now, if my examination results are correct.

"Well, let's see." She looks upward at the mirror, thinking. "They're fairly regular Doctor Cullen, I get them, oh, about every twenty or thirty minutes, but not more than that. And they tend to stop when I sit down, but..."

"But what?"

Bites her lower lip, looks down at the duvet and starts that damned _pick pick pick_ tic that she had during my last manic cycle. She's hiding something and she's ashamed of it.

"Sofia. I need to know. For both of you." I'm getting annoyed now, what the hell is her game with this; this isn't Cribbage for Christ's sake.

Looks up at me; if she could cry, she'd be a blubbering mess. "But some, some, sometimes, Eddie, I mean, _Doctor Cullen_, they don't stop when I do." Looks back down, and _picks picks picks_ away at that imaginary spot.

Oh _Christ_, this is serious; she's closer to delivering than I'd thought. She could go into labor any day now, and I don't think Anthony is quite there yet.

Blow out my breath. "Sofia, you're dilated to two and I estimate about twenty-five to thirty percent effaced. This isn't Braxton-Hicks; you're in preterm labor. Have you noticed any changes in the baby, in his movements?"

Her face lights up at that question - eyebrows and head shooting upwards. She stares at me as if I'd just told her we'd won the Power Ball, and I was moving us back to our favorite city, Berlin.

"Why yes, I have. He's definitely slowed down his movements; he tells me he's running out of room in there, and I believe him. Why?"

"Has he stopped moving at all?"

"No, he still moves around, but not as much. Like I said, he's running out of room and he..."

I interrupt her. "How about talking with you? Notice any changes there?"

And this is where her face drops, where the fear and worry creeps back; she might as well broadcast it to the world.

"Yes. He's quieter now. Doesn't chat as much. It's like he's he's..."

Looks away, out towards the garden, now gray with late winter shades; no longer the deep greens she loves, reminding her of her childhood.

"He's what, baby?" I prod her gently, my Doctor Cullen persona gone for this brief moment.

"Like he's going away," she whispers. Her beautiful blue eyes are so troubled, so sad. Then reaches out to me, for my arms to hold her, to tell her it will all be good.

"Like Sebastian did, before he died."

Uh oh. Based on his earlier muted response, I'm beginning to wonder if he's in the same situation as Sebastian was.

"Anthony, it's your father. How are you? Are you in pain?"

Silence.

Then finally, from behind that cotton candy wall, he answers.

_No, no pain, but no room to move. Tell Mommy I'm sorry._

##

She never told either Carlisle or me that back then; that Sebastian and she could talk with each other while he was in utero. I never could, and I know she held that back so that I wouldn't feel left out.

I probably would have at first, then gotten over it; I was just excited to be a father.

"Sofia, we have two options: First, complete bed rest, at least until I return from my trip." Fold my arms, looking down at her. She stiffens up, as I realize that my posture isn't helping her _or_ the situation at all.

Sit down on the edge of the bed then, take her left hand in mine, patting it with my right.

"What's the second option? Inducing with Pitocin? I really don't want that Edward, that's _horrible_, I've read about what some human women go through with that and..."

"The other option is to sew your cervix shut."

"I'll take bed rest for five hundred Alex."

##

**SPOV**

We're back in the main house.

_Shit._

I _hate_ it here; everyone knows everyone else's business, always coming and going, twenty-four seven, like it's a bloody _hospital_.

Edward moved us back here for the time being, until Anthony is born. There goes my dream of delivering him at the cottage in our bed.

_Our_ house. Not theirs.

I tried to convince him to fly the two of us back to Chicago, so that I could bear his son in the same room he was born in; he thought about it for about an hour, weighing the pros and cons of traveling when I was in this state, running my idea past Daddy; if it could be done safely, if he could deliver Anthony by himself, just like he did with Nessie; just the two of us, maybe bring Rosalie and Emmett along: Emmett to play his role as our Enforcer, and Rosalie to assist Edward, be my doula.

But then he decided that we'd be better off here, in case something went amiss with the delivery; he'd have Carlisle to help out if needed.

So here we are; back in the main house.

And it feels like I'm in The Big House.

**##**

**LATER THAT WEEK**

**GEB: **How R U Kttn? I Ms U

**QB**: OK. Bored 2 death. I Ms U 2.

**GEB**: Prince?

**QB:** still moves a bit, nt saying much.

**GEB**: Hmmm...

**QB:** What mean 'Hmmmm?'

**GEB:** Check u I gt hme, may hve 2 induce hney, srry

**QB:** NO PITING!

**GEB:** Hve othr method in mind.

**QB**: Joggng?

**GEB:** LOL. No. Sme wy he gt in there.

**QB:** U kddng?

**GEB:** No, srius

**QB**: Hoo boy.

**GEB:** We cn watch mvie. Ur choice.

**GEB:** No Tarantino tho.

**QB:** K. Hdw ballgame go?

**GEB:** We won.

**QB**: Rookie?

**GEB:** Double. Grt pckup U were rght bout him.

**QB: **Jaz?

**GEB:** Tggd out MVP.

**QB:** Wow. Hw bout comp's D?

**GEB:** Wht D? Folded 1st inning my out.

**QB**: Nce jb coach U gt hummer 4 tht 1

**GEB:** LOL. I can wait. ILU Kttn. C U sn, almst hm

**QB:** ILU2.

**GEB**: Hve tht mtg yet?

**QB:** Wlkng strs nw. GG. LU GEB. L frm N.

**GEB:** LU2 Kttn Ks N 4me C U l8r. Gd lck.

_Clicks off_

##

**CarlislePOV**

"Missy. How are you feeling sweetheart?"

Peek around the door to their room; Sofia is lying on her left side, as Edward instructed her to do; she's huge and looks miserable but still beautiful at the same time.

"Hi Daddy. Like shit. How're you?"

Look down at the floor, shaking my head at her honest response, then back up at her. "Fine, thank you. I brought you some warm blood, are you thirsty?"

Enter the room, watch as she smiles at me, pushing herself up on her left elbow, then rolling herself onto the pillows that surround her; she reminds me of a queen lazing in her bedchambers, except _this_ queen is miserable and hugely pregnant, counting the days until her heir is born.

She pats the bed next to her, still smiling; turns down the volume on the CD player; opera of all things, Catalani's _La Wally_. Someone must have watched _Diva_ again.

"Oh, thank you Daddy, that's _so_ thoughtful of you. Yes, we're a bit dry." Giggles then, just like a little girl. She knows _exactly_ how to wrap me around her little finger, just like she does with Edward.

Reaches for the warm mug, takes a sip and smiles in thanks. Despite her discomfort, she still manages to look just radiant; Edward was right, pregnancy suits her.

"So Missy. What should we talk about today?"

Everyday, for the past two weeks, Sofia and I have an hour to ourselves, where we sit and chat; sometimes about our shared past, and sometimes about simply mundane things, such as the weather and what Esme and Alice are planning for the house in Chicago.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you Daddy. I'd like to talk about _you_."

"What about me?"

"You ran with the Volturi back in the day, correct?" Tilts her head, runs her fingers over the warm mug in her cupped hands; she doesn't beat around the bush, gets right to the point; always has, from Day One.

Rub my right hand around the back of my neck, totally taken by surprise by her question; she really threw me for a loop with this request, usually it's "Tell me about when you were a little boy in the 1600's." Or "Tell me about when you met Napoleon, was he really a short shit with a height complex?" Or my favorite: "When you lived out West, did you ever meet Billy the Kid or the Younger Brothers, and if you did, were they still fighting the War of Northern Aggression or were they just thieves?"

She's always thinking, that one.

Clear my throat before I answer her. "Why, yes, I did Missy. For many years."

"Why?"

There it is, her favorite question: "Why?"

"Well, I was in Italy, studying medicine, and they invited me to stay with them, as their guest."

"How long?"

Have to think about that one. "Oh my, _years_. I've lost track of how many."

"Uh _huh_. Well, why did you leave? Were you asked to by them?"

"No, not at all. I left of my own accord." Where the hell is this leading? She _never_ starts a line of questioning without some ulterior motive.

Narrows her eyes, and puckers up the right side of her mouth, mulling over my answer.

Sit up and turn towards her, wanting to get her full attention.

"Missy. We had a difference of opinion. On _feeding_."

"Oh, so this was a _dietary_ thing? Let me guess - they wanted you to feed on humans, and you declined their offer?"

"Yes, essentially." She knows this, its ancient history; she knows they referred to me as the _Stregoni Benefici_, why bring this up now?

"So, were they angry with you when you left?" Finishes her mug, sets it down on the nightstand beside her, moving her copy of Shakespeare's _Julius Caesar _and her knitting bag, the flannel one with the pink and orange unicorns on it,aside to make room.

Furrow my eyebrows at her before I answer. "No, not at all. In fact, I left them on very good terms. Told them I was heading here to start my own coven. They had no problems with that at all."

"So they didn't, uh, _come down on you_ for that decision? Give you a hard time over it? Didn't _threaten_ you at all?"

Stares me right in the eyes as she says that, then cocks her head to the left, listening; we can pick up the sound of the boys' Harleys out on the highway; they're nearly home from their business trip to Northern California.

"No. Not in the least. They were sad to see me leave, but they understood. And I had no issue with them until The Incident." Think about her line of questioning for a second. "Perhaps I should restate that: _We_ haven't had any issues with them since." But I bet we will now.

The sound of the bikes intensifies; they're through the center of town. I expect them to arrive any minute now at the speed they drive.

Missy doesn't say anything else, just studies me, thinking away, while gently rubbing her enlarged belly, protecting my grandson.

"Sofia. Why are you asking me these questions? What are you and Edward up to?" Leaning forward, angry with her, with _both_ of them now and scared of how they've been slaking their thirst. "I know what you two did in Rio in September, Sofia. _And_ Ballard. I know about that too." Glance over at her copy of _Julius Caesar_, and then back at her. "You recall what happened to Brutus and Caius after they murdered Caesar, don't you Sofia?" I know she does, and I suddenly realize what the two of them may have been planning all along in regards to me.

Doesn't answer me, lays there on their bed, silent and still; continues to gaze out the window of their room, out onto the vast expanse of the back lawn, still winter gray, but with the promise of spring hiding beneath the snow, waiting for the sun to emerge again, to bring life back to our corner of the world.

Looks back at me, hesitates a fraction of a second.

"Carlisle. You remember those Robins that built a nest outside the kitchen window last spring?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Do you remember what happened to their offspring, once the fall arrived?"

"They left the nest, went out on their own. Why?"

The Harleys pull up to the garage; we both watch as Edward, Jasper and Seth dismount, pulling their gloves off as they exit the building. Edward looks up towards us, then takes a running start, leaping up to the windows, lets himself in.

Smiling at Sofia, he glides over to the bed, climbing up onto it, kisses her softly on the mouth, rubbing his right hand over her belly. Turns away from her, and looks at me with the most serious look on his face I've ever seen in nearly a century.

"Carlisle. We need to talk."

**SPOV**

Daddy took the news much better than we anticipated.

He argued with us a bit, tried to persuade us to stay, thought we were getting in deeper than we could successfully manage by breaking off from him. And he certainly wasn't happy that we'd decided that while wildlife was one way to satisfy our thirst, it wasn't the _best_ way, at least for us.

But when I brought up that while yes, we _would_ be breaking away and forming our own coven with our siblings, we would always consider him and Esme our _parents_, and Forks our main _home,_ he relented a bit. And when Edward told him that as far as we were concerned, Chicago would be the Midwest Headquarters of the Cullen Coven, he accepted it even more.

I'd never seen him so sad, even when Sebastian died; it was as if we _both_ had died, leaving him alone and without companionship, which is how he basically was when we met him.

"_Daddy_. You know we both love you, and we always will. But we have to leave the nest sometime." I hold his hand, squeezing it. I love him, I truly do, and this was so hard, nearly as hard as telling Edward I was going to leave him last spring, when his mania was at its worst.

Smiles sadly at us. "Well, I sure will miss both of you and Nessie; I was looking forward to watching my grandchildren grow up underfoot here."

"Dad. We just cannot deny what we are anymore. It's not right. And there's always the jet. You and Mom are welcome anytime." Edward replies, looking at Carlisle almost as if he were Massey.

He straightens back up, thinking. "How do you propose to tell the Volturi about this, Edward? They have every right to know."

"We've already discussed this with them, and they've given us their approval."

Carlisle sits there, stunned momentarily by this revelation; we've always been one step ahead of him. _Always._

"What about Anthony? They'll come down on you both for him. Did you mention that? You know what will happen if they think he's an Immortal Child."

"No. And _no one will _Carlisle_."_

Edward knows the game, how to play those ancient Italians to our benefit. Knows that Aro would love to have us both join up with them, especially after Edward took care of business in LA last year; they swore they'd leave us alone, let us be after that.

Carlisle never said a word after that regarding our son and the Volturi.

And he never did.

##

**MARCH 15, 2008 – THE IDES OF MARCH**

It's finally quiet in the house; Esme is up in Seattle, at the Home and Garden show; Rosalie and Emmett took Nessie up there as well for the Auto show – Rosalie wants to check out the new BMW convertibles, and Emmett is shopping with Nessie at Sticker Kingdom at some mall up there while she does.

Carlisle is at work, and Jasper and Alice are in Chicago, checking on the house renovations, and shopping.

The only ones here are the two of us, and Seth, patrolling the grounds with his pack, keeping guard.

"You okay honey? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Edward is pumping me from behind; I'm leaning over the bed, resting on a nest of pillows to support Mount Anthony.

We're inducing labor. Well, at least, we're _attempting_ to. Anthony apparently is quite content where he is, but _I'm_ not.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just _hurry up_ and cum, don't worry about me. Just do what you have to do to get this son of yours _outta me_." More seductive, sexual words have never been spoken between spouses before.

Did I mention we're watching _Diva_? He gets his opera, and I get to watch some hot French boy from 1981 chase after some high maintenance opera singer.

"Can you help here, like _move your hips _with me? I need _something_ Kitten, I can't do it all myself."

I groan, telling myself that this is necessary and that hopefully it will have the desired effect, the start of true labor and getting this kid out of me without Edward having to perform a C-Section with his teeth, like he had to before. I really want to avoid that, if we can; don't want to put him through that again.

Look over my shoulder at him; he's gritting his teeth in frustration, continuing to thrust into me, trying to climax. "How about if you roll over here, let me, uh, _get a taste of you_, then you can finish off, uh, _back there_. Would that help?"

Continues his pace, shakes his head 'no', panting from his exertions. "No honey, I need to finish this, but I'll take you up on that after he's born."

Sigh, and start to push back against him, even though my lower back is killing me, and I have this weird sensation of having to _pee_ of all things.

_ls this your magra? _

_Nagra . . . N! _

_How does it work? _

_What are you doing? No, don't touch. This is sacred! No, you can't touch this. _

_You're really picky. l'm not going to eat your Nagra! _

_ Well, this is Swiss and it's very precise. _

_Tanagra. You sure look Swiss. _

Jules the postman and the Vietnamese girl are in his flat, discussing his pirate recordings of the opera singer. "Precise": That describes the man behind me now, doing his best to encourage our son to make his appearance.

"Almost there Kitten, keep going," he groans, so close now. Feel his _One-Two-Three_ shorties before he fires, "Oh _fuck baby I_..."

And we have ignition.

Now if we can only get the capsule in orbit, we'd have it made.

##

**E and S POV – One hour later**

"Help me up Eddie, I have to pee."

"You what?"

"I have to _pee_ Edward, _now_."

"You haven't peed since 1918, what the?"

"Eddie I _have to go_ help me up dammit."

Stumble together toward the bathroom, before realizing we have no toilet. Oh shit.

"The shower, get me in the shower."

Barely make it in there before the mucous plug lets loose, firing off a contraction that makes her gasp in pain and dig her fingers into the shower frame, denting it.

"Oh Jesus _Ke-rist_!"

Sucks in her breath, then looks down at the floor of the shower as her water breaks, drenching her thighs and toes, the nails painted the same shade of pearly pink as her quim.

"Fia. Sit down."

"Where? On the couch?"

"No, on the seat here. Try to relax."

Another contraction hits, I feel like my guts are being torn apart from my waist on down.

"Oh _God,_ Eddie, I want my Mama."

Panting, trying to stay focused, trying to ignore the pain that's ripping through her.

Help her to sit down, tell her to hold onto the bar.

"Don't go anywhere Kitten I'll be right back." This kid is coming and he's moving fast. Have to get the tray from the birthing suite we set up down the hall. Run out of the room, trying not to panic myself; Anthony is going to make his appearance in our shower.

"Go? Where the hell would I _go?_ The Chanel boutique at _Nordstrom's?_" Hear her suck in her breath as another contraction hits her, harder than the one before. "Mama, Mama, where are you Mama, _help me Mama_...." hear her cry out.

Look up, see him setting up the tray with the surgical instruments next to the shower; I'm in so much pain its indescribable. Our son is on his way, and he's in a big freaking hurry.

"Sofia, move yourself down a bit, spread your legs, I have to check his position, see how far down he is." Scrubs his hands and arms; Docward is back.

"I want my husband. Where's my husband?" My eyes fly around the shower enclosure; I'm so pissed off at him. _He_ did this to me, got me pregnant. He got all the fun I got all the work.

"Honey, I'm _right here_ try to relax."

Another wave hits her, causing her eyes to fly open wider in pain. Insert my right index finger; Holy shit, he's on his way alright, she's completely dilated and I can feel the top of his head...

"YOU DID THIS TO ME EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU _FUCKING BASTARD_!"

Ignore that I know it's the pain and fear talking, not her.

"I want to push, I need to push Edward, get him out get him out get him out."

Next contraction hits: "Bear down and push Sofia, to my count...1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10."

"AAAAAARRRRRHHHHH" Squeezing my eyes shut, trying to push my baby out.

I can feel him move downward, but it's still not enough, want him _out out out..._

"He's getting close Sofia, keep going, you're doing great." I can feel his head, he's almost crowning; God this is going faster than I'd thought it would.

Feel his head hitting me, crowning. "It burns Eddie, _burns burns burns_, Oh Mama, I want my Mama, Oh God it fucking _hurts_, make it stop make it stop, want to push push."

"Sofia, don't push, I have to cut you." Grab the surgical scissors, hope they work, if not, use my teeth.

"No! No! Get him out Edward!"

Look up at her from between her legs; our son is trying to escape and if I don't do this... "You'll tear from stem to stern Sofia, I have to!" Hold my breath and Thank You God the scissors manage to cut through her marble skin don't ask me how but they do.

"Want to push want to push"

Look down, see our son's head, _oh God he's got hair like Eddie_, _so thick already_.

Have the surgical towel ready to catch Anthony, one more push and his head emerges, causing Sofia to gasp again, both in relief and pain.

"Hold on baby, have to suction him" clear his mouth and nose of the thick bloody mucous. He starts to turn.

I look down at my son, my beautiful son, still in me, still a part of me.

"Eddie, I want to pull him out. With you."

He smiles up at me, so happy and so scared at the same time.

"Okay Kitten, let's do it."

Reach down, and with my husband, bring our son into the world, feeling his body slithering out of me, into Edward's waiting hands.

Look down at him, my _son_; so _perfect_, so lovely. He's the size of a human two-month-old, lying in my arms. Still attached to her by the cord, he opens his eyes, eyes the color of the ocean, a deep blue-green, so _beautiful_ it's indescribable.

Anthony turns his head, looks up at both of us as we gaze upon him: Our son, our greatest creation ever.

And _smiles._

##

"Sofia, we need to cut the cord, then get him cleaned up, you have to give him to me."

I've been clutching Anthony to my chest, gazing down at him, not wanting to let go of him _ever_.

Sigh and lean down, cradling him on my forearms as Edward places two clamps on his thick cord; they barely fit around its circumference.

"Ready Kitten?"

"Yes Eddie."

We lean down and cut our son's umbilical cord with our teeth, together.

Freeing him at last, into the world and into our arms.

##

**EPOV**

My son.

He's alive.

_She did it; I knew she could. _

The third times the charm.

Nuzzle his head under my chin as Carlisle helps deliver the placenta; I'd paged him when she started her labor, but we'd delivered Anthony by the time he'd hit the front door.

Look over at Sofia, still sitting there in the shower, glowing both with the excitement of giving birth and knowing that she was able to pull it off, deliver a live baby, bless me with a son.

Her hair is a mess, her thighs coated with blood and mucous, breasts already leaking milk, but her eyes are shining, watching Anthony and myself, smiling and so happy. My angel. My wife. My Kitten. The one woman in the world who never gave up on me, always believed in me, loved me, even when I was at my worst.

Who knows the goodness that lives on in me, despite what we are, the monsters we've become.

She's never looked more disheveled, less in charge in her life.

And I've never loved her more.

##

**SPOV**

I _did it!_

I gave him a _son_, one that made it.

I have a son and a daughter; one of my flesh, and one not, but whom I love as if she was.

He's so _perfect_, looks so much like Eddie it's unreal; has his bronze hair and those eyes, oh _my God,_ his eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen; a mix of both our eyes, the color like the crystal hues of the ocean off The Isle.

Watch Eddie as he snuggles Anthony, murmuring and humming to him, comforting and loving his son; as Daddy delivers the placenta, telling me how great I did, how much he loves me, how proud he is of me; how excited he is to have a grandson.

I know now that I could never do it, never kill my father, like we were afraid we'd have to do if he'd gone to the Volturi about Anthony.

Sitting in the shower, happy and messy, not caring one whit how I look, just amazed that I was finally able to give my husband the one thing we've craved for nearly a century, a child of our own. Look down at Carlisle attending to me and then back at Edward, cooing to his son; the two men who have been in my life for so long, neither by my choice, but both of whom I can never imagine being without.

Watch as they gaze upon Anthony with wonder and love; any differences between the three of us now vanished, thanks to that newborn boy swaddled in blankets, cradled now in his _grandfather's_ arms.

I sit here, knowing that I can't fix _everything_, but with this one gift, this _child_, I've managed to fix the one thing that held the promise of destroying the two relationships that I valued the most in my life and theirs: The realization of what we are, deep inside ourselves, despite what we have become, due to powers beyond our control.

And I've never loved my husband or father more.

** ~FIN~ **

**##**

**A/N: ****Outtakes and some one-shots involving Charlie and Sofia (and Candy Land!), plus a semi-lemon with Eddie/Bella (!) and Sofia are in the works.**

**Taking the rest of the summer off, then starting **_**The Darkness I Know Well**_**, the Edward/Depression one-shot and **_**The Angel and The Green-Eyed Boy**_** prologue to The Fixer for your autumn reading pleasure; Lots of research to do for both.**

**Oh! And Reagan and I are tag-teaming the TwiBoys on **_**Hobolicious**_**; look for it in October or November. **

**Thanks again for hanging in there with me. You have no idea how much this means to me.**


	31. Epilogue Mad, Bad and Dangerous to Know

**Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight. I just make them darker.**

**##**

**Hey! You should be aware of a **_**great**_** contest starting in September: ****Les Femmes Noires****, (www dot fanfiction dot net forward slash squiggly line lesfemmesnoires)**, **exploring the darker side of the **_**women**_** of **_**Twilight**_**. **

**One-shots only, and should be under 15,000 words. I'm entering, why don't you?**

**Because we all know that the female of the species is deadlier than the male...**

**##**

**Lady Caroline Lamb described Lord Byron as "Mad, bad, and dangerous to know". I thought that was an apt description of our Happy Couple.**

**Here's what happened after Anthony's birth. We're starting with a bang, literally: Lemons. Not for you under 18ers. Go away. Now. **

**Go read Harry Fucking Potter or Jodi Piccoult or some gossip rag. **

**Please.**

**##**

**July 4, 2008 – Chicago**

"I hate it. It's _disgusting_."

"Kitten, it's no big deal. I don't mind."

"Yes it is, _look at it!_ It's bloody huge and gross. I'll never fit into my clothes again. Never."

"Sofia. You had a baby three months ago and this was your fourth pregnancy. You need me to explain to you what happens to your ab muscles after that? Come on already, it's fine. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"It still bothers me. A _lot_. And how can you say you don't mind? I thought you loved the way I looked before."

"Baby, you know why I like that little pooch under your belly now? Because it says that you're a woman and you did something I could never do: Give birth."

_Snorts_

"And you know what _else_ I like about it?"

"No Edward. What?" Crosses her arms across those lovely full breasts of hers in frustration, so put out with the current state of her body. Didn't bounce back as quickly as it did from Sebastian, despite the fact that our son is practically attached to her, feeding almost constantly.

Wrap my arms around her, gently pulling her arms away from her breasts so I can get a paw-full of them, while drawing her to me, her back to my chest. This is the first time we've been away from the kids since Anthony's birth,and I want it to be a relaxing one for her; she's had more on her plate since March 15 than I would have wished.

We're up on the roof of our home, watching the fireworks display from Grant Park; remembering that first July Fourth we spent together, doing the very same thing, except Father was with us, and I could barely put a coherent sentence together, her loveliness was something my fourteen-year-old mind couldn't comprehend.

When I lived here with my parents, we had a small sitting area on the roof, so that we could take in the warm late spring and summer days. The remnants of that area still existed; we just had to bring them up to code. We had privacy screens installed and a removable roof so we could sit out here during the day, not worry about the sun. And it's perfect for events like tonight; we can sit up here, roll back the roof and watch the night sky and the fireworks.

Had a large bed installed up here, quilted canvas on a low platform, just like the ones at SkyBar in LA. She'd always liked those, thought they would be perfect for up here. The kids can jump around on them and we can relax up here as well as using it for _other _activities.

Which is _exactly_ what I have in mind for her tonight.

"It gives me another part of you to do _this_ to." Push up her white eyelet dress and start rubbing that little pooch between her navel and her quim with the tips of my fingers while nibbling on her neck; gentle bites, just nibbles, no breaking her flesh.

"Oh _please_ Eddie. You _have_ to do that; you're _contractually obligated_" she murmurs into my neck, leaning back and grinning into the space between my jaw and ear. Licks it and then softly _blows_ her breath on the wet spot, making me shift and pulling her tighter to me. Then nips me back, arching her belly into my still stroking hand, which is headed southward.

"_Ummm_, yes, you're right Kitten. Perhaps we should review that contract now. You have any appointments on your calendar at this time?" Bring my left hand up to her right breast start thumbing the flesh around her nipple, teasing her.

Gasping, she turns herself further into me, fisting my hair with her left hand, fluttering her fingers across my cheekbone as she does. "No, nothing on my calendar now, except breaking in the roof with you."

_That's_ my girl.

"Well, now, let's start with your wardrobe. I think we need to remove this lovely dress, make sure it's up to my high standards." Pull down the zipper with one hand as I run my hand up her left thigh, taking the skirt with me as I draw it up and over her arms and head, leaving her bare, save for a camisole and her pink lace thong.

Covering that beautiful bare pussy of hers. Her scent wafts across to me on the light summer breeze as the first rocket explodes over the lake, showering red stars down towards the water, hissing and whistling as they do.

"So Mr. Cullen, does it meet your expectations?" Snuggles up to me, reaching for the hem of my tee shirt as the fingers of her other hand rub my nipples, which makes me pull her closer to Caesar, now fully into the spirit of things.

Dig my fingers into that incredible ass of hers, kneading it while pushing Caesar into Cleo's lacy covering, feeling her move against him as I do. She starts to lick her way down my chest, circling my nipples with her tongue as she does; back and forth, slowly teasing me, making me groan into her hair.

"Yes, it does. As does this camisole, which I need to inspect more closely. Take it off Fia. _Slowly_."

Pulls herself away from me; I feel Caesar protest as she does, smirking down at him. "Tell your buddy down there his playmate will be back in a bit, stop his _pouting_" then leans over and _squeezes_ me, just like she did at the opera, knowing what it'll do to me.

And it does. I gasp and jump, then grab her shoulders and pin her beneath me on the bleached canvas bed, ripping the camisole off her with my teeth, exposing her perky, pink-nosed girls to me, unable to wait any longer.

"Fucking _minx_. You did that on purpose, didn't you?" More rockets explode in the night sky, blue and gold and green streams of light illuminating our bodies, hers nearly nude, mine almost there.

Grins back up at me. "Yup. You bet that sweet ass of yours I did Cullen. Whaddya gonna do about it? _Spank_ me?"

Lick and suck her nipples, biting one then the other, while grinding Caesar into her, letting her feel what she's doing to me; arches her back, meeting me, wraps her right leg around me, drawing me closer to her.

"Take my pants off Kitten. And _yes I am_, you naughty girl; negating your contract like that." Which sends her giggling as I sit up, straddling her; watch as she reaches up and undoes the button, then pulls the zipper down So. Fucking. Slowly as she does, licking her lips and smiling, her eyes slits now and that _face _of hers glowing in the light of the white and yellow rockets exploding overhead.

Starts to pull them down, then yanks them down swiftly, setting Caesar free and grinning when she sees how happy he is now that he is, anxious to feel my skin on hers; just have to tear that thong off, and we're there. I kick my pants off while tearing her thong off with my hands, leaving her lying bare before me, then flip her over that sweet round ass of hers displayed under the stars and rocket glare and _all mine_; always has been.

"Oh oh. Are you going to _spank me_ now Eddie? Or _bite me_ first?" Teasing me, staring at me over her left shoulder as she lifts herself up towards me, spreading her legs and giving me a clear shot at her glistening wet pussy; inhale her scent, then smirk back at her, letting her watch as I stroke myself once, twice, three times, give her a shot at _my_ scent. When it hits her nose, her tongue darts out and flickers towards me, then retreats.

"You're getting spanked first Kitten. Then I'm going to give you a ride just like we did on our honeymoon, but _faster_."

Pushes herself back towards me, hitting the tip of my cock with her ass, then retreats, still teasing me.

"If I don't ride you _first_ boychik."

"_Now_ you've done it. Your contract is _completely_ null and void Kitten. We'll have to renegotiate, starting now." Bring my right hand down and smack her right ass cheek, sending her squealing as the sensation hits her flesh.

"Again Eddie. Do it again. Start _negotiating,_ baby."

And I do; twice more; her ass is a lovely shade of alabaster where I spanked her; I remember how pink it would turn when we were kids, and I wish I could see that again, see where my hand met her ass, making her squeal and beg for more.

"Turn around Kitten. Taste me. Slowly." Both of us still kneeling, she crawls around and brings her lips to my cock, takes it in her mouth, slowly starts sucking the head, glancing up at me as she does. Takes her time, licking the head and then taking it back in her mouth, back and forth, teasing me. Finally I can't stand it anymore, grab her hair with both hands and start fucking her mouth.

"Nice and slow Kitten, nice and slow. Teeth on top honey, you know what I like." Does as I ask, then starts that _humming thing_ she does, deep in her throat. That nearly sends me over the edge, but I don't want to come in her mouth, not this time.

_You like that, don't you Eddie?_

"_God_ yes, Kitten. _Stop it_, I don't want to pop in your mouth." Panting as she keeps it up, that Goddamned _humming._

_Oh really? Then where do you want to pop Eddie? My hand? My pussy? Or maybe my ass, we haven't done that for a while. _

Still working away at me; I know how much she loves doing this for me, knowing how it drives me wild; her mouth on my cock, sucking and twirling that _tongue_ of hers over and around the shaft, up to the head and then back down as she deep throats me.

I can hear Sousa's _Stars and Stripes Forever_ start up on the sound system down in the park and know if I don't stop now, I'll never get a chance to.

"Stop Fia. _Stop it. Please _baby." Pull out of her mouth, look down at her; she's actually _pouting_, she wanted to finish the job, get me off in that mouth of hers. Usually I wouldn't have minded if she did, but not this time. This time I know what I want.

"Eddie, _please_. I want to feel you come in my mouth. _Please?" _

"No baby. Not this time. Stay there, look up at the sky; watch the fireworks."

Move around her, pull her ass up towards me; draw a finger down her folds, flick my fingers against her clit, watch as she bucks towards me, moaning.

"Tell me what you want Kitten. Tell me. Fast or slow? Teeth? Tell me baby. This is for you." Tease her slit with the tip of my cock, and then rub it against her clit, back and forth, waiting for her direction. I've wanted to do this up here for so long, and now we finally have the chance.

"Hard. Fast. Teeth. Just do it Eddie. _Fuck me_ boychik."

"You asked for it Kitten. Hold on." Slide in her with one hard thrust, causing her to moan louder and push her ass into me, then starts _grinding _that beautiful ass against my groin, making me moan along with her. Start riding her, pushing her arms down with one hand while fisting her hair, and pulling her head up with the other.

"Watch the sky baby, watch the sky. _So beautiful so beautiful_ just like you, like your wet pussy, _so tight so tight_" I murmur into her ear, thrusting away at her, wanting her so badly, wanting to feel her come around me, hear her cries as she does.

"Yes baby, yes Eddie. _Please please please_ my boychik I love you, you only _you"_ pants back to me, meeting my thrusts, grinding harder into me, urging me on.

Lean down over her, licking the back of her neck, starting from the scar I graced her with so long ago bringing her over to me; then whisper "_Don't scream, don't scream, not yet baby, don't come yet"_ right before I bring my teeth down into her flesh, digging in and continuing to ride her, just like we've done so many times before. Knowing her eyes and mouth will both fly open at the brief sensation of pain; knowing that she'll buck and moan harder, and harder and harder until I know she's right on the edge and I am too, and the music is at it's crescendo and the fireworks are at their finale, filling the Chicago night sky with flashes and booms and crashes and I know its time, she's ready so am I _now baby now, come for me now love you love you love you Kitten now_ and she does and so do I, letting go of her neck and screaming along with her as we do, the fireworks muffling our outburst, feel her pulse around and over me and I pop, pushing myself up as far as I can into her slickness, her warmth....

Then we collapse, me still buried in her, on the bleached canvas bed, on the roof of our house, the house I was born in. The one she died and was reborn in.

Untangle ourselves from the other, under that steamy hot July Fourth Chicago night sky; so much like the ones of our past but with the promise of so much more to come.

"So Mr. Cullen, I think we've successfully renegotiated our contract, wouldn't you say?" she purrs to me, smiling, while twirling a lock of my hair around her right index finger.

Pull her over to me, wrapping myself around her while nuzzling her nose with mine. Kiss her mouth quickly and grin at her.

"Just wait until we go over your _performance review_", I tell her, bringing both peals of laughter _and_ a poke in my ribs from her.

Yep.

We're finally home.

**##**

**August 1, 2008 - Forks**

I'm _so_ excited to be moving back home to Chicago.

Don't get me wrong, I love it here in Forks; the lush, deep forests remind me of the forests of Northwestern Wisconsin, and it's been our home for all intents and purposes since what, the thirties? Even if the dampness does seem to seep deep down into my bones from time to time, especially like it did when I was pregnant with Anthony.

Speaking of our son, he's once again attached to my chest; this kid is a champion eater, just like his father was. I remember sitting at the kitchen table in my flat when we were kids and just _staring_ at Edward in disbelief as he shoveled away the food, no matter what we had cooked. Chops, steaks, pies, mashed potatoes; it didn't matter. He just kept putting it away, and never seemed to gain an _ounce_; always been a bit on the lean side, but with those broad shoulders of his, which I love. Edward has _always_ had a healthy appetite, and not just for food, if you catch my drift...

Edward is driving the Lexus, windows rolled down; we're enjoying the late summer breeze as it drifts through the cab of the SUV. This is definitely my favorite vehicle of all the ones he's ever bought for me, even more so than Baby, which was more of a work vehicle than a family one.

But come to think of it, at that time, our 'family' consisted of just the two of us.

Spent most of May and June at the cabin with the entire family; I loved watching Nessie and Eddie splashing in the water off the dock during the evening, once the sun had started to set. She learned to swim so quickly; she's nearly as fast as I am under the surface, little stinker.

Charlie and I got a _lot_ of fishing in; Bass, Walleye, Sunnies, Perch and he even snagged a Musky, a real monster; I was _so_ jealous. All those years of living and fishing up there and I've never reeled one in. But I was happy for him anyway and he was thrilled; we're having it mounted for him so he can display it in his new house, the one Carlisle and Esme are building for him just down the pathway from the Cottage.

I knew Charlie wouldn't leave Forks and move to Chicago; cities just aren't his style, and neither of us would ask him to leave since we knew he wouldn't be happy anywhere else in the world. So instead, we'll fly back there and visit, and he and I already have a date set to spend a week together fishing the Steelhead run in September. He's still the best gift Edward has ever given me besides Nessie and Anthony, even more so than Seth.

Remember how Nessie wanted a puppy? Well, Eddie gave us the _best_ puppy in the world in Seth. We hope that someday he and Nessie will fall in love and marry; that would please the both of us to no end; that imprinting bullshit was just that. And he's done amazingly well with his transformation and we couldn't be happier with him. He'll be flying back and forth between Chicago and Forks, since he needs to keep in touch with the pack, and he'll be working with Charlie on maintaining security for both coven locations, since Daddy and Mom are staying in Forks, at least until it's time for them to join us here, when Daddy needs to move to start working in another hospital.

Eddie surprised me and flew just the two of us to Chicago for the Fourth of July; he knows how much I love that day, and we had a _wonderful_ time together; went shopping on Oak Street and Michigan Avenue, took in a Cubbies night game, had dinner at Smart Bar one night - both of us got buzzed from our meals: His was beer, mine was vodka/Red Bull; and we broke in nearly every room of the house, starting with the butler's pantry, just for old time's sake. Except _this_ time we dispensed with the tea towel.

Felt good to be in our own home, and it'll feel _great_ to be back there forever.

##

We're at the main intersection in town, and true to form, the yearly road reconstruction project is in progress: New sewer lines. We learned that from the assessment notice we got from the county. Thanks for jacking up our taxes once again; _Jesus_, they must think everyone in the county is made of money, not just _us_. When Eddie and Daddy and I saw the amount, we rolled our eyes, then went out into forest together and shattered some rocks, we were all so pissed off.

Edward slows down, just as Anthony pops off my tit, needing to be burped. I know I shouldn't be doing this in the front seat, but its easier than trying to give him a bottle, and poor Nessie gets so frustrated since he doesn't seem to want it even when she tries to feed him, and he _loves_ his big sister.

Oh, and did I mention he's a _biter _too, just like Eddie said? If I were human I'd have bite blossoms all over my breasts. Just like his dad, he loves the girls, can't get enough of them, its ridiculous. I have to wean him soon, I can't take much more of this.

Pat his back while he looks over my left shoulder, giggling at the faces Nessie is making at him; they're quite the pair, our kids. He's started walking, and they're into _everything_ together; Daddy gets the biggest kick out of them. And his uncles have already started him on that 'pull my finger' deal, which I'm not nuts over, but they and Edward think is the funniest thing _ever_. Emmett even tried throwing a football to him, but thankfully he missed the baby and it landed about two miles away in the forest.

Anthony is growing like a weed. Four months old but the size of a one-year old human. He's already outgrown all the clothes Alice and Rosie bought him; I think he's going to be taller than Eddie at the rate he's going.

##

"Edward, can you take the kids to the Zoo or somewhere for a few hours this week? Rosie, Ali and I have a ton of stuff to do in the house, it would help us out a lot."

Glances over at me, smiling. He's been so happy lately, only had one brief manic cycle in late April; lasted two weeks, and wasn't sexual in nature either, _thank God_. He played the piano for days on end this time, never left that bench. The kids and I stayed in the main house, left him in the Cottage. I checked on him daily, but he told me he wanted to be left alone, so I did, but I still worried about him. Since then he's been fine, back to my wonderful green-eyed boy.

"Sure Kitten, I'd be happy to. The boys and I are taking the kids to Wrigley for a night game anyway; we'll make a day of it, take them down to the lakefront and the Lincoln Park Zoo, see how Anthony tolerates being away from you for more than ten minutes at a time." Reaches over and strokes our son's head, just as the baby lets out a _huge_ belch, which sends the three of us laughing at its depth and startling him. I know he learned this from both his uncles _and_ his father.

Which starts him just _wailing_ in surprise, and rubbing his face into the space between my neck and shoulder, _hard_. _Jebus_, he's a strong little nipper.

Begins to fuss, and there's only one person in the world who can help him when he gets like this, and it isn't Nessie or me. I look over at Edward with a _If You Help Me With Your Son I'll Do Whatever You Want_ _Later_ look on my face; Anthony continues to howl and just keeps getting louder and louder as his anxiety grows.

"Hold on buddy, I'll pull over."

Glancing up at the rearview mirror and scrunching up his face, Edward steers the Lexus out of the right lane and throws it in park; I'm too busy dealing with a screaming baby to notice what he's so displeased at seeing. He leans over and takes our son from me and cuddles him, tucking his head under his chin and begins humming, soothing Anthony quickly. I'm still wondering why it is that when _I _do that he just gets fussier. Must be a boy thing.

"Thanks honey. Oh _crap_, I'm leaking again, where are those pads?"

I lean down towards the floor and start digging through my combination baby/knitting/Nessie/general-woman-stuff-bag, searching for my nipple pads, since apparently the girls have decided to imitate the Amnicon River Falls. I _really _need to get Anthony off the tit, it's ruining my tee shirts and silk blouses, and Edward loves seeing me in those and...

I'm so immersed in searching for the pads, I never notice the Hummer pull up in the lane beside us.

**EPOV**

I love my son and daughter; both so similar, yet so different.

Where Nessie is ebullient and sweet, Anthony is quiet yet _all boy_; loves following his big sister around the cottage and the grounds, getting into papers on mine and Dad's desks, wrestling with his uncles and being cooed over by his aunts and Mom.

Charlie and Seth? He _loves_ them, always reaching up towards them, asking them for piggyback rides. Calls Charlie "Grandpa Moustache", which Fia finds hilarious.

And me? I love to hold him on my lap while I play the piano, or while we watch a Cubs game on the wide screen, in the boy's den, of course. Loved how he'd hold onto my jeans or trousers when he was learning to walk, have some great video of that. Fia took a picture of him grasping my jeans, smiling up at me and it's the main screen pic on my Crackberry.

My buddy.

My _son_.

The greatest gift Sofia has ever given me, next to her love and acceptance of my illness.

##

Anthony is just _screaming_ in pain and surprise; I look back at Nessie, covering her ears with her hands, and screwing up her face, trying to shut out her brother's howls.

"Sorry Princess. I'll have him calmed down in a sec." Look back at her again in the rearview, smiling at her, trying to keep two kids happy at the same time. _Jesus_, this is more work than I'd thought it would be.

But I'm more interested in the vehicle I saw behind us, one I should have picked up on sooner, if I wasn't distracted by my son, than I am in Nessie's hearing.

Jake and Bella Black are in the Hummer we gave him; the last two people who need to know about the baby.

##

**Bella POV**

A baby.

He's holding a fucking_ baby_, and I _know_ it's _his_.

Kid looks just like him; same hair, jaw like his and I can see that bitch sitting next to him leaning down and digging through that huge bag of hers, probably some Balenciaga monstrosity she picked up in Paris last fall; God only knows what _she's_ looking for. I bet she doesn't even nurse him she's probably too _good_ for that.

"Jake, do you see what I see?" I'm just furious; how the hell did they pull that off? Whose life did they fuck over for _that_ one?

My husband looks over at me from the corner of his eye and then studies the traffic in front of us. Gulps, says nothing, which tells me _everything_.

"_Jacob Black_, did you _know_ about this? Don't lie, I'll know if you are."

Glances over at me, his face giving him away, the guilt practically _stamped_ on it.

"Yeah, Belles. I knew about it. Have since December." He mutters, looking down at the steering wheel.

"_WHAT?_ And you didn't tell me? This is _bullshit_, they can't do this to somebody else, who the fuck do they..."

"Bella. It's not what you think. They didn't hurt anyone to get this one."

My mouth opens, but nothing comes out. I peek over at the Lexus again, watching as Edward reaches over his seat, handing the baby to Nessie, who kisses and hugs the baby before cradling him into a car seat, smiling and cooing to her sibling as she does.

"No way Jake. There is _no way_ this happened. She told me that other one died before..."

"Well, this one apparently _didn't, _did he?" Drums his fingers against the steering wheel now, impatient to get moving, get us away from what I'm seeing, knowing what my next move is going to be and not happy about that at all, wishing I would just _let it go_; slipping our cell phone into the door pocket next to him, away from my reach.

I can't stop staring at her, my _daughter_, the one I nearly died having, as she stares back at _me_ now; her face impassive, giving nothing away.

Just like her father's face: Cold, hard stone.

It's like I'm not even here.

##

**EPOV**

"Thanks Alice. Will do." Hang up the Blackberry and toss it back onto the center console as I pull us back into traffic on the 101.

"What was that about?"

"Alice says there's going to be an accident up ahead on the 101; apparently there will be some fatalities. Didn't want us to get us stuck in traffic, so we'll all take the scenic route." Look over at her as I say this, shooting her the faintest of smiles.

"Huh. Well, that was nice of her." _I notice Bitchface and her dog next to us; she's staring at Nessie and Anthony, Edward. Did you see that? How rude._ Returns my smile, knowing that I'm thinking about the oncoming incident up the road.

_Yes, I noticed that too. And did you notice our Princess' reaction to that? _

_I certainly did honey, and I'm so proud of her, she's just like her daddy. Gave nothing away. _Smiles at me, then turns back to Nessie, blowing her a kiss; Nessie giggles and throws one back at Sofia.

The two of us say nothing after that, just sit and watch as Jake and Bella drive under the _101 North – Port Angeles/Seattle _sign, as I make a right turn, our siblings following us as we head east, avoiding the carnage ahead, on our way back home to Chicago.

##

**NESSIE AND ANTHONY POV**

_Sissy, who was that woman staring at you? _

I look up at Mommy and Daddy talking to each other in their heads about Chicago and our new house, and how many Cubbies season tickets did Daddy buy and did she want to go out to dinner at that same place they did last month when they were there and how much he loves her and me and Anthony and how happy they both are, how excited they are to have our own coven, whatever that is.

Look down at my baby brother, my best friend next to Seth; I think Seth is so nice, I hope someday he thinks I'm cute and I kinda have a crush on him, at least Mommy thinks so and she thinks that's sweet. Maybe one day we can get married I've heard her and Daddy think to each other.

Watch as the Hummer drives away from us, going up the road towards Port Angeles, then look down at my brother.

"Nobody."

**-FIN-**

**A/N: That's it. Looks like Miss Nessie is a chip off the old Cullen block.**

** Just like her daddy.**

** Outtakes and further A/N next week. Taking two weeks off, then working on the one-shots and my entry into the Les Femmes Noires contest.**

** I'm on Twitter: Azure_Eyed_I. Complete with The Fixer banner created by the fabulous shalu! Waiting for Twilighted to give me the beta go-ahead so I can start posting The Fixer there (with some changes along the way). **

** Again, to Reagan O'Connor and all my reviewers, readers and screaming legions.**

** Thanks.**


	32. My Deliruim The Fixer OuttakesNotes

**Hey! You came back! Thanks!  
**

**Below are scenes that didn't make the final cut for _The Fixer_, for one reason or another, along with my notes about them. **

**I'm currently re-writing and re-editing My Little Hobby for publication at Twilighted dot net - chapter 1 is up, and I'm combining and rewriting several of the chapters now. **

**Chapters 2 and 3 are there now, waiting for my beta to give it her stamp o' approval. You can find it by looking for my pen name (Azure_Eyed_I) or _The Fixer._ Spread the love!  
**

**Since the chapter that was essentially one big lemon and a bit of backstory was a turning point in Edward and Sofia's relationship, let's start with....**

**Ode To Joy outtake:**

**I wrote this chapter early in the process – my original thought was that once Sofia came back, she and Eddie would finally realize how much they loved each other, and that he was terrified of losing her for good. But then I wrote the Night Crawler Kisses chapter, and that changed the direction of the story. Below is the original opening for what I called The Big Reveal, where Edward calls her "Kitten" when he climaxes, thus revealing that he and Mr. Wonderful are one and the same.**

Edward had been after me to swap out the Matisse in the cottage, and I was still perplexed about the paradigm shift in our relationship. I still thought he was a smug bastard and spoiled as hell, but he'd started to come around, act more mature, less like a kid. We'd been circling each other for the past few days like a pair of feral cats; waiting for the other to tentatively flex a paw towards the other, make the first move. We were afraid to acknowledge the growing emotion we both knew was there, simmering under the surface; waiting for it to ignite and make itself known. If we didn't have his divorce hanging over our heads, this would be so much easier to figure out. But it was there, and we had to deal with it, until either it was final, or...

_Well. Let's get this over with, and then trudge along my day._

And just as soon as I step up to the doorway, he starts. Just like before I left.

_So your highness, what brings you out here? Deigning to grovel with the peasants?_

_Shut up Cullen. I just want to get this over and done with. I have better things to do with my time than dick around here with you. Where's the wifeypoo? Should I have worn protective gear? _

_Oh my God, Sofia. Get over yourself. You're not all that._

_What? Are you fifteen all of a sudden? "You're not all that?" Where the fuck did that gem come from?_

_Nice mouth. You kiss my daughter with that mouth? Garbage mouth._

_I got something you can kiss Princess. And it ain't my mouth._

_Oh yeah? And I got something you can kiss bitch. And it ain't my ass._

"Can we please just get this over and done with Edward?" Honestly. So tiring.

He stands aside, takes the portfolios from me. "Please. Be my guest_. Bitch_

."

I huff past him. _Asshole._ "Thank you_, dickhead_."

He snorts at me. _What a prick. He really knows how to piss me off_. _I just want to finish this and go back to the house. Take a shower. Leave him to his precious Food Network._

**Then, once Eddie and Sofia get their freak back on:**

In the house, six heads shot up at once. Emmett, grin on his face: "Dude.

_Finally_."

**Speaking of Emmett - I love me some Emmett. Next to Edward and Seth, he was my favorite character in the books. Loved his spirit and how he was the other member of the family, other than Edward and Jasper, who had tasted human blood.**

**While I was in Bonnaire, I wrote both this scene and a good portion of The Honeymoon chapter; both were written in longhand in small spiral-bound notebooks. Like you really wanted to know that. Did I mention how nice and hot it was there?**

**I deleted this scene since I felt it didn't add much to the story, but I still love how Emmett showed how important he was to both Edward and Sofia and that it gives the reader a better idea of the closeness Eddie and Emmett have:**

"Jesus _Christ_...motherfucker" I mutter, trying to figure out how to merge these files. Why Wardo entrusted me with this chore is beyond me.

Edward has me involved in this wedding business more than I'd like. As far as I'm concerned, all I need to do is shower and show up at the day of the wedding. Why he has me merging files and invite lists is beyond me. The only thing I use the computer for is to check scores, download porn and the occasional movie, before its released to humans; the high school kids love that, paid big coin to get a copy of _The Dark Knight_ before it came to Forks.

Which is why I'm sitting here in Wardo's office, trying to get this bullshit done before he comes back from Seattle with Nessie. After we dropped the girls off, Jazz and I drove back home, while Wardo, Dad and Nessie stayed up there. Dad is getting his suit for the big day fitted, and meeting with some guy he knows about Wardo's mood swings – trying to find out if there's _anything_ out there he can take to make his manic cycles shorter.

This last one just about did Missy in. There were days she'd be walking around like she'd just ridden one of those pro rodeo bulls for a _lot _longer than seven seconds. We know her pussy hurt like hell, but she'd never admit it; just hunker down in the girls den and curl up there, knitting and looking so forlorn. Rosie told me she'd have pillows under her ass and every time she'd move, she'd suck in her breath, so we knew it was _really_ bad, since we're pretty much indestructible.

She told Rosie that it was like Wardo became possessed, was never satisfied: "He's still in there, I know he is Rosie, but he's buried beneath this _beast_." Rosalie told me that Missy would sit there and pour over hat scrapbook of Sebastian's photos for _hours_, running her fingers over his face, as close to crying as she could get. Rosie and Ali and Mom would take turns consoling and holding her then, but I don't know if it helped. Sometimes I think she just needed to be left alone, to work things out by herself.

And I know Edward feels like shit about it – he's spoken with both Jazz and myself.

"It's like I go away and this _monster_ takes over" he told me once, while the two of us were hunting near the Idaho/Canadian border, just north of Bonners Ferry. "I hate it, it's not _me_ and I feel _terrible_ how I treat Fia and how I hurt her physically. I just wish she'd tell me 'no', that might help lessen that part of my mania."

I could tell he meant it; hung his head while cradling his face in his hands, shaking it back and forth. All I could do was listen and pat him on his back; I just can't imagine the mental agony he goes through when he's manic.

The depression is hard, but nothing like the mania. Missy will sit by him for _days,_ holding his hand, not moving; just being there with him, reassuring him she's there with him and that he's not alone.

There are times I wonder why she stays with him, puts up with this shit, but then I remember how long they've been together, and how much they love each other. And I know it took a lot out of her during the whole Bella/Baby episode, and that she wouldn't have stood for it if she didn't think it was worth the hurt and pain they both went through.

She has that much faith....

##

**Middle Eau Claire Tsunami – I deleted this scene from this chapter since it hit a little to close to home to the person I modeled Murray on. The last time "Murray" got that loaded, he attempted to drive home on his ATV, flipped it, and nearly died. He now has permanent short-term memory loss.**

**Yeah, I felt guilty about using his poor judgment for my benefit.**

"Murray. MURRAY! Wake up buddy! Time to go home! Keith can you take Murray home, he can't drive in this condition, you remember what happened last time he was like this." Pat shakes Murray's left shoulder, he's completely gone, drooling he's so loaded, doesn't acknowledge Pat's efforts. Keith shrugs, lifts Murray's limp body off the stool and heaves him out the door, shoves him into the passenger seat of his battered Ford Ranger with the Brewer and Packer stickers on the rear bumper to deliver him to his wife, who will be none to happy to see her husband like this. Again.

**Night Crawler Kisses **

**I wrote this when Edward and Bella were still somewhat involved, before you found out that that was all a part of the game the Cullen's were playing; this is Sofia talking about how on the nights the boys had their bible reading, while Bella was still around and she was in town, she'd still feel left out.**

There we were, our arms wrapped around each other, snuggling just like a scene out of _Little Women._ Enjoying each others company, listening to the vague sounds of the boys downstairs, responding to whatever acts were flashing on their widescreen. Knowing there was a decent chance that it would follow them upstairs afterwards. I tried to ignore it, since I usually was the odd one out; those nights, I'd wander off, run through the forest, out to the coast. Sit there and think. Watch the moon come up, peak and sink back into the ocean. Solitary.

I didn't mind. Most nights.

**The Honeymoon**

**I have to say it – I hated that SM faded to black during the Honeymoon chapter of BD. I realize it was written for Young Adults, but I wonder if SM had the first clue about what other type of YA literature is out there. With two teen daughters in my house, I sure do, and it ain't **_**Anne of Green Gables.**_

**Below are some sections of The Honeymoon that didn't make the final cut, for one reason or another.**

**EPOV**

Usually when its just the two of us at The Isle, the clothes come off and stay off, the minute we hit the door, and why not? It's not like we really need them, not in that environment, as long as we stay out of the sun for any extended period of time. The only time we dress is to go to the mainland to shop or do out to dinner, or if we were expecting guests.

But this time was different. Now we're parents, so now I wore a pair of cotton drawstring pants and she wore either a cotton sundress or a pair of boy shorts and a tank top.

##

**More Eddie, talking about the first night of the 'honeymoon' with Bella (and Sofia, too); this originally was after "...and still so damn tight, it's unreal. Thrust gently, want to savor this moment."**

Unlike Isabella, who I rode like a fucking _bull_; when I popped her cherry, she yelped and nearly started to cry from the pain; I could sense Sofia jumping up and down outside when I did: _Hurry up and fuck her, I'll be waiting for you in the shower at the guesthouse. I'll wash you when you're done boychik, get that bloody_ awful _human stench off you, and then I'll make you forget her..._

_Stay Kitten, I can't come without you here._

_Why? It's just a pussy Edward; _fuck her_ and get it over with._

_But I need you near._

_Eddie sweetheart, just pretend she's _me_ and _fuck her_. You can do it._

_Talk to me baby, talk me through this; I feel like I'm cheating on you._

So she did. Stood outside, out of Bella's sight, and talked me through it. Even got me to bust the headboard and rip the down pillows to boot when she told me what she wanted to do with me after I was done fucking the human.

Did a pretty decent bruise job on Isabella, which pleased Fia to no end and gave me an excuse to not touch Bella for another week. And we were both certain she had conceived Nessie by then anyway; the rest was just a formality.

She wanted it, so why not? Human pussy is human pussy – cheap and everywhere. Unlike my angel...

Like I said before, as far as I was concerned, Bella was just a fuck.

##

**Last outtake from The Honeymoon: Sofia and the housekeeper have an argument over the fact that she's the new Mrs. Cullen, and where is the old one and....you'll see. Again EPOV:**

The only dark spot that first week was when our housekeeper and Fia got into an argument hat started over the food list Fia had prepared for Nessie and Seth.

She couldn't understand why Fia asked to be addressed as Senora _Cullen_, instead of Senora _Masen_, as she had in the past; started up with questions about Isabella: Where was she, why was _Fia_ now Senora Cullen, where was the baby? Basically nosing in where she had no business being.

Fia told her to mind her own business; that Isabella was out of the picture and that's all she needed to know.

I hate when women argue; their voices get so shrill and grating, it's like a swarm of angry hornets buzzing in my head. I finally had to intercede and tell Sofia to go take a walk on the beach and calm herself down, then deal with the housekeeper, which was much shorter than the previous conversation we'd had when Isabella was there.

Basically told her to stay out of our business or there would be consequences, which I didn't have to elaborate on, since the implied threat was more than adequate.

She knows what we are.

**Seventh Inning Stretch**

**Originally, I was going to have Jake overhear Edward and Sofia speaking while Quil was gassing up the Lexus. Then I thought – hey, they're not **_**stupid**_**, why would they **_**speak**_** when anyone would hear them, especially Bella or Jake – they'd speak **_**telepathically**_** to each other. Below is the sentence where Jake hears them mention the baby, and that perks his ears up big time:**

Hear Cullen and Blondie Junior talking softly, but I can pick up a few words when the wind shifts: _Lace...blue bra...dinner tonight...just us...hotel suite...two cribs, one for Chicago..._

**##**

**Ides of March**

**I went back and forth on the birth scene; I didn't want to write something as ridiculous as the birth scene in BD, nor did I want something mundane, like Sofia giving birth in their bed, and having the whole crew there, all ooing and awing over the Prince.**

**The shower seemed to be the most logical (and silly) place for her to have Anthony, since water and showers were such an integral part of her character; she grew up living on and near water, fished, swam, lived for making love with Edward in their shower, etc.**

**And I wanted Edward to bring his son into the world, wanted him to have a sense of accomplishment that he was competent and ready to handle anything medical that got thrown at him.**

**But before Anthony made his appearance, Sofia and Carlisle had their little chat, and she brought up a blast from their shared past, which I pulled. But don't fear – we'll revisit this nugget about Carlisle in TAatGEB. Picks up after**** "...****but with the promise of spring hiding beneath the snow, waiting for the sun to emerge again, to bring life back to our corner of the world.**

**Looks back at me, hesitates a fraction of a second."**

"Still queer for him, Carlisle?"

My mouth drops, I cannot believe she brought that back up, not after all these years; that was so long ago, do they still hold a grudge against me about that?

"No Sofia, of course not. And I haven't since you both left me in 1920."

Doesn't move or respond, continues to study me; probing my mind, looking for any hint that I'm lying or that I still harbor some small hope that Edward would leave her, become _mine_, along with Esme.

"I should hope not. You do know that's the true reason we left you, Carlisle, and not over _dietary_ _differences_."

"I know. And I meant no harm, you do realize that, don't you?"

Pulls herself up, making herself look taller than she is; even in her advanced state of pregnancy, she manages this little feat, which to humans is intimidating, to say the least. She's angry now, and I do not want to be on the receiving end of her ire any more than I have to.

"You 'meant no harm' Carlisle? What, you expected us to believe that shoving him up against the wall of your office and grabbing his _cock_ through his trousers while you _tongue fucked his mouth_ was an _accident_?' Snorts at me in disgust " Well _fuck you,_ asshole."

Leans forward towards me locking my eyes to hers with her gaze; so much like Kaa, hypnotizing me, drawing me in.

Whispers to me: "I very nearly _killed you_ that day Carlisle, you know that, don't you? Nod if you do."

I do as she commands, gulping. She truly is deadlier than the male.

"Swear on the life of your unborn grandson that it will _never_ happen again, Carlisle. Because if you ever pull that stunt again, I will tell Esme about that little piece of your history, and _destroy _you, in front of _everyone_."

I nod at her again, holding my breath. "I _swear_, Sofia, it will _never_ happen again. And I'm sorry that it did, that one time."

Tilts her head to the right, then nods her acceptance.

"Never again, Carlisle. Never again."

Leans back into her pillows and goes back to staring out the wall of windows across from her; she's as still as a sphinx again, guarding her kingdom and her king, her beloved Edward. I know she'd kill for him, no matter who it was.

And that she has in the past, more than once.

And wouldn't hesitate to again.

##

_The Fixer_ came about when Reagan O'Connor and I were chatting in February of this year about some of the ff we read, and how some were so incredibly well researched and written (_Wide Awake_, _The Submissive/The Dominant_, _The Screamers, Mutually Assured Destruction,_ to name a few) and some were just plain crap (I won't name those). We began to throw around ideas, and out of my mouth popped "What if Edward was already married, and had been, for nearly a century; and this whole deal with Bella was just a game the Cullen's played, to keep themselves entertained? _And_ what if Edward and his wife were the source of their huge fortune?"

To which Reagan, bless her nasty little lemon-writing heart, _gasped._

And thus, _The Fixer_ was born.

Originally, I had Sofia being more than four years older than Edward – more like twenty or so; she had had some connection to his father, such as his mistress. But the more I thought about it, the less I liked that idea. Having a woman closer to his age seemed more realistic, and less, well, _cougar-like_.

Sofia's character went through several permutations – one idea I had was that she had been a member of the last Czar's court, and had somehow hooked up with and turned by _Carlisle_ before meeting Edward, but once again, that proved to be a dead end. Thought she had been a classmate of his at The Latin School (of which his parents would have been founding members), but that didn't make sense either.

Sofia needed to be a slightly older, more worldly woman, who would both love and protect Edward as a partner and in some ways, a mother, since I wrote Elizabeth as being more interested in her activities than with a son who had mood swings that she didn't understand, and thus pushed aside so she wouldn't have to acknowledge them.

During that time I read _Sin in the Second City: Madams, Ministers, Playboys, and the Battle for America's Soul_ by Karen Abbott, about the Everleigh Sisters and their high-class Chicago brothel, as well as the crusade against 'white slavery'. Reading that book became the catalyst for the background and character development of Sofia Anastaja Kowalski Masen Cullen, and how she came to be such an integral part of Edward's life.

The Mr. Wonderful _doppleganger_ of Edward's came about from God knows where. I just started writing and out he popped, a hyper-sexed combination platter of concern for Sofia's fragile psyche and his own incredible selfishness.

When I read the _Twlight _books (and I will admit to reading them each only once; there were sections of _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ that I skimmed through, since SM had diarrhea of the keyboard, IMO), what struck me most about Edward was his moodiness and the controlling aspects of his character. He seemed both self-assured and scared shitless. I decided that he was actually – Bi-Polar. Even Rob Pattinson has stated he felt Edward was as well.

As Sofia explained to Bella, I wrote him as Bi-Polar I, rapid cycling. In both my professional and private life, I have worked with/known people who deal with psychiatric disorders, and have found them to be both incredibly sad and fascinating at the same time.

And to be a vampire, someone who is for all intents and purposes _dead_, and to be Bi-Polar to boot, unable to take any medication to control the symptoms, would be frustrating, both for the individual and their loved ones. In Sofia's accepting of Edward's psych disorder, and forgiving it to some extent, I hoped that would show that people dealing with this disorder deserve that love and respect.

Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. I am not Team Bella, but I'm sure you figured that out early. I found her character in the books to be petulant, annoying and manipulative. "Okay, I love you. No, I like _you_, Jacob, but not enough to _love_ you. But you, Edward? You're rich and hot and _fuckawesome, _and I really want to jump you, but you won't until we're married so, okay I guess I'll marry you, but I won't wear your mom's engagement ring, even though it means a lot to you. So I chose you, but I still like _him _and consider _him_ my best friend, not _you_."

Confused? Yeah. Line starts here.

So Bella was written as someone the Cullen's used and discarded, all so that Our Happy Couple could become parents.

I know there were readers who didn't like Our Happy Couple, and that's cool; I didn't write this to have smoke blown up my bum or to win any contests. I wrote it to see if I could actually _do it_ and to write the Twilight characters as I saw them: Selfish monsters who flew under the radar, and were more interested in their own wants and desires than about any humans who happened across their path. I never saw Carlisle as some benevolent father figure – he turned Edward, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie against their will. What kind of father does _that_? Plus he had survived over 400 years, so he certainly _wasn't a dummy_, as Edward would describe Sofia. He was smart and cunning, able to fool humans regarding his medical education, plus that he was not human like them, despite his outward appearance.

Did they act like mobsters? Sure they did – because they basically are. The scene with the phalanx on the way up to Seattle was a perfect example of that behavior. They could care less about who they hurt – they saw any human who got in their way, or helped them achieve their goal, as a means to an end.

In Edward and Sofia, I also wrote about being true to one's self: They both realized they craved human blood, and were tired of denying it. Canon Edward left Carlisle and Esme during the late 1920's to go out on his own, and tasted human blood, and _liked_ it, even though he struggled with this; in fact, out of all the Cullens he was the only one, other than Jasper and Emmett, who had tasted human blood. Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Carlisle never did. I wrote Sofia as having done so during her revenge against the white slavers that had abused her, both physically and emotionally, at such a young age, and found that she liked it – why deny what she was? As early as chapter two, she mentions that she 'ate before she got there' and that her meal was a Texan tourist: Not exactly the Carnitas Burrito Bowl at Pancheros.

When it comes down to it, _The Fixer_ is, at it's core, about three essential aspects of any strong relationship: **Acceptance, Forgiveness and Love.**

And I hope that Sofia and Edward showed they had that for each other, in spades.

Once my kids go back to school, I'm starting on the Edward one-shot: _The Darkness I Know Well_ and _The Angel and The Green-Eyed Boy_, the prologue to _The Fixer_.

Oh, and I'm writing a one-shot regarding Elizabeth Masen for the **Les Femmes Noires **contest. Look for it in November of this year. I've also submitted the first chapter of _The Fixer_ to , to be published there as well.

I have a Twitter account: Azure_Eyed_I. Check it for updates and other _la-de-fuckin –dah _stuff.

Hey! Speaking of the **Les Femmes Noires** contest, this is YOUR chance to get your writing mojo in action. Do eeettt!

www dot fanfiction dot net slash squiggly line lesfemmesnoires

**Thanks again for reading _The Fixer._**


End file.
